


Storm To Weather

by ArchiveOfAriana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Ron Weasley, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Breeding, Cheating, Cheating Ron Weasley, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminine Draco Malfoy, Filthy, Forced Pregnancy, Head Auror Harry Potter, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Possessive Harry Potter, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Top Harry Potter, Top Lucius Malfoy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 87,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveOfAriana/pseuds/ArchiveOfAriana
Summary: Harry saved Draco from a humiliating trial and a dark future in prison. He keeps him in a safety of his house, but things start to get out of hands when his feelings for the boy begin to develop. Draco remains cold, convinced his noble pureblood origin doesn't allow him to get involved with anyone less, but Harry is not having any of that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Mrs. Zabini, Ron Weasley/OFC
Comments: 1000
Kudos: 1340





	1. Chapter 1

Draco blinked into the darkness of the room, utterly unaware of anything around him. It took him a few seconds, maybe even minutes, to actually come to his senses, before his body twitched in shock. He gasped, eyes wide open. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he felt like he was choking on air. His heart was beating like it was just about to jump off of his chest and a pure panic was taking all over him. He was scared. He was so scared he couldn’t even think straight. The room was drowned in dark, except of two thick candles in glass jars, placed across the room. Was he dead? He didn’t dare to tell. He didn’t dare to even breathe, because the heavy silence was creeping in and he could already feel drops of cold sweat gathering on his forehead. He had no idea how long he has been unconscious. Hours, days, weeks? He had no damn clue! He tried to sit up, yet the pain in his right hand stopped his actions immediately. He hissed in pain, as the ache spread through his body, making him fall helplessly back onto the pillow. He threw his head back, feeling the soft silk messing his sweaty hair. His hand, yeah, he sort of remembered that. The memories were slowly coming back as he thoughtlessly rubbed his injured arm. 

There was an attack, out of nowhere. They all thought they were safe, they thought the mansion was protected. He didn’t even know the exact location himself. It was in the middle of nowhere, north Scotland, nothing but a heathland as far as you could see. An endless fog and a thunder storm every other day, Draco remembered how sick of that place he was. They spent there months, not talking much, just drinking the heavy archive wine from the cellar, basically all day long. Everyday was the same, he couldn’t really tell the difference. There were 12 of them, the noble Death Eaters, including his parents. His father kept assuring him it was just a progressive phase, but Draco never truly believed it. He wasn't stupid. He heard the news. About the Aurors, mercilessly revealing the Death Daters, dragging them out of their holes, forcing them to stand the proper trial. Draco thought everyone saw it coming, yet no one actually found the courage to talk about it. They knew they were next and it was almost sickening to be ready for the potential escape 24 hours a day. His parents always kept him close. At least one them was always near him, in case they needed to apparate quickly. Well, except the one time. It was around 10PM and he felt sick of his stomach, probably because of the thick wine his father has been serving him all day. It all happened too fast. 

The Aurors appeared when he was leaving the bathroom and all he could see was smoke, sparks and red flames. He was pretty positive he heard his mother screaming his name, but before he could orientate, he was hit by a curse, not even able to pull out his wand. He simply wasn’t fast enough. He fell to the ground before someone rushed towards him, but Draco blacked out as the face came closer. The smoke was everywhere, it was all a huge messy chaos around him and there was literally nothing he could do. His eyes shut as the person grabbed his hand and most probably apparated them. He’s been unconscious since then. 

He shivered, as he fully realised the despair of his situation. He was injured, he didn’t know where the hell he was or who brought him there. He was lying on his back in a dark, tears slowly running down his snow white face. As much as he wanted to panic inside, he knew he needed to stay calm at some point. He tried move his legs. He clearly wasn’t bound, which was a good sign at least. In Azkaban, they would surely put him in chains without asking questions. He felt lethargic, but tried his very best to move, to get out of the bed. He found out he was barefoot as his soft feet touched the carpeted floor, but he refused to think about the reasons just now. Scrunching his face in pain, he finally stood up, almost blindly heading towards the door. He cursed as he tripped over some chair in his way, which sent him down with a muffled scream. His pupils went wide as he heard quick steps on the stairs. He wanted to move, he wanted to do anything, but his body failed him, he was too weak. The footsteps were getting closer and his heart almost stopped beating. His hands were stone cold as he vainly reached behind him, searching for any reasonable object to use for his defense. 

The door flew open and Draco thought he was dreaming as he spotted the familiar figure standing above him, clutching his wand. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a simple white shirt, hair messy and unruly as usual, couple days beard on his face. Harry was breathing heavily as he was looking down at the blonde boy. He lightened up the big chandelier as he stepped in, which only made Draco to think about how poorly and desperate he must have looked. His hair overgrown and damp with sweat, his face deadly pale, empty eyes and way too bony torso. He hasn’t been eating much lately, so his naturally slim body became almost ill looking and far from attractive. He noticed he had on some basic black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, which obviously didn’t belong to him. His right hand was neatly wrapped in a white bandage. 

He didn’t know how long they’ve been just staring at each other, but Potter eventually breathed out, extending his hand towards Draco. 

“Let me help you”. 

“I don’t need your help you fucking twat”. 

Which came out kind of pathetic, considering the fact the blonde was practically mopping the floor with his weak body. 

“Come on, let’s get you back to bed”. 

Potter said flatly, picking the boy up with an ease, despite his struggling. 

“Get your filthy hands off of me!”. 

Draco hissed and it was pretty obvious the dark haired boy was holding himself back at his point. 

“Don’t want you to hurt yourself, the arm is still quite bad”. 

“How dare you to even touch me?!”

“You really need to calm down”. 

“Get the hell away from me!”

Draco snapped, his whole body shaking like crazy. He was completely lost and confused and dangerously close to tears.

“Where the fuck am I? What...what is this?”

The blonde threw his healthy hand in the air, gesturing around the room. He was watching Harry who took a few steps from the crispy white bed and lightened up the fireplace by a simple wave of his wand. There was a kettle, herbal tea, by the smell of it. 

“This is my house”. 

Harry said calmly, looking into the flames instead of Draco. 

“What? Are you fucking with me Potter? Is this some Aurors’ burrow or something?”

“No”. 

Harry said, finally turning around to face the other boy. 

“It’s my house. The Grimmauld Place. Yes, it used to be the order’s headquarter, but not anymore. It’s just a regular home now”. 

“What the fuck am I doing at your damn regular home? Which is by the way more of a my own house than yours”. 

Harry put his wand on a small wooden table, before he poured some of the steaming tea into a white porcelain mug. He extended his hand with the liquid towards Draco. 

“I have no doubts the house elfs will answer to you obediently. Here, drink this”. 

“Tell why I am here Potter. What is your plan? Is this some kind of a sick joke before you send me to Azkaban?”

“If I wanted to send you to Azkaban, you’d see yourself there the day we broke into the mansion in Scotland”. 

Draco swallowed thickly.

“It was you”. 

Harry nodded. 

“Me and 14 other Aurors”. 

“Where...where are my parents?”

“I don’t know”. 

“You’re lying”. 

“I really don’t know, they apparated before we got to them. They’re most probably hiding somewhere new. As far as I know they haven’t been hurt”.

They blonde sighed in relief inside. At least his mother and father were safe. His thoughts were interrupted by Harry, who spoke up again. 

“Everyone’s think you apparated with your parents eventually”.

Draco raised his eyebrow. 

“What?”

“No one knows you’re here. Aurors or the ministry. Just me”. 

“What? Why? I…I don’t understand”. 

The brunette ran his fingers through his messy hair, leaning against the warm wall of the fire place. 

“I saw you lying on the floor, in front of the bathroom. You were bleeding, your arm was wounded, heavily. I was the first one who found you, it was smoke and sparks all around, everyone had full hands. I apparated us here. Instructed the elfs to stop the bleeding of your hand and got back to the mansion, alone. No one noticed I was gone, it was matter of a few minutes. They were still looking for you, knowing you were injured, yet in the end, settled for the fact your managed to escape along with your parents. You were unconscious for two days, mainly because of the pain killer potion, it was a strong one. But you needed it, you also needed to sleep”. 

Draco was staring at him blankly, not able to process what he’s just heard.

“Why...why would you do that?”

Harry shrugged. 

“The Ministry is raging. They are obsessed with revealing the Death Eaters, making them stand a public trial, seeking an exemplary punishment. They constantly balance on a very thin line of what’s the right thing to do and what’s the unnecessary humiliation, based on blind anger and intoxication of power. I saw you there, helpless on the floor…and I realised and I didn’t like the idea of you standing such a trial. I’ve been there, many times. I know well how much of a dirt could be dug on a person and at some point, no one cares how true or false those accusations are. They only want to see the person suffer before giving him a life sentence, which is basically the reason I brought you here. I didn’t want that for you”.

The brunette was talking so calmly it almost sounded like he was discussing a shopping list or something such as important. 

“Are you completely mental Potter? Because only an absolute lunatic would put himself in such a risk for someone who he fucking hates. It makes no sense”.

Harry tilted his head. 

“Trust me, it sounds crazy even for my ears. But what they planned for you, wasn’t right. It wasn’t right even for you, no matter how I think of you”. 

The blonde shook his head. 

“They’ll find me eventually, Potter, and both you and I are screwed”.

“The will not find you. Do you seriously think of a person who would dare to even suggest to search a house of someone who get them all through the war? Someone who's a head Auror?"

Draco smirked sadly.

“I beg my pardon. How silly of me, isn't it. Potter, the great Savior, the golden boy. Bet they already replaced that muggle thing with your statue at the Ministry building”. 

Harry came closer, looking Draco right in his pale eyes. 

“Thanks to my Savior status, this is the safest place in the world. Which in your position, I would consider as a good fucking news”. 

He grabbed the mug from the nightstand, pressing in firmly into Draco’s palm. 

“Now you drink this”. 

“What is it?”

“Tea. With a healing potion for the arm”. 

Draco crunched his nose at the smell, glancing at the other boy hesitatingly. 

“Do you actually think I would bother to drag your ass here, stuff you with pain killing potions, just to poison you once you kindly decide to wake up?”

The blonde finally took a sip, looking down onto the white sheets.

“You took off my clothes?”

He asked after a long moment of silence. 

“Well, I assumed this would be slightly more comfortable than lying in bed in your suit and tie”. 

The blonde’s pale cheeks flushed pink. Harry could read in his face he was about to say something, yet he swallowed it in the end, rather taking another gulp of the liquid in his mug. 

“Besides, the house elf did that. I didn’t see you naked or anything, if that’s what bothers you”. 

He stood up, concealing all the lights except the fire place. 

“You should get some sleep now. There are cookies and crisps in the first drawer of the night stand, but I could make you a sendwich or something if you want, you know, before breakfast in the morning”. 

“That’s fine”.

“You must be hungry”. 

“I said it’s fine, Potter”. 

“Well then. I’ll see you in the morning”. 

With that, he closed the door behind him. Draco fought back the urge to check if he locked it with a spell. But he was pretty positive he did. 

*Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'd love to know your thoughts and comments <3


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t sleep that night at all. He ended up staring at the ceiling for hours, tossing and turning between the sheets on the king size bed. He rubbed his tired eyes, millions of questions running through his head. Yes, he most probably had all the comfort and safety within walls of Potter’s house, yet he was far from feeling good in here. He was standing by the window as the first rays of an autumn sun came out. Fall was always his favourite season. Their manor used to be surrounded by millions of fallen leaves and he loved the crispy sound while walking on them. It felt calming, it felt safe and carefree, like all of his childhood memories. God, he missed those days. He missed everything about his earlier life, every second of every day. It wasn’t in his nature to be nostalgic, but events of those last few years were slowly dragging the life out of him. He was exhausted from the endless hiding, locked up at houses he never saw before. He didn’t know what was worse, the painful silence, or the pathetic reassurance from his parents, about things not actually being that bad. 

He looked around, seeing the room in a proper daylight for the very first time. It wasn’t terrible, yet not even close to the expensive taste of his parents, which was opulently reflected in their noble manor. The cold luxury, famous art pieces or golden cutlery...none of that could be seen there. This place was kind of warm and cosy, nice furniture and fabrics, but not too spectacular. He was honestly surprised Potter put him in one of the most spacious rooms in the house. Draco sat down on a velvet armchair in front of the fire place, seeking the warmth of flames.

He almost jumped as he heard the door opening. He put his arms protectively around his own slender torso, looking at the creature all across the room. 

“Master Draco. Welcome home”. 

The elf bowed, making the blonde quiver a bit. 

“Kreacher”. 

He said, his voice a little smaller than he expected. He coughed a little.

“Breakfast is ready, master Draco”.

Draco hesitatingly followed the elf down the stairs, because well, he was way too hungry to refuse the food at this moment. He almost felt lightheaded. Potter was already sitting at the table, reading newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was wearing the same thing as in the middle of the night, only threw some hoodie over his shirt. He glanced at the blonde, putting down the newspaper. 

“Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“Alright”. 

He lied, pulling the fabric of his top closer to his body. Harry caught that. Without a word, he stood up and left, coming back in a minute with a thick sweater in his arms. 

“Here, put this on. I also told Kreacher to heat up the house more”.

Draco was low-key considering to tell Potter to fuck off, but the coldness spreading through his body made him act otherwise. 

“Thank you”. 

He murmured, taking the item from Potter with shaking hands. 

“I’ll get you some clothes today. None of mine would fit you”. 

Harry said, returning to his chair. 

The blonde looked at Harry, confirming this fact in his head. He was obviously taller than Harry and also a lot thinner. On the other hand, he had to admit the intense Auror training was most definitely visible on Potter. His chest was wide and also his arms grew bigger, making him look quite bulky. He gained some real muscles during the last couple of months and Draco felt actually small in front of him, no matter the fact he was a few inches taller. 

“You need to eat”.  
Potter said firmly, nodding towards the bowls and plates on the table. It was a typical English breakfast, eggs, bacon, sausages, beans, cooked tomatoes and mushrooms. There also were toasts, butter and jam. 

“If you want something else, Kreacher would do that for you. I don’t really know what you like”.

Draco shook his head. 

“No. No need, this is good”. 

They mostly ate in silence and Draco finally felt a little better after having a proper meal. 

“Do you wanna take a bath? It’d warm you up”. 

A hot bath actually sounded like heaven. Draco felt disgusted with his greasy hair and also his muscles ached from lying in bed for days. 

Draco was sitting on the edge of the white tub, watching the water running. The elf muse have put some oils and herbs in it, judging by the lovely smell of it. He stood up as the brunette walked in, pile of clothes in his hands.

“I think this will do for now, at least until I’ll get you something more...fitting”. 

“Thanks”. 

The blonde accepted the things, not even looking at them. 

“It’s probably not what you’re used to, but you know I never really cared about clothes”. 

Draco swallowed a snappy comment about most definitely noticing Potter’s complete absence of any style. 

“Don’t worry. This is fine”. 

“Do you want me to help you? Or I could send the elf, if you prefer”. 

Draco would certainly prefer anyone instead of Harry, but he bit his lip and decided to not to make a fuss. 

“Just with the top”. 

Harry nodded, taking a few steps towards Draco, reaching for the hem of his shirt. The boy shivered as Harry’s fingers touched his bare skin. 

“Relax”. 

Potter mumbled, carefully taking the t-shirt off completely. He fixed his gaze on Draco. The boy was painfully skinny, his ribs clearly visible underneath pale skin. He’s always been slender, but now, now he looked just ill. His arms were thin, his stomach completely flat. Draco’s chest was hairless, but there was a trail of light hair starting under his belly button, ending at the elastic band of his sweatpants, which happened to be so low he could partly see his pubic hair. Harry swallowed thickly. Draco was not wearing any underwear, at least the fabric was thick enough to not to reveal the outline of his cock. The blonde’s nipples were rosy and hard, exposed to the air. 

Harry finally stepped back. 

“There you go”. 

He said, swiftly leaving the bathroom. 

Draco spent in the steaming bathtub almost an hour. The warm water was feeling so nice all over his sore body and he physically couldn’t wait to wash his hair and feel like a human again. He walked back into his bedroom in a white fluffy towel, lightly wrapped around his waist. He undone the towel and was just about to throw it away completely, when Harry appeared at the door with a clean bandage in his hands. 

“Shit...I...sorry”. 

He stuttered, hating himself for not turning away immediately. He really wanted to, but he was so stunned by the view of Draco’s exposed cock. It was a quick moment before the blonde put the towel back on, but it was enough for Harry to see. Nice shade of pink, hanging quite heavily between the boy’s milky thighs. For a second, he was wondering for how long Draco hasn’t had sex and if he was even sleeping with one of Dead Eaters. Probably yes. They were hiding for over a year and Harry doubted the blonde would go that long without a physical pleasure. 

“Fuck, Potter, ever heard of knocking?!”

Draco hissed, putting the wet towel in place, his face flushed. 

“Sorry, I was just...wanted to change you the bandage”. 

The blonde exhaled.

“Thanks, but could you wait outside so I can get dressed?”

“Sure”. 

Harry closed the door behind, leaning against them with his eyes closed. He really needed to get the image of naked Draco out of his head, it wasn’t fucking right. He rubbed his nose, trying to ignore the fact his cock actually twitched at the previous sight. He thoughtlessly smoothed out the front of his trousers, hissing at the fact his penis was a little hard. Fuck. He mostly blamed this situation on the fact there hasn’t been much of an action between him and Ginny lately. Not like he wasn’t interested in sex, well, he was usually thinking about it since the moment he opened his eyes in the morning, but...Ginny wasn’t exactly a passionate and active person in that department. She never initiated it, not to mention the fact Harry had to put a lot of effort to even get laid once in two or three weeks or something. He didn’t mind the effort, really, he had no problem providing all those dinners, lunches, flowers, small gifts and romantic gestures, but he would honestly expect being a little less formal after two years of dating. He liked to take her out, but it could get slightly boring to have three hours conversation over a meal, mainly about work and friends. It felt like a first date all over again, ended by a kiss and a little snog, if he was lucky. Ginny never really seemed into it, it took them almost 7 months to sleep together for the first time, which was slightly awkward and unfortunately, it hasn’t gotten much better since then. Yes, she had sex with him occasionally, but Harry couldn’t shake of the impression she just wanted to get over it as soon as possible. The missionary position, 12 minutes tops, including the foreplay. He tried so many things to improve their intimate life, because especially at the beginning, he truly cared about this relationship. He bought her lingerie, which she eventually never wore, he set up the atmosphere, all the candles and rose petals, he tried to talk dirty during sex to turn her on, then he tried to be extremely gentle and romantic, yet nothing worked. She remained looking bored and uninterested and on top of that a bit disgusted, once Harry let himself go and was a little rough in bed, using language he wouldn’t use in a normal conversation. She simply felt offended, no matter how many times he explained her, that things said during sex don’t mean anything in a real life. He even sat them down to openly talk about their struggling sex life, but Ginny was stubbornly repeating everything was fine and she was happy with he way things were. She didn’t answer when he asked if she ever had an orgasm with him and at this point, he gave up. They stopped talking about it and settled for their routine. Yes, the thought about breaking up with her a few times, but there was always Ron in the picture and Harry was pretty sure he wouldn’t understand and this would build a tall wall between them, which was something he definitely didn’t want. 

He changed Draco’s bandages in silence.

“Will there be a scar?”

The blonde asked, looking doubtfully at his arm. 

“Probably yes. It could have been worse though, I think the potion and this herbal cream limited the damage”. 

Draco sighed, but didn’t say anything. Harry didn’t know why, but it ignited a spark in him. 

“What, you’re worried your...partner, would find you less attractive because of one stupid scar?”

The blonde raised his eyebrow at the harshness and Harry bit his lip hard. 

“What makes you think I have a partner, Potter?”

The brunette shrugged. 

“It’s quite natural isn’t it”. 

Draco smirked slightly. 

“Sure. But unlike you, I don’t settle for the first desperado who cross my path. My standards are pretty high, Potter”. 

“If those high standards mean the amount of wealth your father will gain from selling you off to some pureblood snob, then indeed they’re astronomical”. 

He expected Draco to fire back at him, but to his shock, the boy didn’t flinch. Harry couldn’t tell if he was holding himself back because he realised he had to get on well with Harry if he wanted to stay safe or if he just didn’t give a shit about his opinion. Maybe both. 

“Whatever you say”. 

Draco replied flatly, leaving the other boy sitting on the edge of his bed, moving to his spot by the fire place. 

“You should sleep now”. 

Harry said, more authoritatively than he planned. He couldn’t help it, the idea of Draco’s arranged marriage was running rounds in his head and it bothered him for some reason. 

“Kreacher will bring you lunch once it’s ready. I have to get going now, but I’ll be back for dinner”. 

Draco didn’t even look at him when he replied.

“Understood”.

*Do you like the new chapter darlings? Let me know what you think <3


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 8PM when Draco came back to his bedroom, thick, dusty looking book in his hand. He slept most of the day, with a short break for lunch. Well, he most definitely couldn’t complain about the food, even though the portions were way bigger than he was normally used to eat. As the evening came, he started craving some sort of an activity, anything besides lying in bed or staring out of the foggy window. He found out Potter didn’t lock his door, which he considered as a sign he could move around the house without restrictions. He had no doubts the house elf was well instructed regarding his potential escape, and without a wand, Draco was pretty powerless anyway. He wandered through the silent house, until he reached the library, which was basically the only option for him to entertain himself a little. He looked at a few titles, until he found one he was interested in, taking it with him to his bedroom. Apparently, Potter got back home in the meantime, judging by the fact his bed was covered with brand new clothes. He put the book down, curiously picking up a couple of items. He smiled. Potter tried, he couldn’t deny him that. Everything was in the style Draco actually wore, all black, turtlenecks, button-up shirts, blazers, elegant pants….it wasn’t the same quality as his own clothes, but it was nice. 

“So? What do you say?”

He turned around, watching Harry leaning against the door frame. He looked almost nervous about Draco’s reaction. 

“I like it. Thank you Potter, I appreciate that”. 

Harry was sort of taken back by such a positive response, not really used to Draco being actually nice to anyone. 

“You’re welcome. Glad you don’t hate it”. 

“You should try to wear something like that yourself, Potter. Even though I guess those worn out hoodies are kind of your signature style”. 

Harry smirked. 

“I don’t think that would be a look for me. Anyway...I wanted to apologise for the earlier today”. 

Draco raised his eyebrow, taking a seat on the velvet chair in front of fire place, shortly joined by Potter, who took the other one.  
“For what exactly do you want to apologise?”

“For what I said about...you know, selling you to off by your father. It was...too harsh. And unnecessary”. 

Draco grinned lightly. 

“Don’t worry about that. You actually were not that far from truth, to be honest. Yet still, I am not exactly forced into a marriage. It’s not like my father would drag me by my hair, kicking and screaming. It’s arranged, yes, but I don’t fight that decision”. 

Harry blinked. 

“Does that mean...there is already someone?”

Draco nodded. 

“It’s been a deal for a while. Of course the war and its’ consequences pushed everything on the side, so...I have no idea how it’s gonna end eventually”. 

“Who is it?”

It came out so eagerly out of Harry’s mouth, he felt embarrassed for a second. The blonde threw his head back, taking his time. When Harry started to think he’s not gonna answer at all, he finally replied.

“Blaise. It’s Blaise”. 

Harry felt like someone poured cold water all over him. Draco was taken. Taken. He was promised to Blaise, who was not only from a noble family, but ridiculously attractive as well. His heart sank. 

“Makes sense”. 

He said flatly. 

“What do you mean?”

Harry smiled sadly.

“He’s been all over you for years, everyone noticed. He’s exactly what you want, isn’t he? Pure-blood, his mother owns a fortune”. 

The blonde exhaled. 

“Coming form an ancient pure-blood family, you have to stay in lines, Harry. I do get to choose, but there are...requirements. It’s always been this way, it’s normal for us. The marriage of my parents was arranged, and now the same is expected from me. My parents love each other, it doesn’t necessarily mean that all arranged marriages are unhappy”. 

“Do you love Blaise?”

Draco went silent.  
“It’s not that easy Potter”. 

“What’s so complicated about it? You either love him or not”. 

“We...we met when we were kids. We’ve always been around each other, growing up, studying, everything. It’s just...you don’t really get that spark in relationships like these, do you? He’s always been my friend, he’s always been good to me. I wasn’t against it when he initiated something more intimate to happen between us, it was all natural with Blaise. I trusted him, completely”. 

“So you two were sleeping together back in Hogwards already?”

Harry bit his lip, because this was probably way too personal, yet Draco didn’t seem to have a problem to talk about such things. 

“Yeah. But not until our parents made the agreement about our future together official. In families like ours...we are kind of expected to have sex exclusively with the person you’re promised to. It’s really old school and most of people don’t give a shit about this “rule” and sleep around as they want, but we never rushed things, so, we didn’t mind to wait a bit”. 

“How come you never got caught? The castle was huge, but not exactly private”. 

Draco smirked. 

“If you wanna do it, you just do it, Potter. Well, we didn’t fuck daily or anything, but once or twice a week, we usually managed to sneaked into some unused bathroom or a random lonely chamber. It wasn’t that difficult to find a place, the only problem was, it was quite uncomfortable”.

Harry wanted to say something, but his mind was too damn busy imagining Draco being fucked hard against bathroom wall. He swallowed thickly and his cock clearly twitched in interest. He knew he needed to keep it under control, but Draco, talking so openly about sex, about being fucked messily at random public places...shit, it was doing things to Harry. In Harry’s head, Blaise was replaced by his own face. It was him, fucking the blonde deep and rough, making him cry in pleasure. Fuck. Fuck he needed to put himself together immediately. 

“Are you alright, Potter?”

“Sure. Totally. Was just...thinking”. 

“About what? Your dirty school memories with the ginger head? Please, spare me the details”. 

Harry almost laughed desperately. His relationship with Ginny back then, clearly wasn’t on the same level as Draco’s regular sex with Blaise. They didn’t get further than holding hands and kissing without a tongue.

“There’s not much to say anyway”. 

“You’re still together? You and the Weasley girl”. 

“Yes. We’re still...dating”. 

“I’m kind of surprised she hasn’t dragged your ass to the isle yet. Bet the whole family can’t wait to live off of your gold and fame for the rest of their lives”.  
“They’ve never asked a single coin from me, Draco. They’re not like that”. 

The blonde didn’t seem to agree, but didn’t say a word. Instead, he nodded towards the book on the small coffee table. 

“Hope you don’t mind I borrowed this from the library. My door wasn’t locked, so I assumed I could move around a little”. 

“Of course you can move around the house! What did you expect? Me tying you up to the bed?”

“I don’t know your fantasies, Potter”. 

Harry froze on the spot, heavily blushing. The other boy rolled his eyes. 

“I’m just joking Potter, don’t be such a prude”. 

“I’m not, I just never expected to have such a conversation with you”. 

“Well, I never expected to live under your roof, wearing clothes you bought me. But here we are”. 

“You haven’t touched your dinner”. 

Harry pointed at the full plate next to Draco’s bed. 

“I’ll eat it later”. 

“You better. You need to gain weight”. 

“I know. Don’t think I am not aware I look disgusting like this”. 

“What? No. You don’t look disgusting. You are just underweight. Nothing a couple of proper hot dishes couldn’t fix”. 

Draco’s face softened. 

“Thanks, Potter”.

“Let me know how the book was, okay?”

“I will”. 

“Good night”. 

“Good night”. 

Harry walked into his bedroom, undoing his belt as soon as the door closed behind him. He was sexually frustrated. He didn’t know what it was, the absence of Ginny, or the presence of Draco. But one thing was pretty obvious. Draco’s talk about his sex life turned Harry on dangerously. He always found the blonde unapproachable and cold. How fucking wrong was his judgement. Draco has been sexually active for years, he started with sex a lot earlier than Harry did. He could still remember his first time, when he lost his virginity to Ginny and vice versa. He came two seconds after he entered her, not even fully inside. He blushed at the memory even now. He bet Blaise wasn’t that pathetic. He most probably didn’t orgasm the moment he pushed into Draco’s virgin ass. He threw his head back. Shit. He wished it was him. He wished it was him taking the blonde’s virginity, claiming him his. Thoughtlessly, he reached into his jeans, taking out his cock. It was rock hard and leaking from the tip, his balls heavy and swollen between his muscular thighs. The lack of sex was clearly showing, he needed to cum badly. He started jerking himself off, biting his left hand to not to moan. He closed his eyes, imagining pressing Draco against the wall, entering his tight ass on one go. It felt incredible. Harry knew he wouldn’t last. His cock was twitching in his hand, leaking precum from the slightly open slit. He arched his hips as he came hard, spilling his hot sperm all over his hand with a cry. He kept going, riding off his orgasm, coating his length with the fresh load of seed. It was messy, but he didn’t care. 

Harry walked down the stairs, probably still dreaming. He felt like a fucking teenager when he woke up, his pyjama pants soaked with sticky release on the front. He had an orgasm in his sleep, which literally hasn’t happened to him since he was like 16 years old. He changed into a clean pair of underwear and sweatpants, before he finally decided to have a breakfast. 

His heart almost stopped when he spotted Ron, stuffing his face with blueberry pancakes in his kitchen. Fuck. He he was so mad at himself for not thinking of such a situation. He quickly looked around, thankfully seeing no signs of Draco. 

“Hey mate, morning!”

The boy looked up from his half empty plate, cheerfully greeting Harry. 

“Ron. What a surprise”. 

“Didn’t expect me here, did you?”

He chuckled. 

“Not...not really. Great to see you man though! Is...is something going on?”

“These are so delicious”. 

Ron said, mouth full of the fluffy pastry.

“Can I get some more?”

“Uhm sure...Kreacher!”

Harry shouted, still shocked about the unwanted visit. The elf appeared immediately, plate with fresh load of pancakes in his hand. 

“Master Potter. Should Kreacher bring breakfast to master Dra…”

“No”. 

Harry yelled, painfully frightened. 

“Ron. It’s master Ron, remember?”

Before the elf could even reply, Harry took the steaming plate from his hands. 

“I’ll get these. You can go Kreacher. Now”. 

“What’s wrong with the elf?”

Ron asked innocently, taking a sip of an orange juice. 

“Nothing. He’s just old, you know? He gets...confused, sometimes”. 

The other boy nodded. 

“Right. Anyway, what’s new? It really sucks we haven’t been assigned to the same cases lately”. 

The brunette shrugged. 

“Boring. Mostly paper work. I miss the action. Didn’t expect it to be just forms and stamps, when I accepted the head Auror position”. 

“It’s always an office work on the high positions”. 

“I guess”. 

“We should have a dinner, what are you saying? We haven’t talked properly in like...ages!”

Harry smiled. 

“It’s been like two weeks, but I feel you. Sure, why not. Do you have something on mind?”

“What about our place? Mom always talks about you, she is thrilled to see you. And I’m thrilled about the terrific dishes she cooks when you’re about to visit”. 

“Alright. Done deal. Just let me know when it’s convenient for you”. 

“Sometime this week, is that cool? I’ll owl you”. 

“Perfect”.

“Great. So...how about you and Ginny, everything good?”

Harry shivered. 

“Uhm, I guess. Did she say anything?”

Ron smirked. 

“Calm down Harry, you’re not in trouble. No, nothing’s really going on, I was just...wondering, you know”. 

“Wondering about what?”

“Look...I know this is none of my business and it’s all between you and Gins, but...you two have been dating for over two years, right?”

Harry raised his eyebrow.

“Yes. So?”

“It’s not like I’m suggesting anything, it’s really up to you…”

“Ron. Spit it out”. 

“Okay. Are you considering popping up the question? In like...a near future?”

The brunette’s eyes went wide. 

“What? What question?”

Ron rolled his eyes. 

“Engagement, you silly. I think she’s kind of waiting for it. And honestly, after two years, it’s kind of expected, you know”. 

Harry swallowed dry. This morning was becoming more and more of a nightmare.

“I...I think we still have some time? We’re still pretty young, don’t you think?”

The ginger chuckled. 

“I get it man, but you know girls! They want all this wedding crap and babies, it’s natural. We just have to give it to them to live in peace, you know what I mean?”

“Babies? Did...did she mention that to you?”

“Not literally. But my mom had her first kid when she was 19 and I think Ginny kind of wants the same. She wants to have a lot of kids, so she needs to start young, you know?”

Harry couldn’t believe his own ears. What the actual fuck? This girl let him near her once a month and suddenly, she wanted children with him? And a wedding? This must have been a joke. 

“Just think about it mate”. 

Ron said friendly, finishing his breakfast. 

“By the way, Ginny doesn’t know I’m here right now. Listen, I don’t expect you to show up at our house with a ring, okay? Take it as friendly suggestion. No need to rush. Wrap your mind around it”. 

“I appreciate that Ron. I’ll think about it”. 

“That’s what I’m talking about”. 

The boy smiled happily, padding Harry’s shoulder. 

“I gotta go now, but thank you for the breakfast mate”. 

“Sure, anytime”. 

“I’ll let you know about the dinner”. 

“Looking forward to it”. 

“Bye Harry”. 

“Bye Ron”. 

Before Harry could even put himself together after the weirdest conversation he’s ever had with Ron, he noticed Draco slowly walking down the stairs. He was wearing a black bathrobe over his black silk pyjama and he looked exactly like himself now, sporting a light smirk on his face. 

“Morning Potter. Hopefully the redhead troll left some breakfast for the rest of the house”. 

Harry breathed out. 

“Have you been listening?”

“Not intentionally”. 

Draco said simply, pouring some maple syrup over his own portion. 

“I wanted to get back to my room, but then I heard Wesley, lowkey suggesting you should knock up his sister and I found that quite amusing”. 

“You find that hilarious?”

“For me? Yes. For you? Hell no”. 

“Let’s just eat”. 

Harry murmured irritably, finally taking a sip from his coffee mug. 

“Objective advice, Potter. They’re trying to trap you. Consider carefully if you want this or not. There’s no way out once there’s a kid”. 

*It truly seems like Ginny only wants to trap Harry asap, right? :/ Hope you enjoyed the chapter lovelies <3


	4. Chapter 4

Harry rubbed his tired eyes as he turned off the light in his office wandlessly. It was Friday, 7:30 PM and he was so ready to go home. He spent the last three days locked in the ministry building, doing an administrative work, which was now his main job description as a head Auror. He never managed to get back to his house before 11 PM, just to be told by Kreacher that Draco was already sleeping. He usually had a quick chat with him in the morning, but this week has been so damn hectic, his mind was actually somewhere else. Also, he couldn’t get out of his head the recent talk with Ron, regarding his future with Ginny. It only got worse when Ron’s owl appeared at his house yesterday, informing Harry he was warmly expected at The Burrow on Saturday evening at seven. He loved this family and he was infinitely grateful for everything they’ve done for him, especially during the dark times, but he couldn’t help but having a weird feeling about this upcoming visit. He didn’t like the pressure and he was absolutely positive what Ron suggested was nowhere near the reality. Yes, he wanted children, he never hided the fact he wanted the family he never had, but he couldn’t imagine having them with Ginny at this point. She never wanted to even sleep over at his place! He always had to take her home or they had a quick make out session at his, but Ginny didn’t stay the night. He hated the sex in her girly room at The Burrow, it was so awkward to have the whole family just down the damn stairs. He always had to be quiet, even when he had an orgasm, he needed to do it in silence. Ginny mostly didn’t take off her clothes when they were fucking, she blamed it to her shyness. He basically needed to beg when he wanted to touch her breasts, what kind of a relationship that was?! Girl who didn’t feel comfortable to take her top off in front of him, wanted to have kids with with? It was ridiculous. He didn’t really blame Ron and his family for pushing him to propose, they probably lived under impression everything was pink paradise between him and Ginny. But it wasn’t. 

To Harry’s surprise, Draco was sitting in the main living room, reading a book on the sofa, glass carafe of red wine on the table in front of him. He looked up when he saw the brunette, putting the book onto his lap. 

“I didn’t expect you this early. I’ll just go to my room”. 

He swiftly grabbed Draco’s arm. 

“Wait, why are you leaving?”

Draco shrugged. 

“It’s Friday, you’re probably about to bring a company or something”. 

“I’m not. No one’s coming. Please, sit down”. 

The blonde nodded, getting back to his seat. He glanced at Harry, who was blankly staring into red flames of the big fire place. In silence, Draco stood up and brought another fancy wine glass from the cabinet. He poured wine into it, handing the ruby liquid to Harry. 

“Have a glass with me”. 

“I see you found the wine cellar as well”. 

“My favourite room of the house”. 

Draco smiled, raising his glass slightly. 

“The collection down there is quite impressive, Potter. You’re sitting on many archive champagne bottles”. 

Harry smiled softly. 

“Feel free to drink whatever you want”. 

“Don’t be silly, Potter. Some one those bottles worth literally a fortune, you just don’t let anyone to drink them”. 

The brunette took a sip from his glass.

“First, I don’t care the slightest about wine. The only difference I see is literally red and white, which probably sums it all. And second, I don’t let just anyone. I let you. You have my blessings regarding the wine cellar”. 

The blonde put his glass onto the table.

“What about those late nights at work?”

“Busy week. Pretty boring really, just files and records”. 

Draco went silent, playing with his hands. 

“Any news about my parents?”

“No”. 

“Tell me the truth”. 

“It is the truth, Draco. The ministry doesn’t know anything about your parents, I would tell you, I swear”. 

Draco bit his lip. 

“I’m sorry. I know you got a lot on your mind. I’m just...worried”. 

Suddenly, Draco looked almost vulnerable. He was looking down down at his feet, jaw clenched. Harry hesitated, before gently squeezing his palm. The boy apparently shivered at the contact, but didn’t move away from it. 

“I know. And I promise I’d tell you if I knew anything new about them. They’re safe now, Draco, they know what to do. You need to heal and you need to stay calm. Stop worrying your mind”. 

Draco’s tension eased up a little. He let go of Harry’s hand, leaning against the couch, messing his neatly slicked back hair against the fabric. 

“I could give you the same advice, Potter”. 

“About what?”

“About worrying your mind. You’ve been out of yourself since you received the dinner invitation for tomorrow”. 

Harry raised his eyebrow. 

“Have you been going through my post?”

“Of course not. You left it on the kitchen table, dumb ass”.  
Harry threw his head back. 

“Right”. 

“What’s the matter? You don’t really seem thrilled about getting on your knee for the Weasley girl”.

What was the point of lying to Draco? He didn’t care anyways. 

“No. No I’m not thrilled about it”. 

He snapped, pouring himself another glass. 

“Why? Always thought you’d be the typical family type. Wanting kids, plant a tree and all those awkward things”. 

“I do want kids, alright? There’s...literally nothing I’d want more than to have a child right now. I’m ready to be a father and I know I’d be a good one. I’ve been ready for that for a very long time”. 

Draco glanced at him curiously. 

“Didn’t you tell Weasley you have a plenty of time to have kids?”

The brunette swallowed thickly. 

“I am not sure I want to start a family with Ginny”. 

“That’s pretty important, Potter. Unless you don’t see her as your wife and the mother of your children...what’s the point of you two being together?”

“Do you see Blaise as the father of your children?”

Harry hissed, probably way too aggressively. The blonde tilted his head.

“I don’t really have the luxury of a choice in this matter, Potter”. 

“What do you mean?”

“I am obligated to provide him an heir. A male heir. Otherwise the deal is off the table”. 

“Does it mean, that…?”

The blonde nodded. 

“I must give him a child. It’s the main condition”. 

“Do you want it? A baby”. 

Draco shrugged. 

“I guess. Eventually. I never thought of it really, it’s an obligation I need to meet, end of the story”. 

“Sounds romantic”.  
“At least I’m being realistic, Potter. You better stop lying to yourself and stubbornly keep remaining in a dysfunctional relationship, just because you’re on good therms with the family”. 

“What makes you think it’s dysfunctional?”

“I’ve been here for 10 day Potter. Your girlfriend never showed up and as far as I know, you never spent the night outside the house. You don’t want to marry her or to have a family with her. Tell me what’s functional about such a relationship? Except the fact you’ll have Ron on your side as long as you go with this flow”. 

“You know nothing about me and Ginny”. 

Harry spat, his face heavily flushed. Draco smirked. 

“The fact you spent your nights wanking alone in your bed...I really don’t have to be a genius to know something’s off”. 

Harry didn’t know if it was the wine or the humiliation, but he felt a desperate need to fire back at Draco. In a blink of an eye, he stormed at the boy, pinning him down to the velvet couch. He could tell the blonde didn’t expect that. He didn’t fight him, he was just surprised, lying on his back, breathing heavily as Harry held him down. 

“What the fuck do you know about my nights?”

“I’m not deaf, Potter. Your bedroom is right next to mine. No offence, but your girlfriend is doing a shitty job at keeping you satisfied. If holding me down makes you feel more of man, then be my guest, Potter”. 

With that, Harry let Draco go, forehead glistening with sweat. He wanted to slap the boy for being just fucking right about everything. Shit. Even being pinned to the couch, Draco was the one controlling situation. 

“I’m sorry”. 

Harry said quietly. The blonde lifted on his elbows. 

“I won’t break. Worry about yourself, Potter. Because I have a feeling your marriage is way more arranged than mine”. 

The food was delicious, but Harry couldn’t properly enjoy it. Everything seemed as usual, Molly kept asking if they had enough on their plates, Arthur and Ron arguing about some stuff at work…then why did he have the impression something was different? Why did the feel like they all were expecting something from him? He took another bite, avoiding another glance from Ginny, his mind preoccupied by the memory of Draco’s hot breath on his skin. The way his chest was quickly rising underneath his weight. He had to cross his legs under the table as he imagined tearing the clothes off of Draco’s body, fucking him hard and fast into the couch in his living room. 

His wild thoughts were rudely interrupted. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

Molly smiled softly.

“Do you fancy a cup of tea my dear?”

“Or a glass of a brandy?”

Arthur winked at him and Harry gladly accepted the second option. He needed something stronger than a damn tea. The alcohol calmed his nerves a little. Ron joined them and it almost felt like the old times as they were chatting and laughing together. 

He was washing his hands in the bathroom when he spotted Ginny’s face in the mirror. 

“Hey.”

She said, putting her arms around his waist. 

“You haven’t talked to me the whole evening”. 

Harry bit his lip. 

“Sorry. The guys were keeping me kind of busy”. 

“Wanna go to my room for a bit?”

She asked and Harry didn’t even know why he agreed. He hated that room. It was too girly and childish, he left like in a fucking doll house there. They were kissing for a little, per usual, kissing was always a safe zone. Soon enough, he reached out to touch her breast through the pink button-up sweater, because his erection was seriously painful against the fabric of his jeans. He breathed out. 

“Could we? We haven’t for like...a month”. 

The girl rolled her eyes. 

“Can’t believe you’re counting the days? That’s so weird”. 

“I’m not, it’s just...it’s been a while”. 

He replied desperately, his hard cock obscenely tenting his trousers. Ginny rolled her eyes again and he wished to punch her annoyed face if he wasn’t this horny. He hasn’t had sex in weeks. She didn’t want it.

“Fine”. 

She pouted, not even hiding how uninterested she was. All she did, was flapping flatly onto the bed, pushing the white cotton panties under her wool skirt aside. She didn’t even bother to take them off, or to pull the shirt up. She remained completely dressed. 

“Hurry up. And be quiet!”

She commanded, spreading her legs slightly, her eyes glued to the ceiling. It was a sad view. Harry signed, positioning himself between her thighs, taking his out his cock. He needed to tug on in a few times to get if fully hard again, because the way she acted was nothing but a turn off. He pushed the tip inside, immediately feeling how completely dry she was. 

“Ouch, it hurts. Be more careful, Jesus”. 

She hissed, making Harry’s frustration growing. 

“Sorry”. 

He murmured, slicking his cock up with a bit of spit. He finally slid inside of her, moaning at the feeling of the warm channel. He started bucking his hips back and forth, leaving Ginny’s face crunched in dislike. He could hear Molly cleaning the dishes down the stairs and it was all really uncomfortable, on the small bed. 

“Can...can I?”

He whispered, massaging her breasts through the fabric of her sweater. He was pretty sure Ginny rolled her eyes again, but she eventually pulled the neckline of her sweater lower and revealed one of her little breasts. She never wore a bra, because she simply didn’t need it. Harry moaned as he grabbed the tiny tit, fucking her faster this time. 

“How much longer?”

She suddenly asked, even though they were fucking for 4 minutes maximum. 

“Just a little longer”. 

He breathed out, fucking her properly now, his cock finally getting what it needed. 

“Can you just finish now? It hurts”. 

She whined, clearly annoyed. 

“Just a second yeah? Show me...show me the other tit? Please?”

She finally loosened up the buttons of her sweater, revealing her whole chest. Even though her breasts were too small to even grab them in palm, it was enough for Harry to finish. He was rubbing the little nubs until he felt his orgasm approaching. He quickly pulled out, heavily breathing as he was furiously tugging on his cock, splashing the white ribbons all over her pale chest. Some drops even landed on the pink fabric of her sweater. 

As soon as the wave of his orgasm washed over, he was back to feeling miserable. He didn’t even bother to ask her if she enjoyed it, because it was crystal clear she didn’t. They were sitting in silence on the opposite sides of the bed, until the girl spoke up. 

“You don’t have to be careful anymore”. 

Harry froze. 

“What?”

“Well, once the wedding date is set, of course. After that you can...you know, finish inside me”.

He thought he was just fucking dreaming. 

“What are you talking about?”

She sat closer, putting her arms around his neck, giggling. 

“How else could we make a baby, you silly? I mean, I would prefer to not to have a belly underneath my wedding dress, but if that happened...I wouldn’t really mind. Maybe you’ll get me pregnant on the first try, wouldn’t that be wonderful?”

“Ginny”. 

He said firmly, taking her hands off of himself. 

“I think we really need to talk about this”. 

“We don’t, I already know everything. Everything is good”. 

She said happily, kissing him on his cheek. 

“What do you mean you know everything?”

“Ron told me he spoke to you. That you’re thinking about the proposal and stuff”. 

“Yes Ginny, thinking. I said I will think about it, I...I never told him I plan to do it like now. And the baby? Where did it come from? We don’t even live together! We...we don’t sleep together much on top of that”. 

“Well, we will of course. To make the baby. Finally we’ll be doing that for some meaningful reason”. 

“Meaningful reason? Is that so? Is it gonna be like that? Are you planning to let me fuck you to only impregnate you?”

She shrugged. 

“That’s the point, isn’t it? Have sex to make a baby”.

“Shit, Ginny, no. That’s insane! You’re not supposed to have sex to just get knocked up. You’re supposed to enjoy it, to want it, to crave it. You should want to being fucked because it brings you pleasure, not just to conceive, this is so wrong”. 

“What’s so wrong about wanting a family?”

“You’re twisting it and you know it”. 

“I thought you love me”. 

“I do, but...we really need to figure out our relationship to make another step”. 

“But we’ve been together for two years Harry! Isn’t that long enough? My friend got engaged after six months of dating, my former classmate got married right after she finished school. I wanna have many kids, as my mom, there’s no time to wait”. 

“Ginny, your mother has 7 kids. I like her a lot, but I don’t find that exactly reasonable. It’s actually pretty crazy”. 

“Fine, not 7 maybe. We can discuss that later on, can’t we? We don’t have to decide now”. 

Harry threw his head back. He wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of this house.

*Hope you enjoy the story so far darlings, thank you so so much for the kudos <3


	5. Chapter 5

Harry downed a glass of whisky as he got home, absolutely exhausted. He felt kind of bad for storming out of the Weasley’s house so quickly, but he physically couldn’t stand being next to Ginny a minute longer. We was so fed up with her unrealistic nonsense, he couldn’t even deal. The way she stubbornly insisted on something so absurd was driving him completely insane. He didn’t even say goodbye to Ron or Ginny’s parents, but he was so done at the moment. He was pretty sure Ron is going to owl him tomorrow morning, but the didn’t give a shit. He needed a break from being under this damn pressure, he hasn’t been feeling like himself at all! He poured himself another generous amount of the golden liquid, pressing his forehead against the mantelpiece. He  
flinched slightly as he heard someone entering the living room. He watched Draco, dressed in a black bathrobe and silky pyjama pants, slowly walking towards him. His pale chest was bare underneath the slightly open bathrobe. He didn’t say a word, just poured himself a glass as well. After a minute or two of silence, he spoke up. 

“How did it go?”

Harry wanted to laugh desperately. 

“Brilliant. As you can see”. 

The brunette replied, taking a big gulp from the short glass. 

“What happened?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it”. 

He truly didn’t. He was so tired of talking. And the very last thing he wanted to discuss was Ginny and her crazy prospects. 

“Alright then. Do you want me to stay, or…?”

Harry’s first thought was to ask Draco to return to his bedroom, but he looked so damn beautiful. His hair was a little messy, prominent cheekbones dominating his pretty face. He was still thin, but he looked noticeably healthier. Well, Harry’s been stuffing the blonde with proper, heavy hot dishes three times a day, no wonder he could see the first results. 

“You look good. Healthier”. 

Harry said, purely out of context. 

“Thanks, Potter. But careful, of you’ll get me all fat from those daily feasts”. 

“I actually think being a bit fuller would suit you. Come on, why don’t you sit down”. 

Draco took a place on the soft couch, right next to Harry. 

“Thought you were not in a mood”.

“Unless you’re gonna discuss marriage and future seven kids with me, I’m good”. 

The blonde whistled. 

“Seven? God help you, Potter”. 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a nonsense, obviously”.

He turned his head to Draco. 

“How many children do you want?”

Draco smirked. 

“What’s is it with you and your obsession with me having kids. I don’t know, Potter. Just one I guess”. 

“It’s a bit lonely for the only child, isn’t it?”

“It was alright for me. I don’t like to share”. 

“What if Blaise will want more than just one? Would you submit to that?”

“I think it’d be up for a discussion. That’s all I can say regarding this matter”.

“Wish Ginny was this reasonable”. 

Draco opened his mouth to make a comment about what Potter actually expected from a low cost family like that, but he let it go in the end. Potter looked seriously upset, ready to drown himself in a bottle of whisky. 

“I honestly don’t get why you’re doing this”. 

Harry raised his eyebrow. 

“Doing what?”

“Dragging yourself though this misery for what? To be with a girl you actually don’t wanna be with? You might be the chosen one, but in fact, you can’t even put a little girl in place. It’s beyond me how you managed to win a whole fucking war”. 

“Shut up”. 

Draco rolled his eyes, standing up. 

“You’re only mad because you know every single word I said is true”. 

Harry came over to him, close enough to almost press the boy against the wall. His blood was boiling and the alcohol was going strictly up to his head. He felt angry. Aggressive. Humiliated. Horny. Yes, even though he had an orgasm during his recent shitty sex with Ginny, he was miles away from being really satisfied. He wasn’t satisfied at all and he hasn’t been for years. 

“You’re basically telling I am not a man enough, hm?”

“I didn’t said that, Potter. But technically yes”. 

Suddenly, he pushed Draco roughly against the wall, seeing completely red. The fact Draco was questioning his manliness with such an ease, was driving him wild. He grabbed his wrists tightly, holding them down so the boy couldn’t fight him. He kissed him hungrily, almost violently, as he tried to push his tongue pass his lips. He could feel Draco was struggling in his grip, but he only pulled him closer. The blonde’s lips were soft and warm and Harry wanted kissing them four hours. This wish was short living, because Draco finally pushed firmly against Harry’s chest, getting away from him. They both were breathing fast, staring at each other for a moment. 

“Don’t you ever dare to do this again, Potter”. 

Draco snapped as he fired out of the room. Harry sank down onto the couch, closing his eyes. He felt like shit. 

And he didn’t feel much better in the morning. He realised he fell asleep on the couch, when he woke up fully clothed, with a light headache. He groaned as he sat up, his back aching from the unusual sleeping position. He cringed at the alcohol aftertaste in his mouth and he physically couldn’t wait to brush his teeth. His face flushed red at the thought of last night. Jesus, it was a damn disaster from the beginning to the very end. He refused to analyze in his head the situation between him and Ginny, because well, it has been a crap for months, but what the actual fuck was he thinking when he made a move on Draco like that? The boy must certainly think he’s a complete fool. He wasn’t really surprised he got rejected, he didn’t expect any less of Draco, but he was quite shocked he gathered enough courage to even try! He thoughtlessly ran his thumb over his lips. Maybe there was tiny little hope in the back of his mind, Draco wouldn’t push him away. He wanted to laugh at his own stupidity. He apparently wasn’t able to deal with someone like Ginny, did he seriously think he could handle someone like Draco? It was laughable. He knew he needed to talk to him, but first of all, he needed to make himself at least a little more presentable. He smelled like a pub, his clothes wrinkled and hair a mess. Fancy. No wonder that Draco, with his tailored suits, neatly polished shoes and fur lined coats, wouldn’t even look at him once.

He splashed iced cold water all over his puffy face. Damn, he need it. He decided to take a bath and wash his hair, before he put on some clean pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt. For a moment he thought about shaving his face, then he opted for keeping the subtle beard. Regarding his body, he never shaved anywhere. He once asked Ginny if she’s prefer if he shaved his pubes and when she said she didn’t care, he just kept it natural. His mind wondered to the swift second he accidentally saw the blonde’s soft cock and his own dick twitched. Fuck. A single though of Draco and he could feel his erection mercilessly approaching. God, he’s been so horny lately! And the shitty 5 minutes fuck with his girlfriend hasn’t been helping. After yesterday, he was really under impression she only wanted his spunk to impregnate her and that was basically it. That idea definitely helped with the growing problem between his legs. His cock gone completely soft in seconds. 

It was almost 9 AM when he walked into the kitchen, to only find the house elf who was cleaning some dishes.

“Did Draco ate already?”

“Master Draco had breakfast in his bedroom”. 

Harry bit lip. The blonde was obviously mad at him about yesterday and he couldn’t blame him. After eating alone, Harry eventually found himself gently knocking on Draco’s room, which happened to be empty. Panic washed over him, because his fist assumption was, that Draco in fact left, before realising he would have probably done that in night, not waiting for the whole house to wake up. He slowly walked into the library, swallowing dry as he spotted the familiar figure, all dressed in black, reading a book by the window. 

“Good morning”

He said, not sure about his voice at all. Draco raised his head. 

“Morning”.

He replied, glancing back at the old pages.

“Kreacher said you had breakfast at your room. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, Potter. I’m fine”. 

“Okay...look, if you didn’t want to see me because of yesterday…”

The blonde closed the book with a loud clap. 

“I see you still think everything in this world revolves around you. Sorry to disappoint you, but I just wasn’t bloody hungry this morning, so I grabbed a toast and coffee and brought it back to my bedroom”.

“Oh...right. Good, I’m glad you’re...alright”. 

“What did you think, Potter? That I’ll be losing my sleep over your little drunk assault?”

“I was actually going to apologise for that”. 

“And I’d actually prefer to not to talk about that”. 

“Why don’t you just let me explain…”

“For real, Potter? I don’t need to hear a full analysis of your poor love life to know that what you have with that plain redhead is just a pathetic excuse for a relationship, which makes you so desperate you even decided to make a complete idiot of yourself and made a move on me”. 

Harry wished the wooden floor would just swallow him now. It apparently wasn’t in Draco’s nature to tip toe about things. 

“Well, I was drunk”. 

The blonde snorted.

“Sure you were. There’s no way you’d have guts to do such a thing sober”. 

“You seem to know just everything about me, don’t you?”

Harry spat, a little angry. Draco leaned against the dark brown armchair. 

“Hardly. And not interested to”. 

“Honestly, I would expect just a little more respect from someone whose ass I am saving from damn Azkaban”.

“Can’t remember asking you for fucking doing that, you twat”.

Draco stood up, facing Harry now. He was about to open his mouth to say something more, but their argument was interrupted by Kreacher, who walked in. 

“What is it Kreacher?”

Harry snapped, his face still heated.

“Mr. Weasley is waiting for you in the living room, Master Potter”. 

Bloody fucking hell. He sort of expected Ron to owl him or something, but he definitely didn’t expect him to actually make the effort and drag himself here personally, the first thing on Saturday morning. Fuck. He’d much rather stay there listening to Draco’s insults than discussing his relationship with Ron. He was already allergic to that! He was so tired of hearing the same fucking bullshit over and over again. 

Draco spoke up.

“I’ll stay here. I’ll be quiet”. 

Harry nodded.

“Thank you. It won’t be long”. 

“Hey”. 

Harry greeted his friend, acting as normal as possible. 

“Hey, Harry. Sorry for bursting in like this”. 

“That’s alright. Do you want something to eat? I’m sure there are still some toasts and eggs from breakfast”. 

“Just a tea please?”

“Of course”. 

Once they finally sat down and Ron put some milk into his tea, he hesitatingly spoke up. 

“Is everything alright, Harry?”

The brunette raised his eyebrow.

“Um, yes? Why wouldn’t be?”

“You tell me. You stormed out of our house last night without saying a word”. 

“Right, about that. We just had...slightlycomplicated conversation with Ginny. It didn’t go too well”. 

“Why? What did you talk about?”

Harry exhaled. Ron was his best friend but since Ginny was his sister, he didn’t have exactly an objective view.

“About us, you know. In general”. 

“Did you talk about the wedding and stuff?”

Harry tried his best to not to roll his eyes. 

“We did. And honestly Ron, I do not think we’re quite there yet”. 

“What do you mean? I thought everything is set?”

“Set? Why would anything be set at all?”

“I thought...we discussed that last time I was there, didn’t we?”

“Yes, Ron, but I only said I will think about it. I never said I am going to propose Ginny anytime soon and most certainly I never mentioned I’d want a baby”. 

“But it’s natural man, isn’t it? You two have been together for long enough to proceed with those steps”. 

“Ron, not to be rude or anything, but this is kind of my life and my decision to make. I don’t care how many of Ginny’s classmates are married or with kids. I will “proceed with those steps” once I feel like I’m ready for them”. 

“Are you cheating on my sister?”

“What? What the hell are you talking about?”  
Ron threw up his hands. 

“I don’t know! You’re not willing to make any commitments, Ginny said you’ve been distant lately and...when I came, Kreacher told me you’re in library with someone he can’t tell me about”. 

Damn Kreacher. 

“He was just messing with you. Don’t tell me you take seriously everything he says”. 

“Well...I guess you’re right about this. But still, you have to do something about Ginny”. 

“I just told you how I feel about this whole thing”.

“I know I know! But you have to understand she needs some sort of an assurance. Propose her, as soon as possible. You can wait with the wedding for a bit, but she needs to be sure you will stay with her for life”. 

*I think we all agree Ron seriously needs to mind his own damn business. Hope you enjoyed new chapter lovelies <3 Let me know your thoughts


	6. Chapter 6

Harry nervously fixed the collar of his white button-up shirt, underneath a navy blazer. He rarely wear such clothes, he usually opted for something a lot more casual, but this restaurant happened to have a certain dress code. He would swear Draco was looking at him when he was getting ready and he didn’t look particularly disgusted, which boosted Harry’s confidence a bit. He glanced at himself in the mirror when he was leaving and as stupid as it sounds, he was almost satisfied with the reflection. Well, he was obviously miles away from any type of perfection, but it honestly wasn’t that bad. His body was strong and bulky from those regular trainings, his chest wide and covered with dark brown hair, which was visible thank to the few open buttons of his dress shirt. He actually made an effort and did his hair today, which looked surprisingly alright in combination with his beard. He became a lot more mature and manly looking during those last two years or so. He even knew quite a few ladies from the Ministry, who were openly chasing after him. His heart suddenly sank down a bit. Yeah, he looked fine. But he also realised, he will never be on the same level as flawless fucking Blaise. Damn, the boy was just perfect. His skin was dark and smooth like chocolate, he had beautiful face, always wore ridiculously expensive clothes and his mother inherited a fortune from her late husbands. 

To be fair, Harry was wealthy as well, but he never felt the need to flaunt it. He was positive he could provide Draco the same or at least similiar life standard as Blaise, but that wasn’t the main problem. The main problem was, that he wasn’t pureblood. And that was something Harry couldn’t change with the best of intentions. He couldn’t change his origin. He couldn’t change the fact he didn’t come from a noble, ancient family, but from a very normal, half-blood family. Fuck, he was almost ashamed of such thoughts, but sometimes, he actually wished his family was pureblood. Maybe, just maybe there would be a chance Draco would consider to see him as a potential partner...husband...father of Draco’s children. Fuck, that was most probably his wildest dream. To get Draco pregnant. To be a father of his child, which would bound them together for the rest of their lives. He was sure in that case, it wouldn’t matter where he came from, it would conceal all the differences between them.

His thinking was interrupted by Ginny, who just walked in. Of course she didn’t really put any effort in looking good. Not like he expected it, She wore a white ruffled top, along with a grey thick wool skirt, which was long enough to reach her calves. She never tried to be sexy or at least attractive, even though he made it clear he’d welcome some occasional fresh surprise from her side. He looked at her and suddenly, he couldn’t think of any valid reason to keep up with this relationship. He’s been lying to himself for months, maybe even for years. She was Ron’s sister, she was always around. Looking back, he was interested in other girls, he was interested in Cho for example. She was exotic and hot and he was really excited about her. Until Ginny came into the picture.

“Such a nice place, isn’t it?”

Ginny said, looking around the fancy restaurant. 

“I’m so glad you picked this one up for a make up evening. We both deserve it after yesterday”. 

“Look, Ginny...I actually didn’t invite you here to make up. Quite the opposite, honestly”. 

“What? Is this some kind of a joke?”

“Sit down, please? Let’s have some wine and talk about it as adults”. 

She didn’t take it well. She didn’t take it well at all. They managed to keep it civilized, mainly due to the fact the place was packed with people and thankfully, Ginny wasn’t that type of person who would cause a scene in public. Harry was aware of that, which was the reason he suggested to go out for a meal. He was positive this conversation would look a lot differently in private, full of emotions, cries and remorse. He talked calmly as he explained all his reasons, but even though it sounded sensibly, she didn’t understand. She was mad, really mad. Harry had the feeling she’s actually more angry than sorry. Yes, she made some nasty comments about him, but nothing Harry didn’t expect. He didn’t want to dig too much in it. He knew she wasn’t right, but no more had the will, or strenght to argue. He just wanted this to be over, so he could go finally home and close one chapter of his life. Harry knew this decision is going to cause a big mess between Ron and him, in fact Ron’s whole family, but he needed to put himself first this time. He refused to remain in a relationship which didn’t work any longer. He refused to waste both his and hers time. 

Harry was honestly relieved as Ginny threw her napkin at him and stormed out of the restaurant. He exhaled, glad it was finally fucking done. He finished the bottle of wine on their table, which was basically untouched, before he paid and left as well. 

The house was dark as he got home, the only light was coming from the fireplace in the main living room. Draco was there, dressed in some pants and a black button-up shirt. He was reading and drinking red wine as usual, the carafe freshly refilled, which was signal this wasn’t his first bottle of the evening. He glanced at Harry, but didn’t say anything. The brunette walked over to the drinks trolley and poured an archive whisky into two short glasses. He handed one to Draco, who looked genuinely surprised. 

“What is it, Potter? Are we celebrating you finally popped up the lovely question?”

“We broke up”. 

The blonde went silent for a second, apparently taken back by such an information. 

“I know it’d be polite to say that I’m sorry about that, but you know my opinion on that loser family”. 

“It’s alright. You don’t have to say anything”. 

“I think you made the right decision”.

Harry shrugged. 

“I guess. You were right, I have to admit. It hasn’t been working for a while”. 

“Trust me, Potter, if your girlfriend doesn’t sleep with you, something’s just wrong”.

“We did have sex. Just not...often”.

Draco smirked. 

“You’re 21 Potter, not 60. You’re not supposed fuck once in a month. No wonder you wank so often”.

Harry blushed heavily, reminding himself to put a silencing charm on his bedroom immediately. He took another sip from his drink, feeling the strong burn in his throat”. 

“Well, what about you? You’re 21 as well, if I am not mistaken. Don’t you have your needs too?”  
“Of course I do, you genius. But as you probably noticed, my partner is not there, so I don’t really have the luxury of regular sex”. 

“You have been away from Blaise for over 16 months, I highly doubt you didn’t let one of your companion to take care of it”. 

“Who do you think I am, Potter? Some kind of a common whore? Do you seriously think I’d let just anyone to sleep with me? Fucking no. I choose. I choose very, very carefully. And let me assure you, mine demands are high”. 

Harry finished his glass, already treating himself another one. He was getting slightly pissed at Draco. He hated when he talked like this. When he was so above anyone else.

“Yeah? I guess one has to be rich a high-ranking to get your attention”. 

“You are correct for once, Potter. I wouldn’t let anyone else touch me”. 

“Is that so? Because you don’t want to, or because your spoilt father wouldn’t allow it?”

“Both. Above that, my father knows I would never sink this low”. 

Draco looked so proud and haughtily, Harry wanted to punch him in face. Even he had his limits. And he probably just reached them, by listening Draco talking so calmly about how much of a piece of shit Harry was, and how he would never let anyone like him even near him. He wanted to fuck the pride out of him more than anything else in this world. He came closer to the blonde. 

“So you’re telling me, you’re not horny at all? After 16 months of celibacy?”

“No, Potter. I have some control over myself”. 

The brunette closed the distance between them, forcing his thigh between Draco’s legs. 

“Bet you don’t even wank, what a good boy, aren’t you? Saving it all for your lovely boyfriend”. 

“What the hell are you doing Potter?”

Draco snapped, trying to close his legs, but Harry didn’t let him. He pressed his strong thigh against Draco’s crotch, rubbing is lightly against the blonde’s cock. 

“What the fuck, you damn prick?! Stop that, now”.

Draco hissed, attempting to push Harry away but he didn’t succeed. Harry grabbed his both hands easily, still rubbing against his penis, this time with more pressure. Wave of excitement washed over him as he felt the blonde’s cock was slowly hardening. 

“I said stop that!”

Draco yelled angrily, but the brunette held him firmly as he crushed their lips together. He exhaled heavily into Draco’s face. 

“Why don’t you quit this noble bullshit and let me give what you need, hm?”

“Fuck you Potter”.

The blonde spat, his face flushed. 

Harry pushed him onto the couch behind him, making him fall on his back, immediately hoovering all over him. He kissed him again, more passionately this time, noticing that Draco stopped struggling in his arms. There wasn’t much of a response from his side, but Harry called it success he wasn’t fighting him. He forced his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, moaning at the feeling. His own cock was already hard in his pants, just the thought of having Draco underneath him like this, was making his erection almost painful. He ran his hands over the boy’s slender body, gently sucking on his neck as he undid the first button of his shirt. Draco whimpered a little as he sucked onto a sensitive spot below his ear, which encouraged Harry to repeat the action. 

“Aahh”.

Draco threw his head back, not fighting the brunette anymore. Harry kept holding his wrists above his head with one hand, the other one hungrily wandering on Draco’s flat stomach. The boy was still pretty bony and Harry couldn’t help but wished he was a little fuller. Hopefully, he will gain some weight soon from the proper food. His palm got a bit lower as he squeezed the blonde’s cock gently through his trousers. 

“Don’t worry. I’m gonna take care of you”. 

He whispered in his ear, still slowly palming Draco’s erection while kissing him deeply. The boy whined as he started kissing him back, probably too turned on from the pressure on his cock. Harry opened his shirt completely, revealing the pale chest with prominent hard nipples. His eyes went darker. He always loved nipples and breasts in general, he adored playing with them. Eagerly, he took one of them in his warm mouth, wrapping his thumb and index finger around the other one. He licked all over the small nub, before he took it between his teeth and tucked lightly, getting a loud moan out of Draco. He switched, excitedly sucking on the other nipple as well, his eyes closed as he was lost in pleasure. He could probably come in his trousers just from licking and sucking on the blonde’s dark pink nipples. They were perfect. His hands went back down, knowing Draco will need release very soon, judging by the hardness of his cock. 

“Gonna take care of this yeah?”

Harry said quietly, quickly undoing the belt and unzipping Draco’s pants. He almost stopped breathing as he pushed down the blonde’s underwear and revealed his erected cock. Draco tried to cover it with his hand, turning his face aside in shame. 

“No”.

He whimpered as Harry gently grabbed his hand and put it away. 

“None of this. Wanna see you”. 

He took off his pants and underwear completely. 

“So beautiful when you’re all naked and hard”. 

He kissed his inner thighs as he opened the blonde’s legs. Draco struggled, clearly not wanting to be this exposed, but eventually gave up as Harry forced his thighs open,

“Fuck. Fuck, so pretty”. 

He murmured as he started kissing Draco’s lower stomach, his fingers ghosting over the boy’s testicles, until the reached his tightly clenched hole. Harry almost came for the second time, just at the feeling of his finger against the soft opening. 

“Your hole is so damn tiny. Bet I won’t fit a single finger in it”. 

Draco’s face was dark red, but Harry didn’t wait for him to reply. He took his own shirt off and lowered himself, slowly licking over the sensitive head of the boy’s cock. He was a nice size, around 7 inches, not too thick, more on the slender side as Draco himself. He massaged his swollen balls before he took him in his mouth. Draco clutched some blanket underneath him with a loud cry, bucking his hips up thoughtlessly. Harry didn’t really know what he was doing, he never sucked a penis before, but he decided just to go with it. He was licking around the leaking tip and pumping the rest of the length with his hand, which seemed to work for Draco, who was moaning with his eyes closed, his legs open and his most private parts exposed to Harry. The brunette kept jerking him off as he experimentally licked a stripe over Draco’s little hole. He was so fascinated with the tiny entrance he couldn’t help but lick at it over and over again. 

“No...not there”. 

Draco was pushing against his shoulders, but Harry didn’t stop. 

“Shhh, I’m gonna make you feel good baby. Gonna pump your lovely dick and eat your hole until you come, yeah?”

Draco wanted to say something, but Harry was back at work, running his thumb over the puffy head of his cock while coating his ass with saliva. Draco has never had his ass eaten out and it felt so incredible he couldn’t even think straight. Fuck, he didn’t want Potter to do it, he hated himself for letting him doing all these things to him, but he was powerless as the brunette was bringing him so close to his orgasm. 

“You’re so wet”. 

Harry whispered, rubbing his face over the blonde’s hole, which was now dripping and sticky with saliva. 

“So fucking wet baby. Fuck, can I put a finger in you? Just one, please”. 

Draco nodded, too lost in the pleasure. He cried out and covered Harry’s hand with his seed as the boy pushed his middle finger inside him. It was all too much, the oral sex, the licking at his hole and when he felt Harry’s finger entering him, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He almost had tears in his eyes as the brunette was stroking him though his orgasm, making everything sticky and messy. 

“So perfect. You look so gorgeous when you come”. 

He waited a little before he started moving the finger inside of Draco gently.

“Do you like this baby? Do you like your little hole fingered?”

The boy didn’t reply, but pushed lightly onto the single digit. Harry smiled.

“Yeah? You like a finger inside your ass baby?”

He slowly added another one, making the blonde whimper above him. 

“Shhh, it’s okay baby, we have to stretch you a little bit more. You need to be more open to take me”. 

Harry was so turned on he was honestly surprised he could still speak. His erection was unbearably painful against the damn fabric, so he reached down and unbuttoned his pants, furiously pulling them down along with his underwear. He exhaled in little relief as his cock was finally out, swollen and leaking heavily from the tip. Draco’s eyes went wide. Fuck. He stared at the big cock, surrounded by thick bush of dark brown pubes. Normally, Draco would find that particularly disgusting, but on Harry it was a bit of a turn on. His cock was long and thick, solid 9 inches at least, hard as rock. Draco couldn’t believe they were doing this, he was so confused but then Harry started to finger him properly and he became a moaning mess on the velvet couch. 

Harry pressed his forehead against Draco’s. 

“Can I?’

At first, the blonde didn’t know what he was asking for, until he felt the head of Harry’s cock firmly pressing against his hole. 

“Let me have you baby. Please. Please let me take you”. 

Draco was so fucked. He nodded slightly, which was enough for Harry to moan hoarsely and he pushed all the way inside. The blonde screamed like he was being torn in half, because that was exactly how he felt. Potter’s cock felt incredibly huge inside him, it was stretching him to his limits and it burnt like hell. 

“Fuck. Fuck Draco. I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come, shit you’re so fucking tight”. 

Harry was completely overwhelmed. His sex with Ginny was literally nothing compared to this. Draco’s hole was so tight he was shocked he didn’t come the first second he pushed in. It felt unreal. He started moving inside him and it got even worse, because Draco was clenching so hard around him it was unbearable. 

“So big”. 

Draco cried out as Harry started fucking him, slow but deep and proper. 

“Yes, it’s big baby, but you’re gonna get used to it”. 

He kissed him passionately as he continued mercilessly fucking in and out of his ass, faster this time. 

“I’m not gonna last baby, I’m so sorry”. 

He whined, rutting against Draco’s ass like he was in a damn heat. 

“Fuck, fuck”. 

He cursed as he pushed as deep as he could, stilling his hips when he creamed inside Draco. He felt like he never came this much, splashing his inner walls with his thick semen. The blonde arched his back as he felt the warm sticky liquid being fucked inside him, coming in a small spurt over his own belly. 

*Hope you enjoyed this chapter darlings! Little bit of an action there, finally <3


	7. Chapter 7

Draco woke up the next day slightly disoriented. Potter must have apparated them to his bedroom, because Draco couldn’t remember anything after passing on the couch. Fuck. Fuck. The memories from last night were slowly coming as he was getting back to his senses. He pulled up the blanket with shaking fingers. Shit. There was a tiny hope this all was just a bad dream, but only until Draco realised he was completely naked. He glanced at the brunette, who was still sleeping, lightly snoring, and his stomach flipped. How the hell could he let this happen? He let Potter fuck him, out of all people, fucking Potter. This was a nightmare, he was so disgusted with himself. He covered his eyes with his hands, as it could stop the images from yesterday. Potter sucking his cock, eating his ass out, fucking him, coming deep inside him. He froze. No. It can’t be. It can’t be fucking true. He shakenly reached down between his legs, gasping at the feeling of dried sperm on his inner thighs. He wanted to die. He hissed as he moved, his ass sore, which was no shock really. Potter’s cock was freaking huge and he fucked him so properly, Draco was surprised he didn’t bleed. He was already panicking in his own head when the body next to him rolled around, apparently awake. He swallowed thickly. Potter was the last person on this Earth he wanted to face now. 

“Good morning”. 

Harry said hesitatingly, his voice raspy form sleep.

“Maybe for you, you fucking prick”. 

Draco spat as he sat up in attempt to get out of bed. 

“What? Draco, what’s the matter?”

He composed himself quickly, as he grabbed the blonde’s arm, pulling him back onto the mattress. 

“What’s going on?”

“What’s going on? Are you fucking mental Potter? Or do you do this on daily basis?”

Harry looked utterly confused. 

“I...I don’t understand”. 

You came inside me you creep! How could you fucking do that? What...what if you got me pregnant?”

The blonde was freaking out, his body shaking. He was apparently scared. 

“Calm down Draco, please”. 

“How am I supposed to calm down? Did you hear what I just said?”

“Yes Draco, I heard you. But you don’t have to worry, alright? I mean...male pregnancies don’t happen that quick, I’m pretty sure you know that”. 

“But it’s not impossible, Potter”. 

“Draco, be rational. Almost every male pregnancy must be preceded by regular use of the fertility potion. Most people wouldn’t conceive without that, and even with this potion, it usually takes months. See? It’s all good”. 

Draco threw his head back. 

“But still...it’s too much of a risk. Why...why didn’t you use anything?”

Harry raised his eyebrow. 

“You mean…?”

“Protection! You idiot. Why didn’t you use a damn condom?” 

“That’s a muggle thing, isn’t it”. 

“Yeah, but this one’s quite convenient, don’t you think?!”

“I...don’t know. I don’t even have one, I guess. It’s never the same with condom, it’s pretty rubbish actually”. 

“That’s utter macho bullshit Potter”.

“It’s not natural at all. It’s not natural to fuck with some stupid rubber on, I hate that, honestly. I used it only once in my life and it was so bad I had to take it off eventually. It’s much better without it, like...so much better. You can feel everything. It also feels weird to finish into a condom and not...you know, inside. How it should be.”. 

Draco rolled his eyes.

“People with 6 kids talk such nonsense. Yes, it might be more pleasurable without it, but it’s just crazy to not to use any protection at tall. And irresponsible in the first place, you could easily get someone pregnant, that’s fucking serious. It’s a wonder you didn’t knock up the Weasley girl”.

Harry bit his inner cheek.

“We were careful”. 

“I’m honestly shocked she didn’t trap you with a couple of children and secure herself meal tickets for the rest of her life”. 

Mentioning Ginny wasn’t exactly what Harry wanted to hear. 

“Let’s not talk about her, shall we? Trust me, Draco, it’s safe to fuck bare unless you don’t take the potion to stimulate your fertility”. 

“You can never be 100% certain”. 

Harry tilted his head. 

“Well, 99% then. Maximum. Please don’t worry”. 

The blonde calmed down slightly, nervously looking down at the white sheets. He nearly jumped when Harry put his palm over his own.

“Let’s have some breakfast, okay? We can talk while we eat”. 

“There nothing to talk about”. 

The blonde barked, getting up. 

“I’m pretty sure there is”.

“I said no, Potter”.

“You still have my semen between your thighs, do you really wanna pretend like nothing happened?”

Draco blushed heavily. 

“It was just one time. You better forget about it as fast as you can”. 

“What if I don’t wanna forget about it?”

“What the hell, Potter?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it Draco. I know you did. You enjoyed everything I was doing to you”. 

The blonde was furious now. He got back in few steps, his face only an inch away from Harry’s. 

“Shut the fuck up. You’ll never mention that thing again. Do you understand me?” 

“I personally think you enjoyed the most the way I was eating your beautiful ass out”. 

The brunette whispered, brushing his lips over Draco’s ear. 

“I said shut up!”

“You were not very quiet yourself last night, when I was fucking you so hard you came untouched. You came so hard and I didn’t even touch your pretty cock”. 

He was provoking Draco, because he only wanted to get a reaction out of him. He figured out he could manhandle the blonde only if he got him out of his comfort zone. Upset and emotional Draco was easier to seduce, he found out himself just yesterday. His chances he’d get lucky for the second time were not too high, but fuck, everything seemed pretty possible after last night. 

“I think you like it when you fight me, is that right? Do you like being held down, so you can pretend you don’t want it, but your cock already leaking in your pants?”

“You fucking bastard”. 

Draco hissed, his knees a little weak. Shit. Why Potter couldn’t keep his dirty mouth shut? He hated himself for being affected by those filthy words. He hated Potter, he wasn’t attracted to him at all. He was...too short. And bulky. His thighs were too thick and his body hairy, especially in his crotch, the man probably never shaved there in his life. Yes, his cock was decent, but that was it. He was pretty much a caveman compared to Blaise, who was all lean and completely smooth, always smelling like expensive french perfume…Potter and his musky scent was nothing like that. 

“You’re so ashamed you want this you rather act like I’m forcing myself on you, isn’t that right, Draco?”

Harry leaned forward, licking under the boy’s ear, making him shiver. 

“I know you think you’re totally out of my league and I guess I agree with that, but...what we did last night, fuck, it was so perfect. I’m getting hard just thinking about it”. 

To prove himself, he grabbed Draco’s hand and guided it under the duvet, pressing in against his half-erection. The blonde gasped and he felt the big, hardening cock underneath his fingers. 

“Wrap your fingers around it baby”. 

He whispered into Draco’s ear, helping the boy to adjust his slim digits around the thick penis. The blonde’s fingers were shaking and he was almost about to quit, but Harry held his hand firmly pressed against his cock. He slowly started moving it, gently prompting Draco to jerk him off. Draco’s breath got caught at his throat as he felt the hot cock growing under his touch. He bit his lip at the length and thickness of it. Fuck, Potter was definitely lame and so below him, but his cock was quite a work of art. He ran his thumb over the sensitive head, which was already leaking precum from the open slit. Harry moaned as he let Draco’s hand go, letting the boy pumping him on his own. His penis was fully erected now and shit, it twitched painfully at the thought of Draco’s tight entrance. The brunette threw the blankets off of the bed, leaving both of them completely naked. Draco quivered a little. He didn’t like being naked in front of anyone, let alone Potter. He more or less never felt 100% comfortable exposed even in front of Blaise. Potter was so primal when it came to sex, he literally just got horny and wanted to fuck, not giving a damn about anything else. He didn’t really care about what he looked like while doing it and it never crossed his mind Draco could feel insecure in the daylight and stripped naked. 

Harry’s hand grabbed one of the blonde’s nipple, rubbing it hard. He was a sucker for nipples and breasts in general, he could spend hours playing with them. He tried to gather as much as he could in his palm and hungrily sucked on one of the hard buds. Draco moaned shamelessly, which only reassured Harry the blonde was pretty sensitive in this area. Without a word, he caused a spell which made his cock slick with lube-like substance. He never really used muggle’s items during sex. He didn’t own a single bottle of lube, he didn’t have a single condom in his house. He never felt the need to use these, to be honest. Draco’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Harry’s cock nudging at his hole. It was hot and slick and the blonde’s forehead went damp with sweat. Fuck. He was fully aware of the fact how bad and inappropriate this was, but the way Potter was toying with his hard nipples and trying to get inside him at the same time was just too much. He didn’t fancy Potter at all. But the brunette knew how to seduce him for some reason. He had no idea why, he absolutely wasn’t his type, quite the opposite, actually. Maybe it was the lack of sex, or the fact he was helpless here, stuck in a house with Potter, without knowing how long it’s gonna take. He was considering fighting the brunette, but he was a little too late, because Harry grabbed him under his thighs and entered him smoothly on one go. Draco cried out at the burning stretch and also at the fact Potter was fucking him again, most importantly, fucking him bare again. He could probably read his mind, because he lowered down and kissed him passionately. 

“Don’t worry baby, it’s safe. You won’t get pregnant, just let go, okay?”

He started fucking him harder, his balls snapping against his pale ass like there was no tomorrow. It hurt lightly after last night, but the pain was forgotten as soon and as the head of Harry’s penis rubbed over Draco’s prostate. His eyes went wide and he screamed so loud he almost didn’t recognise his own voice. 

“There. Fucking there”. 

Potter smiled above him, but Draco didn’t even notice. He couldn’t focus on anything else but a cock abusing his swollen prostate. 

“Yeah? Did we just find your sweet little spot?”

Harry whispered, ramming into the small bundle of nerves with force. Draco arched his back with a groan, his eyes closed and his head threw back. The pleasure was almost too much to handle, Harry was taking him hard and fast, but he found himself meeting his violent thrusts, just to get his cock to press against the small bundle of nerves over and over again.

“You feel so amazing”. 

Harry whispered, short of breath. He was completely stunned by the sight in front of him. Having Draco naked, spread on his bed and moaning out of pleasure he was giving him, was all too much. 

“Fuck”. 

He breathed out, because Draco’s inner walls contracted around him so tightly, he thought his cock will fall off. The blonde came with a whine all over his stomach, untouched and slightly sobbing at the oversensitivity. It didn’t take Harry long to follow him, couple more erratic thrusts and he was coming deep inside with an animalistic groan. He mercilessly filled the blonde with generous splashes of his creamy seed, collapsing on top of him, utterly exhausted. He didn’t pull out, locking the sperm snuggly inside, until his cock went completely soft and spent. Draco whined at the discomfort as Harry finally took his cock out, immediately feeling thick streams of cum running down his thighs. Harry kissed him gently, distracting him from it. 

“It was so perfect. You are so perfect”. 

Draco wanted to snap at him, but the brunette kissed him again lacing their fingers together. 

*A little morning smut :-) Harry is not being exactly careful while having an unprotected sex with Draco....


	8. Chapter 8

Draco refused to talk about what was happening behind the door of Harry’s bedroom. When Harry tried to bring it up, he always ended up cut off by the blonde, who either hissed at him to shut his mouth, or simply left. He also rejected every single Harry’s attempt to get closer or cosy. He didn’t let him touch him during the day, he flinched when he sat too close to him, he called him pathetic when the brunette tried to hold his hand. Draco was terribly irritated. He was mad at Potter and most importantly, he was mad at himself. He wasn’t blind, he could clearly see how much has Harry been trying to please him. He knew the boy was desperate, he knew he was so gone for him. He was making a fool of himself sometimes, which definitely wasn’t something Harry would do for just anyone. He could see the way he was looking at him. It almost felt pure. But what bothered Draco the most was the fact, that he liked the attention Potter was giving him. The blonde liked being treated nicely, he was a spoilt only child and he didn’t know anything but adoration. Like it or not, he had to admit that Potter was actually nice to him, even when he acted snotty and nasty. He had patience. But at the same time, he was able to put Draco in place, when he was getting too handful, which was something Blaise couldn’t do. Blaise would never dare to question Draco’s behaviour, he never raised his voice at him. Draco would never say that loud, but he kind of liked being put in place, especially by someone like Potter. When the brunette held him down, or told him authoritatively what to do, Draco was angry but also quite excited. 

He was drowning himself in guilt, but he couldn’t get out of his head the image of Harry, taking him hard in his bed. Yes, Potter fucked him exactly how he needed to be fucked. Yes, he enjoyed the sex with him. Why it must have been him? Out of all people. Harry was real and primal in bed, when he was fucking, he gave just everything into it. He never did it half ass, always fucked him proper, made him come first, then came inside him and filled him with his seed, just like it should be. Fuck, Potter was right about the condoms, sex without using them was so much better and way more intense, but at the same time, Draco was pretty scared. Harry’s words regarding this matter were reasonable, the blonde knew it was extremely rare to get a male pregnant without using the fertility potion first, but it wasn’t completely unrealistic. There was always a tiny chance Potter could impregnate him naturally and Draco’s heart skipped a beat just at the thought of it. He knew he needed to stop sleeping with Harry without protection, well most ideally not at all, but at least a condom would help. But Potter was like a damn animal when it came to sex, he wanted it bare, both their naked bodies exposed, and he always emptied his balls inside Draco, because he considered that as natural act. 

It’s been almost two weeks since they fucked for the second time and Draco was determined to never let such a thing happen again. The days were quite normal, Potter spent most of the time at work, while Draco was at home, reading and having some rest. They didn’t talk much, the brunette was usually tired from being in office all day, so their chats were rather simple and short. Draco was more than okay with that, thankfully, there were no more awkward conversations. That was until that one rainy Tuesday night. It was pitch black dark and cold, and Draco picked up for himself quite valuable vintage bottle of red wine from the cellar. He was about to open it, when he realised he should probably ask Harry, even though the boy said he didn’t care about the wine at all. He walked into Potter’s bedroom to find out the boy was in the bathroom. After a knock, the brunette told him to come in and Draco almost dropped the expensive bottle as he spotted entirely naked Potter, who just got out of the bath. He couldn’t speak, he just starred at him speechless, his sight wandering until it reached the brunette’s crotch. Harry’s cock was semi hard, already big even though it wasn’t fully erected. He didn’t try to cover up himself, letting his growing penis shamelessly exposed. Draco swallowed thickly as he glanced at the heavy balls, hanging low between his legs, as a sigh he hasn’t came in a while. He didn’t really know how it all happened, but it happened very fast. Before he knew, Potter was taking him hard from behind, bending him over the sink. He slightly lifted Draco’s left leg to have a better access to his slick hole as he was pounding into him mercilessly. The blonde was helpless, because the way Harry was holding him down and fucking his ass felt so damn good. He could feel the thick head of the brunette’s cock jabbing into his prostate repeatedly and the pleasure from this stimulation was so overwhelming he forgot to pretend he didn’t like it. Harry quickened his pace and Draco knew he was probably close, which made him come to his senses for a bit. 

“You need...you need to pull out”. 

He said breathlessly, clutching the porcelain sink so hard until his knuckled went white. Potter was relentless, he was stretching his hole so much Draco was almost afraid it’ll never be tight again. 

“Relax baby”. 

Harry mumbled, holding him so firmly Draco couldn’t move.

“Don’t come inside m….”

Before he could finish his sentence, Draco already felt ropes of warm sperm filling him to the brim. He wanted to move so he could get away from Harry’s penis and get the fresh cum out of his ass as soon as possible, but then his own orgasm hit him and there was literally nothing he could do. His vision went almost black from the force of it, and he ejaculated all over the white sink. They stayed motionless for a while, slowly catching their breaths. Harry started kissing Draco’s back as he carefully pulled out, replacing his flaccid cock with two of his fingers which he gently slid into the blonde’s asshole. 

“So wet and open”. 

He whispered into Draco’s ear, slowly fingering him and pushing the accumulated seed deeper inside him. 

After this incident, something broke in Draco. He couldn’t exactly describe it, but he stopped being so distant and irritated towards Harry. Maybe he grew tired of keep denying him and eventually ending up having sex with him, or maybe he simply craved some intimacy. What was the point of rejecting Harry when they were stuck in a house which Draco couldn’t leave and apparently, the brunette was utterly stubborn and perfectly consistent at trying to seduce him? And he mostly succeeded. Not like Draco started to initiate anything between them, but he didn’t fight when Harry did it. He let Harry’s fingers brush over his hand, he let their bodies touch when they sat in the living room. It most definitely encouraged the brunette to be more daring. He kissed Draco occasionally and Draco kissed him back. One morning, it started with a soft kiss after they had breakfast and ended up with the two of them making out against the kitchen counter. Potter’s cock was obscenely tenting his trousers when they separated, short of breaths. 

“Wish I could fuck on the counter right now”. 

Harry murmured into Draco’s neck. 

“We don’t have time for that now, but….”

The brunette continued, his hands wandering all over Draco’s thighs. 

“But I guess we have a little time for this”. 

He smiled lightly as he undid Draco’s belt and the button of his trousers. 

“What are you doing?”

Harry didn’t answer, just got onto his knees as he slid his hand into the blonde’s pants. Draco hissed as Harry wrapped his fingers around his half-hard cock and took it out, lowering Draco’s underwear just enough to reveal his penis and balls. He started stroking it firmly and quickly, knowing they didn’t have much time. Draco moaned as he massaged the sensitive head with his thumb, gently pressing against the slit until it gushed out pearly precum. Once the cock was fully hard and shiny with the salty liquid, Harry hungrily put it in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. Draco threw his head back, lacing his fingers in Harry’s messy hair, keeping his head in place. Harry was more than happy to please him, sucking and licking the leaking cock furiously, with his eyes closed. Draco had troubles to contain himself as Potter deepthroated him, fondling his balls at the same time. 

“Let go baby, come in my mouth”. 

Draco clutched the counter and came with a cry on his lips, shooting ribbons of cum right in Harry’s awaiting mouth. He was still shaking when he watched the brunette swallowing every drop, finishing by licking Draco’s cock clean, before he tucked it back into his pants, all soft and spent.

“I have to go to work now darling. Have a nice day”. 

The blonde sank down on the floor, exhausted and terribly confused. 

Couple more days passed and first snow of the year covered the busy London streets. Draco loved this time. He spent the day glued to the window, looking at the tiny flakes falling from the sky. The air was chill and crispy and for the very first time in a long time, he wished he could go outside and walk the streets as a free person. He shook his head. He knew he needed to control his mindset and don’t let those thoughts get too deep. He even stopped asking Harry about his parents. Somehow he knew the boy would tell him if there was anything new. It was after 9PM when he joined Harry in the living room. He was drinking hot mulled wine and eating some crisps, glancing at Draco when he walked in. 

“It’s really good”. 

The blonde said when he sipped on the ruby liquid Harry handed him in a tinny mug. 

“Kreacher’s recipe. I added some rum to make it a bit more stronger”. 

“I like it”. 

It was actually a nice evening. The big fireplace, the sparkling snow outside, mulled wine and fluffy blankets. It was almost romantic. They drank quite a lot of the wine, sort of forgetting how strong it was, since it was sweet. The whole house smelled like cinnamon, clove and oranges and it was all really comforting. Draco looked surprisingly content, which Harry of course noticed. He also noticed the boy finally gained some weight, not too much, maybe two or three kilos, but it helped him to not to look so painfully skinny. He touched Draco’s cheek gently. 

“You look so gorgeous”. 

Normally, the blonde would snap at Harry for being awkward, but this time, he didn’t react. He let the brunette to slowly pull him closer, inch by inch, until their faces touched and Harry kissed him. Draco willingly opened his mouth and let Harry’s tongue inside, closing his eyes as the kiss got passionate. It was probably the mulled wine, but Draco felt so hot and bothered when he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, whimpering slightly as the boy picked him up from the mess of blankets and made him sit on his lap. 

“You are so beautiful when you want it”. 

Harry whispered, his hands squeezing Draco’s firm ass. 

“Shit”. 

Draco cursed, pressing his clothed hardening cock against Harry’s groin. 

“Are you horny darling? Do you need your tiny hole to get properly fucked?”

The blonde blushed heavily, but never stopped rocking hips back and forth. 

“Tell me baby, please. Do you need my cock in that tight ass of yours? Do you want me to stretch it and make it all slick and messy with my seed?” 

The blonde nodded, too ashamed to actually speak up. 

“That’s right baby, I’m gonna give you what you need. Gonna give you my cock, gonna satisfy you and gonna fill you up with my sperm. Does that sound good?”

Draco nodded again, moaning when Harry ripped his shirt open and attached his lips to his left nipple. 

“So perfect”. 

The brunette groaned, sucking on the hard bud while playing with the other with his hand. He stripped Draco naked in no time, following him shortly when he threw his clothes somewhere behind the couch. 

“It’s all yours”. 

He said, stroking his hard leaking cock as Draco watched him. The head was glistening and angry red and fuck, the blonde felt bad for wanting it inside of him. It was wrong. He exhaled sharply when he felt slick liquid oozing out of his hole, as a part of preparation for Harry’s huge penis. He craved touches and closeness, they were messily kissing the whole time while Harry was opening him with his fingers, stretching his tight entrance with one, two and finally three digits. 

“Your little hole is opening so nicely for me baby. You must need a cock so badly. Don’t worry my darling, I’m gonna fuck you regularly from now. Every day, at least once. Twice on the weekends, when I won’t have to hurry to work. Sounds good baby, doesn’t it? I’m gonna keep you satisfied and happy”. 

He lifted Draco lightly, guiding his cock to his stretched hole. 

“Sit on it sweetheart. Ride me”. 

And the blonde did, lowering himself onto the big length with a loud whine. He almost couldn’t breathe when he was seated on it until the hilt. He never felt this full in his life, the cock was so deep inside him. With Harry’s help, he started to raise on and fall back down his lap, crying out from both pleasure and pain. Harry fucked into him from below, jabbing right into his prostate, which made the blonde see stars. The pain faded away and the pleasure took over when he started riding Harry properly, hard and fast, screaming from the intensity of it. His body was relaxed and open. Now when he finally was on quite a healthy weight, his body was ready to conceive. He wanted sex desperately today, he was ovulating, which he naturally didn’t know. He was bouncing up and down on Harry until his legs got tired and he let the boy to hold him as he fucked into him with force in an unbearable pace. 

“Gonna come baby. Gonna come inside you, yeah? Gonna cream you so nicely”. 

“Yes. Please yes”. 

Draco was completely lost as his orgasm was approaching too, his abused prostate making him manic. Harry dug his nails into the skin of the blonde’s ass, roughly holding him still as he came with a roar, filling Draco’s womb with a generous load of thick warm seed. 

Draco fell pregnant that night. 

*It's finally here :)) Harry finally managed to achieve what he wanted the most. Did you enjoy the smuts? :) 

Also, Harry is about to find out he has a HUGE pregnancy kink, which will be reflected in the upcoming chapters, as Draco's pragnancy will become more visible. Hope you are okay with that!!


	9. Chapter 9

Ron has been pretty much ignoring Harry for over two months now. He volunteered to go on an extensive mission to Ireland with some other fellow Aurors, which significantly helped him to avoid Harry at work for weeks. And even when he came back, he was missing at their usual Thursday beers and never showed up at lunch at the same time as Harry. The brunette didn’t blame him. He knew his relationship with Ginny was a big deal for Ron and how protective he’s always been over his sister. He was hurt. He most likely felt betrayed, but Harry was rational enough to know there was nothing he could do to change his mind at this point. Sometimes, he truly wanted to sit him down and explain him all of his reasons, but he was afraid Ron wouldn’t understand. Maybe the whole Weasley family will never understand his intentions were good and it simply didn’t work out between them. They were so ready for him and Ginny to get married, they were blindly ignoring all the warning signals. On the top of that, he was certain Ginny made a dramatic crying scene as soon as she got home after their disaster dinner, and Harry surely didn’t come out of it as a good guy. So he just let it be for now. Honestly, his mind was somewhere else anyway, he didn’t want to sit around and discuss Ginny, he was so over those conversations. His head was full of Draco, there was literally no space for anyone else. 

No much has happened since their passionate fucking on the couch, but Harry’s cock twitched every single time he thought about it. The way Draco was riding him, all needy and open, fuck, it was probably the best sex they’ve had so far. He wanked at the memory of it almost every evening in bath or bed. His relationship with Draco was quite peaceful let’s say. Well, the boy was still arrogant and not overly warm, but there was some progress. He didn’t say no when Harry suggested they could share a bed in his bedroom, he said he will think about it. Later that day, the blonde came up with solution he will sleep in Harry’s bed few times a week, then the rest in his own bedroom. Harry happily agreed on that. He didn’t want to completely corner him, he wanted him to have his space and his privacy and let’s be honest, it was still under the roof of Harry’s house. They talked about normal things such as Harry’s work, but they also talked a bit more about themselves, which was a nice change. Draco was opening up to him, not completely of course, but he revealed some pieces from his childhood or years at Hogwards. He let Harry touch him occasionally and when he slept in his bed, he let him suck his cock a couple times. The brunette never asked him to return the favour, he had a feeling Draco probably didn’t like the idea of sucking a cock himself. He wanted to ask him if he did it for Blaise, but it was kind of an awkward question and he wasn’t sure how to casually bring it up.   
Draco gained some more weight, and this time, it was fairly noticeable. His ass got fuller and so his thighs. There was a thin layer of fat on his usually bony hips and his abs were completely gone. Most of the weight went into his belly, which was now absolutely soft and untoned, and his arse was so much more round and plump than before. Harry loved that. He was actually pretty obsessed with the changes on Draco’s body. He wanted him soft and curvy. Yes, it was a bit odd, considering the fact he used to date Ginny who was thin as a stick, but he never really enjoyed her body. He wanted something to grab onto, some nice, thicker curves. Harry was thanking Kreacher in his head for making those delicious dense meals for Draco every day. It almost seemed like Draco’s appetite grew during the last few weeks, he even started eating snacks, which he never did. 

It was one of those nights the blonde decided to share bed with Harry, who eagerly sneaked his hand under the silk top of Draco’s pyjama. He stroked his belly and moaned into his neck quietly. 

“You got so soft darling. It’s beautiful”. 

“Stop that”. 

Draco replied, apparently irritated. He pushed the brunette’s hand away, pulling the blanket closer to his body. Harry lifted himself on his elbows. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just sleep”. 

“Why don’t you want me to touch you? I thought we already got over this phase, or? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t”. 

“So what’s the matter Draco?”

“Can’t you let it go? Damn it. I...I’ve just gained a lot of weight lately”. 

Harry raised his eyebrow. 

“So?”

“What do you mean “so”? It’s gross”. 

“Are you being serious right now? You finally have a healthy body, there’s absolutely nothing gross about it. It’s a lot more attractive, actually”. 

“That’s bullshit, Potter”. 

“I mean it. Come on, let me touch that gorgeous body of yours. Let me show you how much I love it”. 

“Harry, don’t”.

The blonde tried to wiggle away from him, but Harry wasn’t having any of that. He spooned the boy from behind, rubbing his full globes through the silk pyjama bottom. 

“Love how your ass is bigger now, it’s so fucking sexy”. 

“I hate it”. 

Draco whined, almost desperately. He seriously wasn’t in the mood for intimacy. 

“It’s just weird”. He continued. “Why is my stomach sticking out like this? I don’t get it”. 

“Does it matter baby? I guess you’re just eating a little more than usual, that’s it”. 

“But I never gain weight”. 

Harry squeezed gently the little fat on his belly. 

“I guess you do now. Stop worrying about it darling, you look beautiful. And you turn me on more and more each day”. 

“If feels...uncomfortable. I’ve been feeling like that for weeks. Uncomfortable”. 

Harry placed a kissed into his hair. 

“You’ll get used to it baby. You should get some sleep now”. 

They were lying quietly in the dark before Harry spoke up into the silence. 

“Draco?”

“Hm?”

“How long have you been feeling this odd?”

“Not sure...like...4 weeks maybe”.

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“My stomach tends to upset time to time, I didn’t think it was a big deal. Hopefully it’ll go away soon enough”. 

Harry bit his lip. 

“Yeah. I’m sure it’s gonna be alright”. 

He waited patiently until the blonde fell asleep, breathing steadily. Carefully, he sat on the bed and reached for his wand, which rested on the nightstand. His hands were actually shaking when he pointed the wand at Draco, whispering spell to reveal pregnancy almost inaudibly. He didn’t hold his hopes high, he just wanted to try it. He knew there was only a tiny chance. It would be comparable to a miracle if Draco was actually pregnant. His heart stopped beating for a few seconds. It couldn’t be. He believed he saw wrong. He wasn’t breathing when he murmured the spell once again, with the same result. Harry swallowed thickly. He was pregnant. Draco was pregnant with his child. 

He didn’t sleep a single minute that night. It was impossible after he found out about Draco’s pregnancy. His mind was racing, million miles an hour. He was happy. He was beyond happy and he still couldn’t believe it was happening. He did it. He got him pregnant. It was exactly what he secretly hoped for. To put a baby in Draco’s belly and tie them together. It felt so unreal, it felt perfect. When the first rays of faint winter light entered the room, he shivered. He knew he had to tell him. Yes, he was afraid of his reaction, but he couldn’t bear the idea of being the only one to know. Draco deserved to know such a thing, it was his body in the first place. He wished Draco was as happy as himself about the news, but deep down he knew it won’t be that easy. 

He waited, shaking with anticipation until Draco finally woke up. He carefully took the blonde’s hand and kissed it. He didn’t know how to start. 

“How long have you been up?”

The blonde asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Harry shrugged. 

“A while”. 

There was a minute or two of silence. 

“Draco...I have to tell you something”. 

“Tell me what?”

The blonde asked with a yawn. 

Harry’s mouth went dry. He was so scared. He placed his palm over Draco’s slightly bulging stomach. 

“There’s my child growing inside of you”. 

Draco froze. 

“What?”

“We made a baby, Draco”. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You’re pregnant darling. You’re having my baby”. 

The blonde jumped off of the bed like it was on fire. 

“No. That’s bullshit. How...that’s not possible”. 

“I tried the spell three times Draco, I swear. You can see it yourself if you want to”. 

“You tried a spell on me? When?”

“Tonight. You were already sleeping. I...I was thinking about what you said, you know, about the symptoms and feeling strange. I was kind of making sense and the spell confirmed my suspicion. I couldn’t believe it either at first, but...it’s true Draco”.

Draco was deadly pale, his whole body shaking like a leaf.

“It can’t be. I can’t be pregnant”. 

Harry stood up, making a few steps towards the boy. He tried to touch his arm, but Draco immediately flinched. 

“Get the hell away from me you freak! I hate you! I fucking hate you! How could you do this to me?”

“Draco...Draco please, calm down”. 

“Don’t tell me to call down you prick, you got me fucking pregnant!”

“I beg you Draco, stop freaking out, please. We’ll figure it out, I promise, just calm down”.

Draco sank down onto the floor, completely out of himself. He was sobbing and his body was like in spasm, almost couldn’t breathe. 

“Draco! Jesus Draco, breathe. Come on, come on darling, you need to stand up”. 

“Don’t touch me!”

The blonde screamed hysterically, fat tears running down his now heated face. 

“Please, please calm down. You’re gonna hurt yourself or the baby”.

“I don’t care about some damn bastard of yours”. 

He hissed between his sobs. 

Harry picked him up from the floor with force. Draco was struggling, but Harry was much stronger and well trained, he held his hands behind his back as he dragged him to the bed. He pressed him into the mattress firmly, yet carefully enough to not to hurt him. He hovered over him and put his wrists above his head. He didn’t want to be rough with him, but he needed the boy to stop making such a fuss. 

“Stop fighting me”. 

He said firmly, holding Draco down between the mess of white sheets. He could feel his uneasy breath on his face. 

“You’re either gonna calm down or I’ll use my wand Draco and keep you still with a spell”. 

Draco narrowed his eyes angrily, yet stopped pressing against the brunette. He wasn’t that stupid to think he stood a chance against Harry, especially without a wand. His heart was beating so loud it echoed in the room. He was shattered inside. He didn’t know what to do. He looked up, staring blankly at Harry. 

“I want an abortion potion”. 

*Sooo it's finally out! I think you knew Draco won't be too happy at first about the baby news :) Let me know what you think darlings!!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry loosened his grip slightly, looking back at the blonde. Tears were glistening in his icy grey eyes and his chin was shaking. He looked scared. He looked lost. He looked vulnerable. Suddenly, Harry felt bad, because he knew he was the one who made him feel this way. He didn’t want to hurt him, he never did. He gently wiped a tear running down Draco’s pale left cheek. The boy closed his eyes for few seconds, his breath getting more steady. Harry finally let go of him, sitting back on his heels. 

“I think you need some time to process this, Draco”. 

“I don’t need to process anything, Potter. My decision is clear, I want you to give me an abortion potion”. 

“I...I don’t think you really mean it”. 

“How the hell do you know what I mean or not? This is my choice, I want the potion”.

Harry bowed his head. 

“Draco...I understand this is something you didn’t expect and probably something you didn’t wish for. I can imagine how difficult it must be for you….”

“You can imagine?” Draco spat, sitting up on the messy bed. 

“I highly doubt you can imagine how it feels like for me going through all of this. I’ve been on the run for over 18 months. Constantly under pressure, switching cities and houses every two weeks, sleeping with one eye open, because there are hundreds of Aurors out there, hunting me and my family like animals. Everything I ever had is gone, my whole life fell apart and knowing it’ll never be the same again is killing me inside every single second of the day. I don’t know where my parents are, I don’t even know if they’re alive or dead. I don’t have anyone. I’m all by myself. The only piece of hope, the lighthouse, was Blaise, because I know he’s so absurdly loyal he’s been waiting for me the whole time. He was my last and only chance to get my life back. I’m sick of hiding, I’m sick of being stressed and anxious, I want a normal life. I want to go out without a hood over my head, without hiding my face, my hair. Everything...everything was set and arranged, everything was supposed to be good but now...it’s all gone. And as a fucking cherry on top, I’m pregnant. Which was something I have feared since we started...this thing between us. And out of all people, you are the father. You. Potter. So no, I don’t really think you can imagine how I feel”. 

Harry was looking and him, not knowing what to say. It was so painful seeing the blonde like this. He was utterly broken. Harry got closer to him, leaning against the massive headboard. He carefully wrapped his hand around Draco’s arm and pulled him into an embrace, holding him close. The boy surprisingly didn’t try to sneak out. He rested his head on Harry’s chest, crying quietly. It was way too much for him. Harry threw a blanket over them, gently stroking Draco’s back. He kissed the top of his head. 

“You’re safe. You’re safe with me. I am sorry I put you through this, it’s...it’s my fault”. 

He could feel his white sleeping shirt getting soaked with Draco’s hot tears. 

“I was there too when we were having sex. I let that happen equally as you did. Believe it or not, I’m not that much of a hypocrite to blame it solely on you”. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes, just laying there in silence, a lot going through their heads. Until Harry spoke up.

“Tell me Draco, have you ever had any feelings for me at all? Or was it strictly just sex the passed couple of weeks?”

The blonde didn’t answer. 

“Draco?”

“I don’t know”. 

He whispered, as Harry moved slightly to see his face. 

“You felt something, didn’t you?”

“I...don’t know Harry. Really, I don’t. It’s too much”.

“Are serious about the potion?”

Draco nodded, looking away.

“I can’t keep it”. 

Harry blinked, feeling first tears burning in his eyes. Thoughtlessly, his hand wandered down until it reached the curve of Draco’s soft stomach. He tenderly pressed his palm against the little bump, burying his face in the blonde’s neck. 

“Please think about it”. 

The brunette said, grabbing Draco’s wrist and slowly placed the blonde’s hand over his own, both their palms resting on top of each other on Draco’s bulged belly. Draco gasped quietly. It was the very first time he touched his stomach, aware of the fact there was his baby inside. 

“Still can’t believe there’s my baby under my palm”. 

Harry said, moving his fingers slowly over the slightly flabby tummy. He took off his glasses with one hand and rubbed his eyes. 

“You’re only making it harder, Harry, there’s no point”. 

“Would you consider to keep the baby if I was pureblood?”

“But you’re not”. 

“Would you?”

Draco took a moment before he tilted his head. 

“Maybe”. 

Harry shook his head. 

“So it’s only about the pureblood convention. You...you don’t even mind me being the father, it’s just the fact I’m a half-blood”. 

“You’re putting words in my mouth. It’s not that easy, Potter, but I don’t expect you to understand centuries old traditions of the ancient pureblood families. I can’t break my bloodline, it’s a lot bigger of a deal than you think”. 

“I will marry you”. 

Draco raised his eyebrow. 

“What?”

“I will marry you. I’ll make everything formal and official. The baby would be my rightful heir. So would be you. If anything happened to me”. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Potter”. 

“I mean it, Draco. I am fully capable of taking care of you and my child. I am aware of the fact you’re under impression I’m beneath you, but honestly Draco, times have changed. Your parents are no longer living in the limelight, it’s just you who keeps putting your father on a pedestal. They fell from grace a long time ago and you know it. Like it or not, but my name means a lot in this world. It always has, I just never really cared. I am the right hand of the Minister and my position is pretty exclusive. I might not be wearing tailor made suits, but that doesn’t mean I don’t possess wealth, if that’s what you worry about. I do, Draco. And trust me, it’s more than enough for a few generations of mine”. 

“Done bragging about how perfect and spectacular you are? What the fuck do you think? You think you can buy me with your gold?”

“Of course not. I would never mention that, I just know those things are important to you. And don’t give me that look, Draco, you know it’s true. I highly doubt you’d let Blaise between your legs if his mother didn’t own a couple of big fat vaults at Gringotts”. 

“How fucking dare you?”

The blonde hissed, his face flushed and heated. 

“As you can see I’m not really picky since I let you between my legs”. 

“Yes you did. And not just once, darling. You kept coming back for more until I put a baby in you. So don’t even bother to say you didn’t like what I did to you. We both know you wouldn’t conceive if your body wasn’t completely relaxed and satisfied”. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway. It doesn’t matter how we did it. I want the potion”. 

Harry threw his head back. He was desperate.

“I can’t force you to carry my child, Draco. But I’m not gonna give you the potion now”. 

“What do you mean?”

“I want you to sleep on it. And not just one night, a week. It’s a big decision and I want you to be 100% sure you want it this way. Because once it’s done, it’s done”. 

“I am sure, Harry”. 

“I said a week. No further discussion. I’ll bring you the potion next Saturday and you’ll be free to use it as you please. I won’t stop you. I promise”. 

Those have been probably the worst days of Harry’s life. He never felt so powerless. He didn’t seek Draco’s presence, he actually avoided the boy most of the time. He wanted to give him space and privacy, so he stayed at work even longer overtime than usual, alone in the office with his thoughts. How could he be so foolish? What a bloody idiot. He seriously thought for a moment that getting Draco pregnant would be the solution, but he kind of forgot about the possibility of Draco not wanting to keep the baby. He let him be. He hasn’t seen Draco for 4 days now, leaving the house so early the boy was still sleeping and coming home so late he was already asleep. He didn’t want to stay in his way and more likely, it was too hard for Harry seeing him pregnant and knowing it’ll be over in a few days. 

It was Friday evening and there was literally nothing more he could do in the office. He even had his dinner behind the work table, it you could consider packed tuna sandwich with a bag of onion crisps as a dinner. He threw the crumpled wrap in the bin, gathering his wand and some other things. The cleaning ladies always gave him this questioning/pity look, like “what was the golden boy doing alone in this empty building on Friday night”, and he decided he’d rather pass this time. It was exactly 4 weeks until Christmas and everyone was leaving early, craving some proper Christmas shopping and decent family time. He got home after 8PM, taking off his coat and woolen scarf. 

“Has Draco eaten already?”

He asked Kreacher, who was polishing some golden bowl in the hall. 

“Master Draco hasn’t left his bedroom today. Master Draco has been feeling sick, Kreacher brought Master Draco soup and his favourite apple pie”. 

“Thank you Kreacher”. 

Harry nodded, already making his way upstairs. He wasn’t sure if Draco wanted to see him or not, but he was worried. He needed to check if he was alright. Kreacher probably didn’t close the door of the blonde’s bedroom properly when he was leaving, because there was a little gap with a stripe of dim light coming from the room. He hesitated, but then quietly took a look at the boy, lying on his back on the king size bed. He was still wearing his black silk pyjama, but the top was rolled up his chest, his stomach on display. He had his eyes closed, but apparently wasn’t sleeping. His hands were moving as he was gently caressing his small bump. The belly wasn’t too big, since he was only over 2 months pregnant, but it was visible. Harry features softened. He could stand by the door for hours, watching Draco stroking his pregnant tummy, but it didn’t feel right to spy on the boy like that. He knocked on the door twice, watching Draco to pull his pyjama top down immediately. He obviously didn’t want to be seen like this.

“Come in”. 

Harry walked into the room, slightly uncertain as he sat on the side of the bed. 

“Kreacher told me you’re not feeling well”. 

Draco shrugged. 

“It’s nothing. Felt sick in the morning, but I guess it’s pretty normal, considering my...current condition”. 

“Are you sure? Are you better now?”

“Yes, I’m quite alright. Just a morning sickness. Kreacher has been helpful with all the teas and soups”.

Bless the grumpy elf. 

“May I lay down next to you for a bit?”

The blonde noticeably hesitated, but nodded eventually. 

“You’ve been working a lot lately”. 

“Mostly killing the time, to be honest”. 

“Why?”

Harry shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Thought you’d welcome some alone time I guess”. He paused for a second.

“Kreacher mentioned you stopped drinking wine”. Harry could see Draco’s eyes snapped in the muted light. 

“Don’t have to necessarily drink every day, do I?”

He hissed, like he was caught doing something wrong or naughty. 

The brunette didn’t comment it any further, swallowing question if Draco’s sudden sobriety had anything to do with the fact he was pregnant. They spent almost half an hour laying next to each other in silence, except the sound of wood cracking in the fireplace, until Harry lifted himself up a little, taking the hem of Draco’s top between his fingers. The blonde looked at him in surprise, but didn’t move, waiting. He watched the brunette rolling the fine fabric up, exactly the same way as Draco did when he was alone. Harry lowered himself and placed a soft kiss on Draco’s exposed stomach.

“What are you doing?”

“Please…” Harry whispered. 

“Let me. Let me enjoy the little time I have left with my baby”. 

Draco threw his head back. He knew this was wrong and so unnecessary, but his hormones were slowly taking over and for some reason, he couldn’t push Harry away. He was overly sensitive and the presence of the father of his baby wasn’t helping. He closed his eyes as he felt Harry’s lips on his belly. It was pure. He never thought high about Harry, but he couldn’t deny him that when he loved, he loved with all of him. He knew it’ll be all over tomorrow. Harry will bring him the potion and this whole thing will be done, but it didn’t stop him from diving into this moment now. He laced his fingers in Harry’s hair, stroking it slowly as the other boy held his little bump. They fell asleep in this position, not moving from each other until the morning light. 

“Here”. 

Harry’s hands were sweating as he placed the tall flask on Draco’s nightstand. It was Saturday evening and he kept his promise. The blonde never came to tell him he changed his mind, so Harry considered his request as still active. Draco swallowed thickly, staring at the clear liquid. 

“You shouldn’t feel any pain. But I’ll be right next door so...let me know if you needed anything or if you felt unwell”. 

“How...how long it’s gonna take?” 

“Few hours. You should take the potion before you go to sleep. It’ll be done in the morning”.

Draco nodded, his face pensive. 

“Thank you”. 

So, that was it. 

“Good night, Draco”. 

*How did you enjoy this chapter darlings? Poor Draco, he doesn't want to break his bloodline but he slowly starts to care about his baby :( And Harry is seriously obsessed with his baby bump


	11. Chapter 11

Harry looked at his watch on the wooden nightstand. It was few minutes after 8 AM. He scratched his hairy chest, rolling onto his side. He didn’t sleep much, to be honest, constantly waking up from his light sleep all night. He understood Draco’s reasons, he truly did. He would probably act exactly the same in his place, but it was still too hard for him to accept the fact he underwent an abortion last night. Harry was aware of the fact his feelings for Draco were mostly unrequited, but he couldn’t help himself. He fell for him hard and deep, ignoring the blonde’s arrogance and rather fanatical views on people’s origin. Harry couldn’t stay in bed any longer, he would probably go crazy between those four walls of his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of worn out grey sweatpants from the drawer, putting them over his tight boxer briefs. He adjusted his cock slightly to the right, realising he hasn’t had sex in over two months. Draco hasn’t showed any interest in it since their heated fucking on the couch and Harry didn’t want to push him. They made out a couple times in bed before falling asleep, yet none of these passionate sessions ended up with an orgasm. Draco always rejected Harry before he could even reach down to touch his cock. 

Harry walked into Draco’s room, not even knowing what to say. The boy was standing by the window, staring at the snow covered street, which was pretty busy despite the fact it was Sunday morning. He had a thick black bathrobe wrapped around his body, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t flinch when Harry stepped in, just kept looking out of the frosty window. The brunette felt his nipples hardened in the coldness of the bedroom, before he glanced at the burnt out fire place. He lit the fire by a wave of his hand, finally getting Draco’s half attention. 

“Thank you”. 

He said, still not looking at Harry. 

“How...how are you feeling?” 

The blonde didn’t answer, he only moved closer to the window and pressed his forehead against the cold glass with his eyes close. Harry closed the distance between them, putting his hand on Draco’s shoulder hesitatingly. 

“Draco?”

“I couldn’t do it”. 

The boy whispered, almost inaudibly. Harry froze as his pupils went wider. 

“You mean…?”

The blonde nodded. 

“I didn’t take it”. 

Harry’s sight dropped at the low table next to Draco’s bed. The flask was still there, apparently untouched. 

“What...what happened?”

Draco shook his head. 

“I don’t know. I just couldn’t do it. I wanted to, I really did, but...something inside always stopped me”. 

The boy looked desperate and tired. It physically hurt Harry seeing him like this, dark circles under his eyes, face even paler than usual. He gently took his arm and guided him closer to the fire place. His skin was cold as ice, he needed to get warm. Harry sat him down on the velvet armchair and threw a cosy blanket over him as well. He felt an urgent need to protect him. To keep him safe. To take care of him. 

“Kreacher!”

The elf appeared in the middle of the room in a matter of seconds. 

“You called Kreacher, Master Potter?” 

“Yes. Bring us some tea please”. 

Just a few minutes later, Harry pressed a steaming cup in Draco’s cold hands. They sat in silence, because Harry didn’t dare to start asking questions. The situation was way too delicate and he wanted to have it on Draco’s terms. The blonde’s cheeks finally flushed a little, once he drank a bit of the tea. 

“It’s the pregnancy hormones. The primal instincts won’t allow me to hurt the baby”. 

“I...I didn’t know it works like that”. 

“Neither did I. But I’ve never been pregnant before so...I’ve never had a chance to experience such feelings”. 

Harry swallowed thickly. The question has been burning on his tongue since Draco admitted he didn’t take the potion. 

“Do you want to try it again? I mean, taking the potion”. 

“It’s pointless. I’m not able to do it. I think I’m too far in the pregnancy, like, close to third month. It would make sense. If I’m not mistaken, in muggle’s world, women can undergo a legal abortion within the first trimester. Maybe it works the same in our world, maybe the baby has already grown enough to not to be just an embryo”. 

“Do you...do you feel something for the baby?” 

Draco closed his eyes for a bit. 

“Yes. Which is why I’m having such a hard time taking the potion. It seems like I’ve already developed a bond with my child”. 

Harry put his palm over Draco’s hand and squeezed it tightly. 

“I’m there for you Draco. No matter what decision you’ll make, I will be there. To help you, to take care of you”. 

“I’m lost, Harry”. 

The blonde whispered, his voice shaking. 

“I’m carrying a baby, which I didn’t want, but sort of can’t imagine living without right now. I can’t bear the chaos in my head, I honestly think I’ll go insane”. 

“I meant every single word I said last time, Draco. I’m ready. I’m ready for anything what’s about to come and I will take full responsibility for your and for my child. I am not afraid of the future”. 

“Well I am. You don’t get it Harry, do you? I will have to face my family one day, I will have to face Blaise. How am I gonna explain them this? Nowise. Because there’s no excuse for what I did. I...I can’t even imagine the wrath of my father once he finds out. He’ll never accept the baby, no one will”. 

“I don’t need him to give us blessings. I fully respect your family and its’ values, but a lot has changed, Draco. I won’t let anyone question you or our child”. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Fighting so hard for us to happen. Tell me, Harry, was it just a pure coincidence you brought me to your home that night? An impulsive decision? Or did you plan this all beforehand?”

The brunette exhaled, taking a sip from his own mug. 

“I’ve always had feelings for you. But taking you from that mansion was spontaneous. I swear”. 

“You’re foolish, Potter. Everyone in your shoes would just milk that “golden boy” status to infinity. You have all the opportunities. Why don’t you get yourself a lovely submissive girl, who would spread her legs for you willingly every night and would give you ridiculous amount of children without asking questions?”

Harry grabbed the blonde’s chin, gently forcing him to face him. 

“Because I want you. You already spread your legs for me and I know you will do it again. And you will give me my first child in about six months. What’s the difference then?”

Draco was slightly shocked by the answer, mostly because it was sort of making sense. He was just about to open his mouth to reply, when Harry closed the distance between them completely. He kissed the blonde softly, tasting the Earl Grey on his tongue. Draco hesitated before he started kissing him back. They both knew they were keeping the baby, there was no need to confirm that aloud. 

“I love you”. 

Harry whispered into the kiss, slowly opening the blonde’s robe to reveal the curve of his stomach under the silk pyjama. His hand intuitively wandered down and caressed the bump. 

“I love you both so much”. 

“You need to see a healer”. 

Harry said, as he finished his eggs with bacon and beans. It’s been a week since their decision to continue in Draco’s pregnancy. The blonde looked up from his plate. 

“But that’s not possible”. 

“It is, actually. There’s good friend of mine, I met him during my Auror trainings and I think it’s safe to say we trust each other completely”. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea. Friendship is one thing, but you’re hiding at your home one of the most wanted criminals Harry. No one would take such a risk. It’s too dangerous”. 

“He retired last year. He’s no longer working for the ministry, he has no obligations to them. He’s pretty impartial and he always took care of his patients equally. He’s a healer, not a politician or a judge. He’s a wise man, we grew close”. 

“It’s not safe”. 

“It’s the safest option we got. Listen, I know you are young and healthy, but you know as well as I do, that male pregnancies must he supervised. There are a lot more possible complications than during a female pregnancy. I am not thrilled about it either, but we need some professional to look after you and to be present at birth as well. It’s inevitable, darling. We need a healer to examine you regularly, male pregnancy is usually not a walk in a park. The last thing I’d want is to put your or the baby in danger”. 

The blonde exhaled. 

“Okay”. 

“May I please kindly ask you to strip down, Mr. Draco?”

The healer appeared at the house on Sunday, shortly after 6 PM. It was already pitch black outside and it was snowing heavily that evening. Draco swallowed thickly. They were standing in the middle of his bedroom, gathered around the examination table. Draco kept reminding himself the man was a healer, a friend of Harry, but he felt super uncomfortable anyway. He appreciated the effort Harry put into this visit, but even in the dimmed light and warmness of the room, he couldn’t help but shaking in embarrassment as he was slowly taking off his clothes. How humiliating was that? Standing naked and pregnant in front of a complete stranger. The brunette stroked his back softly.

“It’s gonna be over soon. I’m right here”. 

Draco wanted to snap that it was easy to say, but kept his mouth shut eventually. It took him forever to push his underwear down his legs and finally stepped out of the black briefs, revealing himself in full nudity. 

“Please, do not worry Mr. Draco. I will proceed with the examination as quickly as possible. It’s absolutely necessary to keep your pregnancy under a professional check and we should also shortly discuss the changes your body is about to undergo while carrying a child”. 

Harry helped the blonde to lay down comfortably on the table, which was luckily soft and warm and covered with white sheets. 

“We’re going to look at the belly first, shall we?”

The healer asked, not really waiting for Draco to react. He put both his hands on Draco’s bulged belly, which was definitely more prominent than two weeks ago. He was gently pressing all over stomach, until he finally spoke up again. 

“I am very glad to inform you, that everything seems to be in order. The baby is healthy and is growing just normally. You are probably quite aware of this information, but anyway, you are just at the end of your first trimester. You’re three months pregnant now”. 

“I was wondering...I gained a lot of weight, considering this is just my third month. On most people, pregnancy is not even visible until fourth or fifth month”. 

“This is very individual, Mr. Draco. Some people tend to gain a very little weight during their pregnancy and some people have the exact opposite. But it’s a proven fact, that males usually have to put on more weight than females, who have naturally higher fat percentage. You body feels the primal need to protect the baby, so it’s piling on the extra weight. But I can assure you it’s nothing to be worried about, it’s completely natural. You have to listen to your body and give it what it needs, even though it would mean you’ll end up fuller than to your liking. Having a healthy child must be your priority, Draco, not your figure. You are very young after all, I am sure your body will recover soon enough after giving birth”.

Draco just nodded, watching in fear the healer’s hands wandering towards his crotch. 

“May I please kindly ask you to spread your legs slightly, Draco? I need to examine your genitals as well”. 

The blonde wished for the ground to swallow him. He took a deep breath before he slowly opened his thighs. He blushed heavily as the healer took his balls in his hand and massaged them lightly. 

“Your testicles already stopped producing potent semen. Which means, that you will be able to ejaculate normally, but you won’t be able to eventually impregnate anyone. You will not see or feel any difference, you simply won’t be able to reproduce this way, until the pregnancy is over. Your body is now heavily suppressing testosterone, because it feels you do not need it, since you’ve been impregnated and you’re carrying a baby in your womb. Your current condition, plus the lack of the male hormone, leads to another potential physical change. There is a possibility your penis will reduce its’ size during the pregnancy period, again, due to suppression of your virility”. 

“What do you mean it will reduce its size? Like..how?”

“It is very common phenomenon in male pregnancies. The penis tend to shrink about 1 or 2 inches, maximum. Your penis is about 7 inches, if I am not mistaken, so it will be 5 inches long, at worst”.

“That’s insane, I...I don’t want that! Is there any way to not to let than happen?”

“Unfortunately, there isn’t. But please note it is just a temporary change, it is not permanent by any means. Your penis will expand back to its’ original size in matter of weeks after the birth. Kindly be reminded, that it is not elementary for a male to carry a child, so it is more than necessary to accept the related body changes”.

Draco threw his head back in frustration. 

“Now, this might be a little uncomfortable, but I need to examine the elasticity of your anus, for the purpose of childbirth”. 

This wasn’t getting any fucking better. 

“Will you please kindly bend your knees a bit?”

Draco’s face was burning red as he unwillingly bent his knees and revealed his little pink hole. His eyes were glued to the ceiling as he felt a lubricated finger in a thin rubber glove, circling his opening. He gasped as the finger pushed against his hole and entered it smoothly. He was biting on his bottom lip hard, while the digit was moving inside him slowly, gently stretching him. It only took a few seconds, but it felt like damn hours for Draco. The finger was finally gone and the blonde exhaled sharply in relief. 

“Your anus is extremely tight, Draco, which is undoubtedly pleasurable for your partner, but slightly inconvenient for giving birth. But do not fear. I will make sure to prepare potions which will help to expand your opening once you go in labour. I am positive it will all go smoothly”. 

The healer took a blanket which was resting on a small taboret and covered Draco’s body from his waist down. It made him at least a bit more comfortable. 

“Let’s proceed with the last step”. 

The healer said soothingly and ran his palms over the area of Draco’s chest. 

“I assume you know the baby must be nourished strictly by milk for at least the first three or four months of its’ life”.

The blonde nodded. 

“Excellent. Your breasts will enlarge and fill with milk in matter of weeks, the process usually starts before finishing the fourth month of pregnancy. They are not going to be big of course, not really close to the size of female breasts while breastfeeding, but they will be decently full. Also your nipples are about to become very tender and sensitive, so I highly do not recommend wearing too tight tops since then. Also be aware of the fact the milk might start leaking out, once the breast become too full of it”. 

“What...what are we supposed to do about that? I mean, until the baby is born of course”. 

Harry asked, standing in the corner of the room, so far quiet to not to disturb the examination. 

“There are some spells to help with such situation, but honestly, I personally believe that the natural old school method is the most effective one. It’s rather simple, you only have to squeeze the milk out and the relief comes immediately”. 

Harry hated himself, because the fact his cock was twitching in his pants was so inappropriate. 

“I...I will help Draco with that”. 

“Brilliant”. 

The healer smiled.

“Just for the record, your chest will go back to its’ normal form once you stop breastfeeding”. 

He clapped his hands together.

“Well, I believe we covered all the important facts. I understand it might seem like a lot of information and changes now, but trust me, Draco, you’ll adjust to everything before you even know. Your body knows what to do, so just listen to it and follow and you will be alright. The baby is strong and healthy, so please, try to remain as calm and relaxed as possible during the upcoming 6 months. It is very important to stay relaxed. Speaking of...this is probably the last thing I should mention. Your libido will increase significantly. The first trimester is commonly sexually inactive, due to the morning sickness and general adjusting to the new, delicate condition, but that’s about to change now”.

“I highly doubt that”. 

Draco snapped, sitting up. 

“Who would want to have sex while as big as whale? It’s gross”. 

“Believe me or not, I heard this opinion about a thousand times in my life. Wait and see, Draco. Your mind might think differently, but your body will crave sex, it will crave to be satisfied by the father of your baby. Don’t resist the urge once it comes, don’t fight it. Let your partner take care of you, let him keep you satisfied”.

The blonde wanted to say something, but Harry was quicker. 

“Is it even safe? You know, for the baby?”

“It is completely safe as long as the sexual intercourse isn’t too rough or too physically demanding for Draco. Also, you should adapt the positions to Draco’s condition, there should be no pressure on his stomach. Sex during pregnancy is actually way more pleasurable than under normal circumstances, because pregnant body is a lot more sensitive and under the influence of hormones, so the orgasms and the act itself are exceedingly intense”. 

Draco cringed his nose in light disgust. He couldn’t think of anything more asexual than big belly and swollen breasts, but he decided to not to argue anymore. 

“I am confident we’re done here. You can go ahead and dress up, Draco. I will be back in three months, just to check if everything is in order”. 

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Draco”.

“I’ll walk you out”. 

Harry said, leaving the blonde alone in his bedroom while guiding the healer to the main door. They stopped in a hallway. 

“Thank you so much once again. For your help and your...discretion”. 

“Oh, don’t mention that. I am a retired man and I can pay a visit to my friends whenever I want. Well, with a friendly health check included”. 

“I truly appreciate that. Are you absolutely sure everything is in order?”

“I am sure Harry, there’s no need to worry. Draco’s body is made for carrying children”. 

Harry raised his eyebrow.

“Is it?”

“Of course. He fell pregnant without a fertility potion after having coitus how many times? Four times?”

“Yes. Four times”. 

“It’s beyond belief. And very rare, you know that, right? Most males have troubles to conceive even with the potion on hand. Draco is extremely fertile, you chose well. I am not discussing his personality now, but when I look at it purely physically, he is able to give you as many healthy children as you want. In case you plan a bigger family, naturally”. 

“I do. I’d love to have more children...I actually would like to start working on another baby soon after Draco gives birth, but...I guess we’ll see about that”. 

“I see. You can always consider a contraception for Draco, if he wasn’t sure about extending your family this soon. You two should think about that”.

Harry bit his lip, already hating the idea.

“Sure. We will”.

*Did you like the new chapter darlings? Let me know what you think! 

Also, I believe you noticed Harry is way too excited about Draco's pregnancy and especially about all the sex which is about to come :-)


	12. Chapter 12

*Warning: shameless smut :-)

Draco’s face scrunched in displeasure. He was standing in front of a big, full length mirror in his bedroom, looking at himself from profile. He was wearing his usual black tight turtle neck, but this time, it looked a lot different on him. His belly was visibly protruding and there was absolutely no doubt he was pregnant. Because he looked pregnant. He wasn’t one of those lucky people with cute little stomachs, easy to cover up by slightly looser clothes. No. He was only three and half months and his belly was big, with no way to hide it. He was fuller everywhere, the baby fat filled his ass, thighs and hips. Draco hated it. He constantly felt fat and swollen and totally unattractive. He wasn’t used to this feeling at all, he always used to be slim and lean and very handsome. This was new and it wasn’t a good new, in Draco’s opinion. He pushed the hem of his turtle neck down, in a desperate attempt to make it fit over his round belly. Harry bought him some new clothes, some of them actually quite nice, Potter clearly upgraded his shopping skills, but the blonde just refused to wear any of it. Everything was bigger than his normal size, which was the point of course, but Draco didn’t feel ready to put it on yet. He knew it was stupid, but he was sort of trying to ignore his pregnancy, stubbornly reaching for pieces which were at least a little stretchy. But honestly, it wasn’t working for him anymore. His eyes filled with anger as the top rolled mercilessly back up, exposing some of his stomach. It was too short and too tight. 

Draco hissed at feeling of the tight fit against his nipples. They’ve been so sensitive and painful lately. He knew what it meant. The process has began, his breasts were about to fill with milk very soon. Thoughtlessly, his hands wandered up to his chest. He put his palms over each breast and caressed them gently. They were already getting bigger and fuller and he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea he was going to have tits. He knew it was necessary, he knew he’ll have to feed the baby, but it was still a difficult thing to accept. He theoretically knew all these information, about the possibility of a big belly and full breasts, but the reality hit him hard anyway. It all happened too fast and too soon and he just wasn’t ready, because none of this was planned. He wanted a child, eventually, but definitely not at this young age and most definitely not with damn Potter. It still felt so unreal Harry was the father of his child. It was his seed growing inside of him and the baby was about to have either Harry’s features or a part of his character. It was Harry’s baby as well and Draco knew the brunette will claim it no matter what. 

“You should take it off”. 

Harry said, leaning against the door frame, watching Draco. The blonde frowned, apparently not pleased. 

“Why do you think so?”

“Because your belly and your breasts are too big for this piece of clothing”. 

Harry said calmly, making Draco’s face red and his blood boiling. 

“Like you knew anything about it”. 

The brunette took a few steps towards Draco, placing his hands on his round belly. 

“Well, I don’t have to be an expert or a healer to see your belly is full of a baby and your breasts…”

Harry put his palm over Draco’s left breast, kneading it gently. 

“Your breasts are getting full of milk”. 

“Fuck off”. 

Draco hissed, pulling the material down over and over again. 

“Why do you keep trying to hide the fact you’re having a baby?”

The blonde shrugged. 

“I’m not”. 

“Yes you are. You refuse to wear bigger clothes, you keep pretend like you fit in your old size, you keep concealing your baby bump. You look so beautiful pregnant, Draco, stop hiding it”. 

Harry slowly rolled his top up, right under his chest, revealing the blonde’s stomach, while he was watching their actions in the mirror.

“Your belly’s already big”. 

He whispered, stroking the unmissable stomach. 

“And I am afraid your titties are a little too big for this tight shirt as well”. 

Harry’s hands found the swell of Draco’s small breasts, squeezing them both from behind through the fabric. Draco’s knees went weak. He wasn’t actually obsessed with the idea of Potter touching him there, but on the other hand, if felt really good. His chest was so tender and sensitive and he felt a little relief when Harry was touching it. 

Just a few seconds of groping of Draco’s breasts and Harry could feel his erection growing inside his pants. Just a simple thought of the blonde’s big belly and curvy figure was driving him mad with need and he wished he could fuck him here and now. He’s been so horny for the last couple of weeks. Draco still wasn’t interested in sex, even though his morning sickness faded away shortly after the visit of the healer. 

“You need to wear something more comfortable, darling”. 

He said, taking his hands off of Draco. If it was his way, he would touch and lick his whole body, but he didn’t want to put pressure on him. 

“It’s my choice what I wear”. 

Draco hissed, but Harry was already pulling the top over his head. 

“Come on. I know this doesn’t feel right”. 

The blonde let him, because the fabric surely didn’t feel great rubbing against his nipples. 

“Here, put this on”. 

He helped Draco into a black silk button up shirt, which was comfortably loose at the stomach area. Draco breathed out. It was actually so nice not having anything pressing against his swollen chest and belly.

“You look beautiful”. 

“I think you need to buy yourself new glasses, Potter”. 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Why you’re so hard on yourself? Jesus, you’re pregnant, it’s only natural you’re getting bigger, that’s how it works”. 

“It’s easy for you to say it’s okay, since nothing like that is happening to you. You still have your big cock and flat stomach”.

“I actually think you look more gorgeous like this”. 

The brunette said, attempting to hug Draco from behind again. The blonde shook him off. 

“Will you leave me alone, please?”

Harry couldn’t even remember the last time they shared bed. Draco hasn’t shown up in his bedroom in the evening for weeks and Harry was afraid he would look needy if he suggested that. He rolled onto his back, staring blankly at the dark ceiling. He couldn’t sleep, again. He scratched his beard, which was getting quite prominent now. He liked it. It made him look even more manly. He was considering going downstairs and have a glass of brandy or something, when he heard a tiny whimper from behind the wall. First, he thought it was nothing, but then he heard it again. Quiet, little whimper. He threw the blanket off and got on his feet, heading directly towards Draco’s bedroom. He didn’t bother with knocking, he simply walked in, finding the boy writhing on his bed. There was still some light from the fireplace and a few candles on the table, so he could clearly see Draco was in pain, judging by his face expression. 

“Draco”. 

He came to his bed, his voice filled with worries. 

“Draco, what’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

The blonde swallowed dry, turning his head aside. 

“It’s...it’s nothing”. 

“Well, it doesn’t look like nothing to me. I heard you whimpered and now you’re writhing on bed, sweating”. 

He was right. Hot sweat was glistening on the blonde’s forehead and his whole body felt hot and bothered. He wriggled between the messy sheets once again, little whine escaping his lips.

“Draco, tell me what’s going on! This is serious, you’re apparently not alright”.

The blonde closed his eyes, slightly ashamed. 

“My...my chest. Hurts”.

Harry bit his lip. He knew what was probably happening. 

“Can I?”

He asked quietly, brushing his fingers over the buttons of Draco’s pyjama top. The boy only nodded. Harry’s hands were shaking when he slowly undid all of the buttons and opened the shirt. His cock twitched immediately and he was instantly mad at himself for not wearing any underwear underneath the thin material of his pyjama pants. He didn’t take Draco’s top off completely, only enough to reveal a lovely pair of his breasts. Yeah, the process was definitely completed. The breasts were not too big of course, but it was a nice size about one or more likely one and a half. They were firm and perky, nipples hard and pointing up. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of them. Ginny never had such amazing tits, her were too small and a little saggy, despite her young age. Draco’s looked so pert and full, making Harry’s mouth watering. 

“It hurts so bad”. 

Draco’s cry woke him up from his daze and forced him back to reality. He remembered the healer mentioned one time that the “new breasts” could get painful and sensitive, once the process of developing completes. He advised to massage them gently but properly, until the relief comes. 

“It’s gonna be okay, darling. Let me help you”.

Harry licked his lips before he raised his hand and covered the perky globe with his palm. He had to bit his lip so hard he could taste blood, otherwise he could come in his pyjama pants straight away. His cock was hard as rock, obscenely tenting his bottom, wetting the front with his precum. The tits were just perfect. They filled Harry’s hands ideally and he already knew he won’t be able to ever stop thinking of them. He rubbed gently over the hard nipples, making Draco moan loudly. 

“Oh God”. 

The blonde whined as his own hand jumped up and pressed Harry’s palm even harder onto his breast. 

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop, it feels so good”. 

Harry could feel the precum leaking heavily from the head of his cock, but if this wasn’t the hottest thing, then he didn’t know what it was then. He most definitely didn’t plan to stop. 

“Don’t worry. I’m gonna take care of you baby. Gonna massage your gorgeous tits as long as you’ll need it”.

Draco threw his head back, some hair stuck to his wet forehead. The room was too hot. Harry started massaging the firm breasts softly, kneading them in his hands, playing with the pointy nipples. It was so erotic he couldn’t even think straight, his cock angry and red and his balls hanging low with need. He gently squeezed the left nipple between his fingers, making the blonde arch his back, before he soothed the swollen nub with the warmth of his palm. He moved even closer to the boy, hungrily wrapping his lips around one nipple, taking care of the other one with his fingers. He licked tiny kitten licks over the hard teat, then went broader and licked fat stripes all over the tit, trying to take the breast in his mouth. It didn’t really fit, the boob was bigger than that, but Harry was so lost in pleasure, his eyes closed as he was licking and sucking like crazy. He gave the other orb the same treatment, never stopping teasing the other one with his hand. The round breasts were now covered with his spit, glistening nicely in the dim light. 

Draco exhaled loudly and Harry noticed for the first time the boy was fully hard in his silk pants. He was almost seeing white when he gently rubbed over his stiff penis, feeling it twitching in excitement. He smiled.

“You’re so hard for me baby. Do you like me playing with your beautiful titties?”

He asked, his mouth on Draco’s nipple again, his hand between his legs, cupping his cock. The blonde only cried out, grabbing his own breast and tugged on it, while pressing his crotch against Harry’s palm. 

“You love your little boobies being touched, don’t you? You’re leaking so much from your hard cock, baby, look at your pants, so wet with your juices”. 

It was obvious the pain in Draco’s chest was gone. 

“I think we should take those soaked pants off, what do you say baby?”

The blonde nodded, already pushing the pyjama bottom down, like it was burning. He was so horny. His pregnancy hormones finally took over him completely, confirming the healer’s warnings about an increased libido. He needed to fuck so badly. He grabbed Harry by his neck and pulled him on top of him, attacking his lips with a passionate kiss. Harry was so stunned by this unexpected turn of events, he wasn’t able to even react for a few seconds. He’s never seen Draco this aroused, he’s never seen him properly horny. Even the night when they conceived, he didn’t want it as much as he wanted it now. He was kissing Harry messily, spreading his legs to accommodate the brunette between them. Draco was fully naked now, too turned on to be ashamed of his nudity. Harry broke the kiss for a moment, sitting on his heels just to take off his sleeping shirt, revealing his hairy chest. The dark hair led all the way down, covering his hard abs and connecting with pubic hair under his lower belly. Harry didn’t waste any time and got rid of his bottom too, exposing his thick, wet penis. The length was covered with precum, which was still oozing from the slit. Draco moaned at the sight of that big, hard member, surrounded by heavy bush. The blonde would normally find such a generous amount of untrimmed body hair disgusting, but now...he liked how manly and unkempt Harry looked. 

“Tell me what you need baby”.

Harry whispered, gently masturbating Draco’s erection. The blonde couldn’t even answer, just spread his legs wider and threw his head back in pleasure. He was on his back, his thighs apart and his little hole on full display, along with his big stomach. The brunette took one of his puffy breasts in one hand, putting the other one on the swell of his belly. 

“What do you need baby? Do you need your baby daddy to fuck you nice and deep?”

“Yes, yes I need it”. 

Harry quickly spat on his middle finger and pushed it inside the blonde without hesitation. Draco moaned as he was trying to adjust to the one digit. 

“This hole is mine, do you understand that darling? I claimed it when I impregnated it with my seed and put a baby in your belly”. 

He curled his now two fingers and jabbed into the boy’s prostate. Draco started rocking his hips against those fingers, seeking pleasure as his tits were slightly bouncing while he was moving. Harry clutched one of them firmly. 

“No one’s ever get to touch your tits but me, is that clear?”

Harry didn’t know what suddenly got into him, but the urgent need to dominate and own Draco was overwhelming. As he was watching him there, sensitive and heavy with his child, the simple idea of some other person touching him was making him see black. 

“Yes”.

Draco whispered, keep fucking himself on Harry’s thick digits. 

“Only you. Father of my baby”. 

“That’s right darling”. 

Harry moaned, stretching the blonde’s stubborn hole with three fingers.

“Only a father of your child can do this to you. That’s how it should be”. 

Draco pulled him down for a kiss, whining at the feeling of the digits moving deep and fast in him. 

“Fuck me”. 

He said and Harry almost came just at those words. 

“Yeah? You want me to put my big cock inside your tight little hole and fuck it until you cry?”

“Yes! Need it, need your big cock in me”. 

And how fucking much Harry loved this needy and desperate Draco. He grabbed him roughly and put him on all fours, in the degrading position. He quickly made his penis dripping wet with slick as he grabbed its’ base and lined it with Draco’s well stretched hole. 

“I’m gonna fuck you like a bitch you are”.

He whispered in his ear, licking seductively over the shell. 

“I’m not….”

Draco whined in light protest, but Harry interrupted him. 

“You think you’re not my bitch, darling? What is this then?”

He asked, putting his hand on Draco’s round belly. 

“Your belly full of my child. Still wanna argue with with me?”

Draco shook his head and his face grimaced in pain when Harry entered him. It was just a one smooth thrust and the brunette buried his cock in the tight channel until the hilt. Draco groaned as he felt Harry’s wild pubes glued to his ass, his strong hands holding his waist firmly in place. He yelled in surprise when Harry spank his ass cheek. 

“That’s how is should look like baby. Round fat ass and a small tight hole, so perfect”. 

He spanked him again, making the juicy flesh jiggle. 

“Shit”. 

The brunette cursed, not able to hold back any longer. He started fucking Draco from behind, hard and fast, like there was no tomorrow. He was violently pushing his cock in and out of the swollen hole, which soon became puffy and red, even though they’ve been fucking for only a couple minutes. Harry kept ramming into that tiny entrance, letting his balls obscenely slapping against Draco’s pale ass. The blonde was screaming in pleasure, his legs spread so wide he could feel his muscles burning. But it felt so fucking good. 

“Bet you’ve never had bigger cock than mine, is that correct, baby?”

Draco nodded eagerly, his voice stuck in his throat as Harry was abusing his prostate with the fat spongy head of his penis.

“I wanna hear you baby”. 

“You’re...you’re the biggest I’ve ever had”. 

“That’s right baby”.

Harry groaned and thew his head back, digging his nails in Draco’s hips as he was holding him in place and fucking him like an animal. 

“I’m gonna ruin that ass of yours every single night. I will dump my cum inside your slutty hole each time until you give birth to my baby and after that...I swear I’ll get you pregnant again just fucking weeks after the birth”.

Draco’s body sunk down onto the mattress, too tired to hold on his elbows anymore. He buried his face into the nearest pillow, his ass up in the air as Harry was taking him in a brutal pace. There was a pool of come on the sheets underneath him, because he already came twice. His cock was only half hard now, dripping the remains of his released semen, adding it to the mess beneath him. He’s never come more than once during sex before, his pregnancy apparently left him sensitive and easy to stimulate. 

“I’m gonna come”. 

Harry panted behind him, making his thrusts erratic and shallow. 

“Gonna come inside you baby, make you all wet and dripping”. 

The brunette pushed so deep he almost knocked the air out of Draco’s lungs, then stilled himself completely. He emptied his heavy balls into the blonde’s used ass with a loud groan, before collapsing on Draco’s back, breathing heavily.

*Who else has a feeling Harry would love to lock Draco up in his house for the rest of his life?? He's becoming super possessive of Draco and it's only the beginning. 

Hope you enjoyed loves <3


	13. Chapter 13

“Good morning”. 

Harry murmured, his voice still terribly raspy. They both fell asleep almost immediately last night, exhausted from the gruelling bed activities. He stroked Draco’s cheek gently, watching the boy slowly opening his eyes. He looked at Harry and blushed slightly. He never let himself go during sex as much as he did with Harry, he didn’t quite understand that. 

“Morning”

He whispered, rolling onto his back to stretch his arms. He arched his back with a yawn and the blanket slipped lower, revealing his left breast. They were both naked, none of them bothered to put some clothes on after what they did last night. No point of hiding anything, it would be actually silly. Harry smiled and instantly covered the exposed globe with his palm. 

“Are you trying to tease me with your gorgeous titties into another round?” 

He said, rubbing the hard nipple. The blonde rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not. I’m just naked as you can see”. 

“I definitely can, baby. I want you to sleep naked every night from now darling. Need to feel your body”. 

He leaned towards Draco to kiss the pointy nipple before he asked.

“Aren’t you sore?”

The blonde hesitated.

“A little”.

Draco admitted. His hole was still puffy and sensitive from the animal fucking few hours earlier. 

“I’m sorry darling, I didn’t want to hurt you. I just got carried away so much, because it was so fucking amazing. You were amazing. It was the best sex I’ve ever had, I swear to God”. 

The blonde couldn’t help it but felt the same. It was truly an incredible fuck and he couldn’t believe Potter was the one who made him come twice, untouched and hard. It was also quite surprising how he suddenly stopped being anxious and distressed about his body. Until yesterday, he couldn’t even look at himself in a mirror, ashamed and absolutely hating every single part of his pregnant figure, but now, he wasn’t really that concerned. He knew he was getting fat and flabby, but he also knew there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t stop the baby from growing or starve himself. 

“Well, there wasn’t much of a competition, was it?”

Draco smirked, referring to Ginny and their former dysfunctional sex life. Harry smiled a bit. 

“Right. But still...I never even imagined it can be this good. I swear my cock was so hard it physically hurt”. 

“So you can imagine how much my ass hurts now”. 

Harry blushed. 

“Let me help”.

Harry said, picking up his wand from the nightstand. He whispered some spell Draco couldn’t hear, pointing at him. The soreness was suddenly gone. 

“Just a simple healing spell”. 

He shrugged, putting the wand away. Harry wasn’t too comfortable using it in Draco’s presence. He didn’t want to remind him he didn’t have his own. He laid back down and cupped the blonde’s face, kissing him deeply. It felt so damn good having Draco kissing him back, with the same passion. 

“We should go get some breakfast”.

The blonde said, running his hand over his stomach. He was always hungry and he didn’t want to deny the baby anything. 

“Of course darling. Do pancakes sound good? With blueberries and a lot of maple syrup”. 

Draco nodded. 

“Sure, whatever”.

He wasn’t really too picky now.

“Okay. Do you think you could wait a few more minutes darling?”

The blonde raised his eyebrow.

“I guess. Why?”

Harry just smirked at him, leaning forward to take the blanket completely off of Draco’s chest, revealing both of his breasts. He would lie if he said his cock wasn’t already hardening just from looking at them. He took one of the perky tits in his hand, clutching his fingers around it. He looked up at Draco, who didn’t seem to understand his actions. 

“Because I’m a little hungry right now”.

And just like that, he attached his lips to the hard nipple. Draco wanted to say something, but he only managed to cry out loudly as the brunette sucked on his nipple hard, harder than ever before. Then he did it again and again and Draco finally realised what he was trying to do. 

“Stop”. 

He he said, apparently frightened. But Harry didn’t stop. He only grasped the tit more firmly and sucked so hard it earned him another moan from Draco. The blonde gasped as he felt a warm stream of liquid leaking from the puffy nipple. Harry groaned around the bud excitedly, welcoming the milk in his awaiting mouth. He knew it was probably disturbed and deranged, but it felt so erotic he couldn’t stop. He was hungrily sucking on the swollen nipple, happily drinking down the sweet milk with his eyes closed in pleasure. Draco was a whining mess above him, because he was actually breastfeeding for the very fist time and a lot sooner than he expected. It was fairly painful, but he also felt relief as the liquid was leaving overstuffed breast. Harry stopped, forcing his lips away from the nipple, which was now turgid and raw. 

“You taste so fucking delicious”. 

Draco threw his head back, because shit, this was so absolutely wrong and disgusting, but his chest felt so much lighter and the pressure was slowly fading away. With shaking hands, he grabbed the other breast and held it for Harry, as an invitation. The brunette’s hard cock twitched and he didn’t hesitate a second. He eagerly started milking the other tit as well, sucking on the nipple hard until it was sore. Draco’s head hit the pillow, exhaling sharply as he was getting back to his senses. The brunette finally let go of his chest, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, quite obscenely. 

“That was so nice”. 

He said, like he was talking about having a lovely cup of tea. 

“What is it with you and your damn pregnancy kink?”

The blonde asked, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. Harry chuckled slightly. 

“What are you talking about darling? You just make me so horny, that’s it”. 

He pulled the boy closer, hugging him from behind, inhaling the smell from his neck. 

“You always get me so fucking hard”. 

As proof of his words, his pressed his erection against Draco’s bare ass cheek. 

“Feel that baby? That’s how hard you got me just from letting me use your beautiful tits”. 

“You’re such a fucking caveman”. 

The blonde groaned, but slipped his hand under the blanket, wrapping his long fingers around Harry’s leaking prick. The brunette immediately bucked into he warmth of Draco’s hand, moaning softly as the boy teased the sensitive head. 

“Yes baby, just like that”. 

Harry whined into the blonde’s neck, snapping his hips harder. 

“Touch my cock, it’s yours anyway”. 

He knew he was not going to last long. He was way too turned on from milking the blonde’s breasts and he was pretty much on the edge the whole time. It took Draco only six or seven strokes to make him come. Harry’s big cock twitched in his palm and he spilled his hot seed all over Draco’s hand. Fuck, he didn’t understand how Potter always managed to come so much, his hand was literally dripping with the fresh semen. It was sticky and gross, but Draco had to admit he sort of enjoyed Harry being such a bushman. Was it some kind of guilty pleasure or something? He despised people like Potter his whole life, but in this case...he liked the shameless way the brunette just got hard and took what he wanted. A cleaning spell woke him up from his thoughts. 

“Let’s have the breakfast now”. 

Harry smiled at him as he helped him to stand up, wrapping him into his velvet bathrobe. Draco had such mixed feelings. Harry could be so primal and basic at some things, but at the same time...he could be caring. 

The ate in silence, Harry preoccupied by morning newspaper and Draco by the plate on pancakes in front of him. The healer was damn right about the increase of his appetite, he was constantly hungry and unfortunately, he wasn’t exactly craving vegetable. 

“It’s 10 days until Christmas”. 

Harry said, putting the newspaper down, taking a sip of his coffee. Draco raised his eyebrow. 

“So?”

The brunette shrugged. 

“I was just wondering if you’d like to have here something particular to remind you your home”. 

The blood shook his head stubbornly. 

“I don’t care”. 

“Draco...you love Christmas, I know you do. It was literally the only time I saw you smile for no reason at school. I...I know this is far from perfect and I am aware of the fact that right now, I can’t provide you the same fancy standards as you were used to have at the family manor. But I really want to make it nice for you. I want you to feel happy. And comfortable”. 

Harry bit his lips before he spoke up again. 

“This will be the last Christmas without a baby, do you realise that?”

Draco didn’t answer, because it quite hit him. Everything was changing. He was about to be a parent. Harry and him were about to be parents of the child he was carrying. It felt sort of distant now, but the baby was already in his belly and in six months...it will be there. He didn’t know how to feel about it at all. He loved his baby, because it was the main and most natural instinct, but at the same time, he was scared. He was scared of everything, but he was able to control his mind well enough to not to stress too much about it, at least for now. He wanted to postpone the panic part as much as possible, mainly to protect his child from the stress and worries. 

“Silver”. 

The blonde said, almost inaudibly, swallowing dry.

“We always decorated the tree in silver”. 

Harry nodded. 

“You’ll have it”.

He said.

“Anything else?”

Draco looked down and it almost hurt how vulnerable he looked. 

“We never went to Midnight Mass, obviously…But my father always took me for a walk at midnight. We were just walking through the crispy snow...and he held my hand the whole time. Even when I got older. He always held my hand on Christmas night”. 

Draco desperately tried to blink away the tears in his eyes. Mention of his father and their family Christmas got him more emotional than he expected. All the beautiful and warm childhood memories were running through his head and he couldn’t stop the single tear from rolling down his face. He wanted his life back. He wanted his life back so much. 

Harry closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I know you miss them. Your parents”. 

The boy nodded, wetting Harry’s plaid old shirt with his tears. 

“You’ll be with them again, I promise you that, Draco. Do you hear me? I’ll do anything to make you happy. I swear I will”. 

*Kinky and sweet Harry gives me such mixed feelings! What do you think?

Also...he's more than ready to break some rules to keep Draco...


	14. Chapter 14

Harry nervously looked around, feeling completely out of his element. He’s never been to this store before, which wasn’t really that surprising, considering his non existing sense for extraordinary and expensive things. It was a whole new world for him and if someone told him few months ago he will be standing in the middle of the most luxurious jewelry store in wizarding London, he would call him crazy. And here he was, hopelessly glancing from one gleaming piece to another. He was utterly clueless. Everything around him was sparkling and probably pretty breathtaking for people who were not so new to this. Harry had to bitterly laugh in the back of his head. He thought his watch was quite expensive when Ron convinced him to buy it a year ago. How sweetly naive he was. The simplest and least expensive piece from here cost at least five times more than his stupid watch. This store was synonym for luxury, only for exclusively selected clientele. Of course Harry would never go there on his own. He was there for Draco. 

The boy has been through a lot lately and even though he usually put on a brave face, there were moments when his nonchalant facade was cracking. It was obvious this all was too much for him to handle. He was away from his family, pregnant and locked in a house he never wanted to be in the first place. Draco was trying his best to stay calm and composed for the baby, knowing that being stressed and miserable could affect his unborn child, but he wasn’t okay. Harry just wanted to make him happy, at least for a brief moment. He was aware of Draco’s expensive taste and he never questioned it. He didn’t want him to settle for less just because Harry couldn’t appreciate valuable things. He knew who Draco was and from which family he came and he chose him. He knew a simple bouquet of roses and a chocolate box will never be enough for the boy, because obviously, Draco wasn’t Ginny. His demands somewhere entirely else, but Harry was alright with that. He wanted him by his side and he was ready to pay the price. 

“Mr. Potter, what an honor”. 

An old wizard dressed in a perfectly fitted suit with gold cufflinks walked out from behind one of the tall glass cabinets. He fixed his almond shaped glasses and bowed slightly. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Potter?”

Harry ran his fingers through his usually messy hair. 

“I am looking for a gift”. 

He said, his voice uncertain. 

“Then I can assure you Mr. Potter that this is the most perfect place to be”. 

The man smiled, leading Harry towards the opulent counter. 

“Do you have something specific in mind, Mr. Potter? Or should we just browse until something fine catches your valued attention?”

Harry exhaled.

“It’s for a man”. 

He caught the less than second lasting look the man gave him, before he swiftly got back to his professional expression. 

“Of course. We have a very lovely selection of unique pieces from France, would you mind to take a look?”

Harry had to admit the man was highly diligent and undoubtedly had a lot of patience. He brought over a twenty pieces of jewelry and put them on a soft ruby velvet cushion, then left for a moment to give Harry some privacy. Every single item was indeed beautiful. But it wasn’t exactly what he wanted, although he actually didn’t even know what he wanted. But he knew he never saw this kind of style on Draco or his family members. He bit his lip. This was a little risky, but he knew this store was famous for its’ absolute discretion and known as a proven spot for high-ranking wizards to buy presents for women which were not their wives. 

“I don’t like any of these”. 

He said. 

“I want something the Malfoys would buy”. 

Harry could almost physically feel the sudden weight of silence in the room. The man’s pupils widened, but he managed to control his mimic well enough to not to show his astonishment. 

“Very well, Mr. Potter…the Malfoys have been our highly valued regular clients for many, many years. They all have a brilliant taste indeed, including young Mr. Draco”. 

Harry flinched at the mention of Draco’s name.

The jeweler disappeared in the back room for a few minutes. When he came back, he carried an ancient looking chest in his hands. 

“Those extremely unique pieces are available entirely exclusively for our special clients. Of course you are considered as one of them, Mr. Potter”. 

Harry raised his eyebrow, but didn’t say a word. The content of the chest was absolutely splendid, even for his inexperienced eyes. His sight dropped at one of the bracelets and something inside him made him shiver. It was an open silver bracelet, very elegantly ornamented, with snake head on each end. The snake heads were entirely covered with emeralds, with red stones as their eyes. 

“What kind of gems are the red ones?”

“Rubies, Mr. Potter. I really shouldn’t be providing this information to you, since our clients’ privacy is our main priority, but...Mr. Malfoy was eyeing this bracelet himself, when we saw each other for the last time”. 

Harry swallowed. He wasn’t exactly thrilled about spending a fortune on something Lucius Malfoy liked, but on the other hand, he knew how much Draco looked up to his father and how much he mastered his style. He knew this was the one. 

“I’ll take it”. 

The jeweler smiled sweetly.

“Excellent choice, Mr. Potter. I can guarantee that your...loved one, won’t be disappointed”. 

Harry patiently waited until the man finally handed him the neatly wrapped package. 

“Thank very much”. 

“My pleasure Mr. Potter, always at your service”. 

Harry left the store with slightly flushed face, but quite pleased inside. He knew Draco will like it. It was so him. 

“I see you already did some Christmas shopping for your special one”. 

The brunette froze, his eyes meeting Ron’s as he looked up. The redhead was standing in front of a bookstore, just a few meters away from him. For a second, Harry was thinking of hiding the fancy package under his coat, but he soon found out it would be pointless. Ron was already looking at the lavish gift, not even bothering to hide the disappointment. 

“Good to finally know the reason you dumped my sister. I guess I knew it anyway”. 

“Ron, it’s not like that”. 

“Oh really? You seriously think I’m this stupid? Look at yourself! Buying some crazy expensive snobbish trinkets for some dumb bitch who most probably only wants you for your money and fame”. 

“Ron, please…”

“Wait, you’re actually okay with that, aren’t you? As long as she spreads her legs for you and let you do some...filthy things. Yes, Ginny told me. She told what a horny freak you are”. 

Harry looked around, frightened. Ron was dangerously raising his voice and the street was pretty crowded with eager Christmas shoppers. He took a few steps towards him, trying to stay as calm as possible. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere private? I will explain everything to you, but this is not a good place for such a conversation. Ron shook his head. 

“No. I don’t wanna hear your bullshit anymore. You lied, you lied about everything”. 

“What? What did I lie about?”

“You said you loved my sister! But you just used her and dumped her like some garbage. She wasn’t enough for the Golden boy, was she? The great Harry Potter, the world savior. Why would you waste your time with a Weasley girl when you can have all the money hungry sluts in short skirts from work?”

“I’m not with anyone from work, Ron”. 

“Let me tell you one thing. My sister is a good girl. She doesn’t need to expose herself to be pretty and she doesn’t need to do...anything she doesn’t want to keep a man. She’ll find someone else, someone better, a decent guy. But you...I feel like I never knew you”. 

“You feel like you never knew me? May I ask you why? Just because it didn’t work out between me and your sister? What’s so outrageous about that? It happens Ron, it’s life. Not everyone ends up with the first girl or boy they date, for the fuck’s sake. Yes, I liked her, she was lovely, and she still is, but we were kids when we met. People change, people come and leave. I never said I wanted to marry her, it was actually you who were obsessed with this idea. It was already a done deal for you and your family, no one really asked me if this was what I wanted. You kept pushing me until I was on the very edge, Ron. And you know what? I’m glad I made this decision. Not because Ginny wasn’t a nice girl, but because our relationship wasn’t healthy. For various reasons. I saved both of us a lot of miserable time. I don’t want anything for her the but happiness, honestly, I always cared for her, you know that. But we were not meant to be. And one day, when she’ll be happy and settled with somebody else, she will appreciate we called it quits before it was too late. I’m sorry you don’t see it this way, but there’s nothing I can do about it”. 

The redhead was looking at him, his expression more blank than angry. 

“Are you with someone else now?”

Harry bit his lip. He didn’t want to be completely dishonest with him.

“Yes”. 

“Was this person the reason your broke up with my sister?”

“No. I had a feeling something wasn’t right between me and Ginny long time before we met”. 

“Are you in love?”

It took Harry a lot of determination to say that loud. 

“Yes. I’m in love”. 

“Who is it?”

“I can’t tell you that Ron, I wish I could”. 

“Why? Why do you keep it such a secret since you’re SO in love?”

“It’s a personal thing. I don’t expect you to understand that but...you have to trust me, I have my valid reasons”. 

“Ginny was crying over you for months. She didn’t deserve this”. 

“I’m sorry Ron, I really am. But we couldn’t stay together, it wouldn’t work”. 

“Did she want so much? She only wanted wedding and a baby. That’s it. Pretty basic, don’t you thing? She...she would even drop the wedding, but she wanted a baby so desperately”. 

“She wanted a baby to keep me around, but I don’t think she was actually in love with me”. 

Ron snorted. 

“Snape was right about one thing. You’re so full of yourself. Arrogant prick. You think everyone is obsessed with you, don’t you? No one would give a damn if you were not famous”. 

“Is this all just about Ginny and I? Or is it about you not being able to get over the fact Hermione left you just months after school?”

He didn’t plan to bring this up, but this conversation was getting way too intense. Ron shot him a nasty look. 

“Fuck you”. 

He said, apparently done with this heated exchange. 

“Don’t you dare to ever show up at our house. You’re not welcome anymore, I guess you figured it out yourself”. 

“I respect that. But please send my wishes to your parents. They don’t have anything to do with any of this”. 

“You seriously think they give a shit about your wishes? Their daughter is sad and miserable and it’s all because of you!”

“I always cared about your family Ron, you know that damn right. But I couldn’t stay in a dysfunctional relationship just to make them happy. I hope you’ll understand that one day”. 

With that, Harry turned his back to him and walked away.

The jeweler peeled his ear off the door, after swallowing every word with bated breath. He carefully smoothed out the front of his blazer and smiled for himself. 

“I am sure my dear friend Lucius will be very interested in hearing every single detail about this lovely visit”. 

*Soooo what do you think? :))


	15. Chapter 15

*A little pre Christmas smut! Daddy Harry included :)

Draco was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, watching the steaming water filling it. The smell was lovely, apple and cinnamon, which was his all time favourite and the bubbles were dancing on the surface, creating mountains of thick foam. He flinched slightly when Harry put his hand on his shoulder. 

“I’ll help you undress”. 

The boy nodded without a struggle. Harry’s help was honestly more than welcome, because Draco has been feeling so poorly the whole day. His stomach was swollen and he’s been having cramps, sometimes so painful he could feel tears in his eyes. His body was tensed and he couldn’t find a position which would do good to him, sitting or lying. He was literally exhausted from the constant pain. His nipples were puffy and his breasts felt heavy, just one of those days when he hated everything about being pregnant. Harry untied his velvet bathrobe, pushing it gently off of his shoulders. Draco wasn’t wearing anything underneath it, because every single clothing item was causing him discomfort. It was sort of relief when he was finally naked, although he was fully aware of the fact how bad he looked. His lean and mostly skinny body was long gone, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. Funny how quickly his priorities changed. Just a few months ago, he was anxious about his hair not being done perfectly and now? He was standing here in front of Harry, naked, fat and swollen and he didn’t even feel too ashamed about it. 

“Do you want me to bath with you?”

Harry suddenly asked, looking at Draco adoringly. The blonde shrugged. He was already carrying Potter’s baby so a bath together won’t probably kill him. 

“Okay”. 

He said simply, watching the brunette getting undressed. Harry took off his worn out shirt and a pair of sweatpants, before stepping out of his boxers as well. Draco raised his eyebrow when he noticed Harry’s cock was half-hard. The brunette caught his questioning look and blushed slightly. 

“You are naked, what do you expect”. 

Draco shook his head in disbelief. 

“I look completely disgusting. I have seriously no idea what turns you on about that”. 

“Everything about you turns me on. Come on, let’s get in. The water will do you good”. 

The bathtub in the main bathroom was spacious enough to fit both of them comfortably. Harry got in first, helping Draco to sit down in front of him, pressing his back to his chest. 

“Lay back, relax”. 

Draco did as he was told, leaning against the brunette’s hairy chest, closing his eyes. He exhaled deeply. The hot water was truly doing wonders. 

“Does it feel good?”

The blonde only nodded, his body going slack in the warmth. Harry wrapped his hands around his big belly and stroked it gently. Draco moaned a little, but let him. He gave up telling Harry twenty times a day to not to touch his stomach cause it just made him feel even more fat. The boy wouldn’t stop anyway.

“Our baby is growing so beautifully”. 

He placed a kiss on Draco’s temple, keep caressing his baby bump. 

“You look so perfect like this. Big belly, full ass, thick thighs and breasts heavy with milk. I wish you could stay like this forever”. 

He brushed some hair away from Draco’s face, tucking it behind his ear. His hand wandered upwards, grabbing the blonde’s tender breast. 

“I will make you stay like this for a few years at least”. 

He squeezed the tit lightly, toying with the turgid nipple. 

“What are you talking about?”

Draco asked, actually quite enjoying the way Harry was touching him. His hormones were driving him insane, he craved to be touched. 

“I want more children, Draco, you know that”. 

“I don’t think this is an appropriate time for such a discussion. I’m still pregnant with my first child and the future is extremely uncertain”. 

“What’s so uncertain about that? I swore to take care of you and the baby. You won’t have to go anything, Draco, you won’t have to worry about anything. You will be safe, comfortable...you will have everything you need. Isn’t that the most suitable environment for a family?”

The blonde bit his lip. 

“Probably yes, but I believe I already told you I want just one child”. 

He swallowed a remark that not even the only one was supposed to be Harry’s. 

“That’s right, you told me that. But I think I have a say in this matter as well, since we’re together and having a child”. 

“What are you trying to say? That you have a right to get me pregnant whether I like it or not, just because you already knocked me up once?”

“Of course not. You seriously think I would force you? All I’m saying is, that we should think about some kind of...compromise. I know pregnancy is hard and I admire you and love you so much for carrying my baby under your heart. It must be exhausting and you probably can’t wait for this to be over, but trust me, once the baby is born...you will want another one”. 

Draco snorted. 

“I highly doubt that”. 

Harry took both of his breasts in his hands, kneading them carefully. His cock was mercilessly hardening again, just from groping the full globes. Draco moaned obscenely, his body so soft, relaxed and open. He raised his hands and put them behind his head, giving Harry a perfect access to his chest. The brunette licked over Draco’s ear seductively, squeezing the tits harder this time, making the nipples leak. Draco gasped as he watched the milk mixing with hot water in thin streams. Harry dropped the breasts eventually and moved his hands a little more upwards, placing them on the blonde’s shoulders. He started to massage the sensitive area behind Draco’s neck gently, sending shivers through his spine. 

“Aaah”. 

Draco groaned as he felt the tight muscles loosening under the pressure of Harry’s fingers.

“You are so tense baby”.

Harry said, massaging him a little more firmly. It felt so damn good. Draco threw his head back and closed his eyes, letting Harry’s skilful fingers to do the job. His whole body was getting even more relaxed and he loved that feeling. He had both hands placed on his belly, which now felt soft and comfortable. Also the way Harry’s hard erection was pressing against his butt was doing things to him. He turned his head slightly and moved up, until he reached Harry’s lips and kissed him deeply. Harry immediately slipped his tongue inside the blonde’s mouth and caressed his right breast.

“Are you hard baby?”

He asked, licking all over Draco’s ear while he was rubbing his nipple. The boy nodded, leaning for another passionate kiss. 

“What do you need baby? Tell me what you need”. 

Draco only moaned against Harry’s hot neck, his face flushed. The brunette whispered in his ear hotly.

“Do you need your baby daddy’s cock?”

The blonde cried out as Harry grabbed his waist and pressed his body harder onto his erection. 

“Daddy’s so hard and ready for you”.

Another loud whine escaped Draco’s wet lips as he stroked himself a few times under the water. Harry slapped his hand away as soon as he noticed that. 

“This is daddy’s job. You only need to relax and open up that beautiful tiny hole of yours for me, so I can shove my big dick inside you and show you who you belong to”. 

“Fuck me. Please fuck me”. 

It was a sweet melody for Harry’s ears. He helped Draco to turn around in the bathtub, which was a little clumsy action, but then he finally had the blonde sitting on his lap, facing him. Draco wrapped his hands around his neck and let Harry play with his tongue, feeling the brunettes hand wandering down his body until it reached his entrance. He gently pushed one finger in, kissing the blonde messily as he was moving the digit in and out. Draco apparently wanted it, his body was opening nicely for Harry’s fingers and he was fucking himself heatedly on three digits in no time. Harry grabbed the boy under his thighs and lifted him up a little, moaning when Draco clutched his cock and slowly guided it to his hole. 

“That’s it baby. Ride daddy’s fat cock”. 

They both whined shamelessly when Draco finally sat down onto the thick member, letting gravitation do its’ magic. He felt so full, Harry’s cock always filled him up so perfectly. He cried out as he started bouncing on it eagerly, splashing some water out of the tub. Harry couldn’t care less about the wet floor, we has completely gone for the blonde. He lowered his head so he could take his left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it harshly, supporting Draco’s weight with one hand. The water was helping the blonde to ride the cock quite easily, without too much effort. 

“Fuck yourself on my cock darling, just like that”. 

Harry breathed out, both of his hands on Draco’s full ass cheeks, helping him with his movements. 

“Fuck, I love you so much, so perfect”. 

He gripped his ass harder, making Draco yell a bit. 

“You’re mine. Only mine, is that clear? You’ll never be with another man, never. I swear I’ll make sure of that. Even if I had to keep you locked up here. This is the only cock you’ll be getting for the rest of your life”. 

Harry always got possessive when they were fucking, but Draco never seemed to mind. He was a little vain princelet and he liked the attention and adoration. 

“Always so tight, as a fucking virgin”. 

Harry put a hand on the blonde’s swollen stomach. 

“But not really a virgin anymore, right darling? So nice and full of my baby”. 

“Fuck me harder, I want it deep”. 

Draco hissed, his legs slowly getting tired. Harry didn’t have to be told twice. He held the boy firmly as he started fucking into him hard and fast from below, making him scream in pure pleasure. He’s never been fucked like this by Blaise. This filthy, animalistic way. He knew it was dirty, but he loved it. He loved how Harry held him tight and had his way with him, it was turning him on so much that someone like Harry, the former weirdo in baggy beige clothes, was dominating him now. 

“Gonna come”.

Draco cried out, his tits bouncing in Harry’s face which made the brunette fuck him even harder. 

“Yeah? Gonna cum just from my cock rubbing against your sweet little spot?”

The blonde nodded, because Harry’s penis jabbing into his prostate was too much to handle. He came with a whine and sprayed Harry’s flat belly with ribbons of white sticky liquid. Harry wasn’t far behind him, his grip tightened on the blonde’s hips and he emptied himself deep inside him. It always felt divine to fill Draco with his warm seed, even though the baby was already made.

“This is absolutely ridiculous”. 

Lucius’ face thundered from the flames of the fireplace in a small basement of the jewelry store. This place was well hidden and never mentioned in any city map. They kept there subjects enchanted by black magic or very special and rare gems which were transported to England illegally. But they were not harming anyone, they were running their business quietly and smoothly. 

“I thought I made myself clear when I told you to contact me only in case of an absolute inevitability. And of course regarding any news about Draco”.

“I’m actually convinced this is a pretty solid hint, Lucius, don’t you think?”

“Of course I don’t! This is nothing but a crazy groundless theory”. 

“Potter shopping at my store is anything but a coincidence. Think, Lucius. He was looking for something your family would buy, he didn’t even look at anything else. He wanted specifically a piece you would want”. 

“I admit it sounds slightly odd, but it doesn’t have to mean anything at all. We’re known for our delicate taste, aren’t we? He wouldn’t be the first one trying to copy that”. 

“Lucius, he bought one of the most expensive pieces I have here. He spent quite a fortune and he didn’t even blink. It wasn’t expression of an indecisive little boy, he knew for sure it was the right choice when he saw the bracelet”. 

“If he had Draco, he would throw him right to the court, not buy him an overpriced jewelry for the Christ’s sake”. 

“Are you so sure about that?”

Lucius raised his eyebrow. 

“What are you implying?”

The jeweler fixed his crispy white collar. 

“I believe you know what I’m talking about, my dear friend. It’s not exactly a secret that even the Dark Lord had...let’s say a softer spot for your son. Why couldn’t Potter feel the same way about him?” 

“Nonsense. The Dark Lord didn’t have a soft spot for anyone”. 

“Is that so? How come everyone else would be long dead after the Dumbledore fiasco? But Draco? No. He was warmly welcomed back with a hug, an actual hug from the Dark Lord himself. Your dragon possesses quite an extraordinary beauty. Maybe he just learnt how to use it in his favour”. 

“Enough! Don’t you dare to ever speak about my son again this way. He’s no object for desire, he’s a child! My child. And I want him back. Contact your sources again, I want them to search every single inch of this damn city, do you understand? I want my son back”. 

*Mmm Lucius calling Draco just a child....and meanwhile in Harry's bathroom....


	16. Chapter 16

*Who's up for a little Christmas fluff? :-)

25th December. Draco woke up early, not even knowing why. Maybe one part of him was still the little excited child, too impatient on a Christmas day. He pulled his bathrobe closer to his body. This Christmas was different and he couldn’t help but feeling sad about it. He missed the opulent family holidays at the manor, he missed those times when he was carefree and spoilt by his parents. This year has made him a lot more adult than he actually wanted. His hands thoughtlessly wandered to his belly as he was looking out of the window, watching people on the busy street, which was now covered with crispy white snow. He closed his eyes for a moment as his palms stilled on the swollen stomach. Nothing will be the same again. This little human being inside of him will change absolutely everything in his life. He wanted to be mad about it, but he couldn’t. He already loved his baby so much it was hard for him to imagine the love will only grow stronger once the baby is born. He honestly didn’t know how to be a parent, but he did know, that he will do anything in this world to keep his child happy and safe. 

He slowly walked downstairs and for the very first time in a long time, his eyes sparkled with joy. The house looked absolutely stunning. Christmas garlands were handing literally everywhere, sprinkled with snow and full of Christmas lights. The whole place was shinning and it smelled like vanilla, cinnamon and chocolate and it just warmed up his heart. It was lovely. Not as cold and not as fancy as Christmas back home, but he had to give Harry all the credit for putting a huge effort into it. Draco knew he was doing this all just for him. Under normal circumstances, Harry would probably spend the festive days at the Weasleys and wouldn’t hang a single ball on the tree. 

“Good morning”. 

The brunette said, sitting at the dining table in his red pyjama bottom and simple black shirt. Draco little by little closed the distance between them, before he lowered himself and kissed him on his lips. He could tell Harry was taken back by this action, because Draco never kissed him just like that, for no reason. It was always part of the foreplay and Harry seemed to respect that. He composed himself together soon enough to kiss the blonde back, gently touching his cheek. 

“What was that for?”

Harry asked, placing a kiss on Draco’s inner palm. The blonde shrugged.

“Can’t I kiss you when I feel like it?”

“Of course you can. You can kiss me anytime. You can do whatever you want with me anytime you want”. 

Draco blushed slightly at the memory of all the sex they’ve recently had. Those bloody pregnancy hormones. He couldn’t control himself. He was craving sex, he was craving to be touched and fucked and the fact Harry was so obsessed with his pregnant body was only making everything even more intense. One half of him was a bit ashamed of his current form, but the other half didn’t care at all, boosting with confidence when Harry got half-hard only from touching Draco’s belly for a few seconds. They fucked at least two times a day and the blonde felt like his hole wasn’t even that tight anymore. But there was nothing he could do about it, he was horny all the time and Harry was pretty good at keeping him satisfied. He knew exactly how to fuck him just right and he knew all the filthy words to say to turn him on. As for the bed, they were a perfect match and Draco’s never felt such a pure pleasure before. 

“The house is gorgeous. Really”. 

“Do you like it?”

Draco nodded. 

“Do you wanna see the tree?”

“Yes, sure”. 

Harry stood up and took his hand, leading him to the main living room. Draco gasped. The tree was giant. Literally giant. It was reaching the high ceiling, all monumental and beautiful. It was decorated in silver and dark green, not even a touch of red and gold. Draco knew this was all for him. He was truly moved, because Harry put him first. The brunette suppressed his own traditions and favourites and did everything Draco said without asking questions. The blonde stepped closer and randomly touched one of the velvet forest green balls. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you”. 

Harry smiled and his face brightened up, like was scared of Draco’s reaction before the blonde confirmed it was to his liking. 

“You’re welcome”. 

“You didn’t have to… all of this”. 

Draco looked around, pointing at the heavily decorated fireplace and many silver poinsettias all around the room. 

“I can make it snow in here if you’d want to”. 

Draco laughed a little and Jesus, Harry probably saw him this sweet in the second grade at Hogwards for the last time. He pulled out his wand and created a sparkling mistletoe above their heads. 

Draco looked up.

“This is such a cheap trick, Potter”. 

The blonde said, shaking his head. 

“I know. But it’s working, so what”. 

Harry murmured and kissed him deeply. They were standing in the middle of the lavishly decorated living room, still in their pyjamas, kissing softly, Harry’s hands on Draco’s pregnant belly. And yes, he made it snow eventually in the room. Just for the effect. 

They had Christmas Stollen and hot chocolate for breakfast, which was so delicious it sent Draco straight into mood for a nap, after eating 5 pieces of the sweet cake. He never really had a sweet tooth, but the pregnancy has been messing up with his taste so much it was ridiculous. 

“You’re eating for two”. 

Harry said lovingly as they were relaxing in bed after the generous breakfast. Draco snorted. 

“I don’t think that’s actually true, just comforting”.

“Does it matter? I honestly don’t care how much you weight or how much you gain during the pregnancy. You know I actually prefer you this way, you look so beautiful all around and soft”. 

“I wonder when I’ll get back on my normal weight after giving birth”. 

Harry caressed his breast gently through the silk of his pyjama.

“Or you won’t have to”. 

Draco raised his eyebrow.

“What?”

“We can start working on another baby a couple weeks after birth. The healer said six weeks would be perfectly enough for your body to heal and be ready for another pregnancy”. 

He squeezed Draco’s nipple, watching the thin fabric being soaked with milk. He put his hand over the wet patch and kneaded it firmly. He was shamelessly obsessed with the blonde’s pregnancy chest, he could play with his lovely tits for hours and he would never get bored. 

“If you think you’ll seduce me and impregnate me during my postpartum, dream on”. 

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see”. 

Harry smiled and slowly unbuttoned Draco’s pyjama top. He opened it eagerly and kissed the left breast, groping the other one with his hand. He closed his eyes when he wrapped his lips around the nipple and started sucking. He immediately felt the warm liquid pouring inside his mouth and it felt like heaven. They haven’t done this in a while and Harry wanted to enjoy this pleasure as much as possible, before the baby is born. Draco’s head hit the pillow as he let Harry sucking on his swollen nipple hungrily, swallowing every single drop which landed in his mouth. 

“I think you just had breakfast”. 

Draco said, but kept the brunette’s head glued to his breast, even secured it in place with his hand. 

“Daddy’s always up for a little snack”. 

Harry blinked at him before switching to the other tit. It was so insanely freaky, but Draco had to chuckle a little. He would never say that loud, but this shamelessly dirty side of Harry was rather pleasurable. Draco could look like shit, he could say anything stupid or nothing at all and Harry was still helplessly obsessed with him and acting like he was the hottest thing on Earth. It was good for Draco’s ego and maybe...just maybe he was enjoying all those filthy kinks. At first, he felt ashamed and embarrassed for finding satisfaction in such nasty things, but Harry made it all look so normal and casual, he eventually stopped caring. As the brunette said – it was just them two. They were not harming or offending anyone. Everything what was happening between the four walls of their bedroom, was only their business and their decisions. It was nearly scandalous how pleased Harry looked when he was done. He wiped his mouth and snuggled up to the blonde, still holding one of his breast as they fell asleep. 

It was already dark outside when Harry walked into Draco’s bedroom to let him know the dinner was ready. The blonde didn’t notice his presence at first, too caught up in his own thoughts, staring out of the window again. He was dressed up, as elegant as his baby bump allowed him. His hair was slicked back and his face pale and pretty as usual, even though his cheekbones became less prominent, due to the pregnancy weight. The brunette came closer and placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders. 

“Do you wanna go for a little walk before dinner?”

He asked, making Draco to turn around with surprised expression.

“What do you mean?”

“You haven’t been outside this house for months. I know you crave it, you’ve been standing by this window for weeks”. 

Draco bowed his head. 

“I didn’t think it would be possible for me, you know, to go outside”. 

“There is an option”. 

They walked down the stairs in silence, before Harry told the blonde to wait up for a bit. He came back in less than a minute, carrying a bundle on thin fabric in his hand. 

“Is it…?”

He nodded. 

“Yes. Invisible cloak. I wish you didn’t have to wear it, but it’d be too dangerous. Also...you’re pregnant…”.

Draco interrupted him.

“I know. Muggles are not used to seeing a pregnant male. I understand that”. 

“Alright”. 

Harry touched the door handle, but his palm hesitatingly stilled on it. He bit his lip. 

“You can apparate outside of the house. I guess you’re aware of that”.

Draco could see how much was Harry struggling now. He got scared. He got scared Draco could actually escape. He could leave with his child. 

“I won’t try anything. But you can bind my hand to yours, if you don’t trust me”. 

He raised his hand towards Harry, keeping it still in front of him. He watched patiently the brunette, who reached for his wand. He took Draco’s hand in his and was just about to cast a spell which would bind their wrists and palms together with an invisible rope which would be impossible to tear up or to sneak out of it, but lowered the wand eventually. 

“I trust you”.

He said. 

“Don’t let me down”.

He threw the cloak over both them and opened the main door. Draco inhaled deeply. It felt so unreal to feel the fresh air after such a long time. He almost didn’t remember how it was like to be outside. Such a natural and ordinary thing for most people, but so precious and rare for Draco. He smiled when the fresh snow crunched under his feet. It was crispy and sparkling in the glare of all the Christmas lights and for a minute, warmth spread inside of him, just like he was little again. They didn’t talk at all during the walk and it was beautiful and peaceful silence. Harry held his hand the whole time, leading him through the mostly empty street. It was dinner time, so no one was really wandering around. Draco looked almost fascinated as he was watching the fat snowflakes falling from the sky. Harry squeezed his hand. 

“I promise you will be able to walk this street without hiding your face soon”. 

The Christmas dinner was lovely. Harry even took out the fancy crystal wine glasses he never used and it was in fact for the very first time Draco saw him in an actual suit. Like, properly fitted suit. And well...Potter looked quite handsome, believe it or not. He had a fresh haircut and a couple days beard and damn, those black pants were so tight around his crotch and thighs it made Draco stare constantly. Of course the brunette caught the gaze eventually. 

“See something you like?”

He chuckled softly, raising his eyebrow. 

“Just amazed by the desperate need of yours to show off your package whenever you can”. 

“Oh yes? If I remember correctly, you love when that package is being put to work”. 

Draco blushed. 

“It’s Christmas, Potter. You have no manners at all”. 

“Coming from someone who can’t take his eyes off of my cock”. 

Draco didn’t answer, just smiled at the ground. They were having turkey, mashed potatoes and brussel sprouts, all drowned in gravy and cranberry sauce. While serving the dessert, they found out Draco wasn’t fan of the Yorkshire pudding, so Harry swiftly replaced it with pear tarte tatin. He liked learning those little things about Draco. He basically didn’t know anything about him before, except the fact he was a spoilt arrogant brat, so everything was pretty new to him about that boy. 

“The tree is truly beautiful”. 

Draco said once they finished the delicious meal and moved to the living room. 

“There’s something underneath it for you”. 

Harry said, nodding towards the brightly shinning tree. The blonde hesitated. 

“I didn’t know we were actually exchanging gifts”

“Don’t think about it this way. Just unwrap it”. 

Draco tilted his head but eventually picked up the package from the thick carpet in front of the tree. He undid the bow and ripped off the glossy wrapping paper, before he opened the velvet box. He gasped. His eyes immediately shot at Harry, who was standing next to the sofa in anticipation. 

“You...shouldn’t have”. 

“Do you like it?”

Harry asked with a hope in his voice. Draco ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Of course I like it. It’s stunning. But...it’s too much, Harry. I know where it’s from and I know how much these cost”. 

“Let me put it on”.

The brunette said, completely ignoring Draco’s monologue. He stepped closer to the boy and carefully took the jewel from his hand. He rolled up Draco’s sleeve a bit and put the bracelet on his left wrist. It looked even more gorgeous on the soft pale skin. The blonde raised his hand to look at it closely. He shook his head. 

“You don’t have to buy me such gifts, Harry”. 

“I will buy whatever I want. It’s my money, isn’t it?”

“Yes but...I know this is not usual for you. I don’t think I can accept it”. 

Harry wrapped his fingers around Draco’s wrist and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“It’s yours. No return policy”. 

The blonde breathed out. 

“I don’t have anything for you”. 

“What do you mean you don’t have anything for me?”

Harry whispered and slowly got down on his knees. He put his hands on Draco’s hips and kissed his prominent belly with his eyes closed. 

“You already gave me everything. You’re carrying my child, Draco. You gave me the most precious gift and trust me, no gem in this world can compare to that”. 

He rested his head on Draco’s stomach, feeling the blonde’s hands on his shoulders. He was hugging him. He pulled Harry even closer so he could almost hear the heartbeat of their baby. Draco was crying. This moment was so pure it got him so emotional he couldn’t hold back his tears. Seeing Harry kneeling in front of him like this, kissing his pregnant belly with so much love, it was just overwhelming. His fingers were tangled in Harry’s hair when the brunette looked up, looking right in Draco’s teary eyes. 

“Marry me, Draco”. 

*Merry Christmas darlings! Hope you are all having an amazing Holidays and hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 What do you think Draco will say? :)


	17. Chapter 17

They’ve been staring at each other for a few seconds, but it rather felt like eternity for Harry. His heart was beating so fast he thought it’ll jump out of his chest. He wanted this so desperately, he would crawl at Draco’s feet just to make him say yes. But he’s been losing his hope with each moment of Draco’s hesitant silence. He probably stopped breathing when the blonde bit his lower lip. As always when he was nervous. 

“I can’t answer you right now, Harry”. 

Harry’s heart sunk and he didn’t have the strength to hide his disappointment. 

“Why? I don’t understand”. 

Draco threw his head back, nervously playing with the shiny bracelet on his wrist. 

“Please don’t think I don’t want it at all. I’m not saying no. We’re gonna have a baby and I know marriage would be the most reasonable step in our situation. I actually never imagined having a child born out of a wedlock, but...I feel like I’m doing all this behind everyone’s back”. 

“What do you mean?”

“My parents? They don’t even know if I’m alive. I just can’t show up one day with a baby in my arms and a ring on my finger”. 

“Why not? It’s your life, Draco. This decision is only yours to make. You don’t need your parents’ blessings. If this is what you want...if I am what you want...we don’t have to wait for anyone’s permission”. 

“Please don’t be mad at me”. 

Draco whispered, because Harry was dangerously raising his voice, mostly out of frustration. The brunette got slowly back on his feet. 

“I’m not mad at you. I’m just sad. I want us to be family, I want us to be official. I know this is not easy for you and I know you’re scared of what’s gonna happen once you walk out of this house, but I swore to protect you, Draco. You and the baby are my absolute priorities, I would never put you in danger, never”. 

The blonde took Harry’s hand in his. 

“I know. And I appreciate that, Harry, truly. I’m not saying I’ll never marry you. But I need some more time. I’m really trying to adjust to this situation and I think I’ve made some serious progress, so...have a little more patience with me”. 

“Is it about Blaise? Do you have feelings for him?”

Jealousy was literally dripping from the tone of Harry’s voice, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Don’t start with this. I don’t wanna talk about him”. 

Draco wanted to turn around, but Harry didn’t let him. He grabbed his arm, probably way too firmly. 

“Answer me. Do you have feelings for him?”

“Let go off my arm, Harry”. 

“Answer me!”

“You’re hurting me”. 

The brunette exhaled sharply before finally loosened his grip. The simple image of Blaise and Draco made him see completely red. He took a few steps from Draco, breathing heavily. 

“I’m sorry. That won’t happen again”. 

He whispered, watching the blonde caressing the spot where Harry held him. He could feel a massive bruise firming under his silk shirt. 

“I’m really sorry Draco, I didn’t mean to hurt you, you have to believe me”. 

“I’m not in love with Blaise, if that’s what you need to hear. But we’ve been promised to each other since we were kids, Harry, which is quite a long time. I already broke so many of my rules for you and I guess I’ll break some more, but I can’t do it all on the instant. I do wanna get married and I do wanna have a proper family, but I need you to give me more time”. 

Harry nodded. 

“I understand. You can have as much time as you want”. 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you. I know most people would probably jump around your neck, because this…”

He threw his hands in the air and pointed all around the room. 

“Is just perfect”. 

Harry smiled a little before closing the small distance between them. He kissed the back of Draco’s hand. 

“You’re not most people Draco. It was a bit crazy of me thinking it would be so easy. Anything worth having doesn’t come easy”. 

“Are you sure you’re not mad at me?”

Harry shook his head. 

“Positive. I won’t stop fighting for you, you know that, right? I won’t stop until you have my last name”. 

They got back on the sofa, drinking some sweet hot apple cider. Draco hesitated at first, but Harry assured him there was no alcohol in this particular one. He found it so beautiful how protective was Draco over his child, he hasn’t touched alcohol or anything potentially harmful since the day he found out he was pregnant. 

“Do you wanna lay down for a bit?”

Harry asked, seeing the blonde wiggle on the couch. 

“Maybe. It’s slightly uncomfortable for me to sit this long”. 

“I have an idea”. 

Harry pulled out his wand, before he twisted his wrist a few times. Bunch of pillows and blankets appeared on the carpet in front of the fire place, in combination with some fur cushions and rugs. It was pretty much the definition of romantic. The sparkling Christmas tree, crackling fire and smell of hot apples. 

“I didn’t know you could be this cheesy, Potter”. 

Draco rolled his eyes, but stood up and walked towards their provisional lounge area.

“Shut up. You love it”. 

Harry smirked, helping the blonde to lay down. He took off his blazer and reached for the buttons of his white fitted shirt. He pulled it out of his trousers and revealed his muscular hairy chest as he dropped the clothing item on the floor. He caught Draco’s gaze. 

“Just making myself comfortable”. 

The blonde grinned. 

“Of course you are”. 

He waited for Harry to lay down next to him and wasn’t really surprised when the brunette almost immediately connected their lips. 

“I think it’s time for me to unwrap my present”. 

He whispered in Draco’s ear, softly stroking the blonde’s hardening cock though his pants. The clothes was gone ridiculously quickly. They both got hungry and desperate with need. Just like every single time they fucked. The way he prepped Draco was rather sloppy, but the blonde doesn’t care. He got used to Harry and the size of his cock and he actually liked being aggressively stretched by the big dick of his. Harry was long and thick and it felt so divine being mercilessly impaled on that sinful penis. Draco moaned loudly when Harry entered him smoothly from behind. The brunette was spooning him, his chest pressed to Draco’s back, as he started fucking into him slowly, but deeply. That felt incredible and the blonde was suddenly convinced this must be his favourite position, at least for the pregnant months. He whined when Harry lifted his leg so he could fuck him properly, supporting his big belly with his other hand. Draco arched his back and let the cock sliding wetly in and out of his tight channel, all messy with lube and Harry’s precum. It was slightly dirty, the way the brunette was fucking him hard and fast, abusing his stretched hole like he was fucking some cheap whore, but holding his heavy stomach lovingly at the same time. They were sweating like crazy in front of the sizzling fireplace, their bodies glistening in the dim light. Harry’s body was fit and muscular, while Draco's was curvy and soft and the brunette couldn’t stop kneading his thick ass. He loved that meaty flash underneath his hands, he didn’t miss Draco’s old body at all. He moved his hand lower so he could stroke his heavily leaking cock. The blonde was usually able to cum untouched, but he decided to give him his orgasm without chasing it. He massaged the sensitive head, making Draco cry out. 

“Come for daddy, yeah?”

He licked over his ear, thrusting into him as brutally as he could, masturbating his hard penis at the same pace. 

“Daddy’s little slut, aren’t you?”

“No…”

The blonde squeaked, but frantically bucked his hips to meet Harry’s movements, just to get his cock deeper. 

“Oh yeah. You’re a dirty little slut for daddy. Letting daddy play with your little hole two times a day. Needy little bitch”. 

“Fuck”. 

Draco screamed, completely out of his mind. 

“I swear I’m gonna fuck you so much your tiny hole will end up loose and open all the time. It won't be tight anymore anyway, once you give birth to my children”. 

He stroked the angry red tip once more before he finally felt hot spurts of cum filling his hand. Draco’s hole contracted around him due to his mind shattering orgasm and the incredibly tight squeeze sent Harry over the edge in seconds. He dumped his creamy semen into the blonde’s spasming ass, coating his inner walls with thick ribbons of sperm. None of them had energy to talk after this, they literally stayed like that, catching their breaths. Harry only managed to throw some blankets over them before he hugged Draco and drifted to sleep, not even pulling his cock out of him. 

“Good morning”. 

Harry murmured into Draco’s ear, tenderly kissing his shoulder. The blonde muttered something, burying his face deeper into the pillow. Harry was gently stroking his round hip, watching the boy slowly waking up. He leaned even closer to him and pressed himself firmly against Draco’s soft body, making him feel the need between his legs. Draco groaned when he realised Harry’s cock was pressing harshly against his naked ass, fully hard and proudly standing. Harry sneaked his hand underneath the blonde’s arm and cupped his breast, which made his cock twitch and leak some precum from the tip. 

“You’re such a horny perv”. 

Draco growled, his voice still raspy from sleep. The brunette smiled into his neck. 

“You’ve been pressing your gorgeous full ass against my crotch the whole night. How can you not expect me to wake up hard?”

The blonde rolled onto his back, unintentionally exposing his bare chest. Harry buried his face between his round tits in no time, kissing each of them with open mouth. He could be overly needy time to time, but Draco was kind of pleased with how obsessed he was with his body. It was making him a bit more confident even in this current heavy form. 

“Darling?”

“Hm?”

“Would you suck my cock baby?”

Harry purred all over his ear shell and Draco could feel shivers down his spine. The boy chewed on his inner cheek, lowering his gaze.

“I can try”.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

“You’ve never…?”

Draco simply shook his head. Blaise never asked that of him.

“Words, baby. Never had a cock in your mouth?”

The blonde blushed heavily.

“No”.

“You don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to. Just tell me, it’s completely fine”.

“I wanna try it. I’ll stop if it doesn’t feel right”.

“Of course darling. You can stop anytime”.

Harry assured him, before he completely took off the blanket and revealed his hard penis. He moved upwards, just enough for Draco to face his crotch. He stroked himself to full hardness in front of the blonde’s face, patiently waiting for him to take the cock in his hand. Draco finally wrapped his fingers around the fat shaft, feeling the thick veins pulsing under his touch. He never saw such a hairy crotch before. There was a bush of dark pubes literally everywhere, but he surprisingly didn’t find it disgusting. Yes, it was different, but he had to admit it evoked something manly and primal. He hesitatingly licked the spongy head, watching Harry snapping his hips.

“That’s good baby, suck the head, yeah? It’s so sensitive”. 

He closed his eyes and eventually wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking on it gently but firmly.

“Stroke the rest darling, can you do that for me? Twist your wrist, that’s right”.

Draco kept swirling his tongue around the chubby head, moaning at the taste of precum leaking out of it. He was moving his hand up and down Harry’s cock at the same pace, encouraged by the whines and groans coming from Harry’s lips. The brunette was bucking his hips upwards, but never that much to actually gag him. Draco didn’t manage to take more than a half of his dick in his mouth and Harry absolutely respected that. 

“You look so good with your lips stretched around my cock”.

Harry whispered, arching his back as Draco licked right into the slit. He caressed one of Harry’s heavy balls, which was apparently a good move.

“Yes! Fuck, yes baby, play with my balls, that feels so good”.

Draco started sucking hard and grabbed Harry’s testicles at the same time, massaging them gently.

“I’m gonna cum darling. I’m gonna cum, don’t stop”. 

Harry’s body was trembling as the orgasm washed all over him and he filled the blonde’s mouth with a generous amount of fresh warm semen. He came so much that little streams of the pearly white liquid started leaking from the corners of Draco’s mouth. He covered the blonde’s mouth firmly with his hand, preventing him from spitting out the come. 

“Swallow daddy’s spunk. All of it”. 

Draco’s face crunched a little, but he eventually swallowed everything down. Harry kissed him passionately, not bothered by the taste of himself on Draco’s tongue.

“You were amazing baby. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

The blonde rolled his eyes and got up, reaching for his bathrobe which was thrown over an armchair. 

“You seriously think I don’t know you’re just buttering me up to suck your cock more often?”

“No way, you’re a natural”. 

“And you, Potter, are a terrible liar”.

Draco shook his head with a little laugh and threw one of the pillows at Harry. 

“Let’s have breakfast. We already satisfied your needs, not let’s satisfy mine”. 

“I’ll be there in a second, need to find my clothes in this mess”. 

Draco nodded and headed towards kitchen, which was smelling divine even from across the hall. English breakfast and apple pie with whipped cream, his absolute favourites. He poured himself a cup of steaming Earl grey from teapot on the kitchen isle, when Kreacher appeared behind him. 

“Master Draco”.

“What?”

He asked as he turned around to bring his tea to the dining table, but just a second later, he dropped the mug which shattered into a million pieces on the hardwood floor. He was looking at Hermione and she was looking back at him, impossible to tell which one of them happened to be more shocked by this unexpected reunion. Draco’s breath got stuck in his throat as he watched her pulling out her wand. He was scared. Not for himself, but for his child. But before Hermione could even open her mouth to cast a spell, Kreacher disarmed her with a snap of his bony fingers. 

“No filthy blood will hurt Master Draco”. 

*Okaaay loves, can't wait to read your reactions <3 Horny Harry and Hermione as a cherry on top :-)


	18. Chapter 18

Harry got in the kitchen just seconds after he heard the shattering porcelain. He knew something wasn’t right. He was nearly out of breath when he finally joined the odd trio in the middle of the dining area. He eyes widened as he spotted Hermione, who was staring at Draco in an absolute disbelief. 

“Hermione”. 

He breathed out. 

“Harry! What...what is this?!”

“Are you fucking mental?”

Draco screamed at him and even pushed at Harry’s chest with one hand. 

“This is what you called highly protected house? People are wandering in an out without you even knowing! She could have hurt me, she could have hurt the baby!”

“Draco…”

Harry tried with a calming tone.

“Baby?”

Hermione gasped from her corner, her gaze dropping at Draco’s belly. 

“You are…”

“Yes, you genius”. 

The blonde snapped, pulling his robe closer to his body. 

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Harry finally fully turned his attention to Draco, gently stroking his arm.

“No. Kreacher disarmed her before anything could happen”. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m fine”. 

“Bother to explain what’s going on here Harry?”

The girl asked, apparently irritated. 

“Yes, just...just give me a second...please. Draco, would you go upstairs for a bit please?”

“But I’m hungry”. 

He slightly pouted, still pissed at the fact Granger hasn’t taken her eyes off of him yet. 

“Kreacher will bring you breakfast to your bedroom”. 

The blonde snorted but eventually left, giving the two of them some privacy. 

“Will you finally tell me what’s going on in here? What is Draco doing in your house? And how come he’s pregnant?”

“Sit down, Hermione, let’s calm down. I’ll tell you everything”. 

Harry poured a generous amount of brandy in two short glasses and handed one to Hermione, keeping the bottle on the table. He watched the girl downing her drink on one go, scrunching her face at the strong aftertaste. 

“Another one”. 

She exhaled, sliding the empty glass towards Harry. 

“I can’t believe you’re gonna have a baby. With him. It’s...it’s completely surreal”. 

“I know. I know and I understand how much of a shock it is for you”. 

“Harry...I don’t think you actually realize how serious this is. Yes, this is me, being in shock, but it’s still just me. I’m not saying I’m supporting what you’re doing, but I believe I will be eventually able to understand, because you’re my friend and I want nothing but happiness for you. In...any form, I guess. But I am afraid that the others won’t be that understanding”.

“I don’t care what people say, you know I never did. It’s my life, my choices”. 

“Yes, Harry, but this...this is way too sensitive. It’s a big bite. Probably bigger than you can even swallow”. 

“I will protect them. Draco and my child. I won’t let anyone to harm them”. 

Hermione shook her head. 

“This is just you, aren’t you? Always hot headed and offensive. I see your intentions, but you can’t shield Draco and your baby from everything and everyone. You can’t keep them locked in this house forever, this is just a temporary solution. And you, out of all people, know damn well how cruel the press and public in general could be. Imagine the headlines, Harry. I’m sure you already thought about it. They will rip you in pieces”. 

“What could they do to us? I’m used to being judged, to be stared at. And Draco’s used to it too. They’ve been dragging him and his family through mud for months. There’s not much further they can go. And as for the baby...it will be too little to perceive what’s going on”. 

“I admire your optimism Harry, but it’s sort of out of place in this case. Do you seriously think everything will just calm down and people will forget? Maybe for a while, but remember, that your child will go to school one day. And everyone will know his or her name. And the names of the parents. You’re Harry Potter and he’s Draco Malfoy...they won’t let go”. 

Harry bowed his head. 

“I didn’t think about it this way”. 

“Because you’re infatuated, Harry. You only see Draco and what’s going on between the two of you and of course the baby. You’re going to be a father, I understand that’s the main thing on your mind and it explains your sudden lack of rationality, but if you really want to make this happen without an unbearable fuss and adverse consequences, you need to be very, very careful”. 

“Do you think I should resign from my Head Auror position?”

“Absolutely not! That would be the biggest mistake. You have to do quite the opposite, you need the ministry, especially the Minister. You must be selfish”. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Look, I know you never abused your status and influence, but if you really want to protect your family, you will have to do it now. In this situation, it will be impossible to please everyone, so you have to set your priorities very straight”. 

“Ok, but...how…?”

Harmione interrupted him. 

“Let me think about it. You just dropped this bomb on me, I need some time”. 

“Does it mean you’re going to help me? With this?” 

“I guess. I’m not exactly over the moon about your...choice of a partner, but you’re my best friend. You don’t let your friends down just because you have a different opinion”. 

Harry smiled bitterly. 

“Clearly not everyone has this way of thinking”. 

Hermione took a sip of her drink. 

“I knew you and Ron were screwed as soon as you broke things off with Ginny. He was probably more obsessed with this relationship than with his own”. 

“How did you find out about Ginny? I thought you’re not in touch with Ron anymore”. 

“Wow, I wish you could see the ladies rooms at the ministry. You’ve been the hottest topic there since the day you dumped Ginny and suddenly became available again”.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

“Really?”

“Yes. Most women apparently still buy the “chosen one, golden boy, savior “ thing”. 

“Funny, isn’t it? All these people in love with this idea of me and the only person I actually care for doesn’t give a damn”. 

“Mmmm his pregnant belly sort of convinced me he’s at least slightly interested in you too”.

Harry blushed heavily. 

“Yeah, that”. 

“You never told me how it started. Except you brought him here, but when did you actually start feeling something? Or is it a long therm thing? Have you had feelings from him since school but never showed?”

The boy ran his fingers through his hair. 

“He was different back at Hogwarts, at least for the first five years or so. The animosity between us wasn’t fake, I really felt this way towards him. But then...I know he technically did the worst things during the last two years, but he looked so fucking broken, like he didn’t even want to be there and do any of it. I felt sorry for him. And when I saw him that night we broke into their hideaway, lying on the floor, injured and so dead inside...I think it all began. This desperate need to protect him, to take care of him, to love him. I couldn’t help it”. 

“Did you plan the baby? Or was it kind of an accident?”

Harry bit his lip. 

“I wanted it. I knew he could get pregnant and I didn’t do anything to prevent it”. 

“What about Draco?”

“He wasn’t too thrilled at first, let’s be honest about it. With hindsight, I get why he reacted like that. The whole thing with Blaise and his family...he’s naturally still scared of what they’ll say”.

“Blaise is gonna flip once he finds out about you two. I saw him a few days ago, Christmas shopping with his mother, he’s just a body without soul. I heard he’s been like that since Draco went missing”. 

“I think I never realised how much he loves Draco”. 

“You bet. He bought a huge mansion for them, in France, not far from Paris”. 

“He did what?”

“You didn’t know? He wanted to take Draco away from England, for good. He knew he’s been suffering since Voldemort raised and he was also aware of the fact Lucius’ influence on Draco wasn’t healthy. Blaise is not a good guy, not at all, but Draco is his weak spot and he was ready to give him a whole new life”. 

“I can’t imagine Lucius letting Draco out of his sight”. 

“Money talks, Harry. Mrs. Zabini is a very wealthy lady and supposedly, she’s been helping Lucius and Narcissa out financially, since they’ve been banned from accessing their vaults and other assets. The Malfoys fortune remains untouched, but they have no access to it. They are supported from different sources and Mrs. Zabini is one of them, if not the only one”. 

She took Harry’s hand. 

“Are you alright Harry? You got so pale”. 

The boy blinked. 

“I’m fine. I just...I didn’t know how involved the Malfoys are with the Zabinis. I didn’t know anything about the mansion in France and...other things”. 

“So? It’s just a house. You could buy him ten such houses if you’d want to. Draco’s having your baby, you two will be tied for life. You don’t have to see Blaise as your competition, you’re the father of Draco’s child”. 

Harry nodded. 

“Time to time I just get scared I won’t be enough for him. He rejected me yesterday, when I asked him to marry me”. 

“Did he say why?”

“Yeah. He said he needs time to process everything. That me and the baby is already a big step, something he didn’t plan, but adjusting to it. He said it doesn’t mean he’ll never marry me”. 

“I never imagined myself saying that, but that was quite nice and reasonable of him. Try to put yourself in his shoes, Harry. The possessive, pureblood hungry family behind him, along with an obsessive fiance and his powerful mother. How he can not be scared of them? Also he’s pregnant, a lot more vulnerable than under the normal circumstances. Draco’s not used to make his own decisions, Lucius always kept him on a tight leash. And those habits don’t disappear overnight”.

“You’re literally the most unbiased person I’ve ever met in my life”. 

“You deserve your happiness. And if it’s Draco who can give it to you, then I’m okay with that. We’re not high school kids anymore. And if standing by you means standing by him too, then I’ll do it”. 

Harry smiled. 

“Let’s have some apple pie. I can definitely feel those glasses of brandy on an empty stomach”. 

She laughed. 

“Me too”. 

They were in a middle of their slices when Harry spoke up. 

“So...what about you and Ron? Done for good? No Christmas emotional slash drunk reunion?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Most definitely not. Ron is still living off of those old Hogwarts times. Don’t get me wrong, we’ve been through a lot and I’ll cherish those memories forever, but we’re adults now. And I’m done being his mother/supervisor/cook/maid…basically everything but a proper life partner”. 

“But you discussed kids, didn’t you?”

“Oh yes we did. Even though I think “discussion” is rather strong term for that. Ron basically informed me that he expects the same concept as his family has. Which means, that my only job would be cooking, cleaning and pushing out baby after baby. No thank you. I didn’t study so hard to clean dishes and wash dirty socks. Sorry”. 

Harry laughed. 

“You have my blessings, Hermione”. 

“I hope you’re ready for Ron not being so sympathetic by the way”. 

“I think I’ve been ready since the day he yelled at me in the middle of a crowded street, calling me horny freak and perve, also assuring me Ginny will find someone a lot better than me”. 

She waved her hand. 

“He’s not happy so he’s pouring his anger out at everyone. I told him I wish we’d remain friends after we broke up, but he just told me to fuck off and I haven’t heard from him since then. I’m still open to be on friendly terms with him, but I’m not gonna beg him”.

They went silent for a while before Hermione spoke up again. 

“Harry?”

“Hm?”

“I think I know what you have to do. You need to expose you and Draco”.

“Well, sure, eventually”.

“No. After Christmas”. 

*Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of 2020 loves! Hermione's way of thinking is actually going to be very helpful. Btw, how cute was Draco demanding his breakfast in the middle of that battlefield :-)

I wish you all a very happy New Year! I see you in 2021 <3


	19. Chapter 19

*!Warning! This is basically only Hermione + Ron/OFC chapter, which is something that might not be interesting for some of you loves. I noticed you quite like Hermione being part of the story so I decided to include a little background behind hers and Ron's break-up. The next chapter will be normally Harry/Draco etc again :)

Hermione left when it was already dark outside. She stayed over for lunch and eventually for an afternoon tea as well, both her and Harry lost in the much needed conversation. She’s been busy lately, not really having time for anything else but her work. She was passionate about her job, she could easily spent 12 hours a day in there, not even noticing the clock. Which was one of the many things that caused gap between her and Ron. She wanted career and he wanted family, quite an unrealistic combination. He wanted her to stay home, take care of the house and cook him hot dinners every evening, he wanted to have children right after they were done with school. But Hermione refused to stop using her birth control, which was driving Ron absolutely mad and they argued about that almost on daily basis. They eventually found some kind of solution and made an agreement to wait a year, so Hermione could get a stable position at work and also enjoy a little time as just a couple. It wasn’t such a bad idea, they had a ton of sex and countless nice moments, but a feeling like this wasn’t enough started slowly creeping in Hermione’s head. The war was over, they were out of school and they suddenly ran out of topics they could talk about. She started to see something which has been obvious for years, but sort of overlooked under the weight of the crazy events. They had nothing in common. 

Ron liked his job, but wasn’t obsessed with it, never interested in any further education. He spent most evenings at local pub with his friends and colleagues, or on a couch with a beer in his hand, waiting for Hermione to come home and make him dinner. Then he simply wanted to fuck before passing out on the sofa, only in his underwear and socks. Except work, he didn’t do a single thing. He always made her buy birthday presents for all of his family members, because she had “better taste than him”, same with the Christmas gifts. She was literally exhausted. Her new job was extremely challenging and time consuming and it didn’t help when she got home to a messy house and a boyfriend, who was demanding sex and some ridiculously complicated hot dish, per his mother’s recipe. She exploded time to time, but those arguments didn’t lead anywhere. Ron always shrugged and said that this was her choice, that if she was a proper woman, she would quit her unimportant job and give him a child already. Then, she would have all day to take care of the house and keep the cooker warm. He always used his mom as an example of a decent woman and mother, giving birth after birth and only concerned about full plates and clean laundry. Naturally, Hermione was pretty much the exact opposite, they never agreed on anything and their relationship started to go south.

She stopped sleeping with him daily, because she was way too tired from work and the last thing she was in mood for was to put on lacy lingerie and fool around Ron before bending over for him. He complained for a couple weeks, obviously not happy about the unexpected lack of sex, but then he suddenly stopped and Hermione truly believed for a second that he actually understood the point. He even quit talking about having kids and he stopped asking her when she’ll finally stop being on pills. He became calm, often in a good mood and he didn’t say a word when Hermione mentioned she will probably have to work overtime for a bit. He didn’t even flinch and to Hermione’s total surprise, he encouraged the idea, saying in a sweet tone he knows how much she loves her job and she should do what makes her happy. Wow. Those wise words made her heart melt and she was convinced she should give her and Ron another shot, because well, he was quite an attentive boyfriend, wasn’t he? 

It was his birthday and she took a whole day off to make his day really special. She wanted to have enough time to make his favourite roasted pork with mashed potatoes and most importantly, to bake him huge double chocolate cake with strawberries on top. She even bought herself a nice pair of light pink lacy underwear, as one of the presents for Ron. She wanted everything to be perfect. She couldn’t resist and made him some heart shaped muffins from the leftover dough, before she came up with a brilliant idea to surprise Ron and bring him those to work. She was excited, she knew how much he loved some sweet pastry. It was around lunchtime and the Ministry was pleasantly quite, since almost everyone was on a break. She bit her lip, worried for a moment Ron could be out too, but then she saw light coming from the crack under the door of his office. She smiled. He was there. She tip toed with a box of muffins in her hands and quietly reached for the handle. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside, nearly dropping the box onto the stone floor. 

Ron didn’t notice her. He couldn’t even. He had his head buried in a pair of ridiculously big tits and his cock in a perfectly shaved cunt. The girl was sat on his work table, some papers stuck to her butt, legs spread and back arched as Ron was fucking her like there was no tomorrow. Her blouse was tore open, her large breasts on full display and her skirt was rolled up to her waist. Hermione noticed her soaked red panties were laid on top of some paper files next to her. She knew this girl. She saw her application for position as Ron’s secretary a few weeks ago, when Ron brought some more of those home to look at them properly. This girl was right out of school, barely 19 years old, with no special skills and below average grades. Her CV was anything but impressive, so Hermione was exceedingly surprised when Ron told her he gave her the job. When she asked him why, he murmured hesitatingly something about that girl being a distant cousin of someone in his department. Hermione personally met her a couple days later, when she stopped by at Ron’s office to show him what she picked up for his mom’s upcoming birthday. She didn’t like this girl at all. She had long, golden blonde hair and the amount of make-up she was wearing must have taken hours to apply. Thick lashes, bright red lipstick, flawless porcelain skin. She was rather petite, except her breasts, which were huge and literally right in everyone’s face. Hermione gasped when she noticed the girl wasn’t wearing a bra underneath her silk blouse, shamelessly showing off her firm large tits. Her skirt was also inappropriately short. Hermione was watching in disbelief the way she giggled as Ron gave her back some papers she filled incorrectly for the second time, but assured her she should go get lunch and a nice cup of coffee before trying again. When Hermione said Ron’s secretary was dumb and dressed like a whore, he just laughed it off and argued benevolently that she’s young and she’s still learning. 

Well, she apparently knew how to take a cock. She was moaning like crazy when Ron was pounding into her hard, his hands glued to her bouncing tits. He was in complete bliss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, pressing her boobs against his chest, whispering into his ear to fuck her faster. Ron obeyed immediately and grabbed her underneath her thighs, so he could fuck her deeper and faster. She was screaming like a slut when she came on his cock and Ron wasn’t far behind, filling her with his seed with no protection. 

Hermione closed the door behind her quietly. She couldn’t see where she was going through the fat tears running down her face. She cried the whole way home and dumped the muffins into the first trashcan she found. It was the worst day of her life. She never felt this stupid. This betrayed. This worthless. She’s always been proud of her skills, her knowledge, her ability to study hard and work harder. Her loyalty and selflessness. What was it all for? Ron looked happier than ever while fucking that stupid blonde bimbo and it didn’t bother him the slightest she couldn’t even make coffee properly. She spent all afternoon going through their old pictures, all the memories they had, all the things they went through together. In Ron’s office, it seemed a lot easier to burn the bridges, but it wouldn’t be Hermione if she didn’t try to rationalize things. Maybe it was just a slip. A one time thing. Yes, she was disappointed and disgusted, but the determination to storm at Ron as soon as he walks through the door was slowly leaving her. What if this was partly her fault too? Would Ron really cheat if she tried harder to look sexy and slept with him more often? She wiped away her tears, before she took a deep breath. 

Hermione forced herself to get over what she saw in Ron’s office. She didn’t tell anyone of course. She was trying her best to be the perfect girlfriend. She cooked all Ron’s favourite meals, she didn’t comment when he grabbed the fifth beer of the day from the fridge and she bought herself a couple new dresses, little shorter than she usually wore. She thought they were fine. She was even lowkey considering to stop using the birth control next year, because she truly believed the affair with young secretary was over. Until the annual Christmas ball at the Ministry. She came with Ron, but they were both pretty busy chatting with multiple colleagues from other departments and the hall was so crowded it was nearly impossible to find each other after just a few minutes. Hermione was in the middle of conversation with few of her co-workers, when she realised she hasn’t seen Ron for almost an hour. She politely excused herself, but she couldn’t find him anywhere in the main hall. She didn’t know why, but she had this weird feeling something wasn’t just right. And it wasn’t. She found them right behind the cloakroom, in a tiny dark corner. Ron was fucking his secretary against the wall, his palm over her mouth to keep her from moaning loudly. He pulled the top of her tight red dress down to expose her tits, the bottom half resting above her plump butt. He didn’t even bother to take her lacy panties off, just pushed them aside so he could slide his bare cock inside her. 

“You’re so perfect Daisy, so fucking perfect”. 

He groaned, thrusting into the blonde passionately from behind with his eyes closed, kneading her soft breast. Hermione didn’t watch til the end this time. She had enough. She locked herself in a cabin in the ladies room, ruining her neatly done make-up with streams of hot tears. She held back her sobs as she heard two girls entered the room. She didn’t want anyone to find her like this and pity her. 

“Oh my God, did you hear about Daisy?”

The girls started chatting, while applying some powder. 

“Yes, I was literally shocked when she told me she’s pregnant. How long she’s been hooking up with Weasley? Like two months? That was fast”. 

“Something like that. However, she’s not keeping it”. 

“She’s not?”

“She said she’ll take the abortion potion over the weekend. Makes sense, she would be crazy to keep his child. She’s too young and too pretty”.

“He’s not much of a catch, is he?”

“Not really, but he already increased her salary twice and she said he’s not terrible in bed, so...why not to have a little fun during working hours and being generously paid for it?”

“Right, I’d rather ride my boss too than filling those damn forms all day long. By the way, does Ron know she’s pregnant?”

“She won’t tell him. He’d make her to keep the baby”. 

“For real? Poor Granger, seriously, men are such pigs”. 

“Don’t worry, he’ll be crawling back to her as soon as Daisy dumps him. And that’s about to happen soon, she mentioned he’s getting clingy and it’s a bit annoying”. 

“Oh my. Those horny idiots will never learn”. 

“And they will never appreciate what they already have. Anyway, that’s life honey. Let’s get some champagne”. 

Hermione didn’t know how long she spent locked in that lonely cabin, but when she finally walked out, most of the guests were gone. She was a mess. She slept on a couch that night and broke up with Ron the next morning. She never told anyone the real reason, not even Ron. When people asked, she said they didn’t have much in common. She remained strong and reasonable on the outside, but inside, it hurt. It hurt a lot. 

*Hope you enjoyed darlings, I'm curious what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

!WARNING! abusive/dark Harry in this chapter

“Take care”. 

Harry hugged Hermione tightly and held the door open for her with a genuine smile. She could apparate of course, but she said she actually fancied a little evening walk. He didn’t blame her, he understood she needed to clear her head after such an intense discussion. Hermione was a strong one, but she was still a human and she’s just received too many controversial news to adjust to. He closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. He checked on Draco twice during her visit, first to ask him to join them for lunch and later for an afternoon tea. The blonde said he was tired in both cases. Harry didn’t know if he really wanted to rest or if he simply wanted to avoid Hermione, but he didn’t push him to tell him the truth. In fact, it was probably for the best it was just her and Harry. Yes, Draco has been keeping his bitchy opinions under control lately, but him and Hermione in the same room was still pretty thin ice. He quietly walked into Draco’s bedroom, carefully observing if the boy was asleep. He had no intentions to wake him up from his nap. 

“The best guests are the ones who know when to leave, hasn’t Granger heard about that?”

Draco said, putting down the book he was currently reading. There wasn’t much of a light in the room, just the fireplace and a couple of candles. Draco always preferred this sort of an intimate lighting. Harry smiled and took a few steps forward to sit on his bed. 

“Be nice. She’s actually happy for us”. 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure she’s thrilled. Probably couldn’t dream of a batter match for you”. 

“I’m serious, Draco. She wants to help. With publicity and everything”. 

“I don’t need Granger’s help”.

He assured him and Harry wasn’t in the mood to explain him he was wrong and why. There will be time for that tricky part later. 

“Is that why you haven’t left your bed today?”

“She’s your friend, Harry, not mine. If I remember correctly, she was pointing her wand at me just a few hours ago. Did you really expect me to have a cute little chit chat with her over a tea and egg sandwiches?”

“No”. 

“Besides, I was tired. I’m pregnant, if you didn’t notice”. 

Harry placed his hand on Draco’s prominent belly and stroked it gently. 

“It’s kind of impossible to overlook. Are you feeling better now?”

The blonde nodded, supporting his baby bump as he tried to sit on the bed. 

“I’m quite alright. Just feeling heavy”. 

Harry kissed his stomach soothingly. 

“You’re going to get even heavier, you know that, right? Most pregnancy weight is usually gained during the last trimester, because the baby is growing into its’ proper size”. 

Draco threw his head back in discomfort.

“Of course I know that. I just can’t imagine being larger than this. I mean this is already pretty gross, I never expected to look like this, even while pregnant”. 

“I don’t know what keeps bothering you. This is supposed to be the most beautiful time of your life, you’re carrying a baby. And I can’t wait until you have a proper big belly. Not just this, but a really huge belly, which will be impossible to conceal even with a robe on. Everyone will know you’re expecting, everyone will know I fucked you so good I put a baby in you. Not to mention these”. 

Harry tenderly massaged Draco’s right breast through the thin material of his pyjama top. The blonde hissed, his chest already so soft and sensitive, he didn’t even want to think about what’s about to come in a few months, once the last trimester hits him. 

“They’re so full of milk. And getting bigger every couple weeks”. 

“They’re not”. 

“Yes, Draco, they are. They’re getting fuller and rounder and I fucking love that. Can’t wait to watch you feeding my child from those”. 

He softly rubbed the erect nipples, watching the liquid squirting out of them and staining Draco’s pyjama top. The blonde was used to changing it at least two times a day, as a result of the leaking milk. Which was rather annoying. Harry picked up the unfinished plate of an apple pie from Draco’s bedside table, digging his finger into the cream. He pressed the coated finger against the blonde’s lips, lightly forcing them open. 

“Time for a little snack”. 

He smiled, watching the blonde wrapping his lips hungrily around the digit. He sucked on the sweet cream and swirled his tongue over it couple times, making sure to get every drop. Harry scooped some more, repeating the process. It was so hot seeing Draco sucking eagerly on his fingers, feeding him with the sweet treat, knowing his belly will grow just a little more after this sugary goodness. He had the biggest kink for Draco’s pregnancy and he didn’t even try to hide it. He couldn’t help it. His penis was tenting the front of his jeans, hard and ready just from Draco sucking on his sticky fingers. Once the blonde was finished with his sinful dessert, Harry wasn’t able to hold back anymore and kissed him deeply, tasting the sweetness on his tongue. His hands were kneading Draco’s breasts in no time, after he aggressively tore the shirt open to grab the bouncy flash. They spent few minutes making out hotly, but Draco’s belly happened to be too much in the way.

“Turn around baby. Get on all fours for me”. 

Harry whispered in the blonde’s ear, before he unzipped his own pants and took his leaking cock out. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. He stopped wearing his boxers at home, it was pointless really. Draco’s pregnancy hormones were certainly magical and it turned out he had a thing for Harry’s hairy crotch and as well for his big cock, which was ready to serve him any time a day. He helped the blonde to turn around, placing his hands on the headboard so he could hold onto something. He pulled his pyjama bottom down, revealing his plump, juicy ass. Draco didn’t bother with underwear either, especially during his pregnancy. Harry smacked his ass, leaving a pink mark on the porcelain skin. He loved the way Draco’s full ass cheek jiggled. He smacked it once again, harder this time, making Draco moan. 

“You like that? Like daddy spanking your slutty ass?”

“Yes”. 

The blonde breathed out, arching his back to offer his ass to Harry even more. The brunette didn’t have to be told twice. He spanked his both thick ass cheeks couple more times, creating dark red fingerprints this time. 

“Are you okay baby?”

He asked, slightly out of breath. Of course he didn’t hit Draco with full force, he wouldn’t do it even if he wasn’t pregnant. They were just playing, he wasn’t hurting him for real. 

“Eat me out”. 

The blonde groaned deeply. 

“What was that?”

“Eat my ass!”

He shouted, rubbing his penis against the white sheets. He was so turned on and he needed something up in his ass. Ideally something wet and warm. Harry obeyed immediately, burying his face in Draco’s crack without thinking. The blonde screamed as he felt the wet tongue licking a broad stripe all over his crack, before swirling around his clenched pink hole. Harry dipped his tongue into the stubborn hole, slowly loosening the muscle by firmly licking into it. It felt so fucking divine. Draco was moaning like crazy, his little entrance covered in saliva as the brunette pushed his tongue all the way in. He loved his ass being eaten out. He started riding Harry’s face shamelessly, smearing the saliva all over his nose and cheeks. It was filthy and messy, but Harry absolutely didn’t care. He wanted it nasty and dirty, full of juices and sticky liquids. He held the thick globes firmly, sucking hard on the hole and soothing it with his tongue, switching between kitten licks and fat stripes. Harry loved being the one who was giving Draco such a pleasure. He would lie if he said those new information about Draco and Blaise didn’t linger in his head. He wanted to drop it, he really did, but it wasn’t that easy. He somehow felt threatened by him, even though he knew Blaise has been off the picture for quite a while now. 

He fucked Draco with his tongue until he made him come all over the sheets, staining their white bedding with wet patches. The blonde was shaking from the oversensitivity when Harry pressed the spongy head of his cock against his entrance, breathing heavily in anticipation. Draco cried out when Harry mercilessly slid into him, forcing his large cock inside his puffy hole. Draco had to wrap his fingers around the bedpost tightly, because Harry’s brutal pace almost kicked the air out of his lungs. The sound of his big balls slapping against the blonde’s ass was echoing in the room along with Draco’s whines, Harry was taking him particularly hard this time. He grabbed a handful of the platinum hair, making the boy arch his back. 

“I bet Blaise never fucked you this good”. 

He hissed, tightening the grip on Draco’s hair. 

“Bet he was pathetic in bed, why did you even let him fuck you, hm? Did you spread your legs for him because your father wanted you to be a good boy and earn him some more gold with your ass?”

“W..What? Oh!”

Draco yelled as Harry slapped his ass hard and brought tears to his eyes. Another harsh smack and the blonde let go of the bedpost, weakening from the paralyzing pain. He dropped onto his elbows and bowed his head, but Harry didn’t let him. He pulled his hair once again, forcing Draco’s head back, revealing his throat. 

“Tell me, did you let him take your virginity because you liked the idea of a big fancy house he’d buy you?”

“Stop”.

The blonde gasped, but Harry ignored him. He closed his fingers around Draco’s throat, never stopped fucking him roughly from behind, abusing his hole which was now fucked raw. He noticed Draco was clenching around him in defiance, but Harry was in a different headspace. He was pouring all his anger out, along with insecurity which came from fear Blaise will try to take Draco away from him one day. He was not going to let that happen. 

“Too bad for him he didn’t knock you up while you were at school. He always used protection like a good boy, didn’t he? How lovely of him he wanted you to finish your studies without a big bump. If I had a chance I would have impregnated you when you were sixteen. What a fucking fool. But I’m not such a naive idiot, I’ll show you your place. It’s fucking here, in my bed, all fat and heavy with my child, thoroughly fucked in the ass by big cock two times a day, just how you need it. I fucking own you”.

“Stop!”

Draco screamed as loud as Harry’s hand around his neck allowed him. Harry was choking him, actually choking him. Draco was gasping for air, teary eyes wide open and face flushed. He eventually managed to push his hand away, before he quickly moved aside and turned around. He was coughing heavily, completely out of his breath. He flinched in pain as he ran his trembling palm over his throat, feeling huge purple marks in shape of Harry’s fingers forming all across his white skin. Draco grabbed the nearest blanket to cover up himself, looking at Harry, his eyes angry, scared and confused. 

“Get out”. 

He whispered quietly, his voice shaking.

*Harry has some serious self control issues when Blaise is mentioned. Imagine what's gonna happen when Blaise will actally try to get close to Draco....

What do you think of this dark side of Harry? Hope you enjoyed loves <3


	21. Chapter 21

Draco wasn’t able to sleep that night. He burst into tears as soon as Harry quickly left his bedroom, leaving him on his own. He was thankful. He couldn’t stand a single look at Harry any longer, he barely managed to hold his tears until the door closed behind the brunette. He had a proper breakdown. Well, he was trying his best to control his breathing and to slow down the accelerated beating of his heart. He has always thought of his baby first, since the very first day he found out he was pregnant. He wasn’t too concerned about himself, he was certainly able to take some pain, but the idea of his child being hurt was killing him inside. Once Harry finally released his throat, he didn’t care about his own well being, his hands immediately covered his stomach protectively. He was scared. So scared something could happen to his baby, he kept his palms on his belly all night just to feel the little human moving inside of him. He never imagined he could love someone so much he would sacrifice his life in a heartbeat for his safety. The most frightening thing was, that he was dependent on Harry. He was living in his house, eating his food, wearing clothes he bought him. His life was completely in Harry’s hands and if he wanted, he could easily throw him to the wolves at the ministry. He would probably get a damn metal for handing them over the Malfoy heir. 

Under normal circumstances, he would leave in a second. Harry put his child in danger and there was no excuse for that. He panicked when he noticed blood stains on the white sheet underneath him, thinking for a second he lost the baby. He realised soon enough he was just bleeding from his rectum. Harry was so rough with him he actually made him bleed, which was something he never experienced before. He never bled during or after sex. He was broken and disgusted. He couldn’t possibly sleep on the blood soaked bedding and he had no intentions calling Kreacher in the middle of the night to change it for him. It would most definitely catch Harry’s attention and Draco wished to avoid that. He stood up, instantly hissing at the burning pain coming from his anus. He felt like trash. There was blood all over his thighs and it hurt like fucking bitch. He was supporting his belly with one hand, taking the sheet off with the other one. He found some spare blankets in a drawer, so he used them as a sheet, honestly glad he had something a bit fluffier underneath his abused butt. 

Despite the late hour, Draco decided to take a bath. Hot water has been helping him during his pregnancy and he felt like he desperately needed it now. It calmed him down a little. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying, but at least he washed off the blood patches from his bruised body. He put on a clean pair of pyjama and a bathrobe, throwing two duvets over him. He felt cold, even though the fire was still peacefully cracking and the room was pleasantly warm. It was already dawn when he finally managed to fall asleep, merely from exhaustion. 

He flinched when he heard the door opening, cautiously sitting up on the bed. 

“Kreacher?”

He breathed out, eventually spotting the elf in front of his huge bed. 

“Good morning Master Draco. The healer is waiting for you. Kreacher gave him some tea and biscuits”. 

“Healer?”

Draco asked, slightly confused. He was positive his regular examination was set no earlier than in a month. 

“Yes, Master Draco. He is waiting in the salon”. 

“Did he mention why is he here?”

“To examine you, Master Draco”.

“Where’s Harry?”

“Kreacher does not know. Master Potter has left several hours ago”. 

Fucking brilliant. 

Draco got unwillingly out of bed, still feeling every step as he walked. This wasn’t the best timing at all, he looked tired and terrible and felt exactly the same. There was no way to mask his eyes swollen from cry, at least he somehow managed to conceal the purple marks on his neck with a turtleneck. He only hoped the healer won’t make him strip naked, like he did during his first examination. He walked down the stairs before he hesitatingly made his way to one of the salons. 

“Draco”. 

The healer smiled at him, putting down porcelain cup of tea with milk. 

“Good morning”.

The blonde answered, slightly uncertain.

“Hope I didn’t wake you up, I came as soon as I got Harry’s message”. 

“His message?”

“Yes. It was quite upsetting, actually. He mentioned that some accident occurred, which might require my attention. He was primarily worried about the child’s condition”. 

Draco swallowed. He didn’t know what exactly Harry said to the healer.

“Well, yes”.

“What happened, if I may ask?”

The blonde took a deep breath. 

“I tripped. And fell. I didn’t feel anything...disturbing, but of course I’ll be calmer once you confirm my baby is alright”. 

“Certainly. No special arrangement is needed, would you please just lay down on this sofa? And pull your top up, I will need an access to your stomach”. 

Draco did as he was told, his eyes glued to the ceiling as the healer proceeded with the examination. Those have been probably the longest 10 minutes of his life. The healer shoved his wand back to his pocket and smiled at the blonde. 

“Your baby is completely well and healthy”.

Draco breathed out. He was truly relieved. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry we rushed you here the first thing in the morning”.

“Oh, please don’t apologise. It’s absolutely natural you’re worried about your child. Trust me, I have countless stories about insanely hypochondriac patients of mine. Taking care of you is a pink paradise, believe me”. 

“I’m glad to hear that”. 

“You can put your top down now, we’re done here, By the way, the gender of your baby is already obvious. Do you wish to know?”

Draco shivered in excitement. He will find out if he was having a girl or a boy. He couldn’t hide his anticipation. 

“Yes. Yes please”. 

He decided to be polite and had a cup of tea with the healer, including a small talk about literally nothing. He let the man talk, he indeed had full sleeve of humorous stories and he apparently liked to share them. Draco almost spilled the tea as he heard the door of the salon opening and spotted Harry’s figure. He looked at least as bad as Draco himself, maybe even worse. He was pale, with dark circles under his eyes, lips bitten raw and hair messy. He looked pitiful, but Draco didn’t feel sorry for him this time. He brought this upon himself. He stood up and smoothed out his clothes. 

“If you excuse me, I’d like to rest for a bit”. 

“Of course, please make sure you get all the rest you need”. 

The healer answered, shaking his hand warmly. Draco left the two men in the room, not giving Harry a single look when he passed him at the door. He wanted nothing more than take off his clothes, have breakfast and probably take another hot bath. The pain in his anus wasn’t going away. He froze when he got to his bedroom. There was a huge black velvet box on the table, full of big silver roses. He couldn’t tell how many was there, but at least a hundred, very likely more. He shook his head and ignored it. Potter was damn wrong if he thought a bunch of flowers would fix what he’s done. He rather sat down and dug into his breakfast which Kreacher wisely brought him up here, almost ashamed of how fast he ate all those cinnamon rolls with sweet icing. He never ate this much, being pregnant increased his appetite quite dramatically, so no wonder he’s been gaining weight. He was hungry all the time. When he was just about to take a bath with some healing chamomile, Harry walked into his bedroom. 

Their eyes met for a second and Draco’s chin trembled at the memories of last night. 

“Draco...would you please let me talk to you for a minute?”

“I don’t wanna hear anything from you”. 

“Please, Draco...you have no idea how terribly sorry I am. I feel like a piece of shit, I acted like one. I don’t expect anything from you, just let me explain myself and apologise to you”. 

“Do you think a fucking apology would fix that? Or a bunch of flowers? Or another expensive bracelet? Do you even understand the seriousness of what you’ve done? “

“Draco…”

“You put my baby in danger you prick! Your own baby. How could you even do that? It would be wrong on so many levels under normal circumstances, but I’m fucking pregnant. Five months pregnant. How sick it is to choke a pregnant person, who’s expecting your own child?”

“There is no excuse or explanation for what I did, I’m aware of that. But you have to trust me Draco, that I didn’t do it on purpose. I...don’t know what got into me, I saw completely black. I would never, ever intentionally hurt you, not to mention my child”.  
“But you did it. It doesn’t matter how, you simply did it. You got everything you fucking wanted, everything. You got me pregnant, I’m gonna give you a child, I eventually agreed on this relationship and even considered to marry you. My whole life has changed overnight because of you and I’m trying my best to adjust to it, to keep myself together, because I know how harmful could stress be for a baby. And you? Just flaunting those bold words about keeping me and our child safe, about protecting us with your life. But judging by yesterday, we’ll be probably lucky to get out of this house alive”. 

“I fucked up. I fucked up so much and I know it. I swear I’ll do everything in my power to convince you I’m not that person you experienced last night. I...I got jealous. Hermione mentioned something about you and Blaise I didn’t know before and it just hurt so bad because I realised how much he loved you. How much he still loves you. And I got scared. Scared that there will come a day you’ll see him and you’ll choose him over me. That’s why I said all those nasty things about him, I was so blinded I thought it will help me to be seen in better light by you. Absurd, I know”. 

“You didn’t only say nasty things about it, remember what you said about me?”

Harry came closer, shaking as a leaf as he got down on his knees in front of Draco.

“I swear to God I didn’t mean any of it”. 

“There’s always some base deep inside for things you say. When you’re drunk, or upset. And I’m utterly disgusted by what came out of your mouth last night. I’m no gold hungry silly little girl, desperate to take a bite of your fortune. I couldn’t care less”. 

“Draco…”

Harry raised his hand to put it on Draco’s knee, but the blonde shook him off harshly. 

“Don’t you dare to touch me. I can’t stand you close to me now”. 

“What can I do? Please tell me, what can I do to make it better? A little at least. I don’t wanna loose you Draco. I can’t loose you. You’re carrying my child”. 

“You know what’s the scariest part? That this sounds exactly like those stories you hear now and then. About people who hurt their so called loved ones. It’s the same damn scenario. The painful act, an apology, gifts, promises it will never happen again. Stupid excuses about loosing temper. You know what? I even covered up for you when healer asked me what kind of an accident happened to me. I said I fell. Don’t flatter yourself, I didn’t say it to save your ass, I said it because I felt ashamed. Ashamed that father of my child, who claims to love me, almost strangled me and was so rough with me I bled all over the bed! Your adoring fans would be very surprised what their flawless golden boy is capable of”.

Harry took off his glasses, wiping away hot tears running down his face. This was worse than his most frightening nightmare. He slowly pulled out his wand and murmured a spell under his breath. Draco exhaled sharply as the pain suddenly left his body. He touched his neck, immediately feeling the marks were all gone.

“I will never forgive myself this. I was so desperate to keep you and I only managed to cause you pain and disappointment. I don’t deserve you. I never did”. 

He bowed his head, wetting Draco’s pants with his tears. 

“Stand up, Harry. This doesn’t lead anywhere”.

The brunette got eventually back on his feet, looking down at Draco who was still sitting on the bed. 

“I don’t need your promises, they’re just empty words unless you keep them”. 

“I will keep them. You are my family Draco. I screwed up big time and I fully respect you don’t want me anywhere near you, but please, give me a chance to be a good father for your child. That’s all I ask of you”.

Draco threw his head back and placed his hands on his stomach. Talking about his baby always made him emotional. 

“I can’t promise you anything at this very moment. I wanna nap now”. 

Harry nodded, before he picked up a blanket which was on the floor and handed it to Draco. He bit his lip.

“Draco?”

“What?”

“Healer said you already know the sex of our child...may...may I know? Not like that mattered, I’m just...excited and curious”.

The blonde took a long moment, which made Harry think he won’t probably answer him at all. 

“I’m expecting a son”. 

*Who guessed they are having a boy? :) 

What do you think loves? Don't you have a feeling Harry plays a little on one card - the baby? Let me know!


	22. Chapter 22

Please NOTE - most of this chapter is flashback of Draco/Blaise relationship - the night Draco lost his virginity. Harry/Draco is about one third, at the end. I apologize to everyone who is not really into anyone but Harry/Draco, their line will of course continue normally (I'll make it up to you with some gooood smut). I just like to unfold some things from the past time to time, you know, to get some further details :-)

Draco took a sip of heavy red wine from an antique crystal glass on the bedside table. Both him and Blaise were only sixteen, but vintage wine and champagne was always available on every corner of their houses. And none of their parents really cared, they happened to be pretty benevolent when it came to this. It was right after Christmas, 27th December and Draco was spending the rest of the year at the Zabini residence. The agreement regarding their marriage has been finally concluded, so there was no reason to keep them apart anymore. Draco was strictly forbidden to get close to Blaise intimately, until the arrangement was bindingly settled. He was obliged to loose his virginity to his future husband, that was one of the main conditions. His purity had to be proven by spell upon signing of the contract, which was slightly embarrassing, but unfortunately necessary. It was a standard process for noble pureblood families like theirs, mainly to make sure a decent heir will be provided and the bloodline preserved. The whole matter was held in one of the salons of Malfoy Manor, very official and straight to the business kinda thing. The healer was present to confirm Draco was a virgin, more specifically, never been penetrated. He also assured both of the families the young Malfoy was perfectly able to give Blaise children. Draco was blushing the whole time, but it was mercifully over soon enough. 

He placed a kiss right above Blaise’s collarbone, inhaling the scent of his dark skin as Blaise wrapped his arms protectively around him. They were in Blaise bedroom, which was more precisely a suite, spread across his large bed. Draco felt completely safe and comfortable. Fire was cracking in the big fireplace, dozens of candles all around the room in high luxurious candlesticks, archive wine, huge plate of cheese, fruits and ham. The bed was full of fur and velvet blankets, next to multiple silk pillows, and Draco always slept there like in heaven. The Zabini residence was slightly warmer than the Malfoy Manor, thanks to Mrs. Zabini’s passion for anything gold. He could feel Blaise’s sight on him, so he slowly turned his head to look at the boy. 

“What is it?”

Blaise smiled, kissing Draco’s temple gently.

“Nothing. I guess I still can’t believe you’re actually mine now”. 

“I’ve always been yours. The only difference is the piece of paper”. 

“Of course. Do you want some more grapes?”

Draco shook his head. He hesitatingly raised his hand and touched Blase’s wide naked chest. It was rather silly, he touched him a million times, yet this was different. He bit his lip. 

“I wanna do it tonight”. 

Blaise lifted himself on his elbows. 

“Draco...we don’t have to”. 

“I know. But I want to”. 

The dark boy found his hand and squeezed it tightly, never breaking the eye contact with Draco.

“We can wait as long as you want, love. I don’t want you to sleep with me just because we technically “can” now. I want you to sleep with me once you’re ready. I don’t care, really. I don’t mind waiting until you’re 18 or until our wedding night”.

“Does anyone actually wait until the wedding night?”

“Why not? I mean...I want you, God, I want you more than anything, but...we have a whole life ahead of us to have sex. It surely can wait a bit”. 

“How much do you want me?”

Draco loved to hear how desirable he was. And Blaise never failed to shower him with compliments. The chocolate boy kissed him on lips passionately. 

“I haven’t looked at anyone else since I met you”. 

“You’re such a liar. We met when I was like seven”. 

“Yes”. 

Blaise brushed his blonde hair off of his face.

“I’ve known I’ll marry you since then”. 

The blonde laughed, but pulled Blaise down for a kiss. 

“I’m serious, Draco. You have no idea how much you mean to me. You have not idea how much I need to control myself to keep my hands off of you, I wish I could touch you all the time”. 

“Nothing is stopping you now. The arrangement is signed. I officially belong to you”. 

Blaise exhaled sharply and licked under Draco’s ear, making him moan quietly. Draco’s always been responsive.

“Yes. You’re mine”.

“Then make me yours”. 

Draco whispered into the silence, making Blaise to look up at him. 

“Are you really sure? Darling, you can have all the time in the world, I would never rush you into anything”. 

“I know. And I appreciate that. But I’m ready Blaise, I trust you. I’ve been ready for a while. You told me how much you want me, now show me”. 

The blonde took a deep breath as he sneaked his hand underneath the blanket and gently pressed it against Blaise’s erection, over the fabric of his boxers. The dark boy hissed, bucking his hips automatically into Draco’s warm hand. They were making out for a while, Draco’s hand sloppily stroking Blaise’s hard cock while kissing him messily. Draco whined in discomfort when the third finger entered him, stretching his virgin hole. He’s never been touched there, Blaise always avoided his little opening because he couldn’t penetrate it anyway, not even with his fingers, until the agreement was signed. Blase was trying to be as gentle as possible, his fingers literally dripping with lube and he was moving them slowly in and out of the blonde. 

“I think...I think I’m ready”. 

Draco breathed out, spreading his legs wider, so Blaise could get between them properly. The dark boy got rid of his boxers, which were obscenely tented with a wet patch on the front, sitting on his heels to admire the view in front of him. Draco with his legs spread wide, his pink hole stretched and shiny from lube, his face flushed and forehead sweaty. 

“What...is something wrong?”

Blaise shook his head. 

“Nothing at all love. Just can’t believe my luck when I’m looking at you”. 

Draco threw his head back with a smile on his lips. Blaise kissed his belly and reached into one of the drawers, taking out a small gold package. He was just about to tear it open when Draco stopped him. 

“Do we have to?”

Blaise tilted his head. 

“We do, love. We don’t want you to finish your exams with a belly underneath your robe”. 

Draco raised his eyebrow. 

“Would that be a problem?”

“Certainly not for me, but...I’m afraid your father wouldn’t be pleased. You know he prefers the traditional order – wedding, honeymoon, baby”.

“Can’t you just pull out?”

Blaise bit his inner cheek. 

“I don’t trust myself with that, darling. I’m sorry, but I have to be responsible. Even for you. You’re only sixteen, sweetheart”. 

“Okay. It’s okay, it was just...an idea”. 

“Look at me”. 

Blaise lifted his chin with two fingers, staring into Draco’s icy eyes. 

“I want you to look at me when I take your virginity. When I claim you mine. Please”. 

The blonde nodded, bracing himself for what was about to come. He could feel a hard cock pressing against his still innocent entrance and he could also feel himself clenching tightly. He couldn’t help it. He dug his nails into Blaise’s chocolate back and his scream cut through the peaceful silence as Blaise slid inside him. He wasn’t a virgin anymore. He gasped, feeling like he couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. He was overwhelmed. And thankful that the boy wasn’t moving at all inside him, patiently waiting for him to adjust.

“Are you in pain? Do you want me to pull out?”

“No. It’s...alright. I just need a little time”. 

“We can stop anytime. If it hurts, you have to tell me, Draco, do you understand?”

“You’re not hurting me”.

The blonde said quietly, trying to relax as much as possible around Blaise. His cock was big. Long, thick, smooth and beautiful, but at this very moment, Draco would surely appreciate someone less gifted. He spread his legs as much as he could and finally found an angle which didn’t seem painful for him. He looked at Blaise, who was staring down at him, apparently frightened. He smiled at him lightly. 

“Make love to me”. 

He whispered and hummed into the kiss Blaise gave him as a distraction from pain. It was rather quick act. The dark boy was finished in about five minutes, coming hard into condom. Draco wasn’t able to come during the fucking, they were both new to this and it was no wonder Blaise didn’t find his prostate. But Draco didn’t care at all. He let Blaise stroke him until he ejaculated all over his hand with a loud cry. Blaise always took a good care of everything. He immediately cleaned both of them, threw a warm blanket over Draco’s shaking body and leaned over to grab their glasses of wine and a box of delicate chocolate truffles. He pushed one into the blonde’s mouth and pressed the glass into his hand. 

“Eat more chocolate. You need some energy”. 

He held him close as the blonde was stuffing his mouth with an expensive chocolate, tenderly stroking his arm. Draco knew he was spoilt. And he liked it. Blaise suddenly rubbed over the ring Draco was wearing on his right ring finger. 

“Do you like your Christmas present?”

The blonde put the chocolate box aside and looked at his hand properly. The ring was gold with large emerald in the middle and it came from Zabini’s family jewellery collection.

“I love it. It’s beautiful. Should I consider it as an engagement ring?”

The other boy sat up to pour himself some more wine. 

“No. Consider it as a promise ring, darling, that’s why you’re wearing it on your right hand. Your engagement ring is being made, completely customized”. 

“How it’s gonna look like?” 

“It would be no surprise if I told you. But don’t worry. You’re getting a big rock”. 

“Well, I see the ring is being made to impress my father more than me”. 

He was just teasing Blaise, he wasn’t being serious. He knew why Blaise was putting all this extra effort into their relationship. He wanted to please Lucius, in order to make Lucius leave them alone eventually. He knew Draco’s father was only happy surrounded by beautiful and expensive things. And once the family was happy, Draco was happy. 

“Anyway”.

Draco said, sipping on his wine. 

“We can stop being careful on our wedding night, is that right?”

“I...I suppose”.

“Why do you look so surprised?”

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know...you’d wish to start a family so soon”. 

“Does it seem too soon for you?”

“No! Of course not. Draco, I want nothing more in life than to have a child with you. I just...I don’t wanna be one of those pushy husbands who force you to conceive during the first night of honeymoon to get their promised heir as soon as possible. I’m not like that. I will get you pregnant, you know that, I have to sire an heir. But the timing will be in your hands”.

“I want you to drop the condoms once we’re married. I want something meaningful in my life. I might be shallow, but I don’t want my biggest concern to be choosing the colour of sofa for a guest room in our house. I want something to fulfill me. I want you to give me child”. 

He wasn’t sure, but it looked like Blaise’s eyes were glistening with tears in the intimate lighting. 

Draco rubbed the gold ring on his right ring finger. Now, it looked like a simple gold band, nothing special really. He took a deep breath and turned it around. He’s been wearing it upside down for so long he almost forgot how the big emerald looked like. He preferred it this way. With the rock on top, it was catching too much attention. It also reminded Draco all the promises he didn’t keep. Which was a lot worse than the unwanted attention. He hasn’t taken it off even once since Blaise put it on his hand on the 27th December. Those memories hurt so much he sometimes wished to have a wand just to make himself forget. The war changed him. His father changed him. He made a criminal out of a boy who used to be spoilt but not necessarily bad. He didn’t get to decide. He never got a fucking choice. No wonder no one stopped him when Voldemort asked him to join him on the other side. Being on a run, the constant hiding, not knowing what day it was...it made him think everything was in vain. He thought there was no future for him at all. 

He closed his eyes. He felt so alone. He probably never felt this alone in his life. He glanced at the family snake ring on his bedside table and he started crying. He wanted his mother. He wanted to hug her, to tell her he’s having her first grandchild, he wanted everything to be normal for a one, fucking day. He wanted to see his family, he wanted to see a damn daylight. He didn’t know if it was the pregnancy, or the isolation itself, or all together, but he felt so down. Harry walked into his bedroom, probably distracted by his crying, but he didn’t have the strenght to stop him. He curled into a ball on the bed and started sobbing uncontrollably. Harry got behind him, but he let him. This wasn’t sexual. This was purely comforting. It wasn’t changing anything about what Harry’s done, but he needed someone to simply hold him. And Harry understood. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly, trying so sooth him gently. 

“I want my mother”. 

He sobbed, burying his face into the white pillow. Harry squeezed his arm and placed a kiss into hiss messed up hair. 

“You’ll get to see her soon. I’m meeting the minister in two days. I’m going to negotiate”. 

*Do you enjoy those little flahsbacks, loves? Time to time? Let me know what you think :) Isn't it a little sad that Draco is SO loved, yet almost never feels happy :(

I love to talk to you, I'm seriously always so excited while reading and replying your comments <3


	23. Chapter 23

Draco woke up utterly disorientated the next day. He fell asleep from exhaustion during his breakdown and slept all the way through dinner and the whole night. No wonder he felt crunches in his stomach the first thing in the morning. 

“Good morning”. 

He said hesitatingly, before he joined Harry at the large dining table. Of course Harry was already there, he wasn’t much of a sleeper. The brunette had an ordinary expression on his face, reading newspaper while eating some toast with butter and jam. Draco poured himself tea and a glass of an orange juice, before he reached for a toast and fried eggs. Harry instantly shifted the plate closer to Draco. 

“You should have a big breakfast. You didn’t eat at all yesterday evening”. 

Draco nodded, spreading a generous amount of butter on his bread. 

“Speaking of yesterday”. 

The blonde started, sipping slowly on his tea. Harry put down the newspaper.

“We don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to”. 

“I got overwhelmed. The pregnancy hormones and everything that has happened lately...I think I needed to get it out of my chest. It helped, I feel better now”. 

“Those are not just pregnancy hormones and you know that, Draco. And I am sorry for not realising that a lot earlier. You’ve been there for way too long, completely isolated, separated from your loved ones”. 

“You wanted to help me”. 

“Yes. Helping you was the main intention, but then, I guess I just became selfish”.

“What do you mean?”

Harry took a deep breath, clutching his coffee much tightly. 

“It was convenient for me. As simple as it sounds. I was happy to have you here, in our little bubble, our little world. Especially when you fell pregnant. I was hooked on the idea to have you just for myself, in the safety of my house, hidden from everyone”. 

“I don’t mind being here. I just...I’ve been thinking about my parents a lot recently. As I feel the baby growing inside me, as I feel him moving around, I wish I could share it with them. Well, probably just with my mother. I’m having my first child, maybe the last one at the same time, maybe this is the only pregnancy I’ll ever experience and I know she would want to be here for me”. 

“What about your father? Do you really think the baby won’t soften him up at all?”

Draco shook his head. 

“My father believes that everyone except the purebloods is worthless. I don’t see a reason why he should think otherwise in this case”. 

“Because this is not just anyone, it’s his grandson”. 

“I know, but it doesn’t change anything about the fact he is not pureblood”. 

“God, you are pureblood, I’m half-blood, three quarters of our son’s blood is pure”. 

“You don’t have to explain this to me, I am aware of that. It’s my child and I already love him more than anything, I stopped caring about the one quarter of an “unpure” blood a long time ago. All I’m saying is, that my father most definitely won’t be this open minded”.

“I promise I’ll do my best to change his mind. You are his only son, he can’t just push you away”. 

Draco exhaled. 

“It’s a lot more complicated than that, Harry. As I told you, families like mine...work differently. Anyway, you said you’re meeting the minister in a few days”. 

“Yes. Tomorrow, actually. It’s about time. You can’t stay locked up in this house forever, even though I might like that idea. But it’s necessary to figure things out before the baby is born. I want our son to be born into a calm, happy home, not into a chaos full of drama and public press”. 

Draco bit his lip. 

“Harry...what if this all goes wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if the ministry will actually make me stand the trial? What...what if they’ll take my baby away from me and send me to an Azkaban?”

“They won’t do any of this. No one will touch you or our child, I swear, Draco”. 

“But how can you be so sure? I...I know what I said yesterday and you’re right that I’m slowly going insane being locked up in here, but I’m also scared. What if you won’t be able to protect me? I can’t run and hide away, I don’t have a group of Death Eaters behind my back anymore, I don’t even have a wand. Once the minister finds out I’m here and decides to not to listen to you, my life is over. I wanna raise my son, I wanna see him grow up, take him to the train station on the first day of school...what if I’ll miss all of that?”

“You won’t. Do you seriously underestimate me so much? I made a promise I’ll take care of you and our child and I swear on my life I’m gonna keep this one”. 

“Oh yes? You also said you love me and I ended up nearly strangled and bleeding. Is it really so surprising I don’t trust you with my life?”

Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair. 

“None of this dark scenarios will happen. You have every right to not to trust me, but please, give me a chance to show you how much I care. I’ll fix this. I’m willing to do anything to fix this. I won’t let you down, don’t forget my son is being involved as well. And I won’t let anyone near my child”. 

Draco eventually resigned. 

“Ok. What are you even going to say? The truth?”

“Not entirely. I’m heading over to Hermione’s home today, she has a strategy”. 

“Oh, so my life actually depends on Granger’s strategy, that’s brilliant. Makes me a lot calmer”. 

“You know she’s good at this. We need her Draco, this meeting requires some diplomatic skills and I need some guidance. Yes, I could do this on my own, but I truly believe her input will help”. 

“Why is she even helping anyway? She’s the first one who’d love to see me behind bars”. 

“Because I told her I love you. And I love our child. She might not be the biggest fan of yours, but she’s my best friend and she wants to see me happy”. 

“Do you wanna lay down for a bit on sofa?”

Harry asked when they finished the rest of their breakfast in silence. Draco immediately shoot him a look. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I won’t touch you. Just wanna be near you”. 

The blonde eventually nodded, before making himself comfortable on the big sofa. He loved the Christmas tree, all bright and shiny, even during the day. Harry knew looking at it always made Draco a little happier. They remained quiet until Harry noticed the big emerald on Draco’s finger. He was pretty sure he hasn’t seen it on him before, the gem was surely prominent. 

“Where did you get that ring from?”

Draco looked slightly confused for a second, before he realised he forgot to turn the ring around yesterday. This was exactly the type of conversation he wished to avoid, because talking about Blaise always made him feel terribly guilty. 

“It’s been on my hand the whole time. I just wore it upside down”. 

Harry raised his eyebrow. 

“Why?”

“Catches too much attention”. 

“Since when you don’t like that?”

Draco looked away before he answered. 

“Personal reasons”.

Harry apparently wasn’t stupid. 

“It’s from him, isn’t it?”

The blonde just nodded. 

“You’re still wearing your engagement ring even now?”

“It’s not an engagement ring. This and my family ring are the only things I have left now. It comforts me to have those rings close, they are the only reminders of my family. Don’t make me take it off just because of your ego”. 

“I wasn’t going to, Draco”. 

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. It was nearly 10 PM and he left his house before lunch. 

“Are you sure you remember everything?”

Hermione asked him with a hint of doubt in her voice. 

“Yes, Hermione, I think I’m good. We’ve been over this for like a thousand times”. 

“This is serious, Harry. You’re asking a big favour and you need to be ready”.

“Trust me, I know. I had this conversation with Draco this morning and...I am aware of the seriousness of this”.

“He has you wrapped around his finger, hasn’t he?”

“I guess. I think I’m going through the most mixed feelings of my life right now. I know this has to be done, Draco is loosing his mind and he misses his family like crazy. I can not possibly hold him under the lock any longer. Also we need to start buying things for the baby and I honestly don’t think it’d be possible for me to buy a crib on a Diagon Alley without being noticed”.

“You can always go to muggle stores. I mean...provisionally”.

“For real? Shopping for Draco’s baby in muggle stores? He’d kick me out of my own house if I even suggested it. No way. But that’s not the point. My point is...that I’m really looking forward to have at least a semi-normal life with him, seeing him happy next to his family, preparing room for the baby, but...at the same time I’m so scared this life will drift us apart”. 

“Why do you think so?”

“You’re the wisest person I know, Hermione. I’m pretty sure you knew this before I knew. What do we have in common except the child he’s carrying? What if the baby alone won’t be enough for him to carry on with this relationship? The world seems very small between the four walls he’s seeing everyday, but what’s gonna happen once he’s back in the real world? There will be voices, opinions, opportunities. There will be Lucius, furious over the fact I dared to stain their precious noble bloodline, there will be Blaise, obsessed with his lost fiance and many others. He depends on me now, but there’s no guarantee he’ll stay once he isn’t”. 

“Harry...there’s no guarantee in any relationship. I actually think the way you look at it is completely wrong. Draco is no prey you have to catch and keep. He’s not a property. He’s a human being. You have to stop looking for some sort of warranty, because there is no such a thing. Look at Blaise. He has a whole damn written declaration Draco has to be with him and see? He’s five months pregnant with your child. This is life, Harry. You can not control life. I mean, look at us. Everyone thought you’ll marry Ginny, she’s your best friend’s sister, how lovely. But no, the relationship was a huge fail and honestly, it lasted so long just because you had a feeling you owed the Weasleys for being your substitute family. Me and Ron, same thing. Best friends from school, isn’t it romantic? But life is not a fairy tale and no one can guarantee you a happy ending. Stop drowning yourself in fear and insecurity Harry, or you will destroy what you have with Draco sooner than Lucius will get a chance to do so. Man up. Be a decent partner for Draco and a good father for your son. I’m not saying you two will end up together for the rest of your lives, maybe yes, maybe not. But he’s gonna give you a son. This is probably the most important chapter of your life, please don’t waste it showering yourself with doubts”.

Harry hugged her tightly. 

“Thank you, Hermione. For everything”. 

“You’re welcome, Harry. You got this. Everything’s gonna be alright”. 

“Fuck...I totally forgot about Ron. Did you tell him or?”

“No. Of course I didn’t tell. It’s not my secret to tell in the first place. Don’t think about Ron now, you have to focus on tomorrow. Everything else can wait”. 

“Right”. 

“You’re meeting the minister at his house?”

“Yes, no one is really working over the Christmas”. 

“Okay. You should go home and get some sleep. You must be fresh and focused tomorrow. Let life happen”. 

Harry sighed deeply. 

“I know”.

*Bit of a talking chapter, but the drama is just about to start :) I think this is for the very first time both Harry and Draco realised the possible complications that might come once they're out of their bubble. 

Hope you enjoyed angels <3


	24. Chapter 24

Harry went straight to his bedroom when he got home that night. His mind was racing, but he felt pretty numb at the same time, desperate to get some sleep to switch off for a few hours. He was ready to give Draco the life he used to have, but he was fully realising now that it will be quite a delicate business. He would lie if he said he wasn’t nervous about the reactions he was probably about to receive, but he was trying his best to follow Hermione’s instructions and deal with one problem at a time. And the first problem happened to be the minister. Without his blessing and his official statement, there was no future for Draco and his family. He took a deep breath. He needed to shake off assumptions about what will Ron say once he finds out, what the whole family will say. Judging by the way Ron acted when they met before Christmas, he didn’t have high hopes. He took off his sweater and poured himself a glass of red wine from the carafe on the coffee table, to calm his nerves a little. He climbed onto the bed wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants, his chest bare, because his bedroom was already slightly overheated. He raised his head in surprise when he heard a light knock on the door. 

“Come in”. 

He replied and swallowed thickly as he spotted blonde hair between the door. 

“May I?”

Draco asked, his voice neutral. 

“Sure”. 

Harry automatically moved on the bed to make space for Draco, even though he wasn’t quite sure if the blonde would want to sit next to him. 

“There’s wine on the table, if you’d like. A good one”. 

He caught Draco’s astonished look. 

“The healer said you can have one glass time to time. It won’t hurt the baby”. 

The blonde tilted his head. 

“That’s true. I know my mother was drinking wine regularly when she was having me. But I don’t trust myself I’d stop after one glass, so I’ll rather have none”. 

“That’s reasonable”. 

“Speaking of reasonable…”

Draco started as he took a seat in front of the fireplace, to Harry’s dissapointment.

“How did it go with Granger?”

“Good, I guess. Hopefully the minister will share this opinion”. 

“I’m scared, Harry”. 

The blonde said, and the fear in his voice seemed pure. 

“Me too. I’m not gonna pretend I’m completely composed, because it’s not true. But I’ve had luck on my side my whole life, along with good people. It’s gonna be alright, Draco, I know it”.

“What if you wasted all your luck on winning the war and becoming the golden boy?”

Draco stood up, taking a few steps towards Harry. He joined him on his bed in silence, not particularly touching him or anything, just sitting there, leaning against the headboard. 

“I would gladly ditch the glory for you and our child in a blink of an eye”.

“Oh shut up. You would trade me for a pack of candies back at school”. 

“I believe we had a completely different relationship back at school”. 

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think you will be able to help my parents?”

He looked at Draco, whose face was unusually tensed. Harry put his hand over Draco’s.

“I’ll do my best. I swear”.

“Look...I know you have no reason to save my father, but...I don’t have anyone else but him and my mother. I am aware of all the things he’s done, but I still see him as my father. Not as the crazy Death Eater. Both him and my mother mean everything to me and I can’t even think of loosing them”. 

“You won’t loose them, Draco. Please, stop worrying yourself, it’s not good for the baby”.

The blonde bit his lip and nodded. He thoughtlessly glanced at Harry’s nearly naked body. His muscular chest with thick dark hair, tight abs and a clear outline of his cock in those grey joggers. They didn’t leave much for an imagination since the brunette was not wearing any underwear. He’s been apparently staring for way too long, because Harry sent him a questioning look. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing”. 

“I saw the way you were looking at me”. 

“Oh God, stop flattering yourself”. 

“Well then you stop lying”. 

“I’m not…”

The blonde shook his head defiantly and looked away. Harry knew this was a bold step, but he went for it anyway. He touched Draco’s cheek softly, slowly moving his hand until he stopped right above the curve of the blonde’s breast. He didn’t dare to touch him there without his permission. 

“What is it, hm?”

He asked quietly, looking Draco right in his eyes. The boy’s breath became heavier and Harry could positively sense the arousal. Draco wasn’t talking, but he did look like he wanted to say something. The brunette swallowed. 

“Do you want me to touch you?”

The blonde shoot him a look and Harry almost thought he fucked up again, but Draco eventually nodded. It was a hesitant nod, yet it was still a yes. 

“I need you to say it, baby. I don’t wanna to anything you wouldn’t want me to do, not anymore”. 

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and placed in on top of his left breast, pressing it onto the round globe. 

“Yes. Yes, I want it, touch me”. 

Harry quickly lifted himself and kissed him eagerly. He breathed into Draco’s warm mouth. 

“I missed this so bad”.

He cupped his face with one hand and connected their lips again, while he was massaging his breast with the other one. 

“Fucking...pregnancy...hormones”. 

The blonde hissed, kissing Harry passionately as he reached down and rubbed his palm over the brunette’s clothed cock. Harry gasped in shock, because seeing Draco this impatient was truly a rare occasion. It was obvious he wanted it. 

“Do you want to…?”

Harry asked and threw his head back just a second later, as the blonde squeezed his hardening cock.

“Fuck me”. 

The instruction seemed pretty clear. Harry was slightly confused about such a quick change of events, but he most definitely wasn’t there to complain. He pushed his joggers down in a one swift move before shaking them off of his legs completely, remaining totally naked with a growing erection. Draco kissed him deeply as he wrapped his skilful fingers around his shaft and started pumping it fast, in order to make Harry fully hard as soon as possible. The brunette broke their kiss and whined, because Draco was teasing the sensitive tip so hard he almost ejaculated. 

“Fuck”. 

He cursed and arched his back, watching the blonde working relentlessly on his penis. He cupped his hairy balls while stroking the impressive length. Harry apparently hasn’t come in a while, his testicles were hanging low and felt painfully full. Draco suddenly felt slick wetness underneath his fingers, caused by the spell Harry murmured quietly. 

“Shit, shit I’m gonna come!”

Harry yelled, because the way Draco was stroking his cock and kneading his heavy balls at the same time was getting way too much. The blonde stopped his actions immediately. He felt Harry’s sight on him as he undid the top of his pyjama and revealed his swollen breasts, and Harry had to hold the base of his cock tightly to not to cum just looking at Draco’s tits filled with milk. He helped him to get rid of the bottom as well, exposing his big belly and leaking cock. Harry loved those moments when the pregnancy hormones took over and Draco felt confident even when heavy and swollen with child. He looked so sexy like this, especially this turned on and needy. Harry made his fingers slick, but the blonde stopped him. 

“I’ve fingered myself”. 

“You…?”

“Yeah. Couldn’t come though, the belly was in the way”. 

The image of Draco naked and spread on the bed, legs wide open, with two fingers inside of his wet hole, pleasuring himself, made Harry’s head spin. 

“That’s what you came here for, hm? For a cock?”

He let the blonde take the lead. Draco placed his hands on Harry’s chest as a gesture he should lay still and slowly got on top of him. He wanted to be in control and Harry completely understood. He wanted to ride him to be in charge of the pace and depth of the thrusts. 

“Can’t help it”. 

Draco almost sounded ashamed. 

“It’s alright, darling. Your body is so sensitive cause you’re carrying our little one. Your hormones are all over the place and you need your orgasms”. 

He held his cock up as he was helping Draco with the other to sit down on him properly. They both moaned as Harry’s cock finally slid home and the velvet walls clenched tightly around him. The blonde wasn’t too stretched, but he didn’t seem to care. He sighed in relief when the thick member entered him, because fuck, he needed sex, even though he was still mad at Harry for the last time. He started riding him right away, hard and fast, just like he liked it. He closed his eyes and honestly, he stopped thinking about Harry for a bit. He was purely focused on the penis inside him, hitting all the good places and making him cry out in pleasure. Harry wrapped his fingers around the headboard and let Draco use his cock to get himself off. It was kind of hot, being just used like this, like a tool. He bucked his hips up time to time to stimulate Draco’s prostate harder, but he mostly remained passive and simply laid there. 

“It is going to be like that? You just come and use my cock whenever you want it?”

“Maybe”. 

Draco wasn’t able to talk during this intense ride, because the spongy head of Harry’s cock was rubbing violently against his sweet spot and it felt so damn good. His tits were bouncing nicely as he was grinding against Harry’s groin and the brunette couldn’t help himself and grabbed them both, because they were looking so fucking soft. He knew Draco was close, his movements became erratic, his nipples wet and puffy, back arched and his belly protruding forward. Harry clutched his hips and helped him to ride him harder, until the blonde finally screamed and sprayed his warm seed all over Harry’s chest. Harry wished he could continue fucking into him, but he knew Draco was about to become oversensitive in a matter of seconds, so he gently pulled out and put the blonde comfortably onto his back. Draco was still in his post orgasm haze, not even looking at Harry who was furiously jerking himself in between his spread legs. When he felt his orgasm approaching, he carefully pushed just the very tip of his cock inside Draco’s stretched hole and shoot his load inside him with a loud cry. 

“You always have to come inside”. 

The blonde stated, but not really in a bad way. Harry smiled at him and touched his big stomach. 

“That’s how we made this”.

“By the way...this doesn’t change anything about the fact you acted like a fucking twat last time. I’m still pissed, just needed this”.

“If you’ve just had sex with me to motivate me to intercede for your parents tomorrow, you didn’t have to. I’ll do it, I told you”. 

“I’ve just had sex with you because I wanted to. I know you’ll do your best, Harry”.

The brunette smiled fondly and put a thick blanket over both of them. 

“Or...do you want to sleep in your bedroom? You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to”.

Draco rolled onto his side and stroked his belly. 

“That’s okay. I’ll stay”. 

Harry fixed his tie and wiped away the tiny drops of sweat which gathered on his forehead. He couldn’t decide if he was too nervous or not enough. He didn’t have much time to analyze that though, because an old house elf appeared in the salon and bowed his head. 

“Minister is awaiting you, Mr. Potter”.

*I know Draco should have probably waited and "torture" Harry for a bit longer, but I also wanted to give you some nice smut :) Also, Draco actually DID it to motivate Harry to help his parents, even though he told Harry otherwise. 

What do you think of Draco being in charge during sex sometimes? I kinda like that!


	25. Chapter 25

Harry thoughtlessly ordered a beer and a shot of some liquor. He didn’t really care, he said whatever the barmaid had on hand. He didn’t even catch the smile she gave him. Not like she wasn’t his type, actually, she was pretty much exactly his type. Blonde, slightly chubby, big boobs and nice smile. She was wearing a pair of jeans which held her thick thighs real tight and a black tank top, which was shamelessly showing off her chest. She simpered at Harry when she poured him a shot. She made their fingers touch, simply because she held the short glass for way too long as she passed it to Harry. 

“Thank you very much”. 

The blonde pouted playfully. 

“Kinda thought you were gonna buy me a drink”. 

Harry blinked, obviously not expecting such a suggestion. He smiled nervously. 

“Uhm, sure. Whatever you drink”. 

Normally, he would be quite flattered, because that girl had no clue who the hell he was. This was a muggle pub. Average, uninteresting pub. Of course, it was a whole different story in the wizarding world, where everyone knew his name, his face, and naturally adored him just for his simple existence. Being hit on in a muggle world was another level, but his mind was too preoccupied to appreciate that. He downed his shot on one go and gestured he wanted another one, sipping slowly on his beer. He spent six hours at the minister’s house. Six. Endless. Hours. He’s never felt so exhausted in his life, not even while he was fighting a fucking war. He was mentally drained and he couldn’t bear the idea of going to a pub full of whispering wizards and giggling witches. That’s why he chose this no name place in the middle of a muggle street. He was seeking some privacy, some peace. His nerves calmed down a bit after two shots and a half bottle a beer. 

He loosened up his tie and breathed out sharply. He made it. He still couldn’t believe it, he felt like he was dreaming. He took his beer to the corner table, because the girl kept checking him out and it made him feel sort of uncomfortable. Especially when his thoughts wandered to a very pregnant Draco at home. Despite the inappropriateness of the situation, his cock twitched in his elegant trousers at the thought of last night. It’s been a while he came this hard. The picture of Draco, riding him hard and fast with his tits bouncing and large belly protruding...he could easily come in his pants just thinking about it. One part of him couldn’t wait to rush home and tell Draco all the news, show him how much he’s done for him, how much he cared. Yet the other part was fully aware of the fact everything will be different from now on. He was about to give Draco the biggest weapon he could use against him – freedom and independence. He took another sip. He was mad at himself for being so selfish and not being 100% happy for Draco and his family, but God, he was so scared again. He clutched the bottle tightly in his hand and closed his eyes for a second. He remembered Hermione’s words. It was life. If Draco would wish to leave, he’ll leave. Sooner or later. And nothing in Harry’s power will stop him. He needed to come to terms with it in his head and thanks to Hermione’s speech, he finally managed to do so. He left the unfinished drink on the table and quietly headed towards the door. There was no point in wasting his time in here, he was suddenly determined to lay all cards on the table. 

Draco was nervously tapping on the velvet armrest of his chair. He’s been restless since Harry left the house and those long hours were killing him. He desperately wanted to know what was going on. He nearly jumped on his feet when Harry finally appeared in the darkened living room. Draco swallowed. He wasn’t able to read from Harry’s face, because his expression seemed quite flat. He shivered. 

“How...how did it go?”

His voice was shaking but he was far from caring. The brunette smiled lightly. 

“You’re free, Draco”. 

The blonde’s knees went weak.

“What? What are you saying?”

“All charges against you have been dropped. Well, you are on probation, which will last 12 months. Starting today. You will get your wand in 6 months, under condition its’ use will be closely monitored. If the ministry does not find any violation of the law, you can keep your wand for good”.

Draco had to sit down on the nearest chair to process everything Harry just said. 

“Does it really mean I’m free?”

“Yes. You don’t have to hide anymore. It’s all official, I have it in a written form, signed by the minister himself”. 

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair, which was now slightly longer. 

“What about my parents?”

Harry expected this question. It almost seemed Draco was more concerned about his parents than about his own freedom and safety. He tilted his head. 

“It was not possible to secure for them same conditions as for you, I hope you understand that. But I think we found a reasonable and satisfactory solution. Two years on probation for both of them, including a house arrest. Six months for your mother and 12 months for your father. Under condition they will turn themselves to the ministry and submit their wands voluntarily. As a gesture of surrender and a good will. No fuss, struggling, just a humble, quiet surrender”. 

Draco bit his lip. The house arrest and a probation were literally nothing compared to a lifetime in Azkaban, yet he couldn’t really imagine his father being anything close to humble. He swallowed dryly. 

“They will do it”. 

Harry took off his blazer and sat down next to the blonde, scratching his beard. Draco could tell the boy was exhausted.

“How did you persuade the minister to do us such a favour? I mean...I didn’t think something like that would be even possible with my father’s history”. 

“I’m not gonna lie, Draco. Getting your father out of this dirt was more gruelling than standing against Voldemort himself. When I was fighting Voldemort, it was just me and him. But now, it was basically me defending your father against the whole wizarding world. I believe you can imagine it’s not easy to advocate someone who never really did any good. I hardly had any aces up my sleeve. But thanks to Hermione, we came up with a bit of a story, which turned out to be pretty effective”.

“What kind of a story?”

“The ministry was desperate to make your family an exemplary case, so we gave it to them. But the other way around. At the end of the day, The Malfoys finally took the good side. It’s a story about their son, who never truly agreed with his parents’ actions and who’s been under the dark influence for way too long. He was burdened by remorse so much, he couldn’t bear it any longer. He escaped the pack on run and searched for me, because he remembered our close friendship back at Hogwarts, despite all our differences”. 

“What?”

“Just listen. He found me, he confessed his feelings of guilt and expressed his desire to be a better person. We fell in love and our son is a proof there are no longer barriers between noble pureblood families and the rest of the wizarding world”. 

Draco couldn’t even speak, that’s how upset he was. 

“There’s no way the minister bought this crap”. 

“Of course he didn’t. We were sitting opposite each other and we both knew how full of bullshit I was...but I needed to get this done and he needed a reason to allow me to do that. Think, Draco. We needed something better than a story about how I was into you, so I abused my position and brought you to my house, got you pregnant and now I need to clear your family name in order to make you love me better”. 

“That’s true but...Fine. Fine I understand”. 

“Listen to me, Draco, this is really important. I know you get that, or at least you will very soon, but we need your parents to play along. It won’t work if your father shows up, waving around with his snake stick and hissing how all the muggles should die. He doesn’t have to do much, he primarily needs to keep his opinions to himself. He has a practice in that. He was in a leading position at the ministry and secretly supported the dark side at the same time. He knows how to play”. 

“He certainly does”. 

“He’ll get his position at the ministry back, once his house arrest is over”. 

Draco’s pupils went wide. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. As a sign of cooperation. This was actually the minister’s idea, he thinks it’ll be beneficial to show that people can change to better and the ministry is here to support such a transformation”. 

“Do we need to make some sort of a public appearance? For the press”.

Harry shook his head. 

“No. The ministry imposed an embargo on this issue, so every single journalist is banned from asking you questions. Or your parents. They will issue one official statement, strictly under the direction of the ministry. End of a story”.

Draco bowed his head. 

“Harry...I don’t know how to thank you for this”. 

“You already did”. 

Harry’s eyes dropped on Draco’s stomach, which was getting more prominent each day. He was for sure about to have a huge belly by the end of his pregnancy. 

“I have some more good news”. 

Harry said, taking out some parchment out of the inner pocket of his blazer. Draco frowned.

“What is it?”

“Declaration. The Malfoy Manor officially belongs to you and your family again. For good this time. Your parents or...you…can move back in anytime”. 

“Harry….”

“Speaking of…”.

The brunette handed Draco and envelope, which contained several small golden keys. 

“I guess you know what these are. Keys to all of your vaults. The fortune is back in your family’s hands, you have access to all of it. Including this one”. 

Harry pressed another little key into Draco’s palm. The blonde raised his eyebrow. 

“I don’t recognize this one”. 

Draco said in astonishment, turning the key over in his hand. 

“This key is to Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault”. 

The blonde winced. 

“My aunt? What...what am I supposed to do with it?”

Harry shrugged. 

“Whatever you want. It belongs to you now. As stated in her last will”. 

“I don’t think I understand”. 

“Bellatrix left you all of her fortune”. 

“You mean she left it to my mother”. 

“No. To you. Her last will was very clear, I’ve seen it myself. She was very fond of you, Draco, probably more than your thought”. 

Draco shook his head in disbelief. 

“I always thought I was nothing but a disappointment to her. Coward who was fighting for the dark lord only half ass, never fully”.

“I guess your assumptions were wrong. She wouldn’t have left you everything if she didn’t love you”.

Draco hesitatingly accepted the key, which felt surprisingly heavy in his palm. Harry smiled bitterly. 

“You’re a very wealthy man. Even without your family fortune. You have everything now”. 

“Why do you sound like you’re sad about it?” 

“Because there is nothing I could offer you what you don’t already have”. 

“You gave me all of this. What did you think, hm? That I’ll run out of your house as soon as you guarantee me freedom?”

Harry threw his head back. 

“I don’t know. Maybe”. 

“Harry”. 

Draco squeezed his hand tightly. 

“I’m forever grateful. I owe you so fucking much, do you have any idea?”

“There’s something I want from you. Something I want you to guarantee me”. 

Draco nodded quickly. 

“What is it?”

“Our son will carry my name. He will be Potter”. 

*Hope you enjoyed angels!! What do you think it's gonna happen now? :)


	26. Chapter 26

Draco was staring at Harry for a couple seconds before he bowed his head slightly and bit his lip. He reached forward to grab his tea cup, which was already cold and Harry could sense the boy was nervous. Draco took thoughtlessly a long sip, buying himself some more time. 

“I’m waiting, Draco”. 

Harry didn’t want to push him, but this was sensitive and he didn’t like how long it was taking the blonde to answer a simple question. 

“You have right to ask that of me, I am aware of that”. 

Harry raised his eyebrow. 

“Should I consider this as a consent?”

“Harry...It’s indisputable how much you have done for me. And of course for my parents as well, even though you didn’t really have to and I know I will most probably owe you for the rest of my life, but I can’t give up my family name. I just can’t. It’s been like this for centuries. The first born of The Malfoys was always a male, to carry our noble name and to secure a pureblood heir”. 

“Does it mean you knew the whole time we are having a son?”

“I thought so. But I couldn’t be sure, you’re not pureblood. I didn’t know if it works the same when the father is just half-blood”. 

Harry decided to ignore the part when Draco said “just half-blood”, like it was something incomplete and half functional. 

“We’re getting to the main point, Draco. I am the father of the child. I don’t wanna sound rude or anything, but I’m pretty sure most men wouldn’t even have such a discussion with you, because every father has a legal right to give his child his last name. I think it’s quite fair of me I asked you first, because I don’t want you to feel left out of anything”. 

“I’m carrying the baby, so it’s mine”. 

Draco snapped, even though he knew how childish he sounded. He wrapped his hands protectively around his belly and Harry had to use a lot of self-control to not to snap back at him. 

“Listen, Draco...I know you’re doing the hard part and I admire you so much for that. You are doing so amazingly and I’m so grateful you’re carrying our baby under your heart. But please, don’t say the baby is just yours, because that’s not true and it’s honestly hurting me. I am father of your son, we are both parents and we should have equal rights. I know you’re convinced you can make all decisions on your own, because you’re Malfoy, better than anyone else, but that doesn’t work like that in this case”. 

Draco didn’t answer. Normally, he would fire at Harry, but you just don’t fire at someone who saved your damn life. He exhaled sharply. 

“My family name can’t be dropped. Although my son is not pureblood, he’s still a Malfoy, he has noble blood running in his veins and he’s my rightful heir. But I am open to compromise. Malfoy-Potter. Jesus, it feels so surreal when I say it loud”. 

Harry repeated it in his head. Malfoy-Potter. He lowkey wanted to argue why Draco’s name has to stand first, but he changed his mind eventually. It was a reasonable solution and he was sure Draco’s parents will perceive this more like an insult than a compromise. He nodded. 

“Sounds good to me”. 

Harry slept light that night. Not like he wasn’t tired as fuck, he was actually super exhausted, but for some reason, he happened to be awake every few hours. He knew why, he just didn’t want to admit it even to himself. Who was he kidding? He half expected a sign of Draco leaving the house. But the blonde’s bedroom right behind the wall seemed perfectly quiet, which made Harry to strain his ears even more, until he finally fell asleep.

He would lie if he said he didn’t walk downstairs with a clenched throat in the morning. He hoped his relief wasn’t too obvious when he saw Draco in the dining room, eating blueberry pancakes with heavy cream. Well, Kreacher has been cooking lately only meals that Draco liked, not bothered by Harry’s requests the slightest. Sometimes, he even heard the elf calling Draco Master Black, when he was talking to himself or to the pictures on walls. Harry wasn’t exactly thrilled about it, but at least he couldn’t tell the elf wasn’t loyal. He poured himself some coffee and his gaze lingered on Draco. 

“What’s wrong?”

The blonde asked, passing Harry the newspaper. Harry chewed on his inner cheek. 

“Nothing, just...I forgot to mention yesterday you have to visit the ministry”. 

Draco nearly dropped his fork. 

“What? Why?”

“They need to see you, Draco. It’s actually understandable, they’re making you and your family a huge favour and they haven’t even seen you or your parents in person”. 

“So they basically want me to confirm the story you told them?”

Harry nodded. 

“Yes. I believe they also wanna make sure you’re actually pregnant, that it’s not something I just made up to help you”. 

“Well, that won’t be difficult to prove”. 

The blonde said grumpily and pushed his half full plate aside. Suddenly, he wasn’t so hungry anymore. The idea of walking down the ministry building, pregnant and with all eyes on him, was making him sick on his stomach. 

“It won’t take long, I promise. You will sign some papers and have a small talk with the Minister, that’s all you have to do”. 

“I don’t feel good about this. Couldn’t it wait until I give birth?”

“Unfortunately not. The meeting is arranged for tomorrow, actually”. 

Draco swallowed thickly. 

“You’re gonna be there with me, right?”

“Yes, but I have to arrive earlier to check if the documents are all correct. Two Aurors will escort you to the ministry tomorrow morning, you will meet them in the main salon at 8:30”. 

“Is that necessary?”

The blonde knew being escorted by Aurors will only draw even more attention. 

“It is. You can’t go alone, Draco. I believe by now some people at the ministry already know about this whole situation. Minister assured me our recent conversation will remain absolutely confidential, but you how it works. Rumours like these spread like a wildfire”. 

“Do you think someone might want to hurt me?”

“I can’t rule it out. Many people hated your father before, imagine how they’re gonna feel now, knowing he got out of all this, pure as a lily. No prison, no loss of property, he’ll even get back his former position at the ministry. That might make some people pretty furious to be honest”. 

“I get that”. 

“Good. I’ll be much calmer knowing you have two Aurors with you. You’ll be safe with them. Hermione is gonna be there too”. 

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Jesus, why?”

“Because she works for the ministry, the Minister likes her and she will support my claim. This situation is delicate and the more people on our side, the better”. 

The blonde groaned discontentedly, but didn’t say anything. He was far from happy about tomorrow, but he knew he needed to compose himself and get it done. Harry did like 97% of it and Draco didn’t want to embarrass himself by making a fuss over signing a few papers. The brunette assured him the meeting won’t take more than 30minutes, which didn’t sound that terrible. 

Harry left really early the next morning, he was already gone when Draco stumbled out of his bedroom around 6 AM. He wasn’t able to sleep any longer. He wasn’t scared, just uncomfortable about the whole thing. He spent over a year on a run, then six months locked in this house. He didn’t even remember how if felt like walking down the street freely or actually meeting people. He hesitated when he was standing in the middle of the closet, aware of the fact no clothing item in this world could possibly conceal his baby bump. He somehow managed to feel okay about his pregnant body in front of Harry, but he hated the idea of other people seeing him like this. Under normal circumstances, he would be proud of his pregnancy, because it was quite rare among male wizards and it was definitely making him special, but...being pregnant with Harry’s child was not a normal circumstance. He took a deep breath in the mirror and chose a black turtleneck and a pair of black pants. Shocker. However, the key piece of his outfit was a luxurious black robe with heavily decorated silver buckle and cape. He didn’t plan to take the robe off at all and the cape will probably come handy. His hair was a bit longer now, but it was still straight and tamed, so he simply smoothed it out with a brush and tucked in behind his ears. He was ready. 

Two men were already waiting for him in the salon, their expression mostly neutral. They politely introduced themselves and asked him if he was ready to apparate. He simply nodded. In a few seconds, they were standing on a marble floor of the ministry hallway. Draco shivered slightly, throwing a cape over his head. He was walking with his head down, with an Auror on each side. Of course he could hear people gasping and whispering soon enough. Some recognised him, but no one dared to say a word out loud. Nothing new for Draco, he was used to being discussed behind his back, but only a very few people were brave enough so say something to his face.

“Careful, Mr. Malfoy”. 

One of the Aurors grabbed his arm as they stepped into an elevator and the two office workers who were already in there exchanged agitated looks. It was obvious they couldn’t wait to get out and tell everyone in the office Draco Malfoy was personally present at the ministry. Draco raised his head and the cape moved a revealed a bit of his platinum hair. The office workers looked ever more excited now. Draco was led to the offices of the Minister himself and a few of his closest workers. The Auror gestured him to sit down on a big sofa in the salon for visitors. Before he could even look around, the Aurors quietly left and an elderly witch in an azure blue skirt suite showed up. 

“The Minister is currently finishing some papers with Mr. Potter, but he will be ready for you in about 15 minutes. May I offer you something to drink in the meantime, Mr. Malfoy? A tea, coffee, water, juice?”

“Earl Grey, please”. 

“Of course, Mr. Malfoy”. 

She bowed her head respectfully and swiftly walked away. Less than two minutes later, the woman was back with a steaming porcelain kettle and a large plate of honey butter biscuits.

“Oh, thank you”. 

Draco said as she put the decorative plate basically under his chin and smiled kindly. 

“If I heard correctly, you must be eating for two now”.

And left the room with an affectionate look on her face. Brilliant. Apparently everyone in this damn building already knew about his condition. Harry wasn’t far from the truth when he said rumours spread here at the speed of light. 

Suddenly, the door flew open and Draco immediately recognised the mess of red hair. Ron was standing there, and his pale face was gradually getting red with anger. Draco didn’t know how long they have been staring at each other, but there was no doubt the ginger boy wasn’t happy to see him. His fists were clutched tightly and he was breathing heavily. 

“So it’s true”. 

Ron finally spoke up. 

“It’s fucking true. I didn’t believe it. I didn’t think it was possible. But you’re here, fucking Death Eater, sipping tea and eating damn biscuits like a dear guest of the Minister”. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Weasley”. 

Draco said calmly. He couldn’t care less about this one. 

“Oh really?”

Ron took a few steps closer towards Draco. 

“I think I know exactly what I’m talking about, you fucking whore”. 

He nearly screamed and Draco got slowly on his feet, his eyes ice cold. 

“How dare you talking to me like this you stupid mob?”

He spat. Ron’s gaze immediately dropped to the blonde’s stomach underneath his robe. He swallowed dryly. 

“You fucking bitch. You manipulated him into this!”

He yelled, pointing hysterically at Draco’s pregnant belly. 

“Calm the fuck down, Weasley, that’s none of your business”. 

“My sister got dumped just because you seduced Harry and trapped him”. 

The blonde laughed bitterly. 

“Sure thing, Weasley”. 

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco, whose face suddenly froze. Ron’s voice was shaking, so his hand. 

“You won’t be laughing at me. You hurt and disgraced my family and you will fucking pay for it. I don’t care about the consequences, I have to avenge my sister”. 

Before he could cast the spell, Hermione stormed into the room and immediately stood in front of Draco to shield him. 

“Drop the wand. Now”. 

She hissed, pointing her own wand directly at Ron.

*So, the name is sorted out, but the drama has just started :)) I know I said Blaise will be in this chapter, but it actually took longer than I planned, so he will be in the NEXT chapter, it's guarenteed this time! 

Hope you enjoyed it loves <3


	27. Chapter 27

“Are you fucking serious?”

Ron spat, anger literally dripping from his voice. 

“You’re on HIS side?”

He yelled, shakily trying to point his wand at Draco behind Hermione’s back. 

“Drop your wand, Ron, I’m not going to repeat myself”. 

“I can’t believe you’re fucking supporting this nonsense. Can’t you see he’s just playing? Why do you even defend him, you fucking hate him for the God’s sake!”

Naturally, the intense shouting was heard on the other side of the door, which flew open right before Hermione was about to disarm Ron. 

“What on Earth is happening here?”

The Minister stormed into the room with Harry swiftly following him. They both looked confused and the Minister’s face expression was particularly annoyed. He didn’t like problems. He liked being in his office, drinking tea and eating homemade honey butter biscuits from his secretary.

“Have you lost your damn mind?”

Harry shouted at Ron, but the Minister stopped his movements with his hand.

“Mr. Weasley, please lower your wand immediately. It is an order”. 

“My job is to defeat Death Eaters, no to defend them”. 

He barked, but the Minister’s patience was running low. 

“Mr. Weasley, you’ll either follow my order or you will be suspended and investigated for misuse of power and an assault. Mr. Malfoy is under protection of the ministry and I have to remind you that there is not a single charge held against him”. 

Ron finally lowered his wand, apparently unwillingly. 

“This is a fucking joke”. 

“Watch your language Mr. Weasley. I have to ask you to leave, otherwise I will be forced to have you escorted outside by Aurors”. 

The redhead looked from the Minister to Harry, obviously using all of his self control to keep his mouth shut in purpose to not to get himself suspended. He turned on his heel and walked out of the door, not looking at Hermione even once. Harry rushed to Draco.

“Are you alright?”

The blonde nodded. 

“Yes. He didn’t to anything”. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Granger stopped him when she stood in front of me”. 

He glanced at Hermione who was now standing next to the Minister and watching them quietly. 

“Thank you”. 

He said, smoothing out his robe. 

“You’re welcome….Draco”. 

It was so new for her to not to call him Malfoy after all those years. Harry had other worries on his mind. 

“How did he even find out Draco’s here?”

“People saw him in the hallway. And elevator. I was running a bit late and already heard them whispering about Draco Malfoy being in the building. And...that he’s probably pregnant”. 

The blonde threw his head back. Well, his intention to cover up his baby bump apparently failed. Now everyone at the ministry knew and it was just a matter of time until literally EVERYONE finds you. 

“I am sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Potter, but unfortunately, we are not able to control public opinions. But I can assure you Mr. Malfoy is completely safe now”. 

The Minister stated, before he took a few steps towards Draco and shook his hand firmly. 

“Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Malfoy. And of course, congratulations, what a wonderful news”. 

Draco bit his lip and replied politely, although this whole situation felt painfully awkward. Thankfully, the Minister took the small talk to his office when they eventually got to the point and solved the needed paperwork. They’ve been blabbing about nothing for almost an hour, the Minister stubbornly trying to keep the cheerful tone, which wasn’t exactly appropriate, but they all went with it. 

“I wish I could stay longer, Sir, but I am afraid I will need some rest soon”. 

Draco finally said, not really feeling tired, but definitely feeling a need to get out of here. 

“Of course! Naturally, I should have thought about than sooner”. 

“It’s absolutely fine. Thank you for everything again, Sir, I highly appreciate your kind gesture towards me and my family”. 

“You are welcome, Mr. Malfoy. We’re only humans after all and we all make mistakes. True, not everyone is lucky enough to get a chance to fix those mistakes, but fortunately, you are one of those lucky ones”. 

He said it in a warm, polite tone, yet Draco knew what he was thinking. What everyone will think. That the only reason he’s “one of the lucky ones” is because he’s sleeping with the Golden boy Harry Potter and he’s having his child. He shivered. He knew that the only thing that mattered was the fact his parents and him were free and he generally never cared about people’s opinions, but in this case, he couldn’t help it. He knew they will think the same what Ron thinks – that he seduced Harry and trapped him with a baby to save himself and his family. Why would anyone think otherwise? It sounded logical and realistic and Draco would lie if he said it didn’t bother him. 

Hermione walked into the cafeteria, which was quite empty at this hour. She desperately needed a coffee, a strong one. She bought a double espresso and a raspberry pie, almost dropping it as she spotted Ron, sitting at the table in the corner, watching her intensely. She looked away, ready to strictly mind her own business. Yet Ron had different ideas. He appeared at her table as soon as she put her coffee down. She took a deep breath. 

“What do you want?”

“Maybe an explanation would be nice”. 

“I am not obligated to explain anything to you. More over, there’s an embargo on Draco’s case. No one will tell you anything”. 

“Why the fuck is he suddenly so untouchable? He and his family...they’ve been haunted for months! Just like other Death Eaters”. 

“I honestly don’t know why we’re having this conversation Ron, since you know the answer. Draco is pregnant. With Harry’s baby. I think you understand how much it changes the situation”. 

“He tricked Harry!”

“He didn’t trick anyone”. 

Hermione was trying to hold her voice as low as possible. 

“Harry already asked him to marry him. He loves him. Don’t you get that? He wanted the baby, it wasn’t an accident”. 

Ron looked like he forgot how to breathe. His face went even paler and Hermione couldn’t help but feeling some sort of satisfaction.

“What are you saying? He asked Draco to marry him? After...after such a short time?”

She nodded. 

“He did”. 

“That’s fucking bullshit”. 

Ron hit the table with his fist so hard the plate with Hermione’s pie flew an inch up. 

“Why? Because your sister didn’t manage to trap him for years and Draco managed to do it within a month or so, without even trying?”

She knew this was completely unnecessary, but she felt like Ron deserved it. 

“Don’t you dare to talk about my sister like that. She’s a good, decent, girl”. 

Hermione laughed a little. 

“Is that so? It’s rather strange, because I am positive I saw her snogging an aspiring undersecretary two weeks after Harry broke up with her. Doesn’t really match your story about her crying into pillow for months, does it?”

Ron’s cheeks were currently as red as his hair. 

“She deserves to be happy”.

Hermoine rolled her eyes nonchalantly. 

“I guess hypocrisy runs in your family along with the hair colour”. 

“What do you mean by that?”

She didn’t answer for a while. 

“Harry and Draco might be a handful couple, but at least they are both responsible and made their child a priority. At least Harry got pregnant someone he truly loves”. 

Ron raised his eyebrow. 

“I...I don’t understand”. 

Hermione smirked bitterly. 

“Of course you don’t”. 

With that, she dumped her untouched pie into the trash and walked away.

Harry gathered all the parchments and fixed his glasses. He glanced at Draco, who’s been unusually quiet. He stroked his arm gently. 

“Everything’s okay?”

The blonde kept staring blankly in front of him. 

“I guess”. 

“What’s the matter?”

Draco wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to Harry about it, but he didn’t really have anyone else to talk to.

“I just hate people will think it was my intention to get pregnant”. 

“Since when do you care about what people think?”

“I don’t but...this is different. I didn’t mind the disturbed bad boy image, but now it’s gonna look like I was crawling at your feet and begging for my freedom until you finally fucked me and knocked me up”. 

Harry grinned. 

“I kinda like that version”. 

The grin left his face the second Draco made a face. 

“I’m joking. I’m sorry, okay? Listen...don’t let this get under your skin. You have to focus on the important things, which is especially our son. You will give birth in a little over three months, you need to stay strong and keep our child happy and healthy. Don’t worry about people, they will always find a topic and there is nothing we could do about it. You’re free. Your parents will be too, eventually. You got back your manor and all of your wealth, they’re just jealous, Draco. Everything worked out for you”.

“You’re probably right”. 

“You don’t really have to meet anyone for a very long time. I believe you will be mostly at home anyway, either my house of the Manor, it doesn’t matter. What I am trying to say is, that we will be soon preoccupied with a newborn baby and trust me, there will be too little time to analyse some strangers’ opinions”. 

Draco realised he hasn’t been really thinking about the birth and all those things which will follow. It always seemed so distant, but it was in fact coming. He caressed his big belly. He loved his baby boy, but he still felt quite uncomfortable in public with a pregnant belly. 

“Let’s go home, alright?”

Harry said, getting up from his seat. 

“I need to use a bathroom before we go”. 

“Sure”. 

Harry navigated him to the nearest bathroom, while assuring him Ron left the building a few minutes ago, so there was no danger lurking. Draco took a deep breath in the mirror. His face was pale, but he felt slightly flushed and hot anyway. He splashed some cold water all over his face and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn’t feel terrible, but he was overwhelmed. After months of being locked up in a house, this was quite an eventful day. 

“Draco…”

The voice behind him was barely audible. Like the person couldn’t even believe it was him. The voice sounded surprised. And broken. Draco turned around and his knees went weak. It was Blaise. All tall, broad and beautiful, wearing a perfectly fitted black suit. Draco was speechless. He was just staring at him with wide eyes and he didn’t dare to even breathe. The look on Blaise’s face was physically killing him. He looked so fucking sad it was breaking Draco’s heart. The boy was looking back at him like he couldn’t believe his eyes. Draco didn’t blame him. 

“Are you healthy? Your parents mentioned you got hurt the night you disappeared”. 

Blaise’s voice was so kind Draco couldn’t bear it, because he felt like he didn’t deserve it. 

“Just...just a scratch on my arm. It’s all good now”. 

The blonde’s voice was shaking. 

“Good. I’m happy to hear that. I’m happy you’re safe and healthy”. 

“Jesus Blaise”. 

Draco’s voice broke down and he had to catch the edge of the nearest sink to support himself. Blaise immediately closed the distance between them and grabbed him under his arms to hold his weight. 

“Do you need water?”

“No!”

Draco yelled and his eyes filled with tears of both anger and sadness. 

“I need you to stop being this nice because your kindness is the last thing I deserve”. 

“Calm down, Draco. You have to be careful in your condition”. 

The blonde already felt hot tears running down his cheeks. He was so upset. 

“Yes. My condition”. 

Blaise’s face tensed. 

“I’ve heard you’re pregnant. This morning. I didn’t believe it, honestly, until I saw you myself”. 

Draco was clutching the sink so hard his knuckles were completely white. He looked at Blaise and he noticed his dark eyes were wet, even in the dim light of the bathroom. He didn’t want to upset Draco even more so he threw his head back and fought back his tears. 

“I ruined everything”. 

Draco whispered into the silence, staring at the tile floor. Blaise didn’t answer. He took his right hand and turned around the simple band on Draco’s ring finger. He exhaled deeply when he spotted the big shiny emerald. 

“You never took it off”. 

He said, which was more of a statement than a question. Draco wiped away a fat tear which landed on his chin. 

“No”. 

Blaise let go of his hand, but remained close. They’ve been standing next to each other in complete silence for a while, before Blaise eventually spoke up. 

“Do you love him?”

The blonde swallowed, his icy eyes still glued to the floor. 

“It doesn’t matter, is it? I’m having his child”. 

“I can see that”. 

Blaise grabbed his chin and made Draco to face him. 

“I asked you if you love him”. 

*Draco is SO not okay with this situation! Hope you enjoyed this chapter my angels <3 Let me know what you think :))


	28. Chapter 28

Draco bowed his head, his fingers still clutching the cold porcelain edge of the sink. He could physically feel Blaise’s eyes on him and he couldn’t help but feeling like a traitor. 

“I don’t know”. 

He said quietly and secretly wished the ground would swallow him. It was a half-ass, buck-passing answer, but it was the best Draco was able to provide at this moment. He expected Blaise to follow this topic, especially now, when he didn’t really confess his feelings for Harry, but to his surprise, Blaise kept his mouth shut. He helped Draco to stand up and smoothed out his expensive blazer as soon as the blonde seemed quite stable on his feet. 

“I heard about the plea bargain between your parents and the ministry. Is it real?”

Draco nodded. 

“Yes. I signed the agreement for them today, with the Minister”. 

Blaise tilted his head. 

“How are you gonna contact them and tell them about the change of events?”

“I...I didn’t really think about it yet. It all happened too fast, I guess I will figure out something”. 

Blaise took a deep breath and glanced at Draco. 

“Do you want me to do it for you?”

The blondes eyes widened.

“You’re in contact with my parents?”

The dark boy raised his eyebrow. 

“Naturally. I’m not saying we’re talking daily, but...once a week at least, if I’m not mistaken. From whom do you think they’re getting all the money?”

“I…”

Draco stuttered. 

“I knew your mother has been always helping, but I thought their friends…”.

Blaise interrupted him.

“They don’t have any friends, Draco. Their friends are dead, at Azkaban, or on a run, busy to keep themselves alive. None of the dark lord’s followers was left alone after the war ended. Luckily, my family is safe, because my mother always made sure our name must not be mentioned anywhere. They know we quietly supported the dark side, but they have no evidence to prove it. Also, my mother has her contacts at high places. The Minister himself fancies her, he acts like a teenage boy when he sees her, so they didn’t even search our mansion. Which happened to be quite useful, considering the fact your father asked us to hide many valuable pieces from his black magic collection at our basement”.

The blonde swallowed. 

“I didn’t know. Any of it. They never told me anything. So it’s only you who has been funding my family the whole time”.

“Yes, but I’m not saying that to make you feel obliged, Draco. The whole point is, that I know how to reach to your father and give him your message. If you want me to”. 

The blonde nodded. He didn’t have a better plan anyway and he knew he could trust Blaise. Even now. He explained him quickly the situation and its’ conditions. 

“Are you sure it’s not a trap?”

Blaise asked eventually.

“No it’s not. It’s all arranged”. 

“Harry must have fallen for your real hard. To pardon Lucius is pretty big deal, especially now. People don’t have any mercy on the Death Eaters these days”.

Draco wanted to say something, but the dark boy raised his hand to silent him. 

“You should go. I’ll make sure your father will get the massage. I’ll also tell him you’re safe and healthy. Your parents have been sick worried about you, it’s gonna be a big relief for them. We’ve been looking for you everywhere. Literally everywhere. My mother even bribed people among muggle police to investigate. But there was no trace of you, just nothing. We honestly thought we’ll never see you again, we started thinking the Aurors simply killed you and brushed it all under the carpet. Those have been the worst days of my life. But in the end…here you are”. 

“Blaise…”

“You really should go, Draco. I’m sure Harry is just about to start looking for you and I believe you don’t want him to find you here with me. It would be...inappropriate”. 

“Will you ever give me a chance to explain?”

“Yes. But not now, it’s too soon. I don’t I’d be able to listen to all the details”.

Blaise sounded so sad and formal, it was hurting Draco inside. He ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he could say to make it sound right. 

“Thank you. For your help. For everything”. 

The dark boy didn’t reply. He turned around to face to mirror so he could fix his tie which was already perfect. He just couldn’t look at Draco anymore.

“Do you want something else?”

Draco raised his head at Harry’s question. They were sitting at the dining table and having some late lunch, while Draco’s plate with chicken and mashed potatoes was getting cold untouched. He got so lost in his thoughts he barely registered they got home. He wasn’t in the mood for food, but in fact, he was hungry. And he didn’t want to deny his baby food just because he was still upset about meeting Blaise. He shook his hand and grabbed a fork. 

“No. It’s fine, I was just...thinking”. 

Once they finished their meals, Harry put his napkin on table and reached for Draco’s hand. 

“Why don’t we go and take a little nap, hm? You must be tired, today has been pretty stressful”. 

That didn’t actually sound so badly. 

“Okay”. 

Harry took off his sweater before they both laid down on Draco’s bed. He had just his jeans and thin undershirt on, when Draco changed into loose sweatpants and a t-shirt. He wasn’t a fan of casual clothing at all, but he was craving comfort during his pregnancy. Harry pulled him closer and kissed kiss forehead. The blonde hissed slightly and his hand flew to his belly. 

“What’s wrong?”

Harry asked with concern in his voice, but Draco only smiled a little. 

“He’s moving inside me. He’s been doing that a lot lately”.

“Does it hurt?”

“A bit. Sometimes. But it’s normal, it just feels...surreal. Feeling him moving around inside of my body”. 

“Can I?”

Harry asked excitedly and the blonde rolled his shirt up to reveal his stomach. Harry placed his hand gently in the middle and his eyes sparkled when the baby kicked. 

“Oh my God”. 

It was a tender and beautiful moment. It was the first time Harry felt his baby moving. 

“It’s incredible”. 

He sat up and put both hands on Draco’s round belly, because he could easily spend the whole day sitting there and feeling his son under his palms. 

“My baby boy”. 

He eventually kissed the big belly and pulled Draco’s shirt back down. He knew the boy needed rest. But Draco suddenly wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him into an affectionate kiss. Harry cupped his face and returned the kiss, kissing the blonde with closed eyes and with growing passion. They haven’t touched each other since the night before Harry’s meeting with the Minister and Harry was longing for Draco’s closeness. 

“I think you’re going to be a good father”. 

Draco said out of nowhere. The brunette smiled at him softly. 

“There’s nothing I want more than to be a good father to our baby boy. And a good husband...or a partner, to you. I swear, Draco. I want to make you happy, I want to have a happy family with you. And nothing is stopping us now, you’re free”. 

He kissed Draco again, with more lust this time. The blonde moaned when Harry licked over the sensitive spot on his neck and arched his back when he bit it. He whined into the kiss when Harry cupped his breast tenderly through the material of his t-shirt and squeezed the nipple, immediately feeling the milk soaking the fabric. Harry loved how sensitive and responding Draco’s body was.

“Just lay down, you need to rest”. 

“But…”

“Shhh…”

Harry nudged his face into his neck and Draco felt shivers through his spine. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna give you your orgasm”. 

Harry’s hand wandered down Draco’s plump body, caressing his left breast, his baby bump, his widened hips, until it finally sneaked into his sweatpants and made him cry out. The brunette wrapped his fingers around his cock and started pumping it, rubbing his thumb over the head. He dragged the blonde’s sweatpants down his hips with the other hand, just a little under his ass, to fully expose the hard cock. It was fully erect and leaking from the tip and Harry took his time to play with the oversensitive head, spreading the sticky precum messily all over it. Draco started bucking his hips into Harry’s skilled palm and Harry knew there was no point of torture him. Draco wanted to cum. He sped up, stroking Draco’s hard cock with full force now, twisting his wrist just right, just like Draco liked it. Harry brushed some hair away from the blonde’s sweaty forehead and slid his tongue into his mouth, never stopping pumping his leaking length mercilessly. 

“I’m gonna come”. 

Draco whined and Harry made sure to focus his fingers on the area just below the tip. Draco’s cock was twitching in his hand and the blonde was arching his back like crazy before he cried out loudly and spilled his hot seed all over Harry’s hand. Harry smiled into the kiss as he was stroking Draco through his orgasm, milking every last drop out of him. He stopped when the cock in his hand became limp and basically slipped out of his palm. He quickly cast the cleaning spell to get rid of the little mess they made and laid back next to Draco, who was breathing heavily. 

Few minutes later, when the boy eventually caught his breath, he turned to Harry. 

“Do you want me to take care of you?” 

Harry shook his head. 

“No. It’s alright. Just relax”. 

Draco didn’t protest. He was actually really tired and his climax worn him off even more. 

“Draco?” 

Harry spoke up and his tone was suddenly noticeably more serious. 

“We never talked about the arrangement for the baby. I know the timing wasn’t exactly perfect, we had to deal with the case of your and your parents’ and I understand you were not in a mood for anything really. But the baby will come in about three months and I think we should start with the preparations”. 

The blonde lifted himself a little on his elbows.

“Right. You are right. I honestly almost forgot how much I wanna spoil my baby with nice things. I kind of hoped my mother will be there to help me with all the shopping and everything. She’s a bit more experienced than we are”. 

“Undoubtedly. I truly believe your mother will be there soon enough to be on hand for you while picking up things for our son, but even if not, please don’t worry. I will do my best to help you as much as I can and of course I’ll pay for everything you choose”. 

“I...I think we should establish the housing situation first”. 

Harry raised his eyebrow, already knowing he won't like where this was going.

“Housing situation? What exactly do you mean by that?” 

Draco exhaled deeply. 

“Don't get mad, I swear I don't mean it in a bad way, but...I would like to raise our son at the Malfoy Manor”. 

*Look who wants to go home! Who saw that coming angels? That Draco will want to raise the baby at his own house


	29. Chapter 29

“You must be joking, Draco”. 

Harry was laying on his back, while the blonde was above him, lifted on his elbows. He could clearly sense the irritation in Harry’s voice. 

“I told you I don’t mean it in a bad way”. 

“Of course you don’t mean it in a bad way, but only for yourself. Jesus”. 

Harry shoved Draco aside, controlling himself well enough to do it gently. The boy landed on the soft mattress, watching Harry getting up and looking for his sweater. 

“Why are you so mad about it, it’s just a thought”. 

Harry shoot him an angry look. 

“Yes, but the problem is, that each of your thoughts must be automatically realized. You want to have everything your way and that’s not fair, Draco”. 

“That’s not true”. 

“It is and you know it. I have to have your permission for everything regarding the baby, even though I’m the damn father. Are you ever going to admit our son is equally as yours as mine?”

“I never said he isn’t”. 

“But you act like that! You even made a fuss when I wanted to give my own child my last name, how daring of me, right? But fine, I agreed on the compromise you suggested. But I’m not going to agree on this. I don’t want my child to grow up anywhere near your controlling father and his bigotry”. 

“You can’t forbid my parents to see their own grandchild!”

Draco hissed and his cheeks were flushed. 

“I would never do that. Your parents can obviously see our son as much as they want, but I don’t want my child to live under the same roof as Lucius”. 

“My father is no monster, Harry. Yes, he has his flaws and yes, he made some bad things, but he would never hurt his own family”. 

“No?”

Harry came closer to the bed, forgetting about his sweater on the floor. 

“It’s not how I see it. He broke you, Draco, and you know it. You can pretend as you want that your father was just misunderstood and always had good intentions with you, but we both know what the truth is. He’s been bending you and controlling you your whole life, he’s even doing it now, although he’s not physically there. He never let you make decisions for yourself, he never asked for your opinion on anything. He sold you to the highest bidder and don’t give me that look. I know what you’re gonna say. Yes, you actually wanted to marry Blaise, but I’m absolutely sure Lucius wouldn’t give a damn if you didn’t. He would make you to marry him anyway, because in his eyes, nothing in this world means more a correct origin and mountains of gold. And I don’t want my child being raised in such an environment”.

“So how do you wanna raise him, hm? They same way you were raised? As a muggle? In poverty? In a damn cupboard under the stairs?”

Draco was being mean on purpose and Harry knew it. He would lie if he said it didn’t hurt though. It hurt a lot. The constant reminder of Draco thinking so fucking low of him, no matter how hard Harry tried. He wanted to fire at him, he truly did, he wanted to yell in his face that he wouldn’t be standing there it if wasn’t for him, that his whole family would have to face a life sentence at Azkaban if he didn’t save their ungrateful asses. He clutched his fists, breathing heavily. Draco just threw him in his face the memories he was ashamed of the most and he didn’t even blink. It was of those moments when he couldn’t find a reason for loving Draco so much. The boy wasn’t a bad person, but he certainly wasn’t a saint.

“This is exactly the way I DON’T wanna raise my child. I don’t want him to live in prejudice and infinite pride, I don’t want him to be mean to people just to show his superiority. Spoil him with things, I know you will do it and I’m okay with that. Materially, I want to give him everything, way more than he would ever need, because I never had anything. I spent most of my life in second hand clothes and the first time I ate enough was the night I arrived to Hogwarts, as eleven years old. Trust me, nothing makes me more happy than knowing my baby will live in comfort and wealth, but I also want to teach him to have his values and priorities straight. I am positive it wouldn’t work under your parents’ influence”. 

Draco sighed, apparently not used to not having everything his way. This was probably the first time Harry actually stood up to him and questioned his decision. 

“I’m sorry for what I said about your childhood. It was nasty”. 

Harry nodded. He was frankly surprised Draco was able of something as an actual apology. 

“It’s alright. We say and do many things when we’re upset”. 

He sat on the bed and caressed Draco’s hand gently. 

“I don’t wanna fight with you. I just wish I had a say in my child’s life, that’s it”.

“You do have a say in his life, you are his father”. 

“Why do you want to move to the manor so badly? Is it about this place? You don’t like it?”

Draco shrugged. 

“I guess it’s a combination of everything. Yes, I don’t like this place, I...I just don’t feel right in here. It’s not home”. 

“It’s my home though”. 

“It’s technically my mother’s home”. 

“Draco...please don’t start. Fine, I’ll buy a new house then. Whenever you want, whichever you want. I’ll leave it completely in your hands, you can choose, I will pay for it and we’ll move here with our baby as a family. It’s only fair, fresh start for both of us, no memories, nothing”.

The blonde bit his lip nervously. 

“Why buying a new house when the manor is massive and already perfect? It’s my home, Harry, I love it there. My family has been living there for centuries. Also, my mother would help with the baby, along with the house elves, we have many of them”. 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

“How many servants could we possibly need for help with one child?”

The blonde looked almost offended. 

“Well, I’m not exactly sure, but mother certainly needed a few”. 

Harry made a mental note he’ll have to have discuss this topic with Draco later, because he didn’t like the idea of their son being handed over to nanny, grandmother or elves most of the time. He absolutely wasn’t against a helping hand, but he couldn’t wait to actually spend the time with his child and he expected Draco to feel it the same way. 

The brunette threw his head back. 

“Even If I agreed on this nonsense, there is no way your father would”. 

“It’s my house as well, Harry. We would live in a different part of the manor than my parents, you wouldn’t even meet them if you didn’t want to. Look...we both know you and my father is a dangerous mixture, but he isn’t stupid. He is aware of the fact he owes you a lot and I am sure he won’t cause unnecessary problems”. 

“Draco...I don’t know. I really don’t like it, not at all. I’m being honest with you”. 

“Please. Give it a try. At least as long as our son is little. He won’t understand anything around him anyway”. 

That gave Harry a little hope. He exhaled sharply. 

“A year. One year. I wanna give you the time with your parents and your parents the time with their grandson. But then, I’ll buy a brand new house and we will move there. I need your word, Draco. I need you to promise me you won’t struggle and move with me and our child to our own house”. 

“I...alright”. 

The blonde didn’t sound too convincing. 

“Say it, Draco. Please”. 

Draco bit his inner cheek. 

“Yes. I will move to the new house with you”. 

“Also make sure your father will stay away from me. Once he gives me a reason to leave, this agreement between us will no longer be valid”. 

Draco couldn’t really imagine how he’s gonna do that, but he would nod Harry at everything at this point. He just wanted to go back to the manor. 

“Deal”. 

“Maybe we should discuss…”

Harry spoke up, but the blonde reached out to him and gripped the front of his shirt, pulling the brunette closer to him. 

“Maybe we should continue with this conversation later, what are you saying? I still haven’t returned the favour, remember?”

He said, tugging on the fabric until he had Harry’s face in front of his own. He kissed him deeply, immediately stripping down Harry’s top. He was eager and not in a mood for foreplay. Harry gasped as he felt Draco’s fingers unzipping his pants and shoving his palm into his boxers. He took out Harry’s cock, pumping it shamelessly. Harry wasn’t even semi hard, it was all happening too quickly and he was still kind of thinking of what he has just agreed on. It was like Draco could read his mind. 

“Stop thinking”. 

He whispered. 

“I think you need something to make your cock properly hard”. 

Harry threw his head back and hit the silk pillow. 

“Unbelievable. Do you really think I don’t know what you’re doing? You’re only seducing me to get what you want”. 

Draco smiled and pulled his own t-shirt over his head. Harry’s cock twitched helplessly the second he saw the round, swollen breasts with puffy nipples. Draco grabbed both of the brunette’s hands and pressed them onto his orbs. 

“Fuck. Fuck”. 

Harry moaned and started kneading the soft tits harshly, his cock suddenly fully erect and ready. Draco, who was sitting on Harry’s lap arched his back, to show off his perky chest even more. Harry took it as an invitation and sat up against the headboard, wrapping his lips around one of the blonde’s nipple. It was effortless really, Draco’s breasts were so full of milk and so tender, he didn’t even have to suck hard and the nipple started instantly leaking milk into his mouth. Harry was swallowing the sweet liquid like a thirsty man on a desert, while Draco was moaning in relief on top of him, because it felt so good to get the milk out.

“Give me some lube”. 

The blonde said, gently tapping his fingers on Harry’s arm. The boy just waved his hand and Draco’s fingers were suddenly fully coated with slippery liquid. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, with his back arched and Harry’s mouth stuck to his tit, but Draco somehow managed to push one of the wet fingers inside his tight hole. He hasn’t been fucked for a few days, so his little entrance was properly clenched. He whined as he started bouncing slightly on Harry’s lap, sliding the digit in and out with ease. He couldn’t even remember when he fingered himself the last time. His cock was just as stiff as Harry’s and it was smearing pre-cum over Harry’s abs. The brunette was milking his other breast with his eyes closed, when Draco shoved second finger inside of his ass and hissed at the discomfort. It was an awkward angle and he couldn’t reach the good places like this. He somehow managed to stretch himself at least a little, just when Harry finished sucking on his chest. 

“Fuck me on by back”. 

He whispered and stumbled clumsily off of Harry’s lap. He laid comfortably on his back and spread his legs shamelessly. Normally, he wouldn’t be so confident, all bloated and fattened up on that baby fat, but he knew Harry was openly into that. He could see the brunette’s cock gushed out even more precum, seeing Draco like this – spread, vulnerable and needy for a cock. Harry positioned himself between the blonde’s thighs a tugged on his penis a few times before he slowly pushed inside of the perfectly warm hole. He stopped when his wild pubes touched Draco’s belly and he gave him some time to adjust to the fullness. His belly was already too big to allow Harry to lay on him, so he was basically kneeling on the bed when he started fucking the blonde gently, but deeply. The brunette put his arms under his legs and lifted them slightly to get a better access, fucking Draco with full force now. 

“What your father would say, hm? If he caught us like this? Fucking like animals in his own house?”

And for some reason, the idea made Draco moan loudly and he clenched incredibly tightly around Harry’s pulsing cock. 

*Parenting issues and a little smut to ease the tension :) Oh and look who got turned on by the idea of his daddy catching him doing bad things...


	30. Chapter 30

Harry emptied himself inside Draco after about eight minutes of an intense fucking. Draco was kind of enjoying the fact he didn’t have to do anything. His pregnancy was pretty limiting for the bedroom activities, he got tired easily and also there were only a few positions comfortable enough for him and his big belly. Harry did most of the work and the blonde had to admit he was indeed skillful in bed. It was actually quite a miracle, considering the fact his only sexual experience before Draco was Ginny, who was comparable to a piece of wood. Of course he would never say that loud, Draco’s always been stingy with compliments and he rarely wasted them on anyone out of his former closest circle. He pulled the blanket closer to his body, too tired to search for his clothes. He snuggled comfortably into the silky pillow, all relaxed and satisfied after his second orgasm of that day. Harry wasn’t selfish, he always made Draco come and usually he even made him come first, to make sure the blonde will be well pleased before Harry’s cock goes flaccid. 

“Do we still have the blackberry pie from yesterday?”

The blonde suddenly spoke up and Harry laughed a little, his eyes closed as he was having a little rest. 

“I almost thought you were gonna compliment me for a good shag”. 

Draco turned to him, sneaking his hand underneath the heavy duvet. He squeezed Harry’s limp penis gently, with a smirk on his face. 

“Nice fuck, Potter. Happy?”

Harry shook his head before he rubbed his eyes and slowly got up. 

“I’ll go get the pie”. 

After the sweet snack, Draco passed out for the rest of the afternoon. His eyes blinked into complete darkness and he was slightly disorientated. He had no idea how long he slept. Harry wasn’t there, the right half of his bed was messy, but empty. He found him in a small room right next to the library, which was full of shelves with various books, documents and files. Harry was using it as his study. He was sitting behind a big wooden desk, filling in some forms which Draco assumed were for work. 

“Am I disturbing you?”

The blonde asked as he walked in, squinting into the dim light of big candelabrum placed on top of Harry’s desk. The brunette raised his head and smiled. 

“Of course not. I have to finish these, but it won’t take longer that 10 minutes I guess”. 

Draco nodded and sat down on a chair in corner. 

“Do you often work at home?” 

Harry shrugged. 

“Sometimes. Since I’ve been doing mostly paperwork lately, it doesn’t really matter if I do it here or in my office at the ministry. It’s convenient”. 

“Don’t you miss the action? I mean, the proper Aurors’ job, dragging the bad guys like me by hair to the court?”.

Harry took off his glasses, apparently worn out after hours behind the desk. 

“I do, actually. Couple months ago, I was honestly thinking of resigning from this position in order to get back to the real work, the one I was used to and trained for”. 

“But you didn’t do it, right?”

The brunette shook his head. 

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to be a father, Draco. It’s no longer just about me. I’ve never been too worried about my own life, you know that, but now I am. Because I’m going to have a family which I will be responsible for”. 

Draco frowned. 

“I get that, but...it sounds like all the weight was just on your shoulders. I’m here too. And I’m absolutely capable to take care of the baby, both physically and financially. I don’t want you to think you have to drop everything now and be there just for me and our child”. 

“Oh, lovely to hear you practically don’t need me in your life”. 

Harry was half-joking and the blonde rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t mean it like that. But I’ve seen you many times struggling with those dull forms and I just don’t think you’re enjoying it. I know you’re not working for money, you have enough. You’ve become an Auror because you like the thrill and you like being outside, in terrain”. 

Harry was looking at Draco and he somehow didn’t know what to say. It was probably for the very first time he heard Draco talking about him this way. About his work. About his passion. About something Harry liked. For the very first time, he felt like he was having a conversation with an actual partner. 

“You’re right about that. But I have to be reasonable, for my son”. 

“Look”. 

Draco said, apparently having troubles to find the right words. 

“I know how much you want the baby. And I know you want to give our son everything, especially the loving family you never had yourself. But that doesn’t mean your previous life needs to be cancelled. I always knew I won’t work. When I was 5, our family healer confirmed I can bear children and my life became sorted out that day. My parents simply informed me that once I come to an age, I will marry a noble man and give him children. They never asked me about anything, my grades at school for example, even though I was pretty good at most subjects. They didn’t care, why would they? I had pretty face, noble origin and a womb. In our circles, that’s all you need to secure yourself a perfect, comfortable life. But you actually have a choice, Harry, you can do what you really love, what you enjoy. You can be a good, responsible father while doing the job you like and you are good at. It’s up to you”. 

Draco nonchalantly stood up and smoothed out his clothes. 

“I’ll be in the living room”. 

Harry barely moved behind his desk, stuck in a silent amazement. Draco, talking like an actual human being was most definitely a completely new side of Draco, at least for Harry. 

He joined the blonde in the living room 15 minutes later. He was sitting in his favourite armchair in front of the fire place, reading some book in an old binding. 

“Dinner will be served in a bit”. 

He told Draco and a second later, Kreacher walked in lazily. 

“There is a guest for Master Draco waiting in the main drawing room”. 

The blonde froze. He obviously didn’t know who it was, but the simple fact that someone came to see HIM, to Harry’s house, was a reason for a slight panic. He quickly glanced at Harry, whose expression seemed even more surprised than his own. 

“You mean there is a guest waiting for me, right?”

He said and Kreacher made an annoyed sound. 

“For Master Draco. As I said”. 

He repeated, staring at Harry with displeasure. 

“Who is it?”

“Mr. Blaise Zabini”. 

Strange coldness suddenly spread through Harry’s body. He slowly turned his head to Draco, who was already on his feet. 

“What the actual hell is Zabini doing at my house?” 

“I probably know what this is about”. 

The blonde said, ready to make his way towards the door. Harry grabbed his arm tightly. 

“Would you bother to explain?” 

Draco bit his lip. 

“I asked him to deliver my parents a message about the agreement with the ministry”. 

“You what? W...when? Where?”

Harry was so upset he couldn’t even speak. The cold was gone, swiftly replaced by heated anger. 

“We ran into each other in the bathroom. At the ministry”. 

“Oh really? What a coincidence. I bet purely by chance no one else was there at the time”. 

“We were just talking”. 

Draco snapped at him, breaking free from his grip. 

“I can imagine what the conversation looked like”. 

“He was actually polite, okay? And nice. He just asked about my health. He told me my parents have been looking for me everywhere, sick worried about me. As well the Zabinis. Blaise has been in regular contact with my father, he offered to deliver him the message. I had no other plan anyway”. 

“You seriously expect me to believe you two didn’t talk about anything else?” 

Harry barked, but Draco shoot him a cold look. 

“Believe what you want. You can yell at me later, but I’m going to talk to Blaise now, because he’s most probably bringing news about my parents. Everything else can wait”. 

He stormed out of the room, leaving Harry standing there grimly. Draco pushed his hair behind his ears as he entered the salon. Blaise immediately stood up, steaming tea on the small coffee table untouched. He was wearing a black coat with thick fur collar over his suit and grasping a pair of black leather gloves in his hand. 

“Draco”. 

He came closer to the boy, looking worried. 

“I’m so sorry I came here like this, hopefully I didn’t get you in troubles”. 

“Of course not. It’s completely alright”. 

Blaise didn’t look too convinced, but continued anyway. 

“I wanted to send an owl first, but then I realised it would be pretty bad if the message got accidentally into wrong hands. You know...you do realize your father won’t be exactly well loved by the public once people find out him and your mother have been pardoned”.

The blonde nodded. 

“I guess the house arrest will actually do them a favour. Until things...settle down a bit”. 

“Certainly”. 

Blaise said and Draco couldn’t not notice he was looking around the room, like he was checking out the place Draco was living now. He didn’t look pleased. 

“Anyway...I talked to Lucius today. Just an hour or so ago to be exact”. 

The blonde’s breath got stuck in his throat. 

“Did you tell him...everything?”

Blaise got even closer, looking Draco deeply in the eyes. 

“I told him everything about the deal with the ministry. This”. 

He placed his palm onto Draco’s stomach, making his breath uneven. It felt so surreal. Blaise, softly touching his belly in which he was carrying another man’s baby. It was a brief moment, then the dark boy’s hand calmly dropped back along his body. 

“Is your secret to tell. Not mine. But I assured Lucius you’re safe and healthy and that you’ll meet them as soon as they get back to the manor”. 

Draco swallowed. 

“How did my father react?”

“He was shocked. Naturally. But of course happy you’re alive, you have no idea what kind of thoughts were running through our heads when we were looking for you”. 

“Did he say anything else?”

Blaise sighed. 

“He suspects something. About you and Harry. Do you remember Mr. Alby?”

“The old jeweller?” 

“Yes. Harry apparently bought some jewellery from him, acting...suspicious. Mr. Alby told your father about that before Christmas, but Lucius didn’t believe it. He was pretty mad at Alby, actually, called him an old fool who’s making up stupid theories”. 

Draco’s head dropped. His father was furious about the simple idea of him and Harry being together, he couldn’t imagine what’s gonna happen once he finds out about his pregnancy. Blaise could read him like an open book. He touched his arm soothingly. 

“Calm down. It’s gonna be all good, eventually”. 

Draco could feel tears stinging behind his eyes. He looked up at Blaise. 

“Don’t say that. You know him. You know it’s not gonna be good”. 

“Yes, I know Lucius’ temper and opinions, but I also know he loves you. You’re his only son Draco. He’ll probably need a little time to...adjust the new situation, but he won’t be mad forever”. 

Draco half-smiled. 

“You’re literally the worst liar I’ve ever known, Blaise”. 

The dark boy wiped away a small tear running Draco’s pale face.

“Listen. Your parents will surrender tomorrow morning, at the ministry. I assume they will be escorted to their manor shortly after. That means you can see your mother and father tomorrow”. 

Draco shivered. He wanted to see them desperately, but he was so scared as hell at the same time. He could feel strong arms pulling him into an embrace. He laid his head on Blaise’s shoulder and the familiar scent of his perfume hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“They’re your parents, Draco. They love you, no matter what. Remember that”. 

Blaise caressed the blonde’s back for the last time before he stepped away from him. 

“I should get going”. 

“Thank you...Blaise”. 

The boy gave him a small smile before he walked to the door, putting on his leather gloves. He opened the door and almost knocked down Harry whose face immediately turned bright red. It was more than obvious he was trying to overhear their conversation behind the closed door. Draco was right behind Blaise, staring at Harry blankly. 

“Good evening, Harry”. 

Blaise said politely, but coldly, taking his black elegant hat from Kreacher’s hands. Harry couldn’t not notice he was dressed almost identically as Lucius. 

“Thank you very much for your hospitality”. 

He said, before he finally headed towards the main door. Before Draco could even open his mouth, Harry pushed him into the salon and slammed the door behind them. 

*Get the popcorn angels, Lucius is coming and he won't be pleased :) Also, it looks like Harry's happiness never lasts too long, right? :/


	31. Chapter 31

Draco didn’t know what to expect, so he simply stood by the closed door, watching Harry nervously. The brunette seemed upset, yet he took a few steps away from Draco and leaned against the wall near calmly cracking fireplace. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before he opened them again and glanced at the blonde. 

“What was that all about? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Draco bit his lower lip and his eyes met the ground. 

“I was scared you’d get mad at me”. 

Harry threw his head back. 

“Mad at you? For what, for running into your ex boyfriend? No, I’m only mad about the fact you didn’t tell me and you never mentioned there is a possibility he could show up here at my house”. 

“I didn’t know! I swear. I thought he would just send an owl or something like that and he planned to do so, but then he realised it might not be the safest way”. 

“And I agree with him. Yes, it’s definitely more reasonable to discuss such a matter in person. I only wish you gave me a little warning, that’s all”.

Draco looked frankly surprised by Harry’s mild reaction. 

“So you’re not mad at me for talking to Blaise?”

Harry raised his eyebrow.

“Do I have a reason to be?” 

The blonde shook his head. 

“Alright then. I trust you, Draco. Also I saw that coming, obviously. He is your former fiance, you two were about to get married. Then you suddenly disappeared for months and came back, pregnant with another man’s child. If nothing else, Blaise deserves a decent explanation. It was clear he’d want to meet you, sooner or later, and talk about everything that happened. I understand that, I’m not a complete ignorant”.

Draco eventually sat down on the nearest chair, because his back was already hurting from standing for a few minutes. 

“He actually didn’t even want to talk about what happened when I was gone. I mean...I guess it’s pretty obvious what happened”. 

He said, looking at his round stomach. 

“He was simply being helpful. It was easier for him to contact my father than it was for me, so he did me a favour and delivered the message. That’s the whole story”. 

Harry slowly came to the blonde and put a hand on his shoulder gently. 

“You could have saved me a few nerves and a little embarrassment if you told me this before Blaise came”.

“I’m sorry, I really am. I won’t keep such things away from you next time”. 

“Okay. Because I’m honestly feeling left out quite often. I do not wish to control you or watch your every step, but I want you to consider me as a real partner. Not just as someone who put a baby in you and who’s taking care of the practical side of your life. Well, the physical side as well. We’re in a relationship, Draco, we’re supposed to share all aspects of life together, but I can’t shake off the feeling it’s just you doing your own things most of the time”. 

The blonde tilted his head. Harry’s words hit him differently when he was talking calmly, without the usual yelling and angry tone. He swallowed thickly. 

“I know I’m probably not the most empathetic and affectionate person in the world. But I do want to make this work”. 

Harry was looking him in the eyes now. 

“Do you want to make this work for the sake of our son or do you want it yourself?”

He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer, but it was out anyway. 

“Both”. 

Draco replied and he didn’t break the eye contact with Harry. 

“I know we’re different. We couldn’t be more different, probably, but sometimes different doesn’t mean necessarily bad. I know I can be selfish and demanding, but to be fair, you have your flaws too. Just like everyone. But I want this relationship. Because our child deserves to have both parents and also because I have feelings for you. As shocking as it sounds. At least we should try”. 

“Come to me”. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head softly. He knew this was a rare moment, because Draco almost never talked about his feelings and not at all about his feelings for Harry. He wished he could experience this softer side of Draco more often, but he knew he couldn’t be too greedy. 

“Let’s have dinner, okay? You should eat something”. 

Draco nodded and let Harry to help him stand up. He was getting bigger each day and normal movement was slowly becoming more and more challenging for him. 

“My parents will surrender tomorrow morning. At the ministry”. 

The blonde said, hypnotising his half-empty plate. 

Harry looked up. 

“I’ll let the minister know. He’ll be there, so they should surrender directly to him. The less people around the better”. 

“Are you gonna be there too?” 

“I’m probably gonna be at the ministry, but no, I won’t be with the minister. I don’t think it would be helpful if I showed up there”. 

“Blaise said they will be probably escorted to our manor during the forenoon”. 

Harry nodded. 

“Yes, I guess the process will be like that. Which means you can go there in the afternoon”. 

The blonde raised his head. He didn’t expect Harry to mention that. 

“Do you wanna come with me?” 

Harry glanced at Draco, putting down his wine glass. 

“I think you should go alone. At least this time. I mean...I’m sure this whole thing is going to be a bitter pill to swallow for your parents and I highly doubt my presence would make it any easier. Also I think you should have some private time with your mother and father, just...family, you know”. 

“I’m scared”. 

Draco said, playing with his fork, staring blankly in front of him. 

“I can’t wait to see them, I’ve been waiting for this moment for such a long time, but honestly, my stomach is clenching just at the thought of tomorrow. I missed them desperately and I know they missed me, looking for me everywhere, but I’m not naive. I know it’s not going to be just a warm reunion. It’ll also be many questions and a lot of explanation. Most probably disappointment and major disgust from my father’s side. I don’t need to be a mind reader to know that”.

Harry put his palm over Draco’s. 

“I know it won’t be easy, especially with your father. And it hurts me so bad, knowing you have to go through this, that you have to suffer even though you didn’t actually do anything wrong. But they are your parents, Draco. They love you more than anything in this world and no matter how mad your father will get, remember it won’t change anything about the way he loves you”.

Draco’s eyes went a little wet. 

“You don’t know that”. 

“I do. Love of a parent for his child is the most unconditional, selfless kind of love in the world. Just...imagine how much you love your baby and you haven’t even met him yet”. 

The blonde placed his hand on the centre of his belly. 

“I love my son more than anything”. 

“Yes. And that’s how your father loves you”. 

“He will get so angry, I know that”. 

“Maybe he will, but let him. Everyone has his own way to deal with things and everyone needs a different amount of time to process those things. It won’t happen instantly, I believe I know Lucius well enough to know that, but it will happen eventually. Just don’t stress yourself too much about it, remember you’re pregnant and the baby feels everything you feel”. 

Draco couldn’t sleep at all that night. Harry stayed with him and the blonde appreciated it, because he found Harry’s presence comforting. Nothing happened between them this time, Harry simply fell asleep with his hands protectively wrapped around Draco’s stomach. He always wanted to hold the blonde’s belly when he was near him, he loved to feel their son moving around in Draco’s womb, kicking slightly. Draco didn’t blame him. He found himself many times a day with his hands on his abdomen, because he still somehow couldn’t believe they created and new life and he was carrying it under his heart. He managed to drift to sleep shortly before dawn, but his sleep was light. He could hear Harry getting out of bed around 7 o’clock and he could feel him putting a blanket over him carefully. Draco snuggled into the warm bedding for another hour or two, then he finally gave up and woke up. 

He decided to take a bath, because hot water always made him feel calm and relaxed. He also wanted to look as presentable as possible, even though there was obviously nothing he could do about the large pregnant belly. He put on an all black outfit as usual, feeling at least a little like his pre-pregnant self. He hissed when the fabric touched his chest. His nipples have been incredibly sensitive and tender lately and the only thing that didn’t bother him was a loose pyjama top or a soft t-shirt. But he had to suck it up today. He spent hours all dressed up and ready, quietly sitting in the living room and thinking of all the more or less possible scenarios. Around 1:30 in the afternoon, an owl from Harry finally arrived with a short note, confirming his parents were at home. Draco’s breath got stuck in his throat and he shivered. He was so nervous he doubted he would be able to speak, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He closed his eyes and finally apparated. 

He gasped when he found himself standing in the middle of the main hall of their manor. For a moment he thought we was only dreaming. It’s been so long. So long since he’s seen those massive walls and marble floors. He was home. He touched an ancient silver table next to him with shaking fingers, like he wanted to make sure it was all real. 

“Draco!”

He almost jumped as he heard a tearful scream coming from the top of the majestic dark marble stairs. He looked up and spotted his mother, rushing down to him, crying. He tried his best to not to start crying too, but he couldn’t stop a few tears running down his pale cheeks. 

“Draco”. 

She immediately wrapped her arms around him, holding him so tight she probably bruised him a little. 

“My love. My boy, my little boy”. 

She was crying into his neck, caressing his back and his hair. She cupped his face and kissed him on his forehead. 

“You’re alive. Thank God you’re alive. We almost lost hope. My sweetheart. I can’t believe I’m holding you in my arms again”. 

“I missed you so much”. 

Draco sobbed, pulling his mother closer. 

“I missed you so much more my beloved. Everything is good now, everything is alright. You are here, you and the little angel you’re carrying”. 

The blonde’s eyes shot open and he swallowed thickly, looking at his mother full of worries. She caressed his left cheek gently. 

“We had a long talk with the minister”. 

Draco’s voice was shaking when he spoke up. 

“So you already know who the father is”. 

“Yes love, we do”. 

He didn’t know what say. He was staring at his mother, feeling like having an actual breakdown. She smiled at him and stroked his belly with tenderness.

“And I already love this little bundle of joy inside of you so very much. He’s going to be so beautiful. So perfect. Just like you”. 

She kissed his temple, but Draco couldn’t get over the fact she said “I love”, not “we love”. He knew what that meant. 

“Where’s father?” 

Just when he said that, Lucius walked in, all tall, fair and cold. He was wearing black and the heavy scent of his perfume immediately filled the whole space. Draco’s knees went weak. He was watching his father getting closer and closer to him, his expression sharp and distant as usual. He pulled the boy into and embrace. 

“Draco. My son”. 

He whispered into his hair and for a second or two, Draco almost believed everything is really going to be alright. He pressed his nose into his father’s neck, inhaling his strong scent. Suddenly, Lucius pushed him away to look at him. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he spotted the baby bump, which was impossible to hide. His face hardened.

“I see the rumours are true”. 

He said coldly, reaching for Draco’s hand. He grabbed it so roughly Draco almost wanted to whine in pain. He realised what his father was looking for. He found it quickly. As soon as he saw the bracelet, he let Draco’s hand go. 

“I see ALL of the rumours are true”. 

“Lucius, please”. 

Narcissa said firmly, but the man didn’t even look at her. He kept staring at Draco, who could barely hold himself together. 

“I...I will explain you everything, father”. 

Lucius’ face twisted in a grimace of disgust. 

“What exactly do you wish to explain? The way you forever stained our noble bloodline? Or the way you were giving yourself to that nasty, muggle raised, half-blood Potter, like a common whore? And on top of that...you were so incredibly dumb and got pregnant”. 

“Father, please…”

“Silence. You disgraced our family in the worst way possible. You, my own blood. I am disgusted by you”. 

With that, Lucius turned on his heal and swiftly left the room. Draco sank down onto his knees, crying quietly. 

*Well...Lucius went straigth to the point. Let me know what you think angels!! <3


	32. Chapter 32

Draco was thoughtlessly chewing on a chocolate biscuit, while watching hot steam coming up from a vintage silver kettle. He was in his room. His mother took him there after the breakdown he had in the middle of their halfway and honestly, he didn’t even remember how he got there. He was so upset. He couldn’t see through his tears and he knew his mother was talking to him, but the only voice he could hear in his head was his father’s, repeating how disgusted with him he is. He didn’t exactly expect a warm welcome from his father’s side, but he also didn’t expect him to be this straight forward. He hasn’t seen him for months, yes, he secretly hope for a little leniency caused by the long separation, but Lucius apparently didn’t know such a thing. He was sad. Sad and disappointed. Lucius words made him instantly feel so worthless, he almost felt disgusted with himself too. His father called him a whore. A traitor, who forever stained the noble name of their family. He wiped away the single tear running down his face, because he was simply way too exhausted to cry again. 

“Here sweetheart, it’ll make you feel better”. 

His mother said softly as she handed him a hot cup of tea. He took a sip. He really needed to calm down, he felt like crap and he knew it wasn’t good for the baby. 

“Come one, let’s lay down a little. You should have some rest”. 

He let her push him into the silk pillows on his giant, four-poster bed and he felt slightly better when she laid down next to him. 

“You need to know your father doesn’t mean any of those things he said”. 

“He does and you know it”. 

Draco replied, his voice quiet and broken. 

“Of course he doesn’t! He loves you, Draco, he loves you so, so much. He’s angry about this situation, but that certainly doesn’t give him right to talk to you this way. I assure you I’ll have a word with him later today”. 

“He’s never gonna accept this, any of it. Harry, my son...me. I...I didn’t think he’d happy or anything, but...I kind of thought he’d give me a chance, to explain at least”. 

“He needs time, darling. We found out about you and Pot...Harry, just this morning, only few hours ago. You can imagine how much of a shock it was for us, especially for your father, obviously. This type of scenario never even crossed our minds, we truly had a hard time believing it. We were honestly convinced the Minister went crazy at first, until he explained us the whole story”. 

Draco swallowed. 

“I’m sorry I let you down”. 

His mother lifted herself on her elbows and looked at him. 

“Let us down? What are you talking about, honey? You saved our lives. It’s a miracle, it’s something we wouldn’t even dare to hope for. We are home and we are home only because of you. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be here today, we would either be on a run, like a bunch of dirty rats, or serving a life sentence at Azkaban. We owe you so much Draco, you have no idea”. 

The blonde shook his head. 

“I can’t take the credit. It’s Harry’s masterpiece in the first place”. 

Narcissa squeezed Draco’s cold hand. 

“Yes. But he did it for you. All of it”. 

“That’s true”. 

“Draco...I need to ask you something. I know it’ll probably sound inappropriate, but I can’t get it out of my head and it bothers me greatly”. 

Draco raised his eyebrow. 

“What is it?”

“Have you made some sort of a deal with Harry Potter?” 

The blonde tilted his head. 

“I don’t think I understand”.

“I mean...he must have asked something in return, right? And...you are young, beautiful, and our family blood is probably the purest of all the living wizarding families. You are also highly fertile, as the healer stated himself, and we know for a fact that the first born in our family is always a male”. 

“Where are you heading, mother?”

“You’re the perfect person to bear him a child. Did it happen this way, Draco? Did he ask you to give him a son in exchange for freedom?”

Draco gasped. 

“Is that what you think? Is that what father thinks?”

“Please don’t get upset darling, it’s nothing but an assumption!”

“Of course. Because both you and father never did anything unless there was something in it for you. No, I haven’t made any crazy contract with Harry. I just fell pregnant. As simple as it sounds. And the child is ours, both mine and his. It’s not like I’m supposed to hand the newborn over to him once I give birth, for the God’s sake”. 

“I’m...I’m so sorry darling, I absolutely didn’t mean to offend you. You have to understand, I’m your mother and I was worried. Worried you did something you didn’t want, just in order to save our lives. I can’t bear the idea of you, letting yourself being used like that”. 

“I’m not being used, mother! And again, no, I didn’t start sleeping with Harry on purpose, it just happened. None of this was planned, it really just happened. I fell pregnant. Probably not the smartest thing, as father kindly pointed out, but I am so happy I kept my baby. Harry gave me an option, he brought be an abortion potion because I asked him to. But I couldn’t do it. I wanted my baby, I wanted it so badly I couldn’t even bring myself to care about the consequences much. I love my son more and more each day and I know Harry feels the same way. Of course I eventually asked him to help you, but it all came after I found out I was pregnant. I didn’t force myself into anything”.

Narcissa hugged him tightly. 

“Thank God. I’m so relieved my angel. I apologise for bringing this up, but please understand I had certain doubts when I suddenly heard from the Minister you and Harry are a couple and you’re having a baby together. You two were enemies at school, it was so hard for me to wrap my head around the fact you’re actually….in love now”. 

Draco threw his head back, because he didn’t really know how to put this into words. 

“Well, it wasn’t exactly love at first sight, but...we’ve been gradually developing feelings for each other”. 

“Why don’t you tell me the whole story? I only heard the “official” version at the ministry, but I don’t think it’s accurate”. 

Lucius was pacing in his study, clutching heavily a decorated goblet of red wine in his hand. He took a long sip, trying to calm his nerves a bit. 

“Filthy...vile...Potter”. 

He hissed quietly and he smoothed out his silky hair. He was raging. He was actually glad his wife took Draco to his room and undoubtedly took an excellent care of him. He didn’t wish to hurt Draco any further with his words, he hated to see his precious child so shocked and broken. But he had to let it out. He was so furious he would probably explode if he kept it inside. Potter’s hands on his perfect little dragon was Lucius’ worst nightmare and the fact they even conceived a child together was making him see utterly red. Potter’s seed was growing inside of his son and there was nothing he could do about it. The nasty half-blood dishonored his perfect boy and it was driving Lucius crazy. 

“No one...will take him away from me”. 

He spat, finishing his wine slowly. 

Narcissa caressed Draco’s hair and placed a kiss on top of his head. 

“I can’t wait to hold my little grandson in my arms”. 

Draco smiled. 

“In three months. I think I’m huge for being just 6 months, considering the fact the baby grows the most during the third trimester”. 

His mother touched his stomach gently. 

“We can’t control those things, sweetheart. Some people tends to gain more weight during pregnancy than others. As a male, you naturally have lower percentage of fat than a female, so your body is trying to store all the fat now, in order to keep the baby safe”. 

“I feel so heavy”. 

Draco whined, wiggling on the bed to get comfortable. 

“You look beautiful. You have the lovely pregnancy glow and what’s the most important – your son is healthy and safe inside of your belly. That’s the priority”. 

“I know”. 

The blonde sighed, stroking his stomach. His mother glanced at him. 

“I’m very happy you decided to move back in here. It’s your home after all, every Malfoy was born and raised there”. 

Draco bit his lip. 

“I’m actually not sure it’s such a good idea anymore. You heard father today. And it was just me. Can you imagine what’s gonna happen once he sees Harry in his own house?”

“I’ll talk to you father, I promise. I’m sure he’ll be reasonable about it”. 

“I don’t know. It’s not just about father, it’s about Harry too. There’s no way he’d feel comfortable in such an environment and it wouldn’t be fair to force him into something I already know is about be bad”. 

“Draco, I swear your father won’t make any unnecessary conflicts. He’ll calm down, he’ll spend days in his study, you know him. You and Harry can take the whole south wing so you can have your privacy. This house is massive, I am absolutely sure we all can live here in peace”. 

The blonde nodded slightly. 

“That’s what I told Harry. We’ll talk about it again, I have to tell him about father and his attitude, I can’t pretend everything is a pink paradise. We’ll see how it goes”. 

“Alright darling. But I really wish to have to there. You’d have all the comfort and help here and I could look after you every single day. I want to be with you when you give birth, I wanna hold your hand when you deliver your baby into this world. Please, Draco. Do it for me”. 

He smiled a little. 

“I still have to talk about it with Harry first”. 

“Of course”. 

He slowly sat up on the bed. 

“I should get going. It’s getting late. I didn’t tell Harry what time I’ll be back, but he’s probably nervous how it all went”. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna stay for dinner honey? The elves could cook your favourite, or whatever you want”. 

“Next time, okay mum? I can visit anytime, it’s not an issue”.

Narcissa looked genuinely sad, but nodded eventually. She didn’t let Draco’s hand go until they reached the end of the stairs down in the hall. 

“Come to me”. 

She hugged him again. 

“You can’t blame, I haven’t seen you for so long. I can’t get enough of you”. 

“I know. I missed you too mum”. 

They finally parted. 

“I should go now”. 

Both Narcissa and Draco turned their heads at the sound of steps. Lucius was walking towards them, his face expression unreadable. He stopped just an inch away from his son. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Draco?”

Draco blinked. 

“I’m...I’m going back”. 

Suddenly, Lucius grabbed his arm so hard Draco gasped in shock and pain. 

“Do you seriously think I’ll let my only child to share a bed with some stupid half-blood? No. I will not. You will stay here, at your home, where you belong. And that...Potter, won’t touch you again”. 

*Well, Harry is clearly not the only one who's possessive over Draco....


	33. Chapter 33

Draco’s icy grey eyes were looking into the identical ones in front of him. His father’s stare was so intense it nearly froze him. He wanted to break the eye contact, but he felt like paralyzed. Draco was sure there was a huge bruise firming under his father’s iron grip, because Lucius was clutching his arm so hard, he almost lost feeling in it. 

“Father”. 

He whispered, his voice fearful and broken. 

“What, Draco?”

Lucius asked as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. 

“I really need to…”

“No”. 

His father’s sharp voice interrupted him before he could even finish the sentence. 

“The last thing you need is to go back to that horrendous place. This is your home, Draco, you belong here, with your family”. 

“My family? Didn’t you say you’re nothing but disgusted with me?”

Lucius gripped Draco even tighter, but the boy didn’t dare to protest. 

“Yes. I’m certainly disgusted by the fact you gave yourself to that impure, foul Potter. How degrading”. 

His father pulled him closer, so their bodies were now touching and his face was only inches away. 

“But that doesn’t change anything about the fact you’re my son. My blood. My only child. You are mine, Draco, I am your father and I get to decide about your future. And I can assure you, that your future is not next to Potter”. 

“Father, I…”

“Silence”. 

Lucius spat quietly, finally letting go of Draco’s bruised arm. 

“No!”

Draco yelled suddenly, massaging the sore spot. 

“He treats me well, father, he actually does”. 

“Oh please. Stop with this nonsense, you’re being ridiculous”. 

“He’s not pureblood, I get it. I understand it’s unacceptable for you, but on the other hand...what did your pureblood friends do for you? Where were they when we were on a run, moving from place to place like a bunch of nomads? All of those noble pureblood people were nowhere to be found. Even if they happened to be lucky enough to stay alive and free, they didn’t want to have anything to do with our family. No one wanted to have anything to do with our family. You keep praising the importance of a pureblood origin, but in the end, it was a half-blood who saved you, mother and me. I know how you feel about him, I know how much hate him and how much you despise him. And I’m not trying to change your opinion over night, in fact, I’m not trying to change it at all. But I would honestly expect at least a little gratitude. Harry has his flaws and he’s thousand miles away from being perfect, but he risked his own career and reputation to save our family. Family that has always caused him nothing but pain and humiliation”. 

Lucius was staring at Draco, his eyes filled with mixture of offense and disgust. 

“I believe you paid him more than enough for such a generous gesture of his”. 

His sight dropped at Draco’s prominent baby bump and the blonde blushed heavily. 

“The...the baby wasn’t part of any plan or a deal”. 

Lucius snorted. 

“Maybe not a part of your plan, but most definitely of his. He could only hope you’d be this stupid and …. let him have his way with you”. 

“He’s not a bad person. He cares about me and he loves our son, which is what truly matters to me”. 

Suddenly, his father slapped him hard with the back of his hand. It wouldn’t hurt that much under normal circumstances, but the massive ring Lucius was wearing caused quite a mess. It was a miniature of the snake head he used to have on his famous cane and it hurt like hell. It was pointy and sharp and Draco didn’t even have to look in a mirror to know his left cheek torn under those silver fangs. The wound wasn’t thick, but it was long, prominent and bleeding. Draco touched his cheeks with shaking fingers, feeling his own blood dripping onto them. Father never hit him like this. He never slapped him, he never caused him any physical harm. Until now. He could feel tears stinging in his eyes and his whole body was trembling. 

“Lucius, have you lost your mind?” 

Narcissa yelled and she tried to get to Draco, scared expression on her face. But Lucius didn’t let her. He shoved her aside so violently she almost lost balance and fell onto the luxurious marble floor. Her husband didn’t seem to care. He kept standing in front of Draco, looking at him with ice flames dancing in his emotionless eyes. He grabbed the collar of his son’s blazer and yanked with him roughly. 

“Now, you will go back to your room and I swear to God I’ll keep you there until you give birth to that impure bastard of yours. And once we get rid of this problem, you will crawl at Blaise’s feet and beg for forgiveness. They didn’t spent all this gold on us for nothing, did they? I didn’t spent all those long years buttering up your way to this family for nothing, did I? You already ruined a lot, but I won’t let you ruin everything. You can only hope Blaise will be charitable enough to forget about this pathetic slip of yours”. 

Draco was so shaken by his father’s words, be could barely speak. He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing all of this was just some terrible nightmare. But it wasn’t. He opened his eyes to see the same ruthless look of his father’s face. 

“Don’t you ever dare to talk about my child this way. My son is no bastard!”

His baby was the most sensitive topic of all. Yes, it hurt when Lucius was being nasty to him and calling him names, but he could take it. However, he couldn’t bear to listen to all those heinous insults to his child. 

Lucius only smirked. 

“I see those pregnancy hormones brainwashed you thoroughly. Fear not, I am sure Blaise will give you a proper son to take care of soon enough”. 

“You are insane”.

Draco whispered through his tears, because he was actually getting scared of his father. It looked like he was losing his damn mind. He didn’t want to believe what he just heard. He didn’t want to believe his father was capable of saying such things to him. He felt like his world was falling apart, one brick at a time. 

“I won’t let you to take my baby away from me, do you hear me? Never!”

“You will thank me one day, trust me Draco”. 

“Enough!”

Narcissa finally stood between them and she pushed Lucius’ hand off of Draco. He wasn’t holding him back anymore. She looked at her son with wide eyes. She wanted to say so many things, she wanted to say how sorry she was about this all, but they didn’t have time for it. 

“Apparate”. 

She said firmly. 

“Mom…”

“Apparate! Now”. 

She basically screamed and Draco knew she meant it. One last look at her and he was gone. 

He appeared in the middle of Harry’s living room and he felt like he was about to pass out. His head was spinning and he felt incredibly weak. He immediately felt someone’s hands on him. He looked up, seeing Harry’s green, worried eyes through his wet eyelashes. Harry wrapped his arms around him and led him to the sofa, forcing the blonde to sit down. 

“You’re bleeding”. 

He said, his voice frightened. 

“What happened? Draco, what happened?”

The blonde swallowed thickly. He still felt dizzy, but it was getting slightly better in the warmth of the big fireplace. In the meantime, Harry quickly ordered Kreacher to bring some tea and dinner for Draco. 

“Father”. 

Draco said brokenly. 

“He was so upset. About everything. Me, you, the baby. He said some horrible things”. 

“Did he hit you?”

Draco nodded and Harry’s fist hit the nearest wall which made him almost jump. 

“I’m going there. He’s not going to get away with this”. 

“No!”

Draco said harshly. 

“Please, no. Not...not like he didn’t deserve it, but I need you here. I can’t deal with another drama right now. I’m still thinking about our child, I’ve been so anxious the whole time, I’m worried it’ll hurt him”. 

Harry sank down onto the sofa right next to Draco, pulling him close and held him tightly. 

“It’s all good now. Don’t worry, you’re safe, the baby is safe. You’re with me and I won’t let anyone to hurt you. You are safe”. 

Harry had so many questions, but he knew Draco wasn’t in the best condition to answer them. He didn’t push him. He held him in his arms patiently, until Kreacher brought a steaming kettle and a big plate of deliciously looking lasagne. 

“I’m sure our son wants some dinner”. 

Harry said as calmly as possible, because he was raging inside. He wanted nothing more than stand Lucius face to face right now. He took his wand and murmured a spell, making Draco’s wound disappear. He caressed his newly healed cheek gently. 

“As beautiful as always”. 

Draco smiled weakly.

“Thank you”. 

“Eat now, please. I can’t see you like this”. 

The blonde eventually dug his fork into the meal, because he was in fact hungry. 

“He won’t accept my child”. 

Draco said, chewing on the pasta. 

“We sort of expected that”. 

“It was worse. Honestly. A lot worse than I expected. He was...he was being really disgusting towards me. I’m not gonna repeat what he said, because I really don’t wanna hear that again, even from my own mouth”. 

The brunette touched his hand softly. 

“Draco...I’m so sorry”. 

“Mother was great. She was happy, genuinely happy about the baby. She didn’t say a bad word, she seemed absolutely peaceful about the fact the baby is yours. Maybe a little sceptical at first, but I guess she’s happy as long as she knows you treat me right”. 

“I’m glad to hear that, I really am. I know how much your mother means to you. I want to be on good terms with her, if possible”. 

The blonde tilted his head. 

“Mother won’t be the problem. She wants me to be happy and she stopped caring about how things look from the outside a long time ago. I think you two should be able to get on well, or at least, treat each other well and with mutual respect. But I don’t think the same would be possible with my father. Today was the worst I’ve even seen him, he never talked to me in such a degrading way before”. 

“I have no idea where he takes the fucking audacity from. Does he even realise he’s not rotting behind bars of Azkaban just because I saved his ass for you?”

“I told him that. I told him I would expect some gratitude, because he wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t for you, but he told me I’m brainwashed by pregnancy hormones”. 

“That fucking shit. I know he’s your father, but this is wrong on so many levels. Seriously Draco, I wanna go there. I wanna go there, talk to him and put him in fucking place, because I swear I won’t let him lay a finger on you ever again. And most certainly, I don’t want my child anywhere near him. I mean it”. 

The blonde bowed his head, but nodded eventually. 

“I can't imagine moving to the manor under these circumstances”. 

*I think Lucius crossed all of the lines :(


	34. Chapter 34

Harry put his hand over Draco’s and looked at him tenderly.

“I’m not saying this for myself. I gave you a word we’ll move there and stay for a year, unless something disturbing happens. And I meant it, I’m not taking an advantage of this situation just to back off. But the Manor is not a healthy place, neither for you nor for our child. I don’t want our son to be raised in such a toxic environment and I am not talking about your mother of course. I understand your connection to that place, it’s been your home your entire life, but I truly do think we should start our own family somewhere else, Draco. Somewhere new”. 

Draco nodded sheepishly. 

“I know you’re right. I realised it today. The way my father reacted, the fact he already feels nothing but ire and disgust towards my child...it’s not possible for us to live there. My mother was trying to sugar coat it, but I’m not stupid, I know what I saw and I know what I heard. I think my father is dangerous, to my son, to me and even to my mother. He pushed her when she tried to help me during our fight and I don’t think it was the first time he put his hands on her like this. God, I hope she’s alright, he was so furious. It makes me sick she’s stuck with him in the house for months”.

“I can send Aurors to check on her. They’d say it’s a part of the routine, your parents are under house arrest anyway, so it wouldn’t sound suspicious”. 

Draco rubbed his eyes. 

“I’ll think about it. Thank you, Harry”. 

The brunette pulled him closer and kissed his temple gently. Suddenly, Draco felt strange warmness spreading through his whole body. He felt safe. He felt calm. And he felt that was because of Harry. He snuggled into Harry’s neck and inhaled his musky scent. He wanted to be as close to him as possible, because Harry was the only stability in his life right now, the only person he could truly rely on. Yes, there was his mother as well, but she had enough of her own problems with Lucius and no matter what, she was still his wife and still submissive to him somehow. When he was apparating from the Manor, he never felt so alone in his life. He knew he couldn’t come back, his father would put him under a lock and he’d go crazy from fear what he’d do to his baby once he is born. He panicked, because he never even thought of another option than moving back to his home and suddenly, this solution was off the list. He was 6 months pregnant, knowing the preparations for the baby’s arrival must start ideally now and his only plan was shattered into pieces. 

“Don’t worry”. 

It was like Harry could actually read his mind. 

“I’ll take care of everything. Look, I know you don’t like this place, but I don’t think it’d be a good idea to start house haunting right now, since you’re in your third trimester. You won’t be probably thrilled about this, but I believe it’d be for the best it we stayed here until you give birth and settle down with the newborn baby a little. Then we can start looking for a new house. I don’t expect us to stay there significantly long, but let’s say a couple more months. I don’t wanna push you, Draco, but we need to establish this as soon as possible, because we have to start preparing the nursery and all those things. It’s about time”. 

Draco knew Harry was right. His suggestion was perfectly reasonable and Draco was aware of the fact it’d be a complete nonsense to deal with a new house and everything around it, just 3 months before birth. 

“Yes, that makes sense”. 

He replied, keep resting his head on Harry’s chest. 

“I can make some changes here, this place is actually not bad, it’s just...slightly depressing, I guess. Maybe if we got rid of some old furniture and those wallpapers, it’d look a bit better. We can buy some new decorations, whatever you like. I know it’s a temporary solution, but I want you to feel comfortable here”. 

“That sounds nice”. 

Draco admitted and in fact, he already felt a little better about this whole situation. Yes, it wasn’t perfect, but he appreciated Harry’s effort. He didn’t mind to invest money, time and work to change his own his house, just to please Draco. And he despised this man so much all those years. 

“We’ll talk about the details tomorrow, shall we? You need to sleep now”. 

“It’s not really that late”.

Draco objected, but Harry was already helping him to stand up. 

“I know it’s not late, but you should get some proper rest after today. I’ll go with you”. 

In Harry’s bedroom, Draco slowly changed into his silk pyjama and literally gasped in relief. Harry turned to him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it just feels so good to be out of this tight clothes”. 

The brunette came closer and wrapped his hands around his big belly from behind. 

“You need to wear something comfortable. I know you don’t like sweatpants and t-shirts, but you are 6 months pregnant, which is not exactly the right time to make fashionable statements. Also your breasts are sensitive, you shouldn’t be wearing those tight turtlenecks”.

“Well, yes sir”. 

Draco smiled and they finally got under the warm covers. Harry was wearing just a pair of khaki sweatpants and he put his arm protectively around Draco as soon as they laid down. He was just about to wish him good night, when the blonde turned his head to him and his lips found Harry’s. He kissed him softly at first, savouring his masculine taste. He closed his eyes as Harry took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it gently. He wanted more. He moved onto his back, wrapping his hands around the brunette’s neck, pulling him closer, opening his lips for his tongue. Harry hesitated for a second, but then finally slipped his tongue into Draco hot mouth, making the kiss more passionate. The air in the room became hot in no time, as their kissing became more wet and sloppy. Draco moved his leg under the duvet slightly, just to find out Harry was almost fully hard in his pants. He rubbed his thigh over the erect penis and Harry moaned into the heated kiss, before be broke it. He cupped Draco’s face, looking him right into the eyes. 

“We should stop now. You need to rest”. 

“Make love to me”. 

Draco suddenly said and it caught Harry completely off guard. He literally lost words for a good half a minute. Draco never asked him to make love to him, he always just casually told him to fuck him. The tone of Draco’s voice when he said that...it was different. Harry’s never heard this tone before. It was genuine, calm and affectionate. 

“I...I don’t think we should. After what you’ve been through today”. 

“Harry”. 

Draco said, staring back at Harry. 

“Please. I need it. I need you. It’s not just about sex, I need to feel loved, Harry”. 

Harry stroked the blonde’s cheek in a sheer amazement. 

“I love you so much, Draco. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. The only love which could compare is the love for our son”. 

And Draco felt the familiar warmness devouring him once again. He knew this was right. 

“I wanna have a family with you”.

Harry looked completely speechless and he went on. 

“A proper, loving family. I think I need a bit of normality in this chaos of mine”. 

The brunette bent down and kissed him vigorously on his lips. 

“Yes. Yes love. There’s nothing I’d want more than to start a family with you. I’ll give you the loving family you need, I’ll give you everything, I swear to God”. 

They kissed again, this time none of them trying to hide the arousal. Harry turned the blonde gently on the side, so he was spooning him from behind. This position always worked for them, especially since Draco was heavily pregnant. 

“Touch me”. 

Draco begged, arching his back to feel Harry’s hard cock pressing against his butt as he started undoing the small buttons of his pyjama top. Harry was there to help as he nearly ripped the thin material apart, revealing the blonde’s swollen chest. He groped the left breast and almost came in his sweatpants right away. 

“Our son definitely won’t be hungry”. 

He whispered into Draco’s ear, making the blonde blush slightly. He was right. Draco’s breasts were mercilessly filled with milk and grew into a really nice size, rather on the bigger side. They were still quite perky, but also soft and squishy, with constantly hard nipples. Harry threw the silk top away, massaging the bouncy tits with his palm. 

“That’s what I dream of darling. Living in a beautiful, new house, coming home to you everyday. You’ll be there, with your shirt open, breastfeeding our son, feeding him from those beautiful tits of yours. I’ll make sure you eat properly, so you can nursing our child as long as he needs and you keep those amazing curves”. 

He rubbed his hand over Draco’s plump ass. 

“I don’t want you to loose all the baby weight. I love those thick thighs, full ass and a belly. So fucking sexy, so much to grab onto”. 

Draco moaned when Harry tugged his pyjama pants down, revealing his naked butt, still groping one of his breasts with the other hand. 

“You won’t even to have to button up your shirt when at home, I will want to see those gorgeous tities bounce when you walk and I will watch you breastfeeding”. 

Harry circled his lubed up finger around the blonde’s clenched entrance. 

“I won’t mind at all if you’ll end up a little loose after giving birth”. 

He whispered and pushed the wet finger inside, making Draco whine in pleasure. 

“I...I won’t be loose”. 

The blonde stuttered, fucking himself slowly on the one digit. 

“You probably will darling, but it doesn’t matter. It’ll still be a lovely fit for my big cock”. 

He found Draco’s prostate and pressed into the small bundle gently. The boy cried out, his hard penis leaking onto his big belly. 

“Once you heal properly from the birth, I will make love to your everyday. I will keep you well fucked and satisfied, I’ll fuck you into the mattress every single night when our baby falls asleep. You won’t feel the need to even look at some other man”. 

He added a second finger, stretching Draco’s tight channel properly. The blonde was moaning loudly, because Harry made sure to brush over his prostate with every thrust of his fingers, which caused almost no resistance. Draco’s hole was relaxed around the brunette’s skilled fingers and it was getting nicely wet and sloppy. He gripped the sheets when Harry slipped third finger inside of him and pushed his sweatpants down, his rock hard cock slapping against the blonde’s full butt cheek. 

“And one day, when you feel ready for it, I won’t put a condom on”. 

Draco clenched tightly around Harry’s fingers and bit his lower lip. 

“We’ll put our son to sleep and then we’ll make him a sibling, how does that sound love?”

The blonde groaned in agreement, pushing himself hard on the thick digits in his ass. 

“I’ll fuck you bare baby and I’ll come inside you. I’ll spill myself deep inside and pump you full of my semen. You’re so fertile darling, my sperm will take a root for sure”. 

“Yes!”

Draco screamed, tears of pleasure in his icy eyes. He turned his head slightly so he could kiss Harry sloppily, all tongue and saliva. The brunette lined his leaking, heavy penis with Draco’s loosened up hole and pushed, entering him in one smooth motion. Draco whined and arched his back, so full of emotions. 

“Hold my belly when you fuck me”. 

He muttered and immediately felt Harry’s hand supporting his large stomach. He reached for Harry’s other hand, lacing their gingers together. He wanted him so close, as close as possible. They never held each other’s hand during sex. This was new and very intimate for some reason. 

“Will you let me impregnate you again one day baby? Will you let me put another baby in your belly?”

And for the very first time, Draco’s head didn’t reject this idea. He wasn’t disgusted by it at all. Maybe...just maybe...he even wanted it a little. Today, something broke in him. He couldn’t describe it, but he knew it’ll change a lot of things. He clutched Harry’s hand tighter. 

“I…”

Draco started and he couldn’t continue, because Harry was fucking him carefully but deeply and it felt so damn good. 

“I...want to give our son siblings”. 

Harry’s thrust quickened in a blink of an eye. He pressed a kiss onto Draco neck, pounding into him as gently as he could in this state or theirs. 

“I’ll make you so happy Draco, so happy. You and our children. I swear on my life”. 

Draco came just a second before Harry, completely untouched and nearly sobbing from the overwhelming pleasure and emotions. Harry filled him with his warm seed, but didn’t pull out. He wanted to stay like this just a little longer. He kissed Draco’s cheek and the blonde suddenly looked at him, his face surprisingly serious. 

“I love you, Harry”. 

*It looks like Lucius achieved the exact opposite of what he actually wanted. Little Sunday smut for you angels <3 Hope you enjoyed


	35. Chapter 35

Draco moaned loudly as he impaled himself on Harry’s hard rock cock. He had a white duvet loosely wrapped around his body, but Harry wasn’t having any of it. He tugged on the soft fabric roughly and threw it aside, revealing Draco’s naked body. The blonde blushed heavily and suddenly became slightly stiff, because well, it was a lot different to make love in the flattering dim light of candles and fireplace than in the unforgiving daylight. He felt like all of his flaws were on display. His large stomach, big breasts with couple blue veins visible under the pale skin, few stretchmarks on his hips, his thighs thickened from the baby fat…he attempted to grab the discarded blanket, but Harry gripped his hand. 

“Don’t”. 

“Harry…”

“You’re so beautiful”. 

The brunette said, kneading Draco’s hips as he gently began to move with him on his lap. 

“I’m father of your child, Draco. I’m your future husband. Who else but me should see you like this? So gorgeous, so heavy with my child”. 

Harry bucked his hips upwards, making the blonde cry out in pleasure. 

“I wanna see you. All of you. You look the most stunning while full of a baby, I wish I could keep you like this forever”. 

Draco finally arched his back and exposed his round stomach and breasts. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he started slowly riding Harry’s thick cock. The atmosphere between them has changed so much since yesterday, it was almost surreal. Suddenly, there was no tension, no urge to dominate each other, no need to prove each other something. Harry’s mind became completely calm and it all just because of those few words which slipped out of Draco’s mouth. He told him he loved him. On his own accord, no pressure, no asking questions. And for the very first time, Harry felt some sort of certainty. It was so very liberating. He dug his nails into Draco’s skin as the blonde rode him harder. 

“Then keep me like this for a bit”. 

Draco breathed out, bouncing up and down on Harry’s penis slowly, because his delicate condition wasn’t really allowing him to go faster. 

“Yeah?” 

Harry whispered.

“Do you want another baby just weeks after our son is born?”

The blonde nodded slowly. 

“I want my children to be close in age”. 

He whined, because Harry was pressing the head of his cock into his sensitive prostate with every powerful thrust. 

“Then I guess I won’t have to use protection at all once we start having sex again after the birth”. 

“We’ll see, but...I think I’ll want another one soon after birth”. 

It was the sweetest melody for Harry’s ears. He could see Draco was getting tired, so he flipped them gently, pushing the blonde onto his back. He lifted his right leg to get a better access and entered him quickly again. Draco was well stretched and dripping wet from lube and Harry’s precum, the sex was just so fucking amazing, better than ever before. Although their love making has always been great, it was different now. More intense, more intimate, more meaningful. 

“Look at me”. 

Harry said into the heated air, hearing his own balls slapping obscenely against the blonde’s ass cheeks. 

“Look at me when I’m taking you, when I’m making you mine”. 

Draco obeyed, but apparently struggling to keep his icy orbs open. Harry was fucking him with full force now, his cock incredibly deep inside of him. He was sliding steadily in and out, fucking the warm channel thoroughly. Draco was clutching the sheets like his life depended on it, his thighs wide spread, thin streams of milk leaking from both of his nipples. 

“I can’t wait to give you more children darling”. 

He groped the blonde’s soft breast, spreading the sweet milk all over it. 

“Those perfect tits will leak milk for years baby, you won’t stop breastfeeding”. 

“I don’t mind”. 

Draco said, arching his back as Harry was fucking his sloppy wet hole. 

“I will breastfeed our children as long as they need it”. 

Harry kissed him passionately.

“The healer was right. You were made to have babies. My babies. I swear I’ll fill you up with my semen again as soon as I can. We can’t keep that lovely belly of yours empty”. 

Draco whimpered, pulling Harry closer nearly frantically, chasing his orgasm. 

“I’m gonna come”. 

He whined and sprayed his seed all over his stomach less than two seconds after. They way he clenched around the brunette’s penis while orgasming sent Harry over the edge as well, and he came inside Draco with an animalistic groan. Harry’s heart was beating like crazy when he finally pulled out, watching his generous amount of sperm leaking out of Draco’s well used hole. He kissed him again and murmured a cleaning spell. He in fact loved keeping Draco full of his come, but he knew how uncomfortable it felt once the sex haze worn off. 

“Let’s have breakfast in bed”. 

Harry offered, kissing the blonde’s forehead tenderly. Draco raised his eyebrow. 

“Don’t you have to go to work?”

“I’ll take a day off. I just desperately want to be with your right now”. 

Draco smiled slightly. 

“Okay then. We should start planning the nursery anyway I guess”. 

“Draco?”

Harry’s tone became serious out of sudden. 

“Did you mean what you said?”

“Could you be more specific?”

“You said you want a family with me. More children. You said you want to give our son siblings”. 

Draco lifted himself on his elbows. 

“Of course I meant it. Why would I say that if I didn’t?”

Harry shrugged.

“I...I don’t know. Sex talk? Maybe”. 

Draco laughed a little. 

“Well, it does get me off when you’re talking about impregnating me, but I want that in real life, Harry. And I also meant when I said I love you. I do”. 

The brunette stroked Draco’s cheek affectionately. 

“I still can’t believe it. That’s all”.

“I know it doesn’t quite match my previous statements”. 

“That’s true”. 

“Aren’t you gonna ask what changed my mind”. 

Harry shook his head. 

“No. Because I know it. I don’t know it exactly of course, but I’m sure it has something to do with the visit of your parents yesterday”.

“Yeah. It was horrible, but it was also eye opening and I am thankful for that. I realised there’s no way to please my father. Anything that is not according to his plan, he doesn’t want it. And my child is most definitely not according to his plan. That was the breaking point. He expected me to give up my son and I knew this was the final straw”. 

Harry sat up quickly.

“He expected you what?”

“Don’t get mad, it’s not worth it”. 

“Don’t get mad? Your father asked you to give up our child! What...what exactly did he want to do with him? Give him to me or what?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t know. We didn’t get this far, I told him I would never, ever give my son away. I didn’t want to listen to him anymore, he was being delusional”. 

“Honestly Draco, I regret I saved his bigot ass. I should have only helped your mother, because if someone truly deserves Azkaban, it’s your lunatic father”. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you”. 

“That’s why you said he’s dangerous to our son. You meant it, literally”. 

“Yes”. 

“I don’t want him anywhere near our children. Or you. How fucking deranged he is? Threatening his own unborn grandchild, that’s so sick. I seriously wanna go to the Manor and punch him in his face”. 

Draco placed his hand over Harry’s. 

“No. It wouldn’t change anything. I don’t want drama, I don’t want anymore chaos. I want to focus on us, on our own family. I’m actually glad he gave me this lesson, because until yesterday, I was holding myself back. I hoped we could make it work, all together, with my parents. I cared about what my father thought, I was scared of his opinion. Now, I don’t give a damn. Because he doesn’t want the best for me, he wants the best for himself. He’s been using people around him his whole life and he’s been very good at that. I always bent to his will, he’s my father after all, but I can’t do it anymore. Because I’m not alone. I’m carrying a child which I love the most in this world and I can’t let anything happen to him”. 

“Come here”. 

Harry pulled him into an embrace and the blonde rested his head on his hairy chest. 

“Did your father mention Blaise yesterday?”

“Harry...why don’t we talk about something else”. 

“Did he?”

“Yes, he did”. 

“What did he say?” 

Draco exhaled sharply. 

“I really don’t wanna dig into this topic”. 

“He wants you to get together with him, doesn’t he?”

The blonde didn’t answer. 

“I saw that coming”. 

“Harry”.

Draco sat up, looking right into Harry’s eyes. 

“That’s my father’s vision. Not mine. He only wants to hand me over to Blaise because he doesn’t want to ruin his relationship with the Zabinis. He’s obsessed with Blaise’s mother, Mrs. Zabini, he’s always been. I don’t know why. He’s always been fond of her, despite all those rumours about her late husbands. Their deaths never disturbed him, I would even say he looked almost pleased. Weird”. 

Harry wanted to say something, but he decided to bit his tongue instead. Mrs. Zabini was one of the most beautiful witches of her age, no doubt about that. Also a perfect pureblood. Draco apparently didn’t see it, but from an objective point of view...it was the first thing that popped up in Harry’s head. He didn’t dare to say it loud though. Draco loved his mother and he might take it too personally. He bit his lip. 

“Are you sure you’re not on the same page as your father, regarding Blaise?”

“I’m sure. I told you what I want. A family. With you”. 

“Okay”. 

Harry pushed the blonde carefully aside, so he could get on his feet. 

“Where are you going?”

“Just give me a moment”. 

The brunette walked over to a large wooden drawer next to window and opened the very bottom drawer. He took something out, but Draco couldn’t see what it was, it was too small. He came back to the bed and Draco realised it was a square, black velvet box in Harry’s right hand. He gave him a questioning look. Still naked, the brunette extended his hand and pressed the box into Draco’s palm. 

“What is it?”

The blonde asked, staring at the small packet nervously. 

“Open it”. 

He froze. It was a ring. Simple, quite thin band made of platinum, with a big, crystal clear gem on top. Draco could recognise a diamond, oval cut. He looked up, staring at Harry. He was speechless. 

“I asked you to marry me, but I never gave you a proper ring”. 

“You didn’t have to…”.

“I did”. 

Harry said simply. 

“I turned you down. Why would you buy me a ring?”

The brunette shrugged. 

“In case you change your mind one day. I don’t mind waiting. Nothing worth having comes easy”. 

“You must be so sure I’ll say yes one day, Harry Potter”.

“Will you, Draco Malfoy? Will you marry me?”

*I'm apparently enjoying Harry and Draco being actually nice to each other :))


	36. Chapter 36

Draco was staring at the sparkling gem on jet black velvet cushion. It was indeed beautiful. He was quite impressed by Harry’s surprisingly delicate taste, considering the fact he’s never bought a piece of jewellery before, until now. 

“I wanna have a family with you, Draco.” 

Harry continued. 

“No matter how big, but I can assure you it will be a loving one. I wanna put the whole past behind, I want you to be my present and my future. I see it when I look at you, I see you and I see our child and that’s all I want in this world, what I always wanted. I never dreamed of being a man with famous name, I never asked for any of this, not to mention it never brought me much of a joy anyway. The only thing I truly wished for was a family. I never had one, but now I got a chance to have my own. I swear I will do my best to be a good husband to you and a good father to our children. I will take care of you, I will protect you. I will do anything to make you and our kids happy.”

Draco smiled a little. Harry was undoubtedly a genuine person, always straight and honest. Quite the opposite of Draco, who sort of admired Harry’s serenity with just being who he was. He never tried to pretend to be better, or someone else. He was always himself, which sometimes took a lot of courage. 

“I will marry you.”

He said calmly, watching Harry who completely froze on the spot. The blonde handed him the soft box slowly. 

“You should put the ring on my finger to make it count, you know.”

And Harry’s stiffness suddenly melted away. The tone of Draco’s voice was telling him, that the boy meant what he said. 

“You will marry me. You really said yes.”

Draco laughed. 

“At least pretend some confidence, trust me, confident men are a lot sexier.”

With more serious face, he let Harry take his left hand in his and slid the opulent ring on his ring finger. Although Draco was previously trying to ease the atmosphere, his breath got stuck in his throat too in the end. He was engaged. He was engaged to Harry and it felt good and surreal at the same time. He will marry him, Harry will become his husband and they will make their family complete. First baby already on the way. Draco kept looking at the expensive rock on his finger, like he couldn’t actually believe it. 

“Few months ago, I didn’t think I will ever see you again in my life. Not like I wanted to, back then. It’s crazy how everything has has changed. It took me a lot of time to process it, but I am happy now.”

Harry got onto the bed, gently stroking the blonde’s cheek. 

“Are you really? This is not what you planned, this is pretty much the opposite of what you planned for yourself. I wouldn’t want to push you into something you don’t want. Also you shouldn’t do it just for the baby. It...it wouldn’t work if you agreed to marry me just to shut people’s mouths about having a child out of wedlock.”

Draco leaned against the headboard, pulling Harry with him. He buried his face into his neck, inhaling the calming musky scent. This smell was just Harry himself. His cologne wore off and he hadn’t showered yet. The smell of sex and sweat was lingering on Harry’s skin along with his natural musk and Draco couldn’t help but like it. A year ago, if someone told him he’ll be heavily pregnant with Harry’s child, wearing an engagement ring from him and loving the scent of his sweaty body, he would laugh at him and call him a complete madman. 

“I want this for myself. Not just for the baby. I don’t care what people say, all this nonsense about conceiving a child in sin. Being just married doesn’t automatically make people good parents, even though I personally know many couples who totally think so.”

“I wish I could marry you right now.”

Harry said, kissing the blonde on lips softly.

“Well, I think we’ll have to wait until the little one is born.”

“Why?”

Draco raised his eyebrow. 

“I...I don’t know. If feels weird getting married with a huge pregnant belly.”

Harry kissed him deeper. 

“Don’t tell me you wanna play the “virgin until wedding” role.”

“Of course not. That’s ridiculous.”

“Indeed.”

Harry said, sneaking his hand under the blanket so he could caress Draco’s bare stomach. 

“No one would buy such a bullshit darling. Everyone knows about your big baby bump. They know you’ve already had a cock in you and you got your little hole fucked hard and bare.”

The brunette’s palm went lower until he reached Draco’s limp cock, which was slowly hardening at Harry’s words. He wrapped his hand around it, gently stroking it.

“You’re getting hard so nicely for me sweetheart. Does it turn you on? That people know you had a big cock in your tiny asshole? That you got fucked and pumped so full of semen it had no choice but to make a baby?”

Harry smiled when he felt Draco’s cock fully erect in his hand now. The blonde whimpered when Harry brushed his thumb multiple times over the sensitive head. 

“We...we just fucked.”

“So?”

The brunette was properly playing with Draco’s penis, jerking him off faster now, cupping his balls time to time. 

“We can’t have this much sex.”

“We can have as much sex as we want, I assure you about that baby. Don’t be ashamed for being horny, I love that. I love how you want my cock all the time.”

Draco found his lips and kissed him passionately, moaning against Harry’s face as he kept stroking his leaking penis mercilessly. 

“I will be your husband soon. And I swear I’ll spend a LOT of time fulfilling my marital duties. Have it your way honey, let’s get married after you give birth. I just hope we’ll conceive another baby on our wedding night.”

Draco moaned, arching his back and bucking his hips, forcing his cock into Harry’s palm. 

“Yeah? It sounds lovely, doesn’t it? I’ll officially become your husband and then I’ll take you to the bedroom. And I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name. And I won’t stop fucking you until I put our second child in you.”

“Yes!”

The blonde yelled, nails digging into Harry’s shoulder as he felt his second orgasm of that morning approaching. 

“Such a horny little minx.”

Harry licked over his ear shell, making the blonde shiver. 

“Always so needy for a large cock and a good amount of potent semen to make your belly big and tits leaking.”

“Fuck.”

Draco cursed, shooting his load all over Harry’s hard working fist. His head hit the pillow as his body fell back lifelessly. He was completely drained. 

“You make everything sounds so dirty.”

The blonde exhaled, catching his breath again. 

“Even our wedding.”

Harry kissed his forehead tenderly.

“I didn’t mean to. I swear. I just...shit, I always get so hot and bothered when I’m with you, I can’t help it.”

Draco closed his eyes and smiled. 

“You make it up to me with those orgasms you constantly give me.”

“Yes, but you’re right about this. I’ll take you to a nice dinner. The fine one, with champagne and pianist and probably rose petals as well.”

“I was just joking Harry. I wasn’t complaining at all, seriously.”

“I know. But it kind of made me realise I never took you out. We’ve never been on a proper date.”

“We sort of skipped this part and moved straight onto the pregnancy. But...that’s okay, really. You know where I come from, I experienced hundreds of fancy dinners, I’m completely fine with what we have.”

“I get that, but I want you to experience some things with me too. I know we couldn’t do much while you were hiding in here, the circumstances were not ideal, but I promise I will make it up to you. We’ll do the things you like, we’ll go to the places you like. I wanna know more about you. I know quite a few things about your body, but I’d like to know a lot more about this.”

He caressed Draco’s head and pressed a kiss into his palm.

“Give me the velvet box.”

Draco suddenly said. Harry was surprised by this request, but he obeyed and handed him the black box, which was resting on the nightstand until now. 

“What do you need it for?”

The blonde didn’t answer. He took the emerald ring he was wearing on his right hand off and placed it carefully into the box, closing it up. 

“I have to give it back to Blaise”. 

Lucius smoothed out his silky hair and fixed the collar of his black, elegant shirt. He smirked into the huge mirror in his dressing room, clearly more than satisfied with his appearance. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly 10PM. He walked into the dark hallway and headed towards his private study in the north tower. He chose this location simply out of strategic reasons. It was far away from the main bedrooms and even the house elves didn’t go to this part of the house much. It was dark, quiet and lonely. Which was exactly what Lucius needed for his...activities. His wife knew better than to disturb him when he was in his private study. No curiosity was worth facing Lucius’ wrath. He walked up the dimly lit staircase and reached for a handle of massive wooden door. A confident smug spread across his face. She was always on time. 

There was a woman sitting in a heavily decorated armchair by the big fireplace, crystal glass of whisky in her hand. She took a sip and the silence was interrupted by the sound of her multiple golden bracelets, clinking against each other. She was wearing thin cream dress, which was hugging her hourglass figure tightly, matching cloak thrown over a black leather sofa in the corner. 

“Mrs. Zabini.”

Lucius stepped forward, taking her hand to place a kiss on a back of it. 

“As breathtaking as always.”

She took another sip, leaving a ruby lipstick stain on the glass. 

“It’s been a while, Lucius.”

“Indeed. I can’t even express how much I missed your...company. Mrs. Zabini.”

The woman got up, elegantly passing Lucius as she stopped at his solid wooden table. Her back to him, facing the foggy window right behind the table. 

“I’m certainly glad you’re back and unharmed. Unfortunately, I can’t tell the same about the news you brought.”

“Trust me, my lady, no one is more raving mad about this terrible situation than me.”

“I strongly believe you’ll come up with a satisfactory solution very soon, Lucius”. 

“I’m working on it”. 

He came closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her tanned neck. 

“I’m listening."

He smirked. 

“Why don’t we leave the business for later, shall we? I’d prefer to give you a proof of how much I missed you. Now."

He pulled her skirt up roughly and bent her over the massive table. 

*Well well well, what do we have here....


	37. Chapter 37

*I apologize in advance, because this chapter won't make anyone happy

Lucius let out an animalistic groan before he emptied himself deep inside of his mistress. He kept groping her full breast with one hand, breathing heavily as he was sloppily fucking the well used hole through his orgasm. He kissed the back of her neck, feeling his cock softening in the wet heat of her cunt. She hissed as the limp penis slipped out of her, immediately feeling the sticky sperm dripping down her thighs. She reached for her wand to cast a cleaning spell, but Lucius gripped her wrist and stopped her movements. He reached for the nude lacy panties pooling around her ankles and pulled them up, over her prominent ass and hips. She moaned as she felt the thin fabric touching her pussy, all swollen and red from the violent fucking. She wiggled at the feeling of her panties getting soaked with Lucius’ thick semen, which was still gushing out of her. 

“You’ll still be wet and full of my seed when you get home.”

Lucius said filthily, tucking his spent cock back into his tight leather pants. She just laughed, but didn’t protest at all. She was busy getting her breasts into the barely there dress, hard nipples obscenely showing through the skin tight material. She never wore a bra when she came to Lucius. Fair to say, her tits look surprisingly firm, even after having several children. Her waist was quite slim, but the rest of her body was rather curvaceous and soft. She wasn’t tall and slender as Narcissa. With a satisfied grin on his face, Lucius poured them another two glasses of whisky and spread on the leather couch comfortably. He took a sip before pulling the dark woman closer, burying his face into her chest while kneading her full ass cheeks. 

“So needy.”

She smiled and sat down, leaning against him. 

“You were truly not lying when you said there’s nothing going on between you and Narcissa anymore.”

“Narcissa is purely mother of my son. It has been this way for years, she knows her place. My marital duties ended when I got her pregnant with Draco. Never needed anything but a pureblood male heir from her.”

He downed his drink, placing the crystal glass on a small table next to the sofa. 

“You know you’re the one who gives me pleasure.”

His hand wandered up her body, until he wrapped his fingers around the erect nipple and twisted it gently. She turned her head to reach his lips and they kissed passionately. 

“And you know I cheated on almost all of my husbands with you.”

Lucius smirked. 

“And there was certainly a few of them.”

“Indeed. Anyway...I believe you are aware of the fact our close relationship is the only reason I haven’t burnt the agreement down yet.”

Lucius shivered, although he knew he couldn’t delay this conversation forever. 

“I highly appreciate your generosity, my lady. I will not let you down, you have my word.”

“Yes, Lucius. You better not let me down. You know I care deeply about Draco, but this is simply outrageous. He made a complete fool of my son and you know damn well I am perfectly capable of dealing with men who hurt me or my family...or who are not useful anymore.”

“The Potter scum utterly brainwashed him. Poor Draco doesn’t know what he’s doing anymore! I told you, he held him captive in his house for months. I don’t even wanna think of all those things he must have done to my son. None of this is Draco’s fault, he’s just a victim. The filthy blood creep most probably chained him and raped him. And he kept raping him until Draco got pregnant. He never wanted any of this, please don’t believe a word of the ridiculous story you heard from the Minister. They’ve always been covering up for Potter, he would get away with absolutely everything. Even with abusing my only child, bastard.”

“But Blaise talked to him. Twice. And Draco didn’t seem harmed, injured or abused. Actually, he seemed quite content with Potter being around him, and he apparently cares about their child greatly.”

“Nonsense. He just keeps Draco on a leash. He’s blackmailing him, isn’t that obvious? Why do you think he guaranteed me and Narcissa freedom and return of our properties and everything? Clearly not out the goodness of his heart. He hates me. He hates my whole family, but he knows this is the only way to keep Draco obedient and submissive. He’s threatens him he’ll send me and his mother to Azkaban, for the rest of our lives, if he doesn’t obey.”

“But why Draco? So many people adore this pathetic little man and he laid his eyes on a Malfoy. How absurd.”

“Draco is young, with the purest blood and highly fertile. He’s perfect. To be bred. To be impregnated. You know that, you chose him yourself for Blaise precisely out of this reason. To provide your son flawless, pure children. Of course damn Potter desperately wants him to give him a child. He needs to secure his heir at least a half decent origin.”

“To be honest, Lucius, I am not exactly thrilled about this whole idea of getting Blaise and Draco back together. I hope you understand I wished for a virgin for my son. We allowed our boys to get intimate before wedding only because the agreement was signed and everything was set, even though I suggested they should wait, as you surely remember. And now...Draco is having some other man’s child. He clearly has had sex with this man multiple times and I can’t help but have a feeling like he’s...used. I apologise for this term, but it’s pretty accurate in my opinion.”

Lucius bit his lip. He didn’t like where this conversation was heading at all. 

“I understand. This situation is horrendous and trust me, I would do anything in this world to make it unhappen. I swear as soon as Draco comes to his senses, he’ll prove his worth. He will do everything what’s expected of him.”

Mrs. Zabini sighed. 

“I’m willing to give Draco another chance. I know you love your son as much as I love mine and I can only imagine how hard those times must be for you. And for Narcissa, of course. Also, Blaise loves Draco. He loves him more than anything in this world and there’s nothing I’d deny my precious boy. He still wants him and it will be your responsibility to give Draco to him.”

“I will do my best, my lady. I swear.”

“Good. Because I don’t want my boy to end up in tears again,”

“I’ll make sure it won’t happen.”

“Also, I wish to amend the agreement. Just slightly.”

Lucius swallowed thickly. 

“What...what exactly do you wish to change, my lady?”

“We demand two male heirs. Not just one. But two. Such a shame Draco wasted a son on Potter, but that’s not our concern in the end. I don’t care how many children he’ll have to birth before he achieves this goal, but he will give Blaise two sons.”

“He’ll do it.”

Lucius nodded quickly. 

“Good. Regarding his child he has with Potter...I strongly believe it is all clear, but let’s mention that once again, just for the record. Draco will waive all rights to the baby. Once he gives birth, you will take the boy and give it over to Potter. The child will be only his, he won’t have Draco’s name and Draco will swear on his life he will never seek him or contact him.”

Lucius nodded eagerly, but his stomach clenched. He had no idea how he’s gonna do this. Yet. 

“Very well then. Once Draco recovers from the birth, Blaise and him will move to France. The mansion is ready, our arrangers are currently working on some final touches and we’re waiting for some lovely paintings from Persia, but it all will be done just on time. They’ll start a completely new life there and I am positive this new beginning will help Draco forget about those dark times quickly enough. Their children will attend School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in France, which will prevent them from meeting the...Potter’s son in Hogwards. That would be unpleasant.”

“We won’t let that happen, my dear.”

“Excellent. I want my grandchildren to live safely and in peace, undisturbed by Draco’s troubled past.”

“I couldn’t agree more with you, my darling.”

Lucius purred, apparently done with this discussion. He had a lot on his mind and he desperately needed to change the subject. He licked her ear shell and kissed her neck, making his mistress moan. She threw her head back, her eyes closed, while Lucius’ hand was sneaking down her body, until he easily spread her tanned thighs. She cried out from pleasure as he pushed two fingers inside of her cunt, sliding in and out of the slippery channel. She was still loose from previous fucking and wet from his cum. He teased her clit between his thumb and index finger, making her open her legs even wider for him. 

“Hands and knees.”

He whispered seductively in her ear, undoing his belt quickly. 

“I think your cunt needs a refill.”

*So curious what you think darlings...Also the way they talk about Draco. Like he wasn’t even a human being, but just a baby machine.


	38. Chapter 38

“Can’t believe our baby will be there in less than two months.”

Draco said, looking at himself in the big mirror in his bedroom. He was over seven months pregnant and his belly was large. He didn’t know exactly how much weight he gained during his pregnancy, and he honestly didn’t care. Yes, he felt insecure and anxious about those major changes on his body sometimes, but it really wasn’t as bad as at the beginning. He used to be skinny and bony, all legs and arms, not an ounce of fat except the little something on his butt. Not like he ever actually cared about that, it was just normal to him, but everything has changes when he fell pregnant. It wasn’t an easy path and it took him many months to accept this new, curvaceous version of him. Harry has helped a lot with that. He was surely the main reason Draco started to feel comfortable while pregnant, without constantly staring in the mirror in a pure disgust over his growing stomach and tits. Harry loved everything about his body, he was rather obsessed with his pregnancy and it was so incredibly soothing for Draco’s bruised ego. He felt loved and he felt desirable. Harry kept touching him, everytime he got a chance and Draco loved the way his fiance got hard just from caressing his full ass, belly or breasts. Draco has never had this much sex in his life and he still kind of couldn’t believe it was happening while he was only two months until giving birth. But neither he nor Harry seemed to be bothered by it. The pregnancy hormones took completely over and Draco wanted to fuck all the time. The fact he felt absolutely safe and comfortable around Harry, was making their intimate life a million times better. 

Draco started sleeping naked, so Harry could cradle his baby bump and breasts, with no annoying fabric in his way. They always fucked in the morning, so the lack of clothing made their love making more practical. Harry usually took him from behind, on his side, with one leg lifted to get a better access. Draco rode Harry time to time, but it wasn’t an easy task with that huge, round stomach of his, he also got tired quickly, so Harry basically ended up fucking into him from below, while supporting the blonde’s weight on him. But Harry was far from complaining. He loved how full and big Draco was, thickened up on that baby fat. When Harry got home from work around 6PM, he fucked Draco hard and fast and they usually made it pretty quick, just a little fuck before dinner to help the blonde to ease the tension with a nice orgasm. Then one more time, just before sleep. Their third sex of the day was rather love making, all tender and affectionate, with no need to rush. 

Harry kissed the blonde’s shoulder and gently stroked his bump. 

“I’m counting the days.”

He said with a loving smile, pulling Draco closer to him, pressing his back against his chest while wrapping his arms around him. He could feel sudden wetness on the blonde’s chest, followed by Draco’s unhappy sigh. 

“I’m leaking again.”

He muttered, before Harry started comforting him. 

“It’s okay darling, it’s just a milk. It’s normal, you’re not far from giving birth, your body is getting ready to nurse the baby.”

“I know, it’s just...weird. And uncomfortable. Males usually don’t produce this much milk during pregnancies, it’s so rare. They usually have to feed the baby with some alternatives, because they can’t provide enough nutrition on their own.”

“Well, you should be happy we won’t need alternatives for a long time.”

He was right. Draco’s breasts grew a lot, considering the fact he was a man, and his body was probably working overtime to make sure they were constantly overfilled with the baby food. 

“Let me help you, hm?”

The brunette suggested and he already shivered at the idea. He loved milking Draco. It was probably one of his biggest kinks, he was so fascinated by the blonde’s full breasts and tender nipples, and he found himself getting hard just thinking about it very often. Draco luckily didn’t seem to mind. 

“Fine.”

He agreed, because the pressure was in fact getting painful. He sat down of a sofa in the corner and rolled up his cotton shirt, exposing his bare breasts. Harry’s cock twitched as he laid down, his head on Draco’s lap. He was wearing just a pair of sweatshorts, with no underwear underneath. He reached up to caress the soft tit and his mouth was salivating over the fact Draco’s nipples looked so swollen and raw. He licked around the hard nipple before he hungrily latched on it and started sucking hard. Draco moaned at the feeling of milk being slowly pumped out of him. He pressed Harry’s head closer, making him drink even more. 

“I can’t wait to feed our baby.”

He said with his eyes closed, apparently feeling the much needed relief. 

“Soon, love. You will be breastfeeding it all day long.”

Harry replied, then went back to milking the turgid nipple. Draco opened his eyes and he couldn’t not notice the huge, absolutely obvious bulge which was tenting Harry’s shorts obscenely. His cock was fully erect and there was even a wet patch of precum on the very tip. He rubbed his hand against the bulge softly and Harry cried out around his breast in his mouth. Draco did it again, with more pressure this time, watching the wet patch spreading across the fabric. Harry was hard and leaking and the blonde decided to have a mercy on him. He slowly reached into his shorts and wrapped his hand around the massive erection. He kind of loved how unkept Harry was down there. Thick bush of dark pubes, never shaven and never even trimmed. So very different compared to the blonde’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. But he always smelled nice and manly, which was a turn on for Draco. He took the hard cock out, stroking it firmly, smearing the precum all over the length as a lubrication. Harry bucked his hips into his hand and sealed his lips with the other nipple quietly. Draco’s hand twisted just below the head and Harry whimpered, sucking on the breast violently. Draco thought he shouldn’t be finding this so erotic, but he did. He started jerking Harry off with full force now, ruthlessly pumping the orgasm out of him, putting pressure on the most sensitive spots. He ran his thumb over the head, teasing it mercilessly with his fingers. He groped Harry’s heavy balls, kneading them and massaging them properly, making the brunette see stars. Harry was a writhing mess, bucking his hips frantically forward as he was chasing his release, thin streams of milk running down the corners of his mouth. 

“Come, let go.”

Draco said, jerking Harry’s penis off as fast as he could. And Harry did. With loud cry, he ejaculated all over the blonde’s hand. Draco kept stroking him through his orgasm, milking the thick, potent semen out of him, until his whole hand was covered in white and sticky. Harry finally released his nipple, breathing heavily as he crashed his head on the blonde’s thighs. 

Draco was honestly impressed by the nursery they picked up for the baby. Well, he picked it up, obviously. Harry simply nodded and paid a ridiculous amount of money for the baby furniture. It was beautiful though. They completely cleaned out one of the bedrooms, took down the horrendous wallpapers and laid a brand new, dark wooden floor. You wouldn’t believe it was the same room. All the furniture for their son was white, clean lines and simple shapes, but definitely the best on the market. The baby cot was spacious, with fluffy canopy on top. Draco couldn’t help it, he knew he wanted a canopy bed for his baby boy. He was standing on a huge, white fur rag in the middle of the room, looking at the shelves and drawers full of toys and stuffed animals, everything in white and cream. He just liked it that way, he wasn’t a fan of colours. The little boy in Draco’s belly didn’t know yet, but he was already an owner of an extensive wardrobe and Draco got always touched when he was looking at the beautiful little outfits. He was already spoiling his child hardcore, but he didn’t care, he wanted the very best for him and he simply bought everything he liked. Large packages were delivered to their house daily, but Harry didn’t dare to say a word. He was happy. He was happy for Draco, who apparently loved every single moment of the preparations for their baby and it was warming his heart, because he knew Draco will take the most perfect care of their son. 

“How adorable is that?”

Draco purred, unpacking one of the boxes which arrived this morning. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against white teddy bear, which was the same size as Harry himself. He took out a little black blazer, proudly presenting it to Harry. The brunette raised his eyebrow. 

“You plan to dress a newborn into a blazer?”

“Of course not. That’s for when he’s a little older.”

The blonde replied, not really bothered by the lack of Harry’s excitement. He was genuinely happy. 

It was Friday afternoon and Harry decided to finish early that day, so they could do a little extra shopping together. They were walking through the crowded Diagon Alley and the first few minutes were a pure torture, because people were staring at him and Draco shamelessly. Some of them didn’t hesitate to point a finger or actually stop their movements so they could look at them in peace. Both Draco and him were used to judgemental looks, but he knew how hard this must have been for Draco, in his delicate condition. He was heavily pregnant and those stupid people were only causing him anxiety. Harry held his hand the whole time, which somehow calmed the blonde and he even agreed when Harry suggested to stop for cup of coffee and hot chocolate. Draco shook his head when he was sipping on his steaming coffee. 

“They all think I trapped you.”

He said, looking at the busy street. 

“Does it matter to you what some strangers think?”

“Well, it doesn’t, but I don’t exactly love the fact all those people think I probably tied you up to the bed and didn’t stop until you put a baby in me.”

“I kind of like that idea.”

Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Of course you do. I think I created a little monster with the biggest pregnancy kink the world has ever seen.”

Harry kissed the back of Draco’s hand. 

“I never heard you complaining.”

Draco blushed slightly, but laughed it off eventually. 

“Anyway. I think we have everything. And I’m getting hungry, actually.”

“We can have some early dinner here, if you want to.”

“Not really. I’d like to get comfortable at home, to be honest. I like being pregnant, but I get tired after like 20 minutes of walking and I also prefer some privacy, especially since I’m only 7 weeks from giving birth.”

Harry nodded. 

“Of course. We’ll go home and you can get all nice and comfortable, with a big hot dish. Would you mind if we stopped at the ministry, just for a couple of minutes?”

“Why? Didn’t you just left 2 hours ago?”

“I forgot some papers on my desk. I need to fill them over weekend, not many, only 2 pages, but it’s important.”

“Okay.”

Draco said, finishing his coffee. 

“We can go.”

The ministry was peacefully quiet, no one was foolish enough to work overtime on Friday. Draco realised he’s probably never been there after the “working hours”. 

“Can I use the bathroom?”

He asked, when they reached Harry’s office. The bathroom was just around the corner, Draco could still remember that. 

“Sure. Take your time, I’ll wait there. I’ll be ready to go in a minute.”

He went to his desk, quickly searching through some piles of parchments until he found what he was looking for. He straightened his back on the chair when the door suddenly opened. He opened his mouth to say he didn’t expect Draco to be this quick, but he soon realised it wasn’t Draco. It was Ginny. He swallowed thickly. They haven’t seen each other since their infamous breakup and Harry was secretly thanking God she was working for a different department, in a very different part of the building. 

“Hello, Harry.”

She said and Harry was mostly shocked by the surprisingly friendly tone of her voice. 

“Uhm, hi.”

He said awkwardly, hypnotising the door behind her. The last thing he wanted was her and Draco bumping into each other. 

“I thought you already left.”

She said, slowly walking towards Harry’s desk. 

“I did. I just...I actually just forgot some documents. Got them now.”

“Makes sense. I believe you have some more important responsibilities now, than spending Friday night at work.”

Harry immediately felt super uncomfortable. 

“Um, right. Can I help you? I mean...you’re not even working in this department.”

“I am now.”

Harry blinked. 

“Pardon?”

“I’m working here now, Harry. I got transferred, isn’t that great?”

Harry could think of many words, but great most definitely wasn’t one of them. 

“What? Why? I mean...who requested the transfer?”

She shrugged, sitting down on the edge of his desk. Harry shoot a look at the door. He really, really didn’t want Draco to walk in right now. 

“I don’t know. Yesterday, my former boss told me I am being transferred here. I’m not going to complain though, the salary is way better.”

She chuckled. Why the fuck she was being so friendly? The last time they saw each other, she was ready to cut his throat with a butter knife. She leaned even closer to him across the table. 

“We’re gonna spend a lot of time together, Harry.”

*Look who's back in picture...what a coincidence, isn't it?


End file.
